Day By Day
by princessg
Summary: The day to day life of a CSI and a CPS agent who are trying to make things work. As in any life, the day to day can be hard, but in the end, it is all worth it. DannyOC, FlackLindsay, HawkesOC. Please read and review!
1. Let us get this party started

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of CSI: NY, I am just barrowing it. _

_A/N: This follows the last chapter of Sins of the Past and before the Epilogue._

_Summary: The day to day life of a CSI and a CPS agent who are trying to make things work. As in any life, the day to day can be hard, but in the end, it is all worth it._

**_Chapter 1: Let us get this party started._**

Jessica was ready to get out of the hospital and start her new life with Jordan. She knew there was a long road ahead, but that only mildly scared her. She was lost in thought when there was a knock on the hospital door.

"Yeah."

"Hey Jessica," her best friend Katie walked in wearing what looked like a French maid costume, "You ready to bust out of this joint yet?"

"You have got to be kidding me. I have been in here a week and I am about ready to make a run for it. What the hell are you wearing?"

Katie spun around, "Like it. Kevin bought it for me."

"I bet he meant for you to wear it in the bedroom not in public."

"Well, what good is that? It is a great outfit."

Jessica just shook her head at her friend. Sometimes it still amazed her that they were friends. They were nothing a like, yet they couldn't stay away from each other. Opposites really do attract.

"Did you bring me clothes?"

"Why yes I did," Katie through a blue Scooby-Doo duffel bag on the bed.

"Please tell me you put normal clothes in the bag." Opening the bag cautiously, "Like my kind of normal not yours.

"You'll be pleased to know there is a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt packed, also managed to pack a toothbrush and a hair brush. Are you impressed yet?"

Jessica just grinned and went to get dressed. After she had brushed her hair and tied it in a bun she brushed her teeth. "Aw, I feel so much better."

The nurse came in with some forms for Jessica to sign, and gave her some prescriptions for antibiotics and pain killers. Jessica read carefully over each page before signing it. Katie was standing in the corner getting restless, and the nurse was standing by the bed starting at Katie. Jessica finally signed the papers and set in the wheel chair. The nurse pushed her down to the street where a cab was waiting.

"Jess, why do you think you have to read every word on the hospital paperwork," Katie asked as the cab drove off.

"Just a habit, I sign nothing without reading it. I want to make sure exactly what it says." Jessica was a little vague on the details, but her family had been caught in a legal battle over a few select words in a divorce decree.

"So Jordan and Lindsay should be back in about an hour from riding," Katie broke the silence. "They have gone every day since you have been in the hospital. I think it is helping Jordan get back to some form of normalcy."

"I am so glad that Lindsay has been able to do that while I was gone."

"So when did you see Danny last?"

"He came by the hospital last night and watched a movie with me. I told him it did not count as a date unless I get to be dressed up and a hospital gown is not my idea of dressed up."

"He has come by to see Jordan everyday. I think he has a thing for her, or you."

"Yeah, he said that they had been spending time together. I am really glad everyone is taking part in her recovery."

"What about yours? Have you talked to the councilor that Aaron sent to you?"

Jessica just rolled her eyes. Everyone had been trying to get her to see a councilor since she woke up in the hospital.

"I'm fine. I am a psychologist remember. I think I would know if I needed help."

"Really… I think you are just avoiding the problem." Katie became very serious, "Jess, you were raped in front of a small girl, you were beaten and stabbed. I think you need to talk to someone. It is ok to admit you need help."

Jessica rolled her eyes and changed the subject. "So I am supposed to go to dinner with my parents tonight. They are leaving in the morning to go home."

"Way to avoid," Katie laughed. "You are a pro at that ya know."

The girls continued to talk as they reached the apartment. Katie paid the cab driver then helped Jessica out of the car.

"My legs aren't broken. I just have a few stitches and some bruises which are a lovely yellowish color now."

"Look, I am not that much of a helper, as you know. So shut up and take advantage of it."

The woman reached the front door and Katie opened it. Jessica nearly fell down when the loud rupture of sound escaped her apartment, "SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME!"

"Wow ya'll are a lot to take in at this moment," Jessica caught her breath and scanned the room. Another habit she had picked up as a child. Always be aware of your surroundings and the people around you. She made her way around the room and said hello to everyone. Her parents, co-workers, Jordan, and a few people from the lab were there.

Jordan ran up, "I am so glad you are home. I have missed you." She whispered.

Jessica leaned over, hugged the girl, and whispered in her ear, "I missed you too."

Everyone visited with Jessica, until her mom noticed that she was starting to look a little tired, "Everyone, "she yelled to be heard over the crowd, "I think Jess needs some rest. I know that you are all excited to see her and she you, but I think it best if we start to vacate the apartment."

Everyone agreed and started slowly saying their good byes. After about thirty minutes everyone but Jordan, Katie, Danny, and Jessica's parents were gone.

"Katie why don't you help me clean up," Jessica's mom Lisa said in that do not ague with me motherly tone. "Danny why don't you take Jordan to a movie, so Jess can take a nap."

Katie sighed and got up off the couch. Danny and Jordan said good bye and left.

"Jessica, go get in your bed and take a nap." Lisa instructed, as Jessica was about to argue, "I mean it. Everything will be fine without you. Go now." Jessica just nodded and got up. Her dad followed her to her room.

"Hey baby," Jake stated as head stroked her hair, "Are you ok?"

"Yes Daddy I am fine, why does everyone keep asking me that."

"Jessie, we all love you and some of us are aware of your past. I just don't want to see anything bad happen to you."

"Daddy, you and I both know that bad things happen. We have seen it in our own lives and I still see it every day with the kids I help. I will survive. I always do."

"Do you? Last time you shut down completely and it took sending you away to get you back. Can you really handle it or are you trying to be strong for everyone else. We can be strong for you sometimes too."

"I'm fine! Just let me get some sleep."

"Ok honey, but I mean it, go see that doctor!"

Jessica just closed her eyes and fell fast asleep. Katie had left and Jessica's parents were sitting on the couch talking when Jessica woke up. She could hear what they were saying, so she stayed in her room and listened. She had perfected the art of spying as a child. When there are ten kids you have to spy to be up on all the good gossip. And Jessica was good at being invisible.

"Jake, I am worried about her."

"She'll give in. You know she will."

"I'm not so sure. She has convinced herself that she has to be strong for Jordan. But how can she be there for her if she can't take care of herself."

"Jessie is a smart, strong woman Lisa, and she has good friend here that will help her. We can't protect her."

Lisa started crying, "I know I have never been able to protect her. It is my fault all those things happened when she was a child. I should have been more careful with her."

"You did everything you could to keep all of your children safe, and you love each of them so much. Jessica knows that and doesn't blame you for any of the bad in her life. She is just thankful to have such a loving family."

Jessica walked in at that moment, "He's right ya know." Her parents turned to face her. "I wouldn't have made it this far without you Mom. Nothing that happened was your fault. It wasn't mine either. It was his and his alone. If it will make you feel any better I will set up an appointment to see the doctor on Monday."

"Please," her mother said as she hugged her.

That evening Jessica and Jordan joined Lisa and Jake for dinner. Danny had left just after dropping Jordan off to go to work. He promised to call Jessica the next day.

"Jessica, I really like Danny," Lisa started. "Are you going to date him?"

"Mother."

"Well?"

"He has asked me out yes, but it is just one date."

"Jess, I don't care what you say there is something there. He has been to see you and Jordan everyday since you were taken to the hospital."

"I like him." Jordan popped off quickly. "I think you should marry him."

"Oh do you now?"

"YES!" Jordan said matter of fact and went back to eating her chicken.

"Well let's just start with one date for now."

"Ok, but I know you will marry him."

"And how do you know that?"

"I'm just smart that way." Jordan was trying to be all grown up with her statement, but failed as she started to giggle.

"Why don't you just eat?" Jessica grinned as her cell phone rang.

"Hello."

Jordan and Lisa listened to the one sided conversation.

"Yeah, that sounds good…I'll ask Katie…ok see you tomorrow…you too, bye"

"Who was that?" Lisa grinned at her daughter as everyone finished their meal.

"Danny."

"And?"

"And he wants to go out tomorrow at seven for dinner and a movie. I am supposed to ask Katie if Jordan can stay with her while I go out." Turning to Jordan, "Is that ok with you?"

"Yes, I love hanging out with Katie. She is so much fun. The other day she put some red stuff in my hair, dressed me up, and did my makeup. It was way cool." Jordan noticed the look of surprise that came across Jessica's face. "Oops I wasn't supposed to say that. I promised Katie…Can I still stay with her."

"Only after she and I have a long talk." Jessica grinned.

Lisa just started giggling and Jake just grinned at Jessica and Jordan's word play.

"So the party begins." Lisa grinned as the waiter came back with the check.

_A/N: There were not a whole lot of the people from CSI, but I had to lay some groundwork first. They will come I promise. The date is next. Please review and let me know what you think._


	2. The First Date

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of CSI: NY, I am just barrowing it. _

_**Chapter 2: The First Date**_

Five o'clock came all to early Saturday morning. After spending half the night talking to Katie and her mom about what she should wear and how to do her hair for the "date." Katie had agreed to let Jordan spend the night at her house, since Kevin and she had a fight over the fact that she wore the French maid outfit in public. Katie said, "He just doesn't understand me." Jessica followed, "Not many people do, honey." This sent the room into a hysterical giggle.

Jessica headed to the kitchen to make coffee to easy the pain of getting up so early. She rummaged rather loudly through the cabinet. Her dad walked in about that time.

"Morning sunshine. Late night?"

Jessica just rolled her eyes as she hit the start button on the coffee pot.

"How about I make some pancakes and you go get a shower. I haven't tried to wake your mother yet, but I am guess coffee and pancakes will help that task."

Jessica nodded and grinned at her dad before walking off to the bathroom. Thirty minutes later Jessica felt more awake as she came out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that read "I'm not Sassy, I just know everything." The smell of pancakes, bacon and coffee had filled the apartment. Lisa was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. Her eyes were only half open. Jessica poured a cup for herself and set at the table.

"Morning."

"Yeah this is all your fault." Lisa looked up from her cup.

Jessica just grinned, "If I recall you started the conversation."

"Yeah, well I am not as young as I once was."

"Well then go to bed earlier with the old folks like Dad."

A towel was lunged at Jessica's head at that comment and Lisa just laughed. After Jessica finished her coffee she went to wake Jordan.

"Rise and Shine. My dad made breakfast."

Jordan moaned and covered her head with a blanket. Jessica stood up and headed out the door, "Five more minutes then you need to at least get up to say good bye." Jordan moaned again and Jessica left the room.

Closer to ten minutes later Jordan was sitting at the table inhaling pancakes and bacon. Everyone had finished and Lisa and Jake had gone to go get ready to leave.

"I'm gonna miss them," Jordan said as she stuffed the last bite into her mouth.

"Well we will try to go visit them around Christmas time," Jessica loved the fact that Jordan had taken to her family so fast.

Lisa and Jake were about ready to leave for the airport. It was about seven thirty and the plane left at ten. The cab was down stairs waiting for them. Jessica was crying and hugging her mom.

"I miss you already."

"I know baby, but we will see you in a couple of months."

Jake grabbed Jordan and hugged her. "Now you give Jess as much trouble as she gave us, deal?"

"Deal," Jordan squeezed Jake's neck as hard as she could, then her put her down.

"I love you daddy." Jessica had gone over to hug her dad.

"I love you, too." Jake became serious, "Don't forget to go to the doctor on Monday. I will call and see how it went. Understand?"

"Yes, Daddy." Jessica hugged her parents one more time before they got into the cab. Jessica and Jordan stood on the curb waving till the cab was out of site. Jessica's tears had really started to fall and Jordan looked up at her.

"Hey, you still have me."

Jessica grinned and picked up the little girl. "How about we go torture Katie and make her get up." Jordan cheered and they headed into the building.

An hour later Jessica, Jordan and Katie were headed out to find Jessica "the hottest outfit in New York" as Katie said. They had been shopping for about two hours when Katie yelled, drawing everyone's attention.

"I found it." She was jumping up and down. "This is it, you have to buy it."

Jessica walked over slowly; acting like she did not know Katie, but it was no use. Katie grabbed Jessica's arm. "They only have one and it is in your size. It is a sign, you have to wear it. Good karma."

"Ok. Ok. I will try it on." Jessica took the purple halter top with large black circles and the black mini skirt to the dressing room. She put the out fit on and walked gingerly out of the dressing room.

Katie nearly had a fit, "Oh my God! You are so fuckin' hot. I almost want to screw you."

Jessica's eye grew to three sizes as she looked between Katie and Jordan who had looked up from the magazine she was looking at.

"Oh sorry," Katie looked at Jordan then back to Jessica. "You look very pretty and I think Danny will like it." She said as proper as she could without laughing.

Jessica rolled her eyes at her friend before starting to laugh. "Let's go find shoes."

Only thirty minutes and fifteen pairs of shoes later, they decided on a black strappy sandal. They headed to eat lunch.

"We have to hurry. I have an appointment with Enrique at one." Jessica said as she looked at her watch. They were almost through eating and she knew it would take at least thirty minutes by cab to get to the salon.

"What is he doing?" Katie asked, intrigued that Jessica had managed to get in to the salon on short notice.

"Well, I called yesterday and he had just had a cancellation. So he is going to add some red highlights and cut it. And he even agreed to fix it for me."

"Yes, flames."

"Not that red, Katie."

"You suck! I am going to get to you eventually."

"I wouldn't hold your breath." Jordan piped in. "She is pretty up tight."

"Hey!"

"I think this girl has got you pegged already, but we love you anyway."

Jessica tried to look hurt by the mutiny but decided it was pointless. They hailed a cab and headed for the salon. They arrived about five minutes before one. Enrique was standing at the front desk talking to the receptionist. He was a slender man, with bright blonde tips on his black hair. He was wearing black slacks and a black button up shirt. He squealed when he saw the girls.

"Katie…Jessica." He walked up and kissed both of the girls. "Let's make you gorgeous, Miss Jess."

"Oh Enrique, you have to see the out fit I picked for her. It is so hot you would want her."

"Ooo. Let me see."

Katie grabbed the bag out of Jordan's hand and pulled the outfit out. "So what ya think?"

"Girl…I think you need to wear stuff like that every day. People wouldn't be so surprised when they meet the real you."

Jessica gasped, "I am not that bad. Just a little shy till I get to know someone."

"Well you shouldn't be shy tonight; hell you've already slept with him."

Jessica looked at Jordan again. Katie glanced over, "Yeah sorry, still trying to get used to the kid thing. Enrique, meet Jordan. Jessica adopted her."

Jordan stood up and Enrique kissed her hand, "Lovely to meet you. If you want, go to the front and tell Kella that I said to let you watch TV."

Jordan nodded and took off to the front of the shop. Enrique turned back to the girls, "Ok spill, because you told me this was a first date."

Jessica blushed as Katie told how they had met Danny, Don, and Lindsay. And how Jessica had gone home with Danny for a one night stand, but met up with him the next day as she started working on a case. Enrique was nearly done with the color when Katie finished the whole story. It was pushing four by time the girls got in a cab to go home. Danny was supposed to pick Jessica up at six.

As they reached the apartment Jessica looked at Katie, "Traffic sucks here. Now I only have an hour."

"What do you have to do? Already had your shower, your hair is done. All you have to do is get dressed and do you makeup. This is perfect. Less time for you to sit and worry about how you look."

Jessica hit Katie's arm. Jordan went into her room and packed her stuff up. Jessica had gotten dressed and put her make up on. She was putting her shoes on when the buzzer went off.

"I'm not ready."

"I'll get it chill out. Guys like to wait." Katie walked over to the speaker, "Yeah"

"Hey? It's Danny can I come up?"

"I'm not sure let me check."

"KATIE!"

"Jess, said it was ok." And she hit the button to release the door. A moment later there was a knock on the door. Jordan ran and opened it.

"Hey, Jordan." Danny greeted the girl. He was wearing black slacks and a coal grey shirt partially unbuttoned to revile the white wife beater he was wearing under it.

"Hey, Danny, Jess is still getting her shoes on."

"How 'bout you tell her I'm here and I'll sit on the couch."

"I'm ready, sorry." Jessica walked in the room followed by a grinning Katie.

"Wow." Danny was speechless.

"Told ya he would droll." Katie said as she walked out the door with Jordan. "We won't wait up. Have fun and do everything I would do."

Jessica blushed. Danny walked over to her, "Ya ready ta go?"

"Yeah, let me get my purse."

Jessica locked up the apartment and Danny lead her out of the building walking just slightly behind her with his hand on the small of her back. A few minutes later, they had arrived at a small Italian restaurant. It was a small hole in the wall with drippy candles stuffed in old wine bottles. The stage in the back displayed a man with an accordion. They were seated in the back and Danny order a bottle of chardonnay.

"I hope this is ok." Danny asked, "You like Italian right?"

"I love it, this place is great."

"A friend of my grandma started this place. Her family still runs it."

"That is really neat."

"So where are you from originally?"

"Texas, I lived there up until a year ago. My family is all over the country, though."

"Excuse me. Are you ready to order?" the waiter interrupted.

"Yes, do ladies first."

"I'll have the chicken parmigiana, please."

"And I'll have the lasagna."

The waiter nodded and walked towards the kitchen. Danny picked the conversation up immediately.

"So you come from a big family right?"

"You could say that. I am number seven of ten."

Danny coughed as he swallowed, "Oh my goodness, are you sure your not Italian."

Jessica giggled, "Nope, we are a yours, mine, and ours group."

"A what?"

"Well, my mom had five kids from her first marriage, and my dad had two from his first marriage, and they had three together."

"So you are on of the 'ours"?"

"Nope, I'm number five from my mother. My parents adopted each others kids."

"Wow that is really awesome."

"Yeah, my dad is great. He married my mom when she was pregnant with me."

"Do you know your biological dad?"

"I met him once when I was eight. He died when I was 10."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"I'm not; he was a really bad man. I don't mind talking about anyone in my family, except him."

"So tell me about your brothers and sisters."

"Well I have seven brothers, five are older, and two are younger. I also have two sisters, one older and one younger. I am the closest to Scott and Cade. Scott is 33 and Cade is 25. Most of my siblings are in the industry."

"What do you mean?"

"Well my dad is a, well, big agent. He represents some of the hottest names in music and movies. Most of my, well actually all but me went into some for of entertainment. My younger sister is a ballerina, three of my brothers are actors, and the rest of them are in the music industry."

"Wow, why didn't you go into something like that?"

"Wasn't my dream, I wanted to help kids. And I hate being in the spotlight. I am shy, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Maybe a little bit. Have you always been shy?"

"No, I was pretty outgoing until I was 8."

The conversation went on for hours. They had ordered dessert and were both full. They decided to walk home since they had missed the movie. Danny reached over and took Jessica's hand.

"I've had a really great time."

"Me too." Jessica blushed a little.

"I would really like to do this again sometime. Ok actually I would like to go out again tomorrow. Thought we could do lunch and a movie with Jordan."

"That sounds like a lot of fun."

"When do you go back to work?"

"Tuesday, I have to be released by a psychologist first. Which by the way I think is stupid. I am a psychologist."

"Yes but don't you think it is a good idea to talk to someone about what happened?"

"Look, you don't know me. What right do you have to tell me I need to see someone?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I have been around a lot of victims and all of them needed some form of help."

"Well, I am not everyone else." Jessica let go of Danny's hand and walked into the building, leaving a confused Danny on the doorstep.


	3. A Day Late A Dollar Short

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the CSI people, duh! I will claim Jessica (and Katie if you like her.)**_

_**A/N: Please review. I would love the feedback.**_

**_Chapter 3: A Day Late; A Dollar Short_**

(Sunday morning Danny's POV)

Danny walked into the lab deep in thought. He ran into Stella as he walked into the break room.

"Sorry Stell."

"You alright?"

"Yeah, Jessica and I went on our first official date last night."

"Well, how did it go?"

"I thought it was going great. We talked so long during dinner that we missed the movie. So we walked to her apartment. But she got mad because I said something about her going to the psychologist tomorrow."

"I don't know a lot of psychologists that are against going to another doctor, usually they are all about talking to someone else. I think most of them have a mentor that they talk with, since they deal with other people's problems. Sometimes they need to talk things out as well."

"I think it is deeper than that. She got real defensive when the conversation came to her biological father. I am betting there is a history there."

"Some friendly advice, don't push the topic, Danny. You wouldn't just tell her about Tanglewood yet. Give the relationship time before you get to all the skeletons in both of your closets."

"Yeah, thanks."

Mac walked in with assignments. Lindsay and Hawkes had joined the others in the break room. Danny and Lindsay were assigned a body found in the dump. Hawkes, Stella, and Mac had a double homicide in the Bronx. Everyone headed there own way.

(Sunday morning Jessica's POV)

Jessica woke up around eight and made coffee. She figured Katie and Jordan was still asleep so she set on the couch and tried to read a book. After reading the first paragraph, five times she gave up and tried to look at a magazine. That didn't work either. She had spent a lot of the night before thinking about the date. Around nine, she gave up and went over to Katie's. Jordan and Katie had just got up and made cereal to eat when there was a knock on the door. Katie answered the door and motioned Jessica to the table.

"Spill, any good kissing we should make Jordan leave the room for." Katie asked as she pours Captain Crunch into a bowl for Jessica.

"No I yelled at him before he got the chance to kiss me."

"What?" Katie spit the bite of cereal across the table. "You yelled at him, for what? He better had tried to mug you or something."

"No, he agreed that I should see a doctor."

"Jess, he has no idea what your past holds. He was just trying to be caring. I know what is in your past and I think you should go."

"I know. I didn't sleep too well last night. I kept trying to figure out how to apologize to him. I am such an idiot. I probably ruined any chance I had with him."

"You haven't called him yet?"

"No."

Katie got out of her chair and went over to the table beside her couch and pick up the phone. She handed it to Jessica. "Start dialing, now."

"I don't know what to say."

"How about I'm sorry for being a bitch, I overreacted. That sounds like a good jumping off point for me."

Jessica just sighed and dialed Danny's cell number. She got the voice mail.

"Hey Danny, its Jessica. I just wanted to apologize for my behavior last night; I know you were just trying to be a good friend. I just have issues. Anyway, if you're still interested please call me back. Bye."

Jessica hung the phone up and looked at Katie, "He didn't even answer the phone when I called."

"He probably was at work and didn't recognize the number. He'll call you back."

"I hope so. He said something about going to dinner and a movie this afternoon with Jordan. Katie, I really like this guy. I'm not sure what it is, but I feel so drawn to him."

"I don't know. He reminds me of a typical Staten Island guy. Cocky and a player."

"Well maybe he is. He will probably get bored with me and move onto the next hot thing. Not that I am the hottest thing now."

"Jess, quit. You are beautiful and any guy would be lucky to have you. You can actually hold a conversation. More than I can say for most Barbie's."

"I am not a Barbie."

"Big boobs, and hot, the only thing missing is the blonde hair."

"Whatever, I'm going home to shower. Jordan you coming or staying with Katie."

For the first time Jordan looked up from her breakfast. "If it is ok, Katie said I could go to work with her today."

Katie owned a small record store. She sold everything from cds to eight tracks, and she bought old stuff, and traded for new stuff. It was small but it was enough for her to meet her needs. She had bought it with some money she inherited a few years back.

"Alright, I'll pick you up from the record shop later. Make sure you stay out of trouble. And keep Katie out of trouble too."

Katie through a handful of cereal at Jessica as she got up from the table, and headed out of the door. She got into her apartment and started her shower.

(Danny's POV)

"Why do we always get the dirty jobs?"

"You never went through tiger dung now have you?"

"Good point, but I mean collecting evidence in a dump."

"Well, Mac has a great sense of humor."

"I think we are about done. You ready to head back to the lab. I need like six showers now."

"I agree. Call Mac and let him know we are headed back."

"Alright," Danny grabbed his phone off his belt loop. "Shit, I missed a call."

Danny checked his voicemail, and was shocked to hear Jessica's voice on the other end. He had fully expected to have to convince her to speak to him again.

"Hey Montana, will you call Mac, I have to make a call."

"Yeah. I'll meet you at the car."

"Thanks," Danny yelled as he dialed Jessica's number on the phone.

"_Hey, you've reached my voicemail. If you don't leave a message, I'll understand…beep"_

"Hey, Jessie, it's me Danny. I was returning your call. Sorry I never heard the phone, I was in the field. Don't worry about yesterday, I am sure I overstepped my bounds. I will call you when I get off. Later." Danny walked to the car and drove back to the lab.

(Jessica's POV)

She heard the phone ringing as she turned the water off. It was no use by time she reached the phone it had stopped ringing. She slipped on the puddle of water as she went back to the bathroom to actually dry completely off. She got dressed and did her hair before checking the message. She called Katie at work as soon as she hung up.

"He called." Katie was barely able to get the greeting out of her mouth.

"Great. I told you he would."

"He is going to call when he get's off. I just wanted to tell you."

"Awesome, I do know things."

"Yeah, I guess. How is Jordan doing?"

"Great she is helping me stock. I told her she could pick one cd to take home with her."

"Please make sure it is something I would approve of."

"Ok. I have to go, got customers."

"Bye."

Jessica felt a little better knowing that Danny had called back. The afternoon came and went before Jessica knew it. She had cleaned the apartment, done all the laundry, and watched a movie. Jordan had called earlier and asked if she could stay until eight when Katie closed up. Jessica had agreed and it was just about eight thirty. She had cooked Chicken Fried Steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans. It was just about ready when Katie and Jordan walked in.

"Please tell me there is enough for me." Katie asked as she inhaled the smell.

"Of course, you ladies set the table it is almost ready." The phone started ringing as she finished her request.

"I'll get it." Jordan ran towards the phone.

"Hello." She stated as she picked up the receiver. "Yes, please hold." Jordan walked into the kitchen. "Jess, it is for you."

"Ok." Jessica finished up and went to answer the phone. "Hello."

"_Hey, Jess. It's Danny."_

"Oh, hey. How was work?"

"_Way to damn long. I was supposed to get off four hours ago. Hey are you all busy?"_

"Actually we are about to sit down to dinner. Jordan starts back to school tomorrow."

"_Oh I see. Well I guess I will talk to you later then."_

"Danny, would you like to join us? We could wait for you."

"_Yeah, I would really like that. I was actually sitting in my car debating if I should call or just buzz you."_

"You're here?"

"_Yeah."_

"Ok. I will release the door."

Jessica walked over and let Danny in. She turned to Katie. "He's here. Set an extra place." She grinned sheepishly. Katie just chuckled as there was a knock at the door. Jessica calmly made her way to the door.

"Hey." Danny hugged her as she answered the door. Jessica led him to the dinner table. "Wow this smells and looks amazing."

"Thanks. It is my mom's recipe. I actually have the spices shipped from south Texas. I hope you enjoy it."

"The only reason any one wouldn't like your cooking Jess is if they has no taste buds." Katie piped in as she started to make her plate. The dinner conversation went from Katie's business to Jordan's first day back at school. After dinner, Katie cleaned up. It was the deal the girls had, one cooks, and one cleans. Jessica was getting Jordan ready for bed, "Danny, just make yourself at home. I'll be right back."

"Deal."

Jessica walked into the other room. Danny walked into the kitchen to help Katie. "You don't have to help me. I can handle a few dishes, but there is a beer in the fridge if you will grab me one."

"Sure."

"Hey, give Jess some time. She will eventually tell you everything; it just takes her time to trust people. Men usually take longer."

Danny walked to the fridge and grabbed a couple of beers. "Look, everyone has skeletons, Katie. Jessica is no different. Some people just hide them better than others, not to mention she has had a traumatic event happen. And best I can tell this isn't the first time."

"How'd ya know?"

"I am a CSI; I am paid to look at clues. I figure it has something to do with her biological father, but I am not sure of the details. When she is ready I will listen."

"Good, because I may not look like much but I would hate to kick your ass. She has been hurt way too much in life. You better not be playing her."

"Look Katie, I know I have a reputation for being a player, but I feel something different for her. And I am not planning to hurt her. I would never do anything intentionally."

"As long as we are clear." Katie dried the last plate and headed towards the door. "I have to go grovel over a maid outfit. I'll see ya I'm sure."

Jessica walked into the kitchen about the time Katie was walking out. They hugged and Katie left. "I think I could use one of those."

Danny walked to the fridge and got another beer for Jessica. She took it from him and walked into the living room. She sunk into the couch and Danny set next to her. "Long day?"

"Yeah. Jordan is worried about going back to school. She is afraid her friends are going to treat her differently. I know the feeling."

"Well if they are her true friends there will be no difference."

"That is what I said. Are you interested in a movie?"

"Sure what ya got?"

"Well I am kind of in the mood for a no brainier. How about _Dazed and Confused_?"

"Sounds like a plan."

The movie had started and Jessica had turned to lean into Danny. He just put his arm around her. She could hear his heartbeat under her head, she felt so secure in that place. She just hopped it would last. She glanced up at Danny and he distinctively looked down. He leaned into her and parted his mouth slightly. Jessica closed her eyes as their lips met. It was a soft, delicate kiss, barely exploring the new territory of each other's mouths. This kissed only lasted a moment, but time had stood still.


	4. My Head Is Shrinking

_**Disclaimer: Guess what, I don't own CSI. Are you shocked? I didn't think so.**_

_**A/N: I hope everyone is liking the story. I would really like to hear what you think. Thanks for reading.**_

**Chapter 4: My Head Is Shrinking**

Monday morning came all too early. Danny had left around midnight after his pager went off. Jessica had slept on the couch and missed the alarm clock by about twenty minutes. It was enough to make her feel out of control. She ran in and woke Jordan up. This was no easy task most mornings, but Jordan was ready to go back to school. They ate breakfast and headed out the door. They nearly ran to the subway to catch the train they needed to get Jordan to school on time. As the doors were shutting the girls slid in and sunk into a seat. Jessica started messing with Jordan's uniform trying to make it look perfect.

"Jessica, it is fine."

"I just want you to look ok for your first day back."

"Please don't make a scene at school. This is not the first day, we are so over that."

"Ok that was just scary. I think I just heard the first parent's are embarrassing and I happen to be the parent."

Jordan just giggled as the train came to a stop and two of them got off the train. As they came up the stairs Jordan spotted her best friend.

"Karli," Jordan yelled and the young girl ahead of them turned around. The girl was so excited she nearly tripped trying to turn around.

"Jordan," Karli hugged her. "Oh my God you are not going to believe what has happened. You know that Caleb tried to kiss me right. Well I gave him my phone number and now he and I are friends. You are going to love hanging out with him. He is so funny."

The girls chatted like no time had past. Jordan looked up at Jessica, "I'm going with my friend. I will see you after school."

"Ok, just be careful and I'll meet you here after school." Jordan started to walk away, "Have a good day." Jordan just waved over her shoulder.

Jessica slowly walked back to the subway. She missed Jordan already. They had spent so much time together over the past month. Jordan had a private tutor supplied from the school so she wouldn't get behind while trying to heal. She got on the train and looked around. She noticed that most of the people on the train were either going to work or school. She had forgotten how much she missed working. Jordan had taken so much of her time. A few minutes later the train halted at her stop. She walked up the stairs and stopped. She stared at the building across the street. She had not been this nervous since her first day in New York.

The receptionist greeted Jessica, "It's good to see you back Mrs. Johnston. Dr Connors will be with you in a minute."

Jessica set on the over stuffed couch. She always wanted to go to sleep when she set there. The door to the office opened to reveal a young woman dressed in a business suit with her short blonde hair perfectly shaped around her hair.

"Jessica."

"Dr. Connors"

"Come on in."

Jessica walked into the office and found a chair. She set in it. The doctor set across from her and smiled.

"So, how are you? It's been a while."

"I know. I just felt like I couldn't talk anymore, you know. I have talked about it my whole life. 'Don't keep it buried, let it out.' I was tired of letting it out. I just wanted to be normal. I wanted to know what that felt like. I haven't been normal since I was 10."

"Jessica, you are normal. I understand why you quit coming. What I don't understand is waiting so long to come back."

"I didn't want to admit I needed help again. I think there is something wrong with me. All this bad seems to follow me around."

"And there is no good?"

A grin spread across Jessica's face, "Well, maybe a little good. I adopted the girl. You knew that, but I met someone too."

"Wow, spill."

Jessica told Dr. Connors everything about Danny. How they met and how they reconnected. She loved talking to her. She felt safe in that office. She did not realize how much she missed it. She talked about the case and the things that had happened. As the hour ended Jessica stood up.

"Lily, thank you."

"Jess that is what I am here for. We all need someone to talk to once in a while."

"I know I just forgot that even 'normal' people need an ear. I have always dealt with the extreme cases I forgot the other were out there. Are you going to tell Aaron I can go back to work?"

"I was waiting for that one, only if you promise to come see me at least once a month. I want you to talk about your cases and your life. You need an outlet."

"Deal, I will let Aaron know that you are going to be my advisor again."

The ladies hugged and Jessica walked out. She made an appointment with the receptionist to come back next month, and Jessica nearly glided out of the door. She had forgotten how much better she felt after talking to Lily. She caught the elevator and went up to the fifth floor. Karen flew over the desk to hug Jessica.

"I am so glad to see you. We have really missed you. I know Aaron is ready for you to come back. He has said it about a hundred times a day."

"Believe me I am ready, is he busy?"

"No go on in."

"Thanks."

Jessica knocked on the door and went in. Aaron was on the phone when he saw her.

"I'll have to call you back. Bye."

"Miss me that much?"

"It was my wife. And yes I have missed you. My case load seems to triple when you are gone."

"Good, then you will be glad that Lily has released me and has agreed to be my advisor again."

"You're right I am glad. I am even happier that you are taking on an advisor again. It really helps in our line of work to have someone to talk to."

"I know. I am just stubborn…" Jessica cut him off before he could say anything. "No comment necessary. I know how you feel about it. So when can I start?"

"How about tonight? I needed someone to be on call."

"Deal."

"How are things with Jordan?"

"Amazing, she is really strong."

"Yeah, she reminds me of someone I know."

"Really, who?"

"You."

"You can work the 8-5 tomorrow. I need you to do some home visits on old cases. We are way behind."

"Ok. I can handle." Jessica looked at her watch, "I have something to do, and I will see you tomorrow."

"Alright, bright and early. Bye."

"Bye."

Jessica waved to Karen as she walked by and left the building. She walked into the lab a little before one. She wanted to surprise Danny. See if he could grab a bite to eat. A small girl set at the desk in the front.

"I am looking for the crime lab."

"38th floor."

"Thanks." Jessica caught the elevator just as it was about to close. She looked at the woman in the elevator and recognized her to be Stella, one of the CSI she had met during her case.

"Hi, I'm not sure if you remember me or not."

"Jessica, I remember. How are you?"

"Really good."

"So I hear you are dating our Danny."

Jessica grinned. "I guess you could call it that. Nothing official, just a couple of dates."

"Oh really?"

"What? Did I miss something?"

"Only that Danny talks about his 'girlfriend' quite frequently."

"Really, he calls me that?"

"Oh yeah. I am sure he will want to introduce you to everyone up stairs."

"Maybe lunch wasn't such a good idea. You think I could escape with out being seen?"

"I doubt it. You'll be fine."

"I just don't do crowds. One on one I'm ok, but large groups scare the hell out of me."

"That is wild. Danny said you were from a big family. I would think you would be the opposite."

"You would think, but nope. I'm terribly shy."

Stella grinned as the elevator binged. She looked over her shoulder at Jessica, "We are going out to night after work. You should come. Get to know us. We are like his family. And I know you will fit in just fine."

Jessica nodded, "Thanks, I'll think about it." Stella was walking off, "Do you know where I might find him?"

"Don't worry, he will find you." Stella said as she pointed at the glass wall beside her. Danny was looking in a microscope. Jessica just stared at him. He was so sexy with his glasses on his forehead. And that look of concentration was adorable. Not to mention when he licked his lips. Jessica almost didn't notice when he look straight at her. Danny ran into the side of the table as he came out of the room he was in. He walked up to Jessica and kissed her. Jessica was a little shocked by the kiss, but quickly forgot and made the kiss deeper.

When the need for air arose they separated. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Jessica blushed. "I thought you might could got o lunch or something." Before Danny could say anything she added, "But I understand if you are busy. I can tell you are working on something. Maybe I should go. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have bothered you at work."

"Woah. Woah." Danny grabbed Jessica's hand as she started to turn around to walk away. "First of all, you are never bothering me. Second, even when I work I can eat. And third I couldn't be happier that you surprised me."

Jessica blushed and Danny led her down the hall, "Can I introduce you to some people?"

"Um. Ya I guess."

"I promise to protect you."

"Ok."

They made the rounds and Jessica felt like she had met everyone. Even a few she had met before. Danny led her into an office. Quickly she realized it was Mac's office.

"Mac, I am going to go out to lunch with Jessica. I have my phone and will be back soon."

"K." Mac barely even looked up from the file he was studying.

"Ok, let's go." Danny walked towards the door with Jessica just slightly behind him. She still had a hold of his hand.

They went down to a hotdog vendor on the street. Then walked to Central Park, were they grabbed a bench as an older couple got up.

"Thanks for coming up her today. It has really made my day."

"It wasn't that big of a deal."

"Yes it was. Hey, how did your appointment go? "

"Ok, I was released to go back to work. I am so excited."

"When do you start back?"

"I go on call tonight and start officially in the morning. Aaron is giving me the crap stuff. I think he wants to make sure I can handle before he gives me bigger stuff."

"You ok with that?"

"Yeah, I know he just wants me to be my best. And I want nothing less. These kids have had enough of half-hearted bull shit in their lives."

"Good. I am glad you are getting what you want. I know we have only been on a couple of dates but I know you miss those kids."

"Yeah I do. They mean a lot to me. I think I will go to the house tomorrow first and see some of my kids. I have missed them."

"Well, I am sure they missed you too."

"Danny, can I ask you something."

"Sure."

"You called me your girlfriend in there…and."

"I want us to date. And I don't want you dating anyone else, and I don't want to date anyone else. Is that ok?"

Jessica set there for a minute, and then a smile crossed her face. "Yeah, I guess I can tell my other guys to get lost."

"Other guys huh? Well I have connections you better be careful." Danny winked at her and she smiled. It was official he was he first New York boyfriend.


	5. Meeting the Family

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own them.**_

_**A/N: Please review. Hope everyone is enjoying the story.**_

**Chapter 5: Meeting the Family**

Danny had been asking Jessica to go out with him and the lab for drinks after work all week, but she had just been so busy. Friday rolled around and Jessica walked into the apartment and collapsed on the couch. Jordan had gone to the Hamptons with Karli for the weekend and would not be back till Sunday. She was enjoying the quiet when there was a knock on the door. She knew who it was before she even looked through the peep hole. Jessica barely had the door open.

"Ok girl, you need to get a shower and get dressed. We are going out."

"Katie, I am tired."

"Whatever, you know how often you are going to get rid of your kid for the whole weekend?"

"Katie, we can go out tomorrow."

"Not an option, besides I am looking for a new man."

"What happened to Kevin?"

"I broke up with him today."

"Why?"

"He just wasn't working for me. He was too worried about what I wore in public. I mean, I can choose my own outfits."

Jessica rolled her eyes as she looked at the black corset and black mini skirt Katie was wearing. "That is supposed to go under your clothes, not be your clothes."

"That is what Kevin said, except he was a lot madder about it. You know what, I wear what I want when I want, got a problem with that?"

"Ah no."

"That is why you are my best friend; now get your ass dressed."

"Fine. Will jeans do?"

"I said we were going out, not sleeping in. Snore."

"Fine."

Jessica walked to her room and returned a few minutes later wearing a pair of black hip huggers and a green halter, with a black cover. Katie could see the belly button ring she had made Jessica get for her birthday. "Will this do?"

"For now, but the cover leaves the body when we get there."

"Katie, it is October in New York. It is getting a little cold outside."

"Pain for beauty."

"Whatever, let's go."

Jessica knew the bar the cab showed up at. Katie had taken her there for her birthday last month. She also knew that Danny would be there with his friend from the lab.

"Katie, we can't go here."

"Why not? If it is because Danny is here, that doesn't work. He called and begged me to get you here. Said you had been blowing his friends off all week."

"Katie." Jessica tried to get back in the cab, but Katie grabbed her hand.

"You are going to meet his friends. It is only fair. He has met your friend and your parents. This is much easier."

"Oh is it. These people are like his family. What if they don't like me?"

"Who cares if they like you? He likes you."

"Your opinion matters to me, I am sure his friends are the same way."

"You have met most of them before. It is getting cold, so get your ass in the bar."

Jessica's lip came out, "I don't want to." And she stomped to the door. She lost the childish act when they hit the door. Katie surveyed the room and found Danny. Danny saw her and quickly came over.

He kissed Jessica and could feel her nervousness. "I knew I would never get you here, so I got some help."

"I know. She is really annoying that way." Jessica glared at Katie, who just grinned and went to the bar. "I'm not avoiding you."

"You sure?"

"I'm not. I just don't like meeting lots of people."

"Jess, you have met all of them before."

"But I am different at work."

"Well, they are going to love you. And you have partied with two of them before. Besides you look hot."

"How about we leave now and go to my place, Jordan is gone for the weekend. I am sure we could find something to do there." She kissed him passionately.

"Nice try, we can go there later. Now you are going to hang with my friends. And Katie is here with you."

"Yeah, cause your friends are going to _not_ find her weird."

"Doesn't look like it. She is sitting in Hawkes lap."

"Oh God. I think I am going to be sick."

"Come on, it's now or never."

"I'm ok with never." Danny just grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the table. She could hear Katie as they got closer.

"Just get her drunk. Then she will talk to you. She is just a little shy." Katie looked over her shoulder. "Oh hey."

Jessica glared at Katie. Danny introduced everyone again. Next to Hawkes was Stella, then Don and Lindsay, then Adam, and then Marty.

"Hi." Came in a collective sound. Jessica just waved.

"Can I get you all some more drinks?" The waitress walked up and saved Jessica from having to say anything, without even knowing it.

"Two more pitchers and a round of Tequila shots." Don said.

Danny looked at Jessica, "Want anything; I know you don't like beer?"

Jessica looked at the waitress, "A pink silk panties please." The waitress nodded and walked off.

"I love those." Stella said as they made room for Danny and Jessica.

"What the hell is it?" Adam asked.

"Peach schnapps, Vodka, and cranberry juice." Jessica answered.

"Oh I want one of those." Lindsay said as she elbowed Don.

"Ok I'm going." Don got up and walked over to the bar and added Lindsay's request to the order.

"So you're from Texas?" Lindsay asked as Don got back to the table.

"Yeah, I lived there my whole life till a year ago."

"You own horses?"

"I have a few. But I left them there."

"Man, I miss my horses."

"I know what you mean."

"I am so glad to not be the only non-New Yorker here."

"Aw Montana, you should feel special. At least you came to your senses and moved to the right state." Lindsay just glared at Danny then threw a few peanuts at his head. Jessica couldn't help laugh at the exchange.

"I see ya have a love-hate relationship." Jessica liked that about Danny. He was always so playful, but he could be serious. She loved the fact that he could make her laugh.

"You have no idea. Your boyfriend here has a short term memory problem. He can't seem to remember a little thing like, my name."

"I know what you mean. He forgot my apartment number the other day. He knocked on Katie's door instead of mine."

"Hey, I am never sure what apartment you are going to be in."

"Yes, but you rang mine, then knocked on hers." The table erupted in laughter and Danny leaned into Jessica's ear and whispered, "I told you so. You fit right in." Jessica just blushed as he kissed her cheek. The conversation went from picking on each other to just plain vulgar in a matter of a couple of shots.

Danny had been right; Jessica hit it off with all of his friends. Lindsay got up to go to the restroom, "Ladies, gossip break?"

One by one they got up and headed off to the restroom. Katie was the first to speak when the door closed. "What is the deal with Hawkes; he is F-I-N-E fine. Is he single?"

"Yes, he actually is." Stella piped in, "And I think he likes you. He can't take his eyes off of you."

"Could just be her choice of clothes." Jessica shot Katie a grin.

"There is nothing wrong with my clothes."

"Hey Jessica, tomorrow Stella and I are going shopping, wanna come with us?" Lindsay asked as she put her lip stick on.

"Yeah, sure."

"Good, then we can fill you in on all the good dirt about Danny. I have some great stories."

"How long should we stay in here?" Jessica asked Lindsay.

"About five more minutes and they will be dying to know what we were talking about."

They did just that, five minutes later they found their way back to the table. The guys were finishing off the pitcher, "Ok guys, I had fun, but I work first shift tomorrow." Stella grabbed her purse. Everyone said bye, and Stella left.

"It was really nice meeting all of you, but I am exhausted. This was my first week back at work and I need sleep." Jessica looked at Katie, "You coming?"

"Nah. I am going to stay a little longer."

"Ok be safe. Thanks guys I had a great time."

Everyone said bye, except Danny, "I'll make sure you get home safe."

"And who is going to protect me from you?"

"Do you need protecting?"

"I might."

They both said good night again and headed out of the bar. By the time they got to Jessica's apartment Danny's hands had been just about everywhere on her body. "I told you I needed protection from you."

"You just think you need protection now, wait till we get in to the apartment."

"Who said you could come in?" Jessica cut a grin at him.

"Who said I asked."

"I could have you arrested."

"I have cuffs right here."

"Danny."

"You started it. I just had to finish it."

"We will see about that." Jessica unlocked the door and tried to shut Danny out, but he out muscled her and she ran towards her room. He got to her as she got to the doorway. He started tickling her. She tried to get away but it was no use. She tried another approach and started kissing Danny's neck.

"You think you won't get punished for shutting me out by playing nice now. Not gonna happen." He grinned at her.

"But Danny." Jessica said in the sweetest voice she could muster and batted her eyes.

"Oh that don't work."

The bottom lip came out then. "But Danny. I'll make it up to you."

"Ok maybe it works a little."

They started kissing and Danny slowly removed her clothes. He skin tingled at his touch. She had never felt like this before. Was it happening? Was she falling in love?


	6. The Season of Screaming

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own the CSI characters. Big surprise I know. I will claim Jessica and Katie sometimes.**_

_**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Reviews would be great. I am trying to put more of the CSIs into the story now that the ground work has been done. Well thanks to everyone who is reading.**_

**Chapter 6: The Season of Screaming**

Danny and Jessica had been dating a little over two months. Lindsay and Jessica had become quick friends. They went shopping and horseback riding every week, Jordan joined them most of the time, when she wasn't busy with her friends, cheerleading, and dance. Thanksgiving was a few days off and Jessica, Jordan and Katie had been invited to Lindsay's for Thanksgiving dinner. They agreed as long as Jessica could help cook. Of course Lindsay couldn't say no. Thursday came quickly and Jordan had stayed with Katie, because Jessica and Danny had stayed in again. Jessica got up around eight and took a shower. Danny rolled over and felt the void in the bed just as Jessica came in the room wrapped in a towel.

"I could help you with that," he almost groaned in his morning voice.

"I think you helped enough last night." Jessica grinned, "Several times if I recall."

"So what is once more?"

"You are intent on making me late."

"I am intent on making you scream my name."

Jessica laughed, "I don't scream."

"Oh I am sure we could take a poll from your neighbors, you scream."

"Shut up."

"I'll prove it." Danny grabbed Jessica before she could get her balance. An hour later she was finally dressed and Danny was in the shower. She made coffee and called Lindsay to let her know she was on her way. Jessica went into the bathroom to tell Danny bye and headed out the door. She was only about an hour and a half late to Lindsay's.

"Let me guess, Danny?" Lindsay asked as she opened the door.

Jessica blushed, "Yeah."

"First rule never let them stay the night when you have things to do the next morning. I kick Don out at midnight or was it one. Who's counting?"

The girls laughed and headed to the kitchen. Lindsay filled Jessica in on where everything was and they got started.

"So, when are you and Don moving in together? You practically live together now."

"Yeah, he has asked me the same thing. I am just a little worried."

"Why afraid you will always be late."

"Not exactly. I mean we work together, what if things don't work out?"

"You have been dating for a year and a half. I think there is a pretty good chance of things working out."

"I know. I think too much, hey at least he has a key."

"That I do. And yes you think too much." Don walked in and grabbed Lindsay's waist and turn her so he could gain better access to her mouth. "Hi Jess. Where is Danny?"

"He should be here in an hour or so."

"Well, I am going to watch football. Have fun."

"Gee. Thanks for the help." Lindsay through the towel she had in her hand at him.

"You look like you are doing a fine job, and why mess with a working system?"

"Go watch your game." Lindsay turned back to Jessica, "Why can't I just sit and watch the game. I love football, but I always got stuck in the kitchen with the other women."

"It might have something to do with the fact that it is your house and your meal."

"Ok, but what about when I was growing up?"

"Not sure about that one. I wasn't there. I can tell you why it happened in my house. There were ten kids and well I am one of three girls. Beside, I'm not much into sports."

"Have you broken that news to Danny yet? I mean he asked me to marry him when he found out I knew a football player's stats. He is a little into sports."

"That actually has never come up. I am a little surprised, but we don't watch much when we are together."

"Aw yes, the beginners love. I miss that. I now compete with work, sports, and beer."

"Yes, I am looking forward to those days. I want to be able to get things done, like cook, clean and bathe without being attacked."

"You will miss it when it goes."

"Maybe, a little. But it would be nice if it wasn't every time."

"I know what you mean. The most I get is when I am getting dressed."

"That is because he can see more of you."

"I try sometimes at work to wear my skirt a little shorter, or unbutton one extra button, or lick my lips a little extra when he is around. Some times it works. I can see it in his eyes. I love torturing him at work. Then when I get home I don't have to compete with anything."

"Sounds like you have it under control."

"What's under control?" Don walked into the kitchen to get a beer.

"Oh nothing, just some girl stuff," Lindsay grinned at Jessica.

"Yeah, I'm getting out of here before things go down hill, like to periods and stuff."

The girls just laughed as he walked out of the room. They heard a knock on the door and Don went answer it. They could not make out the voices, but could tell that more than one person had showed up. Before they could walk out of the kitchen Katie, Jordan and Danny had walked in. Jordan hugged Lindsay and Jessica before heading to the couch to watch football with Don. He had told her he would explain the game to her, so one day she could make a man very happy. Jessica had rolled her eyes up at that.

"What you think that sports is the only way to a man's heart?" Jessica asked Don.

He looked over his shoulder, "It is a good place to start."

"Well I don't care too much for sports and I have Danny."

"Ouch, you don't like sports." Danny shook his head, "I knew it was too good to be true, I guess I got to find a new girlfriend."

"Well, start looking." Jessica looked as serious as she could.

"You wouldn't even fight for me?"

"What for?"

"Oh, that is how it is huh?" Danny picked her up and kissed her, "maybe we should call the neighbors."

Jessica giggle, "I don't think that would be necessary."

"Neighbors?" Katie and Lindsay looked at each other.

Jessica blushed and Danny walked to the couch leaving her to explain with a grin on his face. The girls walked into the kitchen.

"Apparently, I am a screamer."

"Yeah, I could have told you that." Katie ducked before Jessica could hit her and the room erupted in laughter.

"Well I am a moaner." Lindsay said

"You're a screamer too." Don shouted from the other room.

Lindsay just gasped and turned red. She could not even find the words to say as the guys started laughing. They quickly stopped when Jordan looked at Don and asked what a screamer was. He was stunned and started talking football quickly. Jordan was not so easily distracted.

"So what is a screamer?"

"Well, uh, maybe you should ask Jessica."

"Oh no! You opened that can Don, you answer the question." Jessica shouted from the other room.

"Um..." Don looked at Danny who was laughing and trying to get out of the room. "Where are you going?"

"I think I hear Jessica calling me."

"No you didn't you can stay in there."

Jordan just looked at the exchange and shook her head. After a few minutes of silence Jessica walked out of the kitchen.

"Jordan," Jordan turned to look at her. "Remember the conversation we had about what adults do when they are in love?"

"Yeah."

"Well sometimes when adults are caught in a moment they scream with excitement."

"Kinda like when the football team just scored and Danny and Don started screaming and jumping."

"Yeah kinda like that."

"So they are screamers too."

The laughter from the kitchen was uncontrollable by this point. And Jessica was using all of the will power she had to keep a straight face. "Yeah. Now watch the game. I have to help Lindsay in the kitchen."

"Ok."

Don looked at Danny, "How did she do that? She made it look so easy."

"Don't ask me, let's just watch the game."

"Can I be a screamer too?" Katie looked at the two on the couch who were in shock by the question.

"Sure, see the guys in blue, when they score we yell." Don said as he turned back to the TV.

Lindsay and Katie were about to fall over when Jessica made it back to the kitchen.

"That was priceless." Lindsay said as she wiped the tears off her face.

"Yeah, that was great." Katie looked at Jessica, "Looks like I am not the only one who has to get used to the kid being around."

Jessica could not hold her laughter anymore and started snorting she was laughing so hard. Several minutes later they had finally gotten under control and started working on lunch. About two that afternoon lunch was just about ready. There was a knock on the door and Don let Stella, Hawkes, Marty, and Adam in. Katie sat the table and everyone sat. Katie made sure she set next to Hawkes. She had seen him a few times since Jessica and Danny had been dating. They had great conversation but he still had not asked her out. Lindsay said it was because she intimidated him with her extravagance.

"So, Sheldon." Katie looked at Jessica and Lindsay. "I was wondering; are you ever going to ask me out or do I have to ask you?"

Sheldon looked a little taken back, "Um. I guess I should ask you."

"Good answer. If you ask you pick the spot and if I ask I pick."

"Believe me you want to pick." Jessica piped in.

"How about dinner Saturday?"

"Sound good. We can eat now."

Lindsay asked Don to bless the food and to cut the turkey. Everyone ate till they were miserable. After dinner the guys were told they had to clean up. A couple of hours later everyone had left. Katie left with Sheldon to go to a movie, Stella, Adam, and Marty had gone their separate ways, and Danny, Jessica, and Jordan had headed back to the apartment.

"Hey, Danny." Jessica said sheepishly as they rode in the SUV. Jordan was asleep in the back seat.

"I'm not sure if I like that tone." Danny looked over at Jessica.

"Well, I want to ask you something. I have been trying to figure out when and where for about three weeks. I have been terrified to ask."

"Now I am getting really worried." He just grinned at her. She had a way of making things a bigger deal than they were. He liked that about her. She was so cute when she was nervous.

"You're not making this any easier."

"Well, if you would just ask, it would be over."

"Fine, will you come home with Jordan and me to Texas for Christmas. I understand if you don't want to, or if you have other things to do." Jessica asked so fast Danny almost missed what she said.

"I would love to come home with you. Let me talk to Mac and see if I can get off. I haven't ever asked so I might be able to swing it. I will let you know soon ok."

Jessica sighed and smiled.

"See it wasn't that bad. Besides I can think of nothing I would rather do than spend Christmas with you and your family."

"What about yours?"

"What about them?"

"Well, you don't talk much about them. Do you not do anything with them for Christmas?"

"Let's just say I am not real close to them. I would rather spend my time with you."

"Ok I can take a hint. I just need to know for sure so I can buy tickets."

"Well for sure I will be going. I just have to work on the details."


	7. Does time really fly?

_**Disclaimer: Still own no one from CSI. Yeah I know you are all shocked. **_

_**A/N: I finally have reviews….yeah. I would love to hear what others think. **_

_Thanks Axellia, you made my day. Hope this chapter meets your standards. It will be a couple of chapters before he meets the brothers. And yes there will be some fun there._

**Chapter 7: Does time really fly when you're having fun?**

It was 7:15 Friday morning when Danny got off the elevator. He was hoping to talk to Mac about getting the week of Christmas off before anyone else showed up. He knocked on Mac's door who just looked up from his desk.

"Danny?"

"Hey Mac, I need a favor."

"I'm listening."

"I would like to go home with Jessica for Christmas. Can I have the week off?"

"As much as I would like to say yes, December's schedule has already been posted."

"What if I can find someone to cover for me?"

"Only if all of your shifts are covered."

"Yes."

Danny grinned as he headed to look at the schedule. It turned out that Lindsay had the day before and the day of Christmas off. And Sheldon had the day after Christmas off. They would be his first victims.

Lindsay strolled into her and Danny's office right at eight. Danny was sitting on her desk. "What do you want, Messer?"

"Just to trade a couple of shifts with you."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"I can probably handle that. What shift do you need me to cover?"

"Christmas Eve and Christmas Day."

"Oh."

"Come on Montana. Jess asked me to go to Texas with her, and Mac already had December's schedules posted."

"Danny, I am supposed to go with Don to his parents."

"Yeah, but you can do that any time that day."

"What about mass on Christmas Eve? I am supposed to go to that with his family too."

"Yeah, but I work the early shift both days. You should be out of here by five. Come on Montana. I will do anything."

"Anything?"

"Yes," Danny said a little exasperated.

"Fine, I need all of next weekend off. You're not scheduled. And you do all dumpster diving for the next 6 months."

"Six Months?"

"You want off?"

"Ok. Deal."

Lindsay walked off to the break room to get coffee. Sheldon was easier to convince. All Danny had to do was to take the next two late shifts that he had. Danny had worked out his schedule. He would be pulling a lot of doubles and would only have two days off in the next three weeks.

After his shift ended at five he called Jessica. She didn't answer so he left her a message.

"I can go, but I won't be able to see much of you for the next three weeks. I had to trade shifts. So I picked up several. I have to work a double tomorrow; I will try and call you sometime tomorrow. Bye."

Saturday Jessica got up about ten to the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"Hello."

"Jessica?"

"Yes."

"This is Aaron. I have a case I need you to come to the hospital. A doctor reported signs of abuse."

"Ok, I'll be there in about an hour."

Jessica showered and took Jordan to Katie, then left for the hospital. She arrived about eleven. She walked to the ER admission nurse and showed her badge.

"I'm Jessica Johnston from CPS. I was called about a child abuse case."

"Hold on, let me get the doctor." The nurse walked off and came back a few minutes later with a tall handsome red head. He walked up to Jessica.

"Mrs. Johnston, I am Dr. David Stevens."

"Dr. Stevens, what is going on?"

"I have a fifteen year old girl in room 7. She has a broken arm."

"Ok. So what made you call me?"

"When I looked at the x-ray, it looked like the bone had several previous breaks in it, so I had medical records send me any files they had on her. They started when she was 3. She has been in here for cuts, broken bones, and a suicide attempt about 3 months ago. Just thought I should bring it to your attention. I'm new to this hospital, but I can't believe someone didn't notice this sooner."

"Unfortunately, not everyone sees the signs. My job, once the connection is made, is to make sure the child is safe. Do the parents know I am coming?"

"Yes. The dad was very upset. He keeps saying that she plays sports and gets hurt a lot. I just want to be sure."

"Ok. What is the child's name?"

"Samantha Pierce. She goes by Sam."

"Ok, thanks. I will take it from here." Jessica walked into room 7. She found a small woman sitting in the back of the room, and a teenager sitting on the hospital bed wearing a neon pink cast. They both looked away from the TV when Jessica walked in.

"Hi. I'm Jessie. Are you Sam?"

The teen looked at her mother, and then back at Jessica. "Yeah. Are you here to talk to me about my arm?"

"Yeah, I am. I have to ask your mom to leave."

The girl shrugged her shoulders and nodded to her mom. After the woman had left Jessica set next to the bed.

"Where is your dad?"

"He left. Said he wasn't waiting around for someone to come inspect him."

"Are you upset that he left?"

"No, he will come back when mom calls. He always makes a scene everywhere, so I can do with out him for a little bit."

"Sounds a lot like my brother. He gets irritated really fast. Even when there is no reason for it."

"Look, I know you are trying to get me to trust you, so I will talk to you. Why don't you just ask me how I broke my arm?"

"Ok, how did you break your arm?"

"I fell off the porch and tried to catch myself."

"Did you fall or were you helped?"

"Wow that was forward. Wasn't expecting that."

"You told me to be forward. So which was it?"

"I tripped."

"You know that no matter what you say in here, one word from me and I can make you go into custody until I can investigate this." Jessica's phone rang. She looked at it, ignored it and kept talking, "So do you want to tell me why you have been in this hospital so much that they should name a wing after you? Or do I need to find out on my own?"

Sam set there for a minute, then sighed. "Look, I have an older brother. He is 18 and he has an anger problem. I just protect my mom."

"Since you were 3?"

"No, back then I just happen to be in the wrong place a lot. My mom couldn't control him so things happened."

"And who protects you?"

"That would be me."

"And what about your dad?"

"What about him? He is just as angry, only he doesn't hurt others. He hurts himself. He is...what you called a cutter."

"Sounds like you have to deal with a lot."

"Not more than other I guess."

"Let's get your mom and we can discuss your options." Jessica walked to the door and motioned for Sam's mom to come into the room. She did and set back in the corner of the room.

"Ok, here are your options. If you tell your son he is no longer allowed in the home, I will let Sam go home with you. But let me make one thing clear. I can and will make surprise visits. If he is there, I will have him arrested. Then I will have Sam taken away from you for endangerment."

"What is the other option? He is my son. I can't make him leave."

"I take Sam away now. She will not be able to come home and you would only get supervised visits with her."

"You're going to make me chose between my kids?"

"Yes, I am. You have one that is 18 and needs some serious help. And one that is 15 and needs a safe place to finish growing up. You chose or I will choose for you."

Sam started to cry. "Mom, I'll be fine in a home. I just don't want Daniel to hurt you."

"Sam," Jessica looked at the girl.

"Look, I will not hurt my mom any more. She can't choose, so I will make it easy for her. I will leave. I can go live with my aunt."

"Mrs. Pierce, is that what you want?"

"I don't know what I want."

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Stevens walked in. "Mrs. Johnston, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Jessica excused herself and went into the hall. "Yes."

"We just receive an alert. We have 2 males with gun shot wounds being brought in."

"Ok. What does that have to do with me?"

"They are the father and brother of that girl in there."

"Ok. Let me call my boss."

Jessica left and called Aaron to let him know the situation. Then she called Katie to tell her that she would not be home till late. Katie agreed to let Jordan spend the night. After talking to Katie, Jessica checked her voice mail. She had two messages from Danny. She decided she would call him later and went back into the room.

(Several hours later)

Jessica left the hospital after arranging for both Sam and her mother to stay in a hotel. Sam's father had been so mad that CPS had gotten involved he confronted Daniel. There was a fight then Daniel shot his father in the arm. They fought over the gun and Mr. Pierce shot Daniel in the chest. Daniel did not make it. Jessica's head was swimming as she sat in the back seat of the cab. She picked up her phone hoping Danny would be home. She called his cell.

"Messer"

"Hey, are you at home?"

"No, I am at work till midnight then I have to be back at eight in the morning. You ok?"

"Not really. I had a bad day at work and I just wanted to see you."

"I wish I could. I am working a case and it is killing me. I have to process this stuff before I can go home."

"I'm sorry I bothered you. I'll talk to you later." Jessica did not hear Danny as she hung up. He tried to call back but it went straight to voice mail. Jessica dragged herself out of the cab and up to her apartment. She was just going to lie on the bed for a minute, but fell fast asleep.

By Monday, Jessica had only spoken with Danny once and that conversation did not last long since he was headed back into work. She was starting to miss him and it had only been four days since she had seen or really had a conversation with him. Jordan had gone back to school and work was getting very overwhelming. She had tripled her case load in a matter of three days. As she walked into her apartment at five thirty, she realized that she had forgot to take something out for dinner. She decided that she and Jordan were going to get burgers.

Katie brought Jordan home around six. "I gotta hurry."

"Where are you off to?"

"I have a date."

"Really? With who?"

"Just a guy I met at a bar."

"Was I there when you met him?"

"Yes, it's Sheldon ok."

"Really. That is cool. What are you wearing?"

"This black Corset dress with red lace around the top, and it looks great with my boots. I don't want to hear any comments on my choice of attire." Katie said as she shut the front door.

"I think she is a little nervous," Jordan said as looked at Jessica. "He isn't really her type."

"You're right. I was thinking of getting burgers for dinner. What do you think?"

"Cool, could we go see Danny?"

"He's at work."

"So? We could take him a burger."

Jessica sighed. "Alright." Jessica smiled inwardly. She really wanted to see Danny. She missed him.

The two left the apartment and went to Bailey's to get some burgers and fries. Jessica ordered it all to go. She was hoping Danny could take a break and eat with them. When they arrived at the lab, Jessica could not see Danny and the secretary at the front desk was new.

"Can I help you?" The secretary asked.

"I'm looking for Danny Messer."

"He's busy. Can I take a message?"

Jessica could see the irritation on the girl's face. "Is he in the lab or out in the field?"

"I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"She is my girlfriend." Danny said as he walked up behind Jessica. The secretary looked a little annoyed at the revelation that Danny had a girlfriend. Danny kissed Jessica hello, and hugged Jordan.

"How are my favorite girls?"

"We brought you dinner." Jordan answered quickly. "It was my idea."

"I'm glad you did. I was starving."

"When are you not hungry?" Jessica just grinned at him as he took Jordan's hand.

"So, can you stay and eat with me? We will have to stay in the break room. I am waiting on some test results."

"Yes we can stay. Why do you think I brought so much food?"

"Like you said, I am always hungry."

Jessica just shook her head and rolled her eyes. They went off to the break room. No one was in there so they sat around the table and ate. Just as they were finishing Danny's pager went off. He looked at it.

"My results are in. I have to go. Thanks for dinner and I'll call you tomorrow."

He hugged Jordan and kissed Jessica goodbye. Then he whispered in her ear. "I really miss you, but it will be worth it."

Jessica just smiled and watched him walk away.


	8. Gifts

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything CSI related. That would be those really rich people.**_

_**A/N: This is just a short chapter about Katie and Sheldon.**_

**Chapter 8: Gifts**

It was the week before Christmas and the first week school was out for Jordan. She had gone skiing with her friend for the week. She would be back on Friday and they would leave on Saturday for Texas. Jessica had taken all of her vacation time, forced of course. Aaron had told her if she did not take at least three of her six weeks she had built up Jessica would lose them after the first of the year. She did not return to work till January 3, which was the same day Jordan went back to school. It was her first day off. With Danny working all the time and Jordan off skiing, she was feeling a little lonely. So she did the one thing she could think of. Knock on Katie's door.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Katie asked as she opened her front door.

"I'm bored. Let's go to lunch or something."

"Ok. I need to finish some shopping if that is ok."

"Yes, anything to get me away from the quiet of my apartment."

Katie grabbed her wallet and the two headed to the street. It was anything but quiet outside. It had snowed again the night before and the ground was covered in a white blanket. The sidewalks were bustling with shoppers and the ground had little black patches from the foot steps. The cars were inching along the street. Katie hailed a cab and the girls got in. They went to a small café to eat.

After they had ordered Katie looked at Jessica, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you think Sheldon and I are a good match?"

"What?"

"He is so smart and good looking. I am just not sure I can compete with other girls."

"Am I hearing things, the ever confident Katie is worried?"

"Jess. Even I am allowed to have moments of doubt. Now make me feel better. That is the job you agreed to when you became my best friend."

"There is no competition. You are vibrant and fun loving. You are the life of every party. Not to mention you're beautiful. Why are you so worried? I thought you and Sheldon were doing well."

"He asked if I wanted to come to his parents for Christmas dinner."

"Oh." Jessica realized the root of Katie's discomfort.

"I am not really the bring home to mom type of girl." Katie glanced down and looked at her drink.

"They will love you. What are you worried about?"

"I don't know. I have never met the parents before."

"You've been in serious relationships, but you never got to that part?"

"The guys I date don't usually care what their parents think."

"Haven't you ever wanted a guy to meet your family?"

"Nope. They are odd Jess. You know that."

"They are not odd Katie."

"Yes, they are. I mean they have been married for 35 years, happy and have normal jobs. I mean my mom is a teacher and my dad is a pediatrician."

"That is normal Katie. Your parents are great."

"I know, but the guys I date aren't usually into normal either." Katie paused for a moment. "Look Sheldon is great. He is the most normal guy I have dated. I mean he used to cut up dead bodies and now he tries to find out who did it. And he is kind wild, bet you wouldn't have guessed that." Katie grinned when she said that. "He actually got us tickets to this rock concert and he was banging with the best of them."

"Ok, I'm trying to picture Sheldon at a rock concert. I would have taken him for a Jazz man."

"He is. He got the tickets for me. He says that I help him loosen up."

"And in bed?"

"Jess?"

"Oh please. Don't act all surprised. You would have asked me the same thing."

"Actually, he is quite the animal and experimental. The sex is amazing."

"Ok, maybe I really didn't want to hear that." Jessica cringed at the mental image that she got of Sheldon. She didn't think she would ever see him the same way again.

Katie grinned at Jessica's obvious discomfort. "You asked. And we went to this shop and got this toy…"

Before Katie could finish Jessica interrupted. "Katie…Please stop! I do not need to know any more. Thanks." Katie just giggled and went on gushing about Sheldon.

"So what about you and lover boy? I haven't seen him around much. Did I miss something?"

"I told you, he has to work a lot to get off next week."

"So has Vi been brought out of retirement?"

"Katie!" Jessica felt heat rush into her cheeks.

"What, a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do. And guys think they have the monopoly on thinking about sex and masturbation. If they only knew." Katie's grin grew bigger.

"I know. I have thought about it, but I haven't"

"Why not?"

"Katie…"

"Jess. Why do you get so embarrassed by the most normal things? It is just masturbating. Everyone does it. And if they say they don't their lying. Beside you know he has."

"I really don't want to talk about this."

"Oh you know what you should do?"

"I'm afraid to ask."

"You should call him at work and have phone sex."

"I wouldn't even know how."

"Talk sex to him. It doesn't take much for guys. Describe yourself in something sexy, he'll be hard in seconds."

Jessica decided it was a good time to to change the direction of the conversation. "So how is business been?"

"Good dodge. It has been alright. I actually hired someone who is competent. Amazing isn't it?"

"Yes, very."

"So what do you need to shop for?"

"I need to find Sheldon two gifts. And I have to get his parents something."

"Why do you need to get him two gifts?"

"Because I figured the sex toy and lingerie I want get him would not be appropriate for his parent's house."

"Probably not the best way to make a good impression."

"Yeah. I think I want to get him this chess set I saw him staring at the other day. He wants to teach me to play. I think it will be cool. I saw Harry Potter."

"Katie, real chess doesn't actually kill the pieces."

"I know that. I am not dense."

"Ok, what about his parents?"

"Yeah, that would be where I am stuck."

"What about candles for his mom or a nice frame?"

"I would like to be a little more personal than that."

"What did Sheldon tell you?"

"Well, he told me I didn't have to get them anything that his presents could be from us, but I feel like I need to get them something. And I want to impress Sheldon."

"So what has Sheldon told you about his parents?"

"Well his mom is a big cook. She is always throwing dinner parties. He said she is super organized and neat. His dad is a big Yankees and Rangers fan. He is not big into football. He said his dad loves to play games."

"Ok, there is a start. His mom cooks, maybe something for her kitchen or maybe a cook book."

"Don't you think a cook book is a little insulting? I mean from what Sheldon says she is a great cook and makes everything from scratch. Also she mainly uses old family recipes. He said she has most of them in a shoe box."

"That's it. Get her a recipe organizer. They have this one at Macy's that is really neat. You type in your recipe and then it organizes them. Then she can just type key words and the organizer pulls up the recipes. It can be hooked up to a printer, so if anyone wants a recipe all she has to do is print it instead of writing it out."

"Cool. I think that would be perfect. Now what about his dad?"

"Let's see. Maybe you could get him some tickets to the hockey game?"

"That would be cool. Are they expensive?"

"You could probably get both gifts for about a hundred to a hundred and fifty."

"Cool. I am so excited. Let's go shop."

So that is what they did. They paid their check and went shopping. Katie managed to get all of her gifts purchased and wrapped. After all Christmas was just next week.


	9. Moving In Moving Out

_**Disclaimer: Guess what? I do not own Danny. I know. I know. I am still in shock too.**_

_**A/N: This chapter wasn't planned. It just kind of found its way into my head. My muse has been bugging me day and night. They will be in Texas soon, and Danny gets to meet the family. **_

**Chapter 9: Moving In; Moving Out**

Danny had traded and bamboozled his way out of working the whole week of Christmas. Mac had agreed if he could get someone to cover all of his shifts. Amazingly everyone was pretty easily convinced to help him out, especially since he was pulling several doubles to make up for it. He did not see a whole lot of Jessica or Jordan for the weeks in between Thanksgiving and Christmas. There were a few phone calls after and during shifts, and the girls had surprised him with dinner a couple of times. It was Friday and Danny was finishing up the last of his paperwork when his phone rang.

"Messer."

"_Yeah I am looking for this amazingly sexy detective who is supposed to be getting on a plane with me tomorrow."_

"Let me see if I can find him. Could you give me a better description?"

"_Funny. Are you about done?"_

"Yep. I just signed my last report and was headed out."

"_Good now turn around."_ Danny did as he was told with a confused look on his face. Jessica was standing in the hall way by the elevator. Jessica waved and hung up her cell phone.

Danny met her in the hall. He picked her up and kissed her hello, "Where is Jordan?"

"I see how it is. You only hang out with me to get to the girl."

"Yep, she is so much cuter and easier to please."

Jessica gasped and hit Danny on the arm, "Fine, you take her to Texas and I will stay here."

"Not even gonna happen. So where is she?"

"She went with Katie to finish some last minute shopping before leaving. So I thought I would see if you wanted to take me to dinner. I am starved."

"Food is always an option, as long as dessert is served at your apartment or mine."

"As much as I want to say yes, I want to make it to the airport on time."

"Wow. Planning on a long night of dessert."

"No, I just know how you are. Get your stuff so we can go eat."

"Have I told you how much I have missed seeing you lately?"

Danny kissed Jessica again and they left the lab. They had dinner and then took a cab to Jessica's apartment. Danny started to get out of the cab, but Jessica would not let him. She told the driver his address and kissed Danny.

"Hold up. I am walking you up."

"No your not."

"Jess…"

"Danny, go home, pack and sleep. I will be there at seven-thirty and I expect you to be ready and waiting."

"On the curb, but let me walk you up." Danny stuck out his bottom lip as to pout. Jessica just kissed him again, but this time Danny deepened the kiss. Jessica moaned in his mouth.

"That is not fair."

"So it is working."

"No. It just isn't fair. Now all I will be able to do is think of you."

"You should do that anyway."

"Every minute…now go." Jessica turned and walked towards the door. She hoped Danny would ask her again, she was sure she would have said yes. He didn't, as she turned around the cab was pulling away. Jessica walked slowly up to the apartment.

Somewhere around midnight Jessica was just about ready to go to sleep. She had finally finished packing and getting stuff together when there was a knock on her door. She walked cautiously to the door and looked out of the peep hole. She just grinned and opened the door.

"Am I just going to have to give you a key to the building so you will leave Katie alone?"

"Oh no. She gave me one week ago." Danny grinned and set his bag down on the floor inside the door.

"Remind me to thank her. What are you doing here?"

"Seven hours was too long to wait for you."

"Come in." Jessica rolled her eyes.

"What you didn't miss me."

"Oh I missed you; I just wanted to go to sleep."

"So let's go to sleep."

"I mean sleep not just go to bed."

"I know what you meant. I just wanted you in my arms."

"You know how I feel about you sleeping in my bed when Jordan is here."

"Ahh. Alright. I will sleep on the couch….will that make you happy?"

"No, but it will have to." Jessica kissed him before going to the linen closet to get a blanket. Danny followed her.

"Think I could hold you for a few minutes. Then I will go to the couch."

"Ok." They went and lay down on the bed and before they both knew it, they were sound asleep.

Jessica's alarm went off at six and she nearly jumped out of the bed when she felt Danny's arm still around her. Danny stirred at the rapid movement.

"Hey." He said in a groggy morning voice.

"Hey. You slept in my bed."

"Shit. I guess I was more tired than I thought. Is Jordan awake yet?"

"No I usually have to find a crow bar to get her out, but that is not the point."

"I know." Danny looked at her with soft eyes and she knew it was of no use.

"Go get a shower." Jessica just grinned. Danny got out of bed and headed to the bathroom when the door to Jordan's room opened.

"Morning Danny."

Danny jumped. "Morning Jordan, I thought you were still asleep."

"Are you kidding, I get to go on a plane today and I get to see Lisa and Jake. I can't wait."

Jessica heard the exchange and walked out of her room. "Wow awake already. I should promise you plane rides more often, maybe a plane ride to school."

"Very funny, Jessica." Jordan pushed her way past Danny and closed the bathroom door. Jessica threw her hands up and rolled her eyes. Danny just laughed and went to the kitchen to make coffee while waiting on Jordan to get out of the bathroom.

Jessica had made cinnamon rolls and was pulling them out of the oven when Jordan came in. "Danny you can use the bathroom now." And she sat down at the table. Danny finished his coffee and grinned at Jessica before heading off to get a shower.

"Here eat some breakfast." Jessica handed Jordan a plate and went to the cabinet to get a cup. As she opened the refrigerator she asked Jordan, "Do you want milk or juice?"

"Milk please." Jordan said with a mouth full of food. Jessica looked at her and after swallowing Jordan apologized for talking with food in her mouth. Jessica set down and started to eat when Jordan spoke again.

"Is Danny moving in?'

"What?" Jessica chocked out.

"Is Danny moving in?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Well he is here all the time. And Katie says he might as well live here. She actually gave him a key to the building."

"How did you know that?"

"I was with her when she had it made."

Jessica just sat there with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Jordan, I don't think it is a good idea for Danny to live here."

"Why not, you love him don't you?"

Jessica could not even think. "I don't know. We have only been going out for a few months." Jessica paused for a moment than continued. "Why am I telling you this?"

"Katie says you love him, and that you just don't realize it yet. She also says that she thinks he should move in. He sleeps here a lot any way."

"Oh. My. God."

"What?"

"I think we need to change the subject. And I need to talk to Katie."

"Why?"

"Just eat."

Jessica had lost her appetite and went to her room to get dressed. Danny came into the kitchen to find Jordan sitting alone eating. He sat beside her.

"Where is Jessica?"

"Having a mental in her room." Danny looked at her a little confused.

"A mental?"

"Yeah, she is all weird because I asked if you were moving in and if she loved you."

Danny's eyes grew, "What did she say?"

"She told me to 'Just eat.' So why don't you move in?"

"I have an apartment of my own."

"So, people move everyday, besides you are here all the time."

"I don't think that me or Jessica is quite ready for me to give up my apartment yet. You will understand when you are older."

"Ok, whatever. I am going to finish getting my stuff together." Jordan got up and left the table. Jessica was still sitting in her room. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Jess, you ok?" Danny opened the door and found Jessica sitting on the edge of her bed mumbling to herself. "Jess?"

Jessica looked up, "Huh?"

"It is ten till seven; the cab will be here in a few."

"Oh shit. I have to get dressed, get the bags together, double check to make sure I have everything, and..."

"Calm down, everything is fine. I am sure you checked everything at least three times last night."

Jessica grinned. "Yeah, at least." She got off of the bed and grabbed her clothes. Danny grabbed her hand.

"She is not a baby, Jessica. She will be fine."

"What?"

"She is just curious. It comes with the age."

"Huh?"

"Jess, she told me what she said."

"Oh, that. She just took me by surprise. I wasn't sure what I expected for her. I haven't ever had to deal with all this stuff before. I want to be a good example, but some days I miss not having to worry about what I do affecting someone else."

"I understand. It is hard getting used to being around a kid. But it is worth every minute."

"Yeah. I know. I love her so much; I just want the best for her."

"That is what makes you a good parent. She has adjusted so well, and that is because of you. Now get ready."

Danny walked out of the room and Jessica got ready. She walked out as the buzzer was going off letting them know the cab was there. Danny took the bags down and Jessica locked the apartment up and Jordan knocked on Katie's door.

"What?" Katie answered the door. When she realized it was Jordan she softened up and hugged her. "Have fun."

"I will. I just wanted to say bye." Katie headed down the stairs to catch Danny and Jessica stopped to talk to Katie.

"You have your key right?"

"Yes, mother and I promise to check the mail, watch the apartment, and had lots of sex in every room of your apartment."

"Katie…"

Katie just grinned and hugged Jessica, "Have fun, Jess. I mean it, you deserve this."

"Thanks…oh and we need to have a long talk when I get back."

"What did I do now?"

"I'm in love with Danny and he needs to move in, huh?"

"Oh that…yeah have a great trip." Katie shut the door really fast, but could hear Jessica laughing and saying bye on the other side of the door.

Jessica sighed and head towards the cab. She still wasn't sure if she was going to make it through this week. She set down next to Jordan closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked over at Danny who just grinned at her and she felt a little better.


	10. Dark nights Deep Secrets

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own it. So quit asking already.**_

_**A/N: This gets a little graphic, when Jessica talks about her past.**_

**Chapter10: Dark nights; Deep Secrets**

The plane landed in Texas just after four and by time Jessica and Danny had rented a car and got on the road Jordan was asking about food.

"When are we going to eat?"

"I am sure my parents have some type of dinner plans."

"How long before we get to the house?"

"About twenty minutes."

They headed down I-183 to pick up I-35W south. As they reached Burleson, a small town south of Fort Worth they exited and headed towards the country. Jessica whipped around the curves of the road quite smoothly. She turned down a small road.

"Is this even a road?" Danny asked

"No. It is the private drive. And this is the house I grew up in."

Danny just gasped as they pulled into the circular drive. The house was huge. It was white with large columns in the front and the porch seems to go all the way around the house. It was three stories and off to the right was a five car garage.

"You lived here?"

"Yeah…" Jessica said meekly, she was starting to get embarrassed. "Why?"

"It is phenomenal."

"Wait till I show you the inside and the grounds."

"The grounds…ok now I know I was poor growing up."

"Shut up." Jessica just laughed. Danny helped her get the bags out of the car. As they were walking up the steps towards the front door Lisa opened the door. Jordan ran up and hugged her.

"Hey Jordan. How was your trip?"

"It was long and I am hungry."

"Well dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes. But I am sure we can find you something to snack on."

"Mom, she can wait like the rest of us." Jessica hugged her mom.

"Yes, well I am grandma, and this is my house. Grandkids get special treatment."

"Hi, Mrs. Johnston."

"Danny, I told you to call me Lisa."

"Sorry," Danny said as she hugged him.

"Mom, where should I put our bags?"

"You have your old room and Jordan can have Cade's."

"What about Danny?"

"Jessica, I wasn't born yesterday. I figured he would be with you."

Jessica blushed and nodded. "Ok. Danny come on and we can put the bags up while Mom spoils Jordan."

Danny just followed Jessica into the house. It was a large great room with several doors through out the room. There was a large stair case at the back of the room. It went up and then two smaller sets of stairs came off either side of the main stair case. Jessica was about half way up the stairs when she noticed that Danny was no longer right behind her. She looked over her shoulder to find him awe struck in the middle of the great room.

"Danny."

"Yeah. Sorry, this place is amazing."

"Let's put our bags up then I will give you the grand tour."

"Ok. I am afraid I am going to get lost."

"It would be hard to do in here."

Jessica led Danny to the small stair case on the right. As they past each door had a number on it. And they were all closed.

"What is with the numbers?"

"My dad did that when we were younger so he could just tell people 'go to the right and it is door 7.'" Jessica grinned.

"Ok. That is when you know there are a lot of rooms in this place."

"There are eleven bedrooms, living room, computer room, kitchen, two dining rooms, game room, play room, theater, and my dad's office. Oh yeah, and ten bathrooms. Two of those are only half baths though."

"Yeah, still overwhelmed here."

"Come on. This is our room. Jordan is right next door. The bathroom separates the rooms."

Jessica opened the door to reveal a modest room. It had a queen size bed with a stereo mounted on one wall and a TV mounted on the other. A book case was in the room. It was littered with books and photo albums. It was the only thing in the room that said anything about the owner. Jessica showed him the closet, which had a built in vanity and dresser. It also had a shoe rack and another door which lead to the bathroom. Danny had mentioned that his parent's master bathroom was the size of Jessica's bathroom. Jessica tried to make him feel better by telling him that she had shared it with her brother. It didn't help.

After Danny prepared himself to see the rest of the house Jessica led him on the grand tour.

"We will start up stairs first"

"There is another floor?"

"Yes. Did you think the stairs were for show?"

"I'm not sure I noticed the stairs."

They headed up the stairs and came to a door. Jessica stopped before opening it. "Just so you know we can't stay up here all night. We do have to go eat."

Danny looked at her a little confused until she opened the door. The door revealed a large play room, but not one for little kids. It had video games, Pac Man, Asteroid, Mortal Kombat, and pinball machines. It also had three pool tables. There were two doors to the left.

"That door goes to the game room. It has I think four card tables and floor to ceiling shelves with board games. The other door is the little kid toys. Mom added that once she started having grandchildren. The door over there to the right is a theater. It seats thirty I think."

"I am in heaven."

Jessica just laughed. "Yeah, I was a pretty lucky kid I guess."

"You guess. Your life must have been so easy."

"Why, because my dad had money? That didn't make bad things not happen."

"That's not what I meant Jess."

Jessica set there for a second before answering, "I know. People just assume because you have money that you don't have problems."

"I never assumed that. It just must have been nice to have a cool place to hang out and not get into trouble."

"Yeah, it was."

Just then a bell went off. "What was that?"

"Dinner is ready. Are you?"

Danny took a deep breath, "Now or never."

They walked down the stairs and into the dinning area. Jessica hugged a young man that looked just like her mom. Jessica introduced Danny to everyone sitting at the table. "Danny this is my brother Cade and his wife Katie. And this is Scott and his wife Jennifer. And that is Stephanie and her husband Daniel. And that is Shawn with his wife Sara."

"Nice ta meet you all." Danny was starting to feel a little self conscious of his accent.

Scott got up from the table and walked up to Danny to shake his hand. "Nice firm shake, not too bad for a Yankee."

"Scott."

"What Jess, afraid your boyfriend can't handle your brothers."

"No, I am more afraid my brothers can't handle him."

"Oh so it is like that is it. Now you are protecting us from the boyfriend and not us protecting you. So you think you are all grown up?"

"Scott I am almost 30. And let's not forget I am older that Cade over there."

"Yes, but you are a girl."

"Oh whatever."

"You two sit down and behave." Jake piped in.

Both grinned and sat. Dinner went off with good conversation, but as soon as dinner was over the real games began.

"So Danny do you play pool?" Scott got up from the table first.

"A little."

"How about a game?"

"Good. Little sister, come cheer for me."

"Get real; I am cheering for the one who is going to win, Danny."

"Oh that sounds like betting words." Cade got up from the table at that point, "My bag's on Scott."

"I have a bag on Danny."

"Aw how sweet she stands by her man, even when he is going to lose."

Danny leaned over and whispered into Jessica's ear, "Bag?"

Jessica just grinned, "The loser buys the winner a bag of their favorite candy. Mom wouldn't let us bet money when we were kids, so we found other things."

"OK. I will do my best." He winked at Jessica.

The game did not take long. Scott broke and knocked two solids in before missing. Danny cleared the table. Scott just stood there. Jessica started jumping.

"Yes. He wins! Told ya. I bet on winners."

Scott started chasing Jessica around the room. And everyone was laughing. Several hours later everyone was sitting in the theater watching a movie. Lisa had made popcorn, and Cade had gone to get Jessica a large bag of M&M so she could have them with hers. Jordan didn't make it through the whole movie. Jessica took her down to bed. By time she got back the movie was over and everyone was heading out. Her other siblings were coming in the next day. Jessica set down beside Danny on the couch.

"Hey, you holding up ok?"

"Yeah, they're great. I don't think they are as bad as they want me to think they are."

"They are just initiating you."

"So am I passing?"

"I think so. Cade and Scott will be the worse. They feel like they have to protect me. Scott was the one who saved me."

"Saved you from what?"

Jessica took a deep breath. "Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Jess, I love you and I know that you are damaged and have skeletons, but so am I."

Jessica set there for what seemed like an eternity. Danny had never said those words to her, "You love me?"

"Yes, I do."

"I love you, too."

"Will you please let me in, Jess?"

"Ok," Jessica took another deep breath. "My mom married her high school sweetheart. She had four kids. But her husband became abusive. They didn't have a lot of money and things were really bad. He had put her in the hospital several times and she wouldn't press charges. She finally had to get a job. So she started working for this man. He was so nice to her and he offered to pay for her divorce if she would leave her husband. So she did. But not before having one more night together. It wasn't going to work. The divorce was final on Friday and on Monday she found out she was pregnant with me."

"Wow." _I wouldn't of thought her mom would stay in a relationship like that. She seems so strong._

"Yeah, but the divorce papers listed each child's name instead of 'all child born through this marriage.' So unknown to my mom, my dad still had rights to me. Well, she married the man she worked for, and he had two small boys of his own. I was 2 when they married. Well everything was perfect, until I was 8. My biological father showed up on our door step. He had heard of me and the life my mom now had. He wanted to screw with her. So he fought for custody of me and won. The lawyer made it out that my mom had hid me from him. Which wasn't true. They set it up that I would spend every weekend with him for 6 months and then I would transition into his custody full time."

"I can't imagine waking up one day and being told my dad wasn't really my dad."

"Yeah, well that was the easy part. After about a month he started beating me. Then by time I was there full time he was molesting me."

"And no one stopped him?" Danny swallowed the lump in his throat that was constricting his breathing. His heart was aching with what Jessica had told him.

Jessica continued on with the story in a calm manner. "They didn't know. I wouldn't tell anyone. He threatened to kill me. But it didn't stop with him. He started selling me to his friends. They could do what ever to me. I went home one weekend and when I wouldn't come out of my room my brother Scott came in. He pretty much forced me to tell him what was going on. My mom says the light in my eyes had died and all that was there was darkness. They pressed charges and he went to trial. He was found guilty, but on the night before sentencing he put a bullet through his head. I was almost 11. I slowly died. I started eating and sleeping all the time. I tried to kill myself. That is when my parents sent me to a special school. I was gone over a year. When I came back I was a new person. I was shy, but could be outgoing. I was very cautious. I would scan every room I walked into. I never did anything dangerous. I got better as I got older, but Cade and Scott thought it was their jobs to protect me. They never really stopped."

_How can she be so calm? _Danny felt consumed by a rage that threatened to overwhelm him. "Good thing that son of a bitch killed himself. I can't believe someone could do that to a child, especially thier own child." His words were said with the force of his suppress rage behind them.

Jessica put a calming hand on his arm. "Danny, calm down. It is over, I dealt with this a long time ago. I have come to peace with what happened."

Danny's fists were clenched so hard his knuckles were turning white. "I can't even imagine what was brought back to the surface over the past few months after everything that happened to you and Jordan. Errr. I want to hit something. I want to hurt them for hurting you."

"I know. But it is alright. Now you see why my brothers are so protective?" Jessica smiled. His words touched her. That was when she knew that he really meant a lot to her. She couldn't imagine telling this story to someone else.

"I am glad you brothers took care of you. That is what brothers should do. They should protect their siblings. I should know, my brother protected me; I just didn't know it till years later after he was nearly beat to death for trying to protect me again."

"Danny, I had no idea. What happened?"

"He used to hang with the gang, Tanglewood. One night him and I were going to head to Atlantic city with some of the guys. We stopped at Giants stadium. The leader, Sonny Sassone was beating this kid up. Louie saw where he was head and yelled at him, called me all kinds of names and then made me leave. I found out a couple of months ago that Sonny had killed the kid and buried his body in Giants stadium. Like I said Jess, everyone is damaged and has skeletons. We just have to love each other in spite of those things."

"I love you. I am so glad you are in my life."

"Me too. Let's go to bed. I think I am going to need all the rest I can get before meeting the rest of the family." They headed off to bed.


	11. Interrogation

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny I am just barrowing him.**_

**_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Axellia. Here is the interrogation._**

**Chapter 11: Interrogation**

After breakfast the morning of Christmas Eve Jessica and Danny were sitting in her room looking through photo albums. Danny was more studying than just looking.

"Ok, tell me you brothers and sisters names again in order." _There are so many to keep up with; how am I ever going to keep them all striaght?_

"Adam is the oldest, then Tiffany, Carman, Scott, Corey, Shawn, me, Cade, then the twins Stephen and Stephanie."

Danny closed his eyes and nodded his head several times running the names through his brain. Jessica just grinned. He was trying so hard. By dinner everyone would be at the house. That would make thirty two people before Jessica's aunts and uncles, and grandparents arrive on Christmas morning. Danny was starting to feel very overwhelmed again.

"Maybe me coming wasn't a great idea."

"You'll be fine. You can remember great details about a crime scene; I think you can handle a few relatives."

"Jessica there are more people in your immediate family then in my whole family."

"You're going to be fine. I promise. Besides you have already met and been tortured by the ones that will. The others will not be so bad. More just talking about who you are and what you do."

"Oh so I will be interrogated instead of challenged?"

"No, they just want to get to know you. They aren't that bad."

Danny went back to the pictures. "I haven't even gotten to the spouses and I am already lost."

"Ok. I will show you pictures, in order and you tell me who they are." Jessica started one by one.

"Adam." Jessica nodded and Danny went on. "Tiffany, Carman, Scott, Casey, no Corey."

"So far so good. Keep going."

"Shawn, damn what was her name…" Jessica just laughed and moved to the next picture. "Cade, Stephen and Stephanie."

"See you did it. You only had a slight problem, with one of them."

"Yes, but this is only a third of the people I am going to meet and have to remember."

"Yes, but you know the ones who think they are important."

Danny went back to the album when there was a knock at the door. Jessica opened it to find Scott.

"Hey, what are you doing here already? Mom said you weren't coming until after lunch."

"Well I wanted to see if Danny wanted to go to lunch with me and Cade. We thought we should get to know the man you are dating better." Danny looked up from the pictures.

"Do you want to go?" Jessica glanced at Danny with sympathetic eyes.

"Sure. I would love to. Besides getting interrogated in public is so much more fun than here." Danny just grinned at Scott and Jessica.

"He is a smart man, Jess. I am already being impressed."

Jessica kissed Danny good-bye and the men left. The drive to Antonio's was quiet. But once the drinks were delivered by the waiter and the food was ordered the questioning started.

"So Danny you're a cop?" Cade asked first.

"I am actually a detective for the crime lab. I process the crime scenes and find the evidence to put away the 'bad guys.'" O_k. This isn't too bad. I can handle this. Danny thought to himself._

Cade knodded. "Sounds interesting. Is it dangerous?"

Danny shrugged. "Not usually, sometimes things happen though."

"Have you ever had anything bad happen to you?"

Danny thought for a moment. "I have been trapped in a room without a door. I have been hit by a suspect who was hiding in a closet and a few other odds and ends."

"Ever shot anyone?"

"Yes."

Cade raised his eyebrows. "Care to elaborate?"

"Nope, not really." _Like I want to tell them I shot a cop by accedent._

"Ok. We will let that one slide. My turn." Scott took a drink of his beer. "How many brothers and sisters do you have?" _Let's see what he says about his family. That can say a lot about a man. _

"One."

"Are you close?"

Danny closed his eyes briefly at the surge of emotion that went through him at the thought of Louie. "We used to be, but we went our separate ways many years ago, but just recently we were able to reconnect."

"So are you close to your family? I mean you are way down here at a major holiday."

"Not really. Besides I love your sister and I wanted to meet the people who are most important to her." _Best not to let them know about Tanglewood._

"Does being around a big family that is super close bother you?" Scott looked at Danny, noticing that he looked a little nervous.

"Not really. I live in New York City. Large crowds really don't bother me."

Cade snickered to himself. "So are you into sports?"

"Yep." _I'm a guy! Of course I'm into sports!_

"Favorite teams?"

"The usual Yankees, Giants, Rangers, Nicks." Danny felt he heart lighten at the abrubt change in topic.

"True New Yorker?"

"Through and through. Born and raised." Danny smiled at that. _Just like I know that your favorite team has to be the Cowboys._

Scott decided to change the topic again. "What are your plans for the future with my sister?"

This question took Danny by surprise. He had really never thought about it. He had just verbalized his feelings for her and that was a big step. "I'm not sure. I love her and I hope that we can stay together for a long time."

Scott raised his eyebrows at his choice of words. "So you don't want to marry her?"

"I-I-I'm not sure. I mean I guess, but not yet." _Shit, they are pulling out the big stuff now._

Cade decided to jump in at this point. "But you love her right?"

"Yes, more than life. I would do anything to protect her. I want nothing more than for her to be happy and I just hope I am what makes her happy."

Scott softened his tone, "I think you do make her happy. Considering her past and the last few months, I see a light in her that has been gone for a long time. And for that we are grateful."

The conversation lightened after that point. There was a lot of talk about sports teams and stats. Danny asked them questions about the family and worked on names some more.

(Back at the house)

Jessica was getting bored. It had been over an hour since Danny left. She walked into the kitchen to see if her mom needed help. She sat at the bar.

"Hey sweetheart, what are you doing?"

Jessica shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing."

"Where are Danny and Jordan?"

"Jordan went horseback riding with Dad and Danny was kidnapped by my brothers."

"Scott had said something about that. What are you worried?" Lisa raised her eyebrows.

"A little."

Lisa just laughed. "It's not like they are going to hurt him."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "I know, but Scott has scared off quite a few of my old boyfriends by just talking."

"I don't think Danny will be that easily scared off."

"I guess. He told me he loved me for the first time last night." Jessica grinned at the memory of Danny saying those words for the first time. It had been too long since she heard and felt that someone loved her.

"Wow. So how do you feel?"

"I love him."

"Good. I like Danny; I think he is good for you."

"Do you really?"

"Yes. I haven't seen you this happy in years Jessie."

"I am really happy. I have a job I love, a man that I love and a best friend that is nuts."

Lisa smiled as she thought about Katie. "That she is, but she cares very much for you."

"I know."

Lisa knew that Jessica needed something to do while she waited for Jordan and Danny to get back. "Why don't you start cutting veggies for the salad?"

"Ok."

The women just worked silently for a while, and then Jessica looked up. "Mom?"

"Yes…"

"When did you and daddy move in together?"

"Um...about six months before we married. Why?"

"I was just wondering?"

"Jessie…"

"Well we had a conversation about that the other day, and I used Jordan as an excuse not to move in together."

"So you want to know if you are doing the right thing."

"Yeah."

"Well, you have to do what is best for you. Our kids were young and I was afraid of what that was saying to them, but they knew that your dad and I were in love. We set them down and asked them how they felt about it before we made any decisions."

"Well, it was actually Jordan who asked why we didn't live together."

"She is a bright girl. I think that she has latched onto Danny as a father figure. Does that bother him?"

Jessica shook her head. "No, not at all, he loves her. Every time he calls the house he talks to her."

"That is good. Too often single parents are taboo. Guys don't want a ready made family."

"Didn't I tell you that the day I went into the hospital Danny went to ask Aaron if he could adopt her."

"No. Wow." Lisa knew she liked Danny, but he was turning out to be quite the suprise.

"Yeah, he was afraid that he was going to lose her. He asks me all the time how I can work with all these kids and not get attached and want to keep them."

Lisa felt her love for Danny increase when she realized how Danny was willing to fight for Jordan. "What did you tell him?"

"I love each child that passes through my life for however long they are there. I pray everyday that if even for a moment I changed their lives. I think about them and pray for them, but I can't take all of them in as my own. I can not save them that way. They deserve to be with their biological families and I try to make that possible. I try to make the parents grow up and take the responsibility."

"And that is why I knew that you were in the right place."

The door opened to the kitchen and Jordan came running in. "Jessica, oh my goodness. I got to ride Shadow and Jake let me do jumps. I haven't done those in a long time. I miss it."

"I know you do. I am glad you had fun. Why don't you run upstairs and change clothes and wash up. I'll make you a sandwich for lunch."

"Ok." Jordan was still rambling on about how cool it was there as she walked out. Jessica did as she said she would and made Jordan a sandwich with chips and a soda. It was sitting neatly on the bar when Jordan returned.

"So are you enjoying your trip?" Lisa asked as she whipped the batter of the cake.

"Yeah. It is great."

"What?" Jessica looked at Jordan.

"Sorry, yes ma'am I am having a wonderful time."

"Jessica leave the girl alone."

"Mom…"

Jordan just giggled.

"What is so funny?" Danny asked as he walked in. He walked over and hugged Jordan before kissing Jessica hello.

"Jessica is getting into trouble for correcting me." Jordan said.

"Well, you will have manners whether my mom thinks you need them or not."

"That would be Nana to you." Lisa piped in with a childish grin on her face.

"Oh, so _now_ your Nana."

"I have been a Nana since Eric and Elizabeth were born, but Jordan in my grandchild, too. And she had been told she can call me Nana and your dad Papa."

"I am sure she is excited."

"I'm sitting right here. And yes I love having grandparents."

"She is a smart girl. So Danny. Were they horrible?" Lisa looked over at Danny.

"I survived."

"And he passed. Jess you have our approval. Hi mom." Scott said as he walked into the kitchen with Cade following close behind.

"I am glad you two were nice." Lisa grinned as she hugged her sons.

"Who said we were nice, I just said he passed." Lisa swated Scott as he passed.

"As long as you pass that info on to the others so Danny doesn't have to go through this again."

"I will have the memo typed out by my secretary as soon as I get home." Scott said sarcastically towards Jessica.

Jessica rolled her eyes and leaned back into Danny's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "I love you." Jessica just smiled.


	12. Meanwhile back in New York

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from CSI:NY That would be the people at CBS. And they are too busy to write stuff on here._**

**_A/N: This is a look at Katie meeting Sheldon's family on Christmas Eve. It is dedicated to my wonderful beta SparkyCSI. She loves Katie, so here, for you, is whole chapter just about Katie!_**

**Chapter 12: Meanwhile back in New York**

Katie was pacing back in forth in front of her mirror, when the buzzer went off. She didn't even ask who it was just hit the button to let the person in. She was wearing a black lace bra and panties set staring at her bed. She had ten to fifteen outfits lying on the bed. She had never been the nervous about anything in her life. She jumped when there was a knock at the door. She just opened it and started walking back to her room.

"I don't know what to wear." Katie mumbled to herself as she walked away.

Sheldon just shook his head. He shut the door and followed Katie down the hall.

"Are you ready yet?"

"Do I look ready? I could just go in my underwear, but hey that is usually something I don't share till at least the second time I meet you."

Sheldon just grinned, "What is the problem?"

"I want to make a good impression. I have never 'met the parents' before. What am I supposed to wear?"

"I told you to just wear your jeans."

"It is Christmas for God sake I have to at least wear a dress."

"Ok wear the black one with your boots."

"I look like a slut in that one."

"Katie, most of your clothes are revealing in some way or another. It doesn't bother you what people think."

"These aren't people they are your parents." _Gee doesn't he get it?_

"Katie, wear the black dress with the red lace. We are going to be late if you do not get your cute ass dressed."

"FINE."

Katie threw on the dress with her fish net stockings and black boots, and then they headed for the door.

"Shit, I almost for got the presents I bought."

"I told you that you didn't have to do that."

"I know but I wanted to. Can we please leave before I throw up?"

They locked up the apartment and Sheldon held the gifts Katie had. Katie pulled her leather coat a little tighter as they walked out into the cold New York Christmas. It had snowed again last night and the sidewalks were starting to ice over since most people had already made their way home. There was not much foot traffic, but the streets were packed. They pulled up to a modest home with a fence in the front. Sheldon nearly had to pull Katie out of the car.

"I can't do this. We could just go back to my place and snuggle." Katie had never been so afraid of anything. She really wasn't sure why this was such a big deal and her best friend had left the state, so she couldn't even talk to her about it.

"Take a deep breath. You will be fine. I will protect you, and if you are miserable we can leave early ok?"

"Ok." Katie inhaled a deep breath, the cold air almost burned as she took it in. She closed her eyes and released the breath that she had been holding captive for several seconds.

Sheldon led her up the steps and knocked on the door. A beautiful woman opened the door. She was an inch or two shorter than Sheldon and had long black hair and dark eyes that were enchanting.

"They're here," she yelled back into the house as she took Sheldon into a hug. "Hi sweetheart, I am so glad you made it. I was worried you would get called in."

"Hi mom, this is Katie, the girl I have been dating. I told you about her."

"I remember. Hi Katie, welcome to our home. If it is not to forward can I hug you."

Katie looked at Sheldon then back to his mom. "That would be great."

As Lynn was hugging Katie she whispered into her ear, "I know how nervous you must be, but don't worry. If Sheldon likes you so do we."

Katie grinned as she let go of Lynn. "Ok you two. Come in. Darren is waiting to see you. I am sure that he can't pry himself away from the TV to come in here and greet you."

"I can hear you in there. I told you that half time is in 5 minutes." Darren yelled from the other room.

Lynn ushered the couple into the den and took their coats. Katie was a little worried about taking hers off, but she did anyway. Lynn just glanced at her.

"I love those boots. I used to have a pair when I was a girl. I could not pull them off now. Bad knees."

Katie sighed in relief, one parent down and one to go. They walked into the living room while Lynn went to set the table, Katie offered to help but Lynn refused it, telling her that she was a guest; no help was required. On her second visit she was no longer a guest and then she could help in the kitchen.

"Hey Pop, who's winning?"

"Not us."

"Pop, this is Katie."

Darren looked in Katie's direction and then at Sheldon, "She is much prettier than you give her credit for."

Katie grinned, "Thank you."

"No need for thanks dear, Sheldon has never really had bad taste. You are a little different than what he has brought home in the past, but I think it is a good difference. Maybe you can help him lighten up some."

"I try." _Whew. Ok now let's get through dinner and presents._

"It is on the table." Lynn called from the kitchen.

Sheldon grabbed Katie's hand and lead her to the dinning room. He sat down across from her and smiled. Katie was blown away by the amount of food that was on the table for just four people. There was a large turkey, mashed potatoes, yams, green beans, stuffing, and homemade rolls. And there was a pumpkin pie and a pecan pie on the bar. Katie wasn't sure if she would be able to eat that much.

Sheldon sensed what Katie was thinking, "Mom always cooks way too much so she can send food home with me. She thinks I don't eat enough because of my job."

"You don't. I know you barely have time to call me, so I doubt you are eating."

Katie just laughed to herself. She gets the same speech from her mother at least twice a week. And she lives in Jersey. Darren blessed the meal and everyone made their plates.

"So Katie what is it that you do for a living?" Darren asked as he stuck a bite of turkey in his mouth.

"I own a record store. I buy, sell and trade everything from records and eight tracks to tapes and cds."

"You must know a lot about music." Lynn seemed truly interested in Katie's store which kind of surprised her.

"I can hold my own and what I don't know I can find the answer."

"Sheldon told me that you help your neighbor out a lot with her daughter." Lynn stated.

"Yes ma'am. Jessica lives across the hall. She is my best friend. She adopted a little girl a few months ago and I help with babysitting. Jessica works for CPS and sometimes has weird hours."

"She is lucky to have a friend like you."

Darren looked up from his plate, "So how did you meet Sheldon?"

"Jessica is dating Danny from the lab, Pop. Katie came out with Jessica one night and that is when we met." Sheldon answered for Katie so she could get a couple of bites in before the questioning continued.

"And you are using protection right. We don't want any unexpected guest now do we?" Lynn asked with out even skipping a beat. However, Katie's heart was not so lucky. She nearly choked on the bite of green beans. She did not know what to say. Sheldon beat her too it.

"Mom, first it is none of your business what we do. Second, that was an ambush and you know it."

Lynn looked at Sheldon with innocent eyes. She knew what she was doing. She wanted to see if she could shake up the new girl.

"I'm sorry. I just know that you are not in a place to have children. I just want you to be careful."

"Yes, ma'am. Fully noted. Now change the subject or I will leave." Lynn knew he was serious and did not tempt him. The rest of the meal was pleasant and the conversation was reasonable. By time everyone had finished eating there was no room for dessert. Lynn cleared the table and everyone headed into the den for gifts.

"Ok, Pop, you are first." Sheldon said as Darren picked up the gift from Katie. She did not even realize she was holding her breath until Darren opened the gift.

"You have got to be kidding. A pair of tickets to the Rangers game on January 2 verses the Devils. Wow. Thanks Katie. These are great."

Katie exhaled, "Your welcome, I hope the seats are ok. I don't know a lot about sports."

"I am sure they are fine sweetie." Lynn grinned at Katie. She almost looked taken back by the gift.

Darren opened his gift from Sheldon and Lynn. They had both bought him clothes. Then it was Lynn's turn. She opened the gift from Sheldon, which was a pair of mittens and a scarf. Then she opened Darren's gift, which was a pair of earrings. They wear heart shaped with a single diamond in the center. Then came Katie's gift.

"Wow, an organizer." Lynn did not seem as impressed as Darren did.

"Yes ma'am it is a recipe organizer. Sheldon had told me that most of your recipes were on scrapes of paper in a shoe box. If you enter them in the organizer you can find them in a moment. And you have a hook up that will allow you to print them off. It also has a base that can be placed beside the stove."

"That is neat. I am sure that it will come in handy. I will have to get Sheldon out here to enter everything in."

"I'd love to mom. It was a really nice gift Katie."

Katie wasn't feeling well. She excused herself and went into the rest room. She shut the door and slid down onto the floor. _I tried to hard. They hated the gifts. _The tears slowly started dropping off her face. She did not realize she had been gone so long till Sheldon knocked on the door.

"Katie, you ok?"

Katie stood up and opened the door. Sheldon took one look at her and closed the door behind him. "What's wrong?"

"They hated the gifts."

"No they didn't."

"Your mom did."

"She is not very technology inclined, but when we looked at the organizer and she realized how easy it would be to use, she got really excited. She has always wanted a better system for her recipes. And you gave that to her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please come back so I can open my gifts." Katie wiped her face and grinned.

"Oh so you were just worried about getting your gifts huh?"

"That's it." He grinned and led her back into the den.

Lynn realized that she had upset Katie, "I really like the gift dear. It will be very handy."

"I'm glad you like it." Katie managed the best smile she could as Sheldon picked up his gifts.

He got clothes from his parents and then he opened Katie's gift too him. It was a chess set with a piece of paper that said 'I have another gift for you at home. Plus you have to teach me how to play.'

"This is great. I can leave this board at your house and that way I can leave the other at mine. And I can teach you to play. You will love it. It is a very strategic game…"

"Ok Sheldon, she gets that you like it." Lynn grinned.

"Katie, here this is for you." Lynn handed a gift to Katie.

"Thank you. You didn't need to get me something."

"Nonsense, now open it." Katie did as she was told. There was a beautiful silver heart locket necklace. It wasn't something that she would normal wear but it was so pretty.

"Open it." Lynn insisted. And Katie complied. It was a picture of Sheldon and her together in Central Park.

"Thank you, it is beautiful." Katie just stared at the gift.

"Well Sheldon gave me the picture, but I found that and thought that the girl who has my son's heart should have a picture close to hers."

"Wow, mom that is amazing."

"Katie you have one more." Sheldon held up a small box.

Katie grinned and unwrapped it. It was a key. "A key?"

"To my apartment, it just felt like it was time to take that step."

Katie jumped up and hugged Sheldon. She really wanted to kiss him, but decided that in front of his parents was a little weird.

"So is anyone ready for pie?" Lynn asked as she stood up. Everyone nodded and headed into the dinning room for pie.

At about ten, Sheldon and Katie got their coats on. Lynn hugged Katie.

"Thank you for the gift dear and please don't be a stranger."

"I won't and thank you for the necklace."

"You're welcome."

"It was nice to meet you Katie. My son has chosen well. Come back soon." Darren took Katie into a hug.

"Thanks I will.

Sheldon and Katie waved again as they got into the cab and pulled off.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Sheldon asked as he pulled Katie closer.

"Not too bad."

"So what is this about another gift?"

Katie leaned over and whispered into Sheldon's ear.

"Cabbie, could you step on it please?"


	13. What The Eyes See Is Not Always

_**Disclaimer: You all know it, but I will say it again. I do not own anything related to CSI:NY.**_

_**A/N: I know people are reading this, but no one is reviewing…ok just one person. Please, Please review.**_

**Chapter 13: What The Eyes See Is Not Always What They See**

Jessica tapped Jordan's shoulder as the plane landed. Jordan set by the window and had fallen asleep before the plane even left the ground. They had spent several nights of the last week staying up late and getting up early. Danny grabbed the carry-on from the overhead container while letting Jessica and Jordan out. They walked through the crowded airport holding hands, Jessica had Jordan on one hand and Danny on the other.

The baggage claim was a mad house of New Yorkers yelling and pushing. Jessica just rolled her eyes.

"I never have to deal with this in Texas."

"You just have to know how to handle New Yorkers. Just sit tight I will get our bags."

Little did Danny realize it would take him four trips to the baggage claim to retrieve all of the bags. They even had ship part of their stuff back. It would arrive early next week. Danny had seen Jordan through a fit about not getting to take all of her presents on the plane. He had never seen that side of Jordan and quite frankly it scared him a little. He had always dealt with the easy stuff, but Jessica had reassured him that all kids did that kind of stuff. He wasn't sure if that made him feel better or not.

They headed towards the parking lot and got into the car. Jordan set quietly in the backseat reading a book.

"Jessica…" Danny said with a lump in his throat.

"Yeah, is something wrong?"

"No, I was just wondering if you wanted to have more kids one day."

"I haven't really thought about it, but I think I will."

"You haven't thought about it?" Danny eyed Jessica as they reached the toll booth.

"Ok maybe I have thought about it."

"So how many do you want?"

"It depends on what my husband wants." Jessica raised her eyebrows to see how Danny would respond.

"Just give me a number."

"Are you offering to father my children Danny?"

"Not today, just answer the question." Danny was getting a little flustered.

"I want three kids total, so two more. Why the sudden interest in the amount of children I want?"

"I have seen the world of children at all different stages this week. And it scared me. I wasn't sure if you wanted a large family or not." Danny cut his eyes quickly in her direction to see her reaction.

"Well, my family, quiet honestly is too big. But yes I want a few kids. Not right away though. I want to get married and enjoy my husband for a year or so, then maybe. And if kids don't come up I have a perfect one in the back seat 'snoring.' So relax, ok?"

"Ok."

The rest of the drive to the apartment was quiet. Jessica had dozed off at one point, but was quickly awoken by Danny slamming on the brakes and yelling at the car in front of them. When they arrived at the apartment Jordan went straight to bed. Jessica changed into some sweats. Danny was sitting on the couch when Jessica came out. She curled up next to him.

"Are you staying here tonight or going home?" Jessica looked up into Danny blue eyes. She was captured there. She hoped he would stay.

Danny just grinned at her, "I can stay, but I go on call at ten."

"That's ok. I have gotten way too used to sleeping next to you. I think I am addicted to your smell."

Danny just laughed. He got off the couch and lead Jessica to her bed.

(A few hours later)

Jessica woke up and looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. The beeping sound started again. She rolled over and kissed Danny.

"Hey. Danny."

He just snored louder. She picked up hi phone and looked at it. There was a message with an address on it and ASAP. She tried again.

"Danny."

This time he moved a little. His eyes were still closed. So she went to the kitchen and put on coffee and made some eggs and toast. She took it into the room. The smell must have woke him.

"Hey, what time is it?" Danny asked groggily.

"It is about ten to twelve. Your phone went off about ten minutes ago. I tried to wake you, but I thought food was a better idea."

Danny just looked at the woman wearing his t-shirt and grinned, "Thank you. Someone kept me up too late."

"Who was that? You should tell them to not do that." Jessica grinned innocently.

"I think I liked it too much. I should get going." Danny put the eggs in the toast and ate as he gathered his things. It took a couple of minutes to locate everything since Jessica had thrown it in several different directions. Danny sat on the couch tying his shoes, when he looked over at Jessica.

"Why are you still up?"

"Just watching you, and enjoying every minute of it."

Danny got up and walked over to Jessica. He kissed her softly, "Go to bed. I will call you later. Don't forget about the party tonight. I love you."

"I will. I love you. Be careful." Jessica shut the door behind him and went back to bed.

It was noon before Jessica woke up. She looked at the clock and rubbed her eyes. "Oh shit." She climbed out of bed and was heading to the door when she heard talking. She opened it to find Katie and Jordan talking about Texas.

"Glad to see you are joining the land of the living." Katie hugged Jessica. "Nice shirt, belong to anyone I know?"

"Katie get you mind out of the gutter." Jessica just laughed. "Jordan is your bag packed?"

"You leaving again, girly. You are busier than I am?" Katie looked at Jordan.

"I am going to my friend Lily's till Monday. Her parents are having a big party tonight and she asked if I could stay since she would be the only child there. So now we get to have our own party upstairs. Some kids from school are coming."

"Sounds like a blast."

"Yep, I better finish packing they will be here any minute." Jordan walked out of the room.

"So you have gotten rid of the kid for New Years. I am impressed."

"It just happened, but it is great. So how was dinner with the parents?"

"It was ok. I will tell you about it over lunch. You're buying."

"Oh really…then I better get dressed." Jessica went into the bed room and put on some jeans. She started to take Danny's shirt off, but decided she wanted to smell like him all day. She put her tennis shoes on when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hi, Lily." Jordan grabbed her bags, "Bye Jess."

"Hold it." Jessica looked at Jordan and she grinned. Jordan ran back and hugged Jessica bye. "Love you, have fun."

"Ok. Bye Katie." Jordan yelled as she and Lily ran out the door.

"So lunch huh?"

"Yep. Nice choice of shirts I might add."

"It is sad I know, but I miss him and it smells like him."

"Did ya get a little attached over the holiday? Have you reconsidered the living together thing yet?"

"I don't know. So tell me about dinner."

Katie proceeded to tell Jessica all about her trip to the suburbs, the good and the bad, even her crying in the bathroom. Jessica just listened and encouraged as any friend would do. Then it was her turn. She told Katie about her brothers and the gifts. She gushed as she talked about how well Danny had gotten along with her family.

"So is there a future with this one Danny Messer?"

"I don't know. He asked me if I wanted more kids on the drive from the airport."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, kinda freak me out a bit."

"That is so funny. So does he want kids?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask."

"You really don't know much do you?"

"I guess not. I know I love him though. He told me over the holiday for the first time."

"Jess, that is great." Jessica nodded and looked out the window of the diner. She saw Danny and Lindsay standing on the corner. Then she saw a blonde woman, who she thought looked a lot like Barbie, run up and kiss Danny. Not just a small kiss, but the real deal. She looked away quickly, not wanting to see anything else. She stood up.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I think I am going to be sick." The color had disappeared out of Jessica's face. Along with the glow that had been there just moments ago. Katie was confused, until she looked out the window. She saw Danny yelling at some woman, and then the woman leave. She walked out of the diner.

"Danny!" She called across the street.

Danny looked over at Katie. He crossed the street. "Hey Katie, what's up?"

"Who was the girl?"

"Oh," Danny stood there for a moment and figured it was best to explain. "She is an old girlfriend. We broke up a few months before I started dating Jessica. She had left town to go on tour with some show she was doing. I guess she missed the message, because when she saw me, she ran up and kissed me."

"Oh shit, Jessica."

"What?" Danny felt his heart stop, "Is she here with you?"

"Yes, she just ran to the bathroom. Danny I think she saw that girl kiss you."

"Shit, Katie. It was nothing. You can ask Lindsay. She was standing there." Danny felt like he was spinning out of control. He was getting a little light headed.

"Ok. Danny you need to leave. I will take care of it."

Lindsay just stood there, "Come on Danny. We have to go. You can call her later. Aren't ya'll going to the party?"

"We were." Danny looked at Katie, "Please tell her what happened."

"I will." Katie looked at Danny sympathetically. She knew it would not be that easy to convince Jessica of anything other than what she thought she saw.

Katie walked slowly back into the diner and to the bathroom. She could hear Jessica sobbing and gagging. Katie figured that Jessica had been crying so hard that she made herself sick.

"Jess? You need to come out."

"I can't. I can't" Jessica sobbed.

"Let's go back to my apartment. We can have coffee with peppermint schnapps."

Jessica said nothing. She just set there crying. Katie decided to crawl under the stale.

"Katie, what the hell?"

"If you don't come out, I will come in."

"Jessica it wasn't what you thought."

"How the fuck would you know?"

Katie knew things were bad when Jessica started cussing. "I talked to him."

"You did what? You are supposed to be MY best friend. What the hell?" Jessica stood up and stormed out of the bathroom. Katie tried to run after her, but was stopped by the waitress demanding payment of the ticket. She handed the short red headed woman her credit card and signed the ticket. She ran out but it was too late. Jessica was gone. She knew better than to try her cell phone, so she headed home in hopes that Jessica would come back there.


	14. Tshirt and Orchids

_**Disclaimer: I own Jessica and that is about it. But I think you all knew that by now.**_

**Chapter 14: T-shirt and Orchids**

It had been three days since Jessica's lunch with Katie. When she left the diner she knew that she couldn't go home, so she checked into a hotel. She text messaged Katie and told her, "I need to be alone. I will be home on Sunday." This did not keep Katie from worrying, of course.

Jessica set on the bed watching TV when there was a knock on the hotel door. She opened it without thinking and was shocked to find Lindsay standing there.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Jessica stuttered.

"Rule number one, if you have cops that are friends don't use your credit card if you want to stay hidden. And turn off your cell phone, they are traceable remember." Lindsay made her way into the room.

"Ok that answers the how you found me, now why?" Jessica shut the door and followed Lindsay into the room. She turned the TV off and set on the bed next to Lindsay.

"Katie was worried. And so was Danny. I volunteered to come and check on you."

"Well, if you have come to plead Danny's case then you can go back out the door that you just walked through."

"I came to check on you." Lindsay said matter of fact, "I don't know what I would do if it would have been me in your shoes."

Jessica sighed and her body relaxed, "Really, you're here just to check on me?"

"Why not?"

"The first thing Katie did was talk to Danny, not me. I needed her to be there for me, not go to him."

"She was just trying to protect you. She has been worried sick. She has called Don, I can't tell you how many time to see if she could file a missing person's report."

"I just needed to clear my head." Jessica rubbed her forehead with her fingers as her eyes filled with tears. "He really hurt me Lindsay."

"I know." Lindsay knew to sit back and wait.

"I just couldn't believe what I saw. I love him. Every inch of me wants him back, but I can't let myself get hurt like this."

"Jessica, Danny would never do anything to intentionally hurt you."

"Then why did he kiss that girl?"

"Look, I don't know what you saw, but let me tell you what happened."

"Ok." Jessica wiped the tears from her eyes.

"The girl you saw was an old girlfriend. She just got back in the city from being on tour with a show. She saw Danny and ran up and kissed him. Danny pushed her off of him almost as fast as she had kissed him." Lindsay paused to give time for it to sink in. "He yelled at her. She slapped him and walked away in tears. That is when Katie walked outside."

Jessica just set there. She thought about what she had seen. She remembered seeing the girl run up to Danny and Danny putting his hands on her shoulders, but that is when she turned away.

"Jessica?" Lindsay broke Jessica's train of thought.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm just not sure what I saw anymore. I know Danny was or is a player, and I am not sure I can deal with that."

"Jessica, I am not going to tell you what to do as far as your relationship, but I will tell you that Danny has changed since he met you. He is in love with you. Whether he has told you that or not, I don't know. But I do know that I can see it all over him. He has been practically useless the past couple of days. And he didn't even come to the New Years party. He is not a man who would usually give up a chance to drink and meet women, but he did. For you."

"Lindsay, thank you for coming by here and please tell everyone to quit worrying, but I need to be alone. Tell Katie I will be home tomorrow."

Lindsay stood up, "I will. Just remember that he loves you." And Lindsay left.

Jessica closed the door and lay on the bed. She started crying and before she knew it, she was asleep.

(Later that night)

Jessica woke up around six and was getting hungry. She decided to order room service. She placed her order then sat down at the small round table in the room. She pulled out her journal. She had started keeping one when she was 13 and never stopped. She flipped through the pages of the past few months. She notice how happy her entries had been. She was thinking about being at her parent's how and the first time that Danny told her he loved her, when there was a knock on the door. She looked through the peep hole this time, but all she could see was flowers. She decided to answer the door. A tall thin blonde man stood at the door holding a beautiful bouquet of pink orchids.

"Yes, I am looking for a Mrs. Jessica Johnston."

"That's me." The man handed the flowers over and showed a clip board at her.

"Sign here." Jessica did as she was told and the man walked off.

She just stood at the door and stared at the flowers. Then her brain started working. _Look for a card, stupid. _She saw the small white envelope attached to a ribbon on the vase. She took it off and opened it.

Tears fell down her cheek as she read the card.

"_I know these are your favorite, but that is not why I got them. I got them because they are delicate, much like your heart. And the care that it takes to protect these flowers, I will take the same care with your heart. I love you, Danny"_

Jessica just set on the bed and cried. _There can not be much more left in me. I have cried so much over the past few days. _The knock on the door again took her from her thoughts. This time it was room service. She took the tray and tipped the delivery guy. And as started to shut the door she saw him.

"Jessica, please don't shut me out." Danny reached the door and placed a hand on it.

"Danny, I can't do this right now."

"I just want to talk, please." Jessica got trapped in his deep blue eyes and moved out of the way.

She walked to the table and set her food on it. She could not bring herself to look at him again. She set down and started to eat. "So talk."

"Jessica at least look at me." Danny pleaded with her, but she did nothing but stare at her food. "Jessica, I love you. Please look at me."

Tears were rolling off of Jessica's cheek and into her salad when Danny put his hand under her chin and lifted her head. He captured her eyes with his. "Jessica, I love you. You have to believe that."

"I do. That is the problem."

"How is me loving you a problem?" Danny kneeled down on his knees to be closer to Jessica.

"Because if I let you love me and I let myself love you back, then I can get hurt."

"So could I, but I am willing to take that chance."

"But I'm not sure I am." The tears were falling faster now. "I have been hurt so much in my life. I am not sure how much more I can take. And as much fun as falling in love can be, I am not prepared for what happens when my heart breaks this time."

"Who says I will break your heart?" Danny wiped Jessica's eyes with his thumbs.

"Everyone breaks my heart eventually."

"Jessica, what if this time is different?"

"What if it is? But you can guarantee me that it will be. That you are going to be here forever."

"No, I can't guarantee you forever, but I can tell you that as long as I have breath in my lungs I am going to love you and do everything I can to make you happy. I can promise we will fight, but we will also make up. I know it is not easy, but I am willing to work at it."

"Danny, what is the longest relationship you have been in?"

Danny stopped at the question, "Well?" Jessica pressed.

"Three and a half months."

"Not including me."

"Three weeks."

"So what makes you think that this is going to last." Jessica stared into his eyes searching for an answer.

"The fact that it has lasted this long. Since we have been together, I stopped looking for the next, better thing. I have the best. I know my reputation proceeds me, but I never found anyone that I wanted and needed to be with. You are that for me."

"So in five or ten years your still going to be happy with JUST me and no one else?"

"I hope so, yes. And if not we will find ways to make things work. Any relationship takes work, but great relationships take lots of work. And I am willing to put in that effort if you are."

"I don't know, Danny."

"So what are you going to do, lock yourself away so no one can love you? Seems like a lonely life to me."

"That's not fair."

"Why not? You're scared and you would rather hide and take a chance."

Jessica was getting angry, "What the hell do you know about it?"

Danny stood up, "I know plenty about it. Do you think I have never been hurt?" Danny started pacing while the anger was building. "I have been hurt. I didn't see or speak to my brother in fifteen years, because of a gang. Then he was nearly beaten to death to protect me from going to prison for a murder I didn't commit. I have shot an undercover cop and nearly lost my job. It took me over a year to regain Mac's trust and approval. I have watched as friends of mine have been hurt and nearly killed. I know about hurt."

"Danny," Jessica touched his arm. "I didn't mean that you have never been hurt. I'm sorry."

Danny took a deep breath and looked into Jessica's eyes. "I love you, and I want this to work, but I can't do it alone." Then he turn and walked to the door, "Just let me know what you decide."

Danny turned the knob and walked out the door. Jessica set on the end of the bed, tears falling. _I love him. I can't let him go._

Jessica stood up and ran out of the door and down the hall. The elevator door closed as she reached it. She ran to the stair case and down six flights of stairs. _Please God let me catch him. _When she reached the first floor she saw Danny as he was headed out the front door.

"Danny." She yelled.

Danny stopped and took a deep breath. Jessica reached him and grabbed his arm. "Please don't leave." Jessica whispered into his ear.

Danny turned around and hugged her. "I am not going anywhere." And he took her into a deep passionate kiss. They had not even realized that people were staring at them. Jessica looked up and turned an impressive color red. She realized she was just wearing a t-shirt that belonged to Danny. It fell just at the end of her butt.

"Danny," Jessica asked.

"Yeah."

"Can we go up stairs? I'm not dressed."

Danny looked down at Jessica and grinned. It was the first time he had even looked at what she was wearing. One of the girls at the front desk walked over to Jessica and smiled.

"Can I offer you this robe ma'am?"

"Yes, thank you. I am so sorry about this." Jessica told the girl as she took the robe.

"No problem ma'am. I would have chased after him too." Jessica grinned and the girl walked off.

Danny and Jessica got on the elevator alone. "Nice shirt." Danny grinned.

"Thanks, I like it."

"Why? It is just a white t-shirt."

"Yes, but it smells like you. However it was starting to lose its scent."

"Well maybe I can do something about that." Danny opened the robe and ran his hand inside along Jessica's waist. She just closed her eyes. He moved his hands up the inside of the shirt she was wearing. His hands were warm on her skins, but they still sent chills over her body. He kissed her neck and she moaned.

"Danny," Jessica hissed.

"Yes." He whispered.

"I love…" Jessica words were interrupted by the moan that escaped her lips as Danny reached her breast.

Danny leaned into Jessica so she could feel every inch of him and whispered hoarsely in her ear, "And I love you."

The ding of the elevator door made Jessica jump. She pulled away from Danny and closed the robe around her body. She could barely walk out of the elevator. He senses were on overload. Danny touched the small of her back as they walked and she nearly fell down from the sensation.

"Danny." Jessica looked over her shoulder mischievously.

"Yeah."

"If you want me you will have to catch me." Jessica took off in a run towards her room. The laughter exploding out of her mouth and Danny took off after her. He reached her as they reached the door.

Danny grabbed Jessica's arm and turned her body towards him. He pushed her against the door and picked her up. She could feel the heat of his body and the beat of his heart. He leaned to her ear and licked the lobe before whispering, "I could take you right here."

Jessica tried to protest, but when her mouth opened nothing came out. Danny opened the door to the room and shut the door behind them.


	15. Punishment

_**Disclaimer: If I must, I must. I don't own anything or anyone related to CSI: NY**_

**Chapter 15: Punishment**

When Jessica arrived home Katie was waiting with her door opened. "Jessica Kaye Johnston. How dare you make me worry like that." Katie yelled out her doorway.

"I'm sorry Kaite, I just needed to clear my head." Jessica walked to the door frame and stood. She didn't want to get too close. She knew that Katie had one hell of a temper.

"Well, you are not forgiven. I can't believe that you would do that to me. You talked to Lindsay and even Danny, but didn't even call and talk to me. I am your best friend and you are mine."

"I know, I'm sorry. I will do anything to make it up to you, just don't be mad at me."

Katie's eyes lit up and she grinned, "Anything?" Jessica just nodded. "Fine you and Danny have to go on a double date with me and Sheldon. I get to pick your outift, without complaint and the place that we go."

Jessica agreed and Kaite left to go shopping. Katie had called Sheldon and told him to bring Danny and meet her and Jessica at the bar after they got off work.

(That night)

Jessica was refusing to come out of the bathroom.

"Jess, you agreed to this. Now get your skinny ass out here." Katie yelled through the door. She was wearing a long sleeve white corset with embroidered flowers across the front along with black corset tie ups, with black vinyl jeans and sexy three and a half inch heel boots with tie down black ribbon accents.

"I can't go out like this. My ass would show if I bend over."

"I'm sure Danny won't mind as long as it is in front of him."

"KATIE!"

"What? Please open the door." Katie was tapping her foot, "We are going to be late."

Jessica sighed and opened the door. She was wearing a corset with black panels and trim, shiny blue panels with burgundy brocade accents, front lace ups. That was paired with a black mini skirt with intricate brocade detailing, front lace up accents, front hook and eye closers. Katie had finished the outfit off with opaque black thigh highs with black ruffle tops accented with a bow and three and a half inch chunky heels with double T strap black shoes.

Katie just stared at Jessica with her mouth open.

"What." Jessica started self consciously pulling on the skirt. "I knew it was too short."

"D-A-M-N." Katie finally spit out of her mouth. "You look amazing. I love your hair."

Jessica grinned. "Thanks. I tried to think of how you would have done it." Jessica had curled her hair and pinned up several strands so that the curls were distributed evenly around her head. A few strands were hanging down in the front around her face.

"You did good. Now let's go impress some men." Katie headed towards the door, but turned around quickly, "Let me just add that the deal is off if you act even the slightest bit uncomfortable in that outfit. You look amazing, so act like it!"

"Yes, ma'am." Jessica laughingly saluted her friend. And the girls left.

(At the bar)

"You think we should be worried?" Danny took a drink of his beer and looked at his watch.

"I have complete faith in Katie." Sheldon looked back towards the door. "They will be here soon. I just hope you are prepared for Jessica's outfit."

"Have you seen it?" Danny raised his eyebrow at Sheldon.

"Nope, but I heard all about it. Katie was very proud of her selection."

"Hey Hawkes, look at the girl that just walked in. She is fuckin' HOT! Think that skirt could get any shorter?" Danny's eyes were popping out of his head.

"Um, Danny look at the girl a little closer." Sheldon had seen Katie walk in right behind the girl, who just happen to be Jessica.

"Holy Shit. That's my girlfriend?"

"Looks that way, don't it."

Katie and Jessica made their way towards the guys. Danny met Jessica and kissed her passionately as he grabbed her ass. She moaned in his mouth. When they separated for air, Jessica just grinned.

"You like?"

Danny leaned over and whispered, "Let's put it this way. We could go to the bathroom now, if you want."

Jessica grinned. "Let me get at least a couple of drinks in me before I get that daring."

Danny ushered her to the table as the waitress walked up. "Two shots of Tequila and a beer." The waitress nodded and looked at Sheldon who asked for another beer.

"That wasn't quite what I was thinking but it will do," Jessica winked at Katie.

The couples were sitting around the table when Don and Lindsay walked in. Lindsay saw Sheldon and Katie and waved. Then she noticed the back of Danny's head with a woman she did not recognize.

"Don, he is out with someone besides Jess. And Katie is just sitting there." Lindsay started walking towards the table.

"Lind…" Don tried to stop her, but didn't move fast enough.

"Danny Messer what the hell do you think you are doing going out with…" Danny and Jessica turned around at the same time, and Lindsay blushed. "Jessica?"

"Hi, Lindsay." Jessica waved and grinned. She knew that Lindsay was going to stand up for her, but couldn't help but laugh. "Katie is punishing me for making her worry. So I had to go on a double date with her. She got to plan the date and the outfit."

"I see." Lindsay nodded. "I feel like an ass."

"I tried to stop you, but you wouldn't listen to me." Don stepped behind her, "Jessica you look…different, but amazing."

"Thanks, I think that was the idea Katie was going for." Jessica grinned at Katie.

Danny stood up, "Hey man, you hittin' on my girl?"

"She started it by wearing that outfit."

Lindsay and Danny both took a swing at Don, Lindsay made contact first "Don!"

The group erupted in laughter.

"Hey! You guys want to join us?" Katie jumped in. "We are going to go grab a bite and then go to Lava."

"I have always wanted to go in there, but I am not dressed for it. And I doubt I have anything that would come close to club clothes." Lindsay smoothed out her shirt and looked at her clothes. She was a lot more like Jessica when it came to clothes, way more conservative.

"Well, I only live a couple of blocks from here and I am sure I have something you could wear." Katie grinned mischievously.

Lindsay looked at Don who just shrugged his shoulders. "Ok. I'm game. Let's go."

"Ok, how about you guys pay the bill, give us 30 minutes then come to Jessica's." Katie looked at Sheldon.

Sheldon nodded. And Jessica got up. Don and Lindsay's eyes grew even wider when they got the full look of Jessica's outfit.

"I have to go the restroom. I'll meet you outside." Jessica waved to Katie, who just nodded.

She was about to walk in the door when Danny grabbed her. "So, what are you doing?"

"I was going to go pee, but I guess that will have to wait." She opened the door and they slid in and locked it behind them. Danny pushed Jessica up onto the counter and started kissing her.

(Outside)

"Damn, did she fall in? Fuck this, let's go. She can catch another cab." Katie barked and got into the cab. The cab was about to pull off when Jessica came running out of the bar.

"Sorry, I got caught up." Jessica said out of breath. Katie just looked her up and down and started shaking her head.

"By who, Danny?" Jessica turned red and looked at her feet.

"Did you and Danny just…in there?" Lindsay was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"May...be." Jessica would not look up.

"I told you that outfit would get you laid. I just figured he would at least wait till you got home."

"Katie!"

"What? It did." Katie through her hands up in the air.

The rest of the ride was filled with the details of the bathroom activities. And then the conversation went down.

"So where is the weirdest or wildest place you have ever had sex?" Katie just had to ask.

"That was it for me. I have never done it anywhere but in a bed." Jessica looked a little embarrassed.

"Wow, I have done it at work." Lindsay grinned.

"Like the lab, with Don." Katie was intrigued.

"Yes, but don't say anything. He would kill me."

"That is great. Me and Sheldon did it in a cab once, that wasn't even the wildest. I did it once while in an airplane, except we weren't in the bathroom. The plane was pretty empty and we were in the back."

"How did you manage that one?" Jessica gasped.

"I was in a skirt and sitting on his lap. And the stewartest didn't even notice us."

"Oh shit." Lindsay laughed. "Don and I have done it in the break room, locker room and yes, the morgue."

"Wow, I wouldn't have taken you for that." Jessica looked a little surprised.

"Yeah, I wasn't till we got together, but we just couldn't keep our hands off each other. That was way back when we first started dating. Now it is usually in a bed."

"Well, we are about to change that." Katie grinned. "I got one girl laid I can get the other." The girls just laughed as they pulled up to the apartment and paid the driver.

Katie went through her closet and found a satin blue braided dress with keyhole detail down the front and a handkerchief hemline. She pulled it out and showed it to Jessica and Lindsay.

"Perfect."

"Wow. That is beautiful and the color is so deep. I don't think that my tennis shoes are going to go very well with that."

"No problem." Katie went back to her closet and picked up a pair of four inch stiletto criss-cross sandals, with a spaghetti strap pattern. "Will these do?"

"How do you get into those?" Lindsay just stared at the shoes.

"There is a zipper in the back. Now go get dressed. The guys should be here in ten minutes."

Lindsay disappeared into the bathroom and a few minutes later someone else came out. Lindsay looked stunning in the dress and she had twisted her hair up into a French twist and had a few tendrils hanging by her face. Jessica just stood there with her mouth open.

"What? Do I look ok?" Lindsay got a little self conscious as Jessica just stared at her.

"You are breathtaking. Don isn't going to know what hit him." Katie hit Jessica.

"Yeah. I am sure you will have no problems getting laid." Jessica said and the girls started laughing.

They were walking out of Katie's apartment when the guys were getting off the elevator. Danny was the first to speak.

"Damn Montana, you look…"

"Hot." Flack finished the sentence as he hit the back of Danny's head. "You hitting on my girl?"

"I'm not sure. All three look almost good enough to eat."

Jessica put her hands on her hips and played pouted. "What do you mean almost?"

"Ok, who are you and what did you do with my shy quiet girlfriend?"

"I abducted her." Katie grinned, quite proud of her two projects. "Let's go dance, drink and get crazy."

The group left in Don's SUV and headed for Lava. When they arrived there was a long line behind the red velvet rope. Katie walked past the line and everyone followed.

"Hey Storm."

"Katie, the love of my life, come on in." The six foot seven muscular black man looked the group over, "Daniel told me you were coming with friends, but damn girl! This group may set the place on fire they are so HOT!" He opened the rope to the protest of the crowd and let the group in.

"Tell me about it. See you later." Katie waved and led the group in.

"Ok, how did you do that?" Lindsay just had to know.

"The owner is an old friend of the family. I can come anytime with anyone and I get drinks on the house."

"Damn, you have connections." Danny grabbed Jessica.

The music was loud and it took a minute to get used to the lights and smoke. Katie went to the bar to open her tab and got everyone drinks. Jessica was nearly jumping up and down as the next song started. It was Don't Cha by the Pussycat Dolls. She grabbed Katie's and Lindsay's hands and dragged them towards the dance floor.

"I need to move." The girls went to the dance floor. Jessica was in between Kaite and Lindsay.

Danny, Don and Sheldon just stared as the women started grinding against each other. Danny was fascinated with Jessica's behavior. He just watched in awe.

"I think we should maybe join them." Danny looked back at the other two drooling guys. And they all headed towards the floor.

The couples broke off and were doing thier own dancing. Don could barely hide how excited Lindsay was making him. She just grinned and led him off the floor and to a table in the back. They started kissing passionately and Don moaned in her mouth. She decided it was time to take matters into her own hands, literally. She stuck her hand down the front of his pants and he jumped.

"Lindsay." Don eyes were questioning her.

"What? Not interested?" Lindsay had a glare of mischief in her eyes.

Don tried to clear his head, but Lindsay's hand was working magic. "Oh no. I am interested, can we maybe go to that bathroom over there?"

Lindsay stood up and led Don towards the bathroom. Katie happened to see the couple and yelled, "YES!"

Jessica came out of her trance and looked at Katie who replied before she could ask, "I told you I could get her laid too." And she pointed at the couple going into the bathroom.

Jessica just laughed as Danny processed what Katie had said, "You told her?" He looked at Jessica.

"She figured it out. She is my best friend. And don't even try and make me believe that Don and Sheldon don't know."

Danny grinned. "Ok. Let's go get a drink."

"Are you sure that is all you want?"

"No, but the bathroom is occupied right now. And I think Sheldon and Katie need their turn."

Jessica stuck her bottom lip out and Danny kissed it. "I think I like this Jessica, but only on occasions ok?"

"Deal, this Jess kinda scares me a little." Jessica grinned and grabbed her drink.

After several hours of dancing, drinking and a little craziness the couples decided to go home. After leaving the club Sheldon and Katie decided they were going to take a cab to Sheldon's place. So Danny and Jessica decided to go their own way and Don and Lindsay got into the SUV.

"Hey Jess," Lindsay yelled, so Jessica walked over to her. "Thanks, this was the most fun I have had in a while and I am sure that there will be no hands off tonight."

"I know what you mean. I will see you later." The girls hugged and waved and Don drove off.

Jessica was feeling the effects of partying. She remembered why she had stopped oh so many years ago. Danny put his arm around her.

"Breakfast?" Danny grinned in her direction.

"Can we have dessert first?" Jessica turned to face Danny and kissed him. As she did her fingernails ran down his chest to his belt. She almost had it undone when he stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

"Making it easier to do this." Jessica stuck her hand into his pants.

Danny just groaned. "As much as I like that, let's get home first." He put Jessica in a cab that had stopped. Danny climbed in after her and Jessica lay in his lap. The cab driver thought that Jessica had passed out until Danny gasped and moaned.


	16. Memory Lost and Found

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing CSI: NY related. **_

_**A/N: Ok there are lots of you out there reading and I appreciate it, really I do. But if you don't mind take a minute and review. A small click of a button and a few key stokes wouldn't hurt would it?**_

**Chapter 16: Memory Lost and Found**

The sun came barreling through the blinds and Jessica moaned. Her head felt like someone was jack hammering her brain. She looked around to figure out her location. After several minutes of opening and shutting her eyes she realized that she was in Danny's apartment.

"Morning sunshine," Danny opened the bedroom door and walked in, "Want some coffee and aspirin?"

"God, yes." Jessica covered her head with the blanket. "I haven't had a hangover in years. What happened last night?"

Danny laughed, "Do you remember anything?"

Jessica set there thinking when a smile crossed her face, "I remember the bathroom at the bar."

"That's good. So when do things get fuzzy?"

"I think I remember something about Don and Lindsay going into the bathroom at Lava, but that is where things get a little questionable."

"So you don't remember getting us tossed out of a cab?"

"What did I do, throw up or something?"

"Or something, you decided to give me a blow job while lying in my lap."

Jessica turned red. "Please tell me you are kidding."

"Nope," Danny just grinned at her. "It was definitely a side of you I have never seen before."

"Oh God." Jessica buried her head under the covers.

"SO I guess you don't remember the amazing sex either."

A muffled noise came from under the cover, "No."

"And you said it was the best you ever had. I am hurt that you don't remember."

Jessica popped her head out. "Please don't be mad."

Danny just laughed. "You passed out on me while I was in the restroom."

"Danny! That was mean." Jessica just grinned she couldn't help it.

The conversation was rudely interrupted by Danny's pager. He picked it up off the table and looked at Jessica.

"Guess I have to go to work"

"Call in sick." Jessica tilted her head and gave her best puppy look. "I'm sick and I need someone to take care of me."

"I can't and you will live. Drink the rest of your coffee, take a shower and then eat the breakfast that is on the table." Danny kissed the top of her head as she pouted.

"You suck."

"Yes, I know. What time do you get Jordan?"

"They are supposed to be back around seven this evening."

"Good, I will meet you at eight at that little Chinese place you like." Danny kissed her one more time and headed out the door.

"That doesn't get you off the hook for leaving me." Jessica called out to him as he left. Then she got up and went to take a shower. When she stood up the room was spinning.

"Ok, maybe I will sleep just a little longer."

(Crime scene)

Danny strolled up grinning when he saw Lindsay.

"Well if it isn't Montana."

"Messer." Lindsay looked up at Danny.

"You look a little tired. Too much fun last night?"

"Well you look a little too rested, not enough fun last night?" Lindsay grinned and continued to take pictures of the body. "Why don't you take finger prints?"

"Ouch." Danny grabbed his heart. "That hurt. Right through the heart, do you have no mercy?"

"Not for you."

"Well just an FYI. I had lots of fun last night."

"We talking about last night?" Don walked up and grinned at Lindsay who just blushed.

"Why yes we are." Danny noticed the redness crossing over Lindsay's face. "We were discussing how much or in Lindsay's case how little sleep we may have gotten."

"Well I can tell you that neither Lindsay nor I got much sleep."

"Don." Lindsay just glared at him.

"Well, well, our little girl is growing up!" Danny grinned and walked to the door to start getting prints.

"Don I can't believe you said that."

"What? Did you get sleep I didn't know about?"

"Well no, but Danny has a big mouth."

"Yeah, and so does everyone else who works at the lab. I am sure that with Sheldon safely tucked away in the lab that everyone knows too much already."

"Good point. Let's get to work. What do you know about the victim?"

(Back at the lab)

Sheldon walked off the elevator whistling. Stella looked over her shoulder and knew that Sheldon had some good gossip.

"Mornin' Hawkes."

"Hey Stell, anything good this morning?"

"Just working old cases today." Stella studied him, "So do anything fun last night?"

Sheldon cocked his head a little and grinned, "Maybe."

"Oh come on, I can see it all over your face. Spill!"

"Well…ok. I went out to Lava with Katie, Jessica, Danny, Don and Lindsay. Katie dressed the girls, look I have pictures." Sheldon took out his cell phone and showed Stella.

"That is Lindsay and Jessica? Oh my…they look…wow." Stella stared at the picture. "We have to hang the one of Lindsay on the board."

"Sounds like a plan." The two headed to the AV room to print the picture off of Sheldon's phone.

"So tell me more."

"Lindsay and Jessica were very drunk. Let's just say that the bathroom saw a lot of action last night."

"Lindsay. Lindsay Monroe and Don were…" Stella just stood there. "Oh my God."

"Yeah. Not so surprised by Danny, but Jessica took me a little. She was crazy. At one point she tried to take off her shirt, because she was too hot. Danny had to stop her. I think she may have one hell of a headache today."

Stella just laughed. "Wow, I wish I could have been there."

"Yeah, but then who would I share my great stories with?"

"True. Now is there anything I should know about you? You know once they know you told it is fair game."

"Yep. I will give them the satisfaction of thinking they will embarrass me."

"Ooo. Smart man." Stella left the AV room with picture in hand.

(At Jessica's Apartment)

Jessica came in and found some sweats. She had slept several hours before showering and eating. She decided it was time to go gossip with Katie and fill in some more holes

Katie opened the door and usher Jessica in, "It took you longer than I expected.

"Well I had a slight headache."

"Sounds painful." Katie grinned.

"You have no idea. So how was your evening?"

"Fun…yours?"

"Can't say that I remember much. Danny said that I gave him a blow job in a cab and got us booted out."

"No shit…that is awesome."

"Katie…"

"What? It is. Sheldon and I had our fun too."

"Well tell me what happened at the club."

"Besides that you tried to strip and then got mad at Danny for stopping you."

"Oh God. He must think I am insane."

"Nope, just fun when you're drunk out of your mind." Jessica through a pillow in Katie's direction. "Oh yes and there was lots of bathroom sex. Did I mention that I also gave Sheldon head last night, except we were in the club at a table in the back? We almost got busted."

"I'm glad to know I have ammo now, if any of this leaks in the lab"

"Oh, please don't tell Danny about that. Sheldon would kill me."

"Pray he kept his mouth closed."

"Damn it…I am going to learn." Katie pressed her face into a pillow and screamed.

(Back at the lab)

Danny and Lindsay got off the elevator. Danny headed to work on the finger prints he had collected. Lindsay went off to DNA. Danny turned as he heard some techs whistling at Lindsay.

"Oh shit." Danny turned and headed in the direction of the bulletin board. He found what he had suspected and quickly ran to find Lindsay.

Lindsay was about to walk into DNA when Danny yelled at her, "Montana." Lindsay turned around.

"Yeah?" Lindsay looked a little confused.

"Thought you might want to see the bulletin board."

"Why would I want to see that?" Lindsay said as she realized that people had been whistling at her. "Oh shit. Tell me Sheldon didn't have a picture of me in that dress."

Danny moved out of her way, grabbing the DNA out of her hand as she marched to the board. Danny decided it would be best if he just went on into DNA. Adam looked up as Danny entered the room.

"So it's always the quiet ones huh?"

"Yeah, Monroe really turned out to be fun to hang with."

"I was talking about your girl. I heard she was striping. And how do you get a girl to have sex in a public bathroom."

Danny turn, walked into the hall, "Sheldon."

Danny and Lindsay made it to Sheldon's office at the same time.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Danny said as they reached the office door.

"Hey look, you would have done the same if you were in my shoes, besides Stella hounded me."

"I am sure she didn't have to twist your arm too much." Lindsay said as Danny's phone rang. He paused and walked into the hall to answer it.

"Messer"

"Hey Danny."

"Jess? You alright?"

"Well I just found out the rest of the story…why didn't you tell me that I tried to strip." Jessica was yelling into the phone. Lindsay turned around to see what the noise was. After she realized that Danny was talking on the phone she went back to yelling at Hawkes.

"If Don found out this was up here…He would be so pissed."

"I am sure he knows it was up here. Everyone knows. Even had a few beat cops come by to see the picture. You have been quit the attraction up here."

Lindsay just gasped and could not come up with words. Danny walked back into the room with a grin that would make a Cheshire cat jealous.

"So Katie gave you a blow job at the club last night? And you got busted."

Lindsay grinned, and Sheldon's eyes grew very nervous. "I am going to kill Katie. I told her not to tell Jess. I should have figured."

"That's it. That is why you told. You thought we didn't have anything on you. Mass email, our office Miss Monroe?" Danny put his arm out and Lindsay grabbed hold.

"Don't mind if I do." Both looked very satisfied with themselves as the headed to their office.


	17. Valentine's Day Blues

_Disclaimer: I do not own any CSI charaters. I will claim mine today._

_A/N: Sorry it has been so long. I had a bad case of writers block. Not to mention I just had a baby and well that takes away from my computer time._

**Chapter 17: Valentine's Day Blues**

Jessica took off from work on Valentine's Day. Since Danny had to work the four to midnight, they were going to go to lunch and spend the afternoon together. Danny got to the apartment around eleven and they headed off to an Italian café, which was the sight of their first date, that they frequented. The restaurant was small and dark. It was lit primarily with candles in old wine bottles. It was quiet and romantic. It was her favorite place to go. They got a booth in the back and ordered drinks. The waitress returned with drinks and they ordered their meal.

"So, I have been thinking."

"Was it painful?" Jessica asked playfully.

"You are as bad as Montana. I can't imagine why you are friends," Danny said sarcastically. "Now, I was thinking about what to get you for Valentine's…"

"Oh no! Gifts. I forgot to get a gift."

"Jess, I am trying to be serious."

"I'm sorry."

"I wanted to get you something really cool for our first Valentine's. I have never really had a serious girlfriend on Valentine's. I usually break up with them to get out of buying something."

"You didn't have to buy me anything."

"I know, but see I wanted to. That is the difference with you. I want to do all that stuff. I want to buy you flowers…" The waitress handed Jessica a bouquet of roses. "And I want to give you jewelry…" Danny pulled a box out of his pocket. Jessica gasped. Her hands started shacking as she opened the box. It was a heart necklace with a single diamond in the middle. Tears started to come to her eyes. "But that still didn't seem like enough. So I got one more thing for you." He handed her another box slightly larger than the first.

"Danny…this is too much."

"Open the box."

Jessica let a few tears drop on the table as she opened the box. Inside she found a folded piece of paper and a smaller jewelry box. Her heart skipped a few beats. She wasn't sure she wanted to open the second box. Slowly she made her hands open the folded piece of paper. As she started to read it, Danny took the smaller box out and opened it…to display a key.

Jessica

You and Jordan mean the world to me. I have thought so much about this since Christmas. I want to go to sleep with you next to me and wake up to you each morning. I want to know that when I go home my apartment will not be empty. I love you. Please move in with me.

All my heart,

Danny

Jessica just stared at the paper and the key.

"Jess, say something," Danny said with a desperate tone to his voice.

"I don't know what to say."

"I understand that you need time to think about it. You don't have to answer right away."

Jessica nodded. She sat silently through the rest of the meal. Danny was starting to feel like he made a big mistake. He wanted to take the key back and pretend that he had not given it to her.

"Jessica…"

Jessica looked up from her plate. She hadn't really eaten anything. She was just playing with her fork.

"Did I ruin today?"

Jessica shook her head no. "I won't lie. You definitely took me by surprise. I love you very much, but I am not sure I am ready to move in together. That is a big deal. And I have to think of Jordan. I just need some time."

"I understand. I want you to keep the key. No matter what you decide, I want you to know that you are always welcome in my apartment. I love you and whether you decide to move in or not, that will not change."

Danny leaned over the table and kissed Jessica. Jessica felt a little better, but she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She knew that Danny loved her and that she loved him, but was she ready to make a commitment like living together. What would it do to Jordan if things didn't work out. When they finally got back to the apartment Danny kissed her goodbye and left. He could feel that she needed some time to think. As soon as he was out of sight Jessica knocked on Katie's door.

"Hey." Katie opened the door and Jessica pushed it open. She walked to the couch and plopped down with a sigh. "Something wrong?"

Jessica shrugged her shoulders. "Didn't you and Danny go to lunch? Oh God…did you break up?

"No. I think I would be a little more upset and hysterical don't you?"

"True. So what happened?"

"He asked me to move in with him."

"Really, that is great. I knew you belonged together. I have been waiting for this or a proposal for a while now." Katie looked at the distressed look on Jessica's face. "Wait, why are you not happy about this?"

"I told him no."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"I'm not sure I am ready for that. And what about Jordan. What if things didn't work out? "

"Bull Shit. You are using Jordan as an excuse not to get to close. You know good and well that if things don't work out that Jordan is already attached. And she will be effected whether you live with Danny or not. And who is to say that things wont work out. Maybe he is that ONE!"

"That's not fair. I am not using Jordan as an excuse."

"Yeah and I hate corsets and fishnet stockings. You are just scared. You are going to start pushing him away like you do every other man you date."

"I do not."

"Yes you do. You are so afraid of getting hurt that you refuse to let people get too close. I hate to tell you, but Danny has crossed that line. You fell harder and faster than you ever have. If things end, you are going to get hurt and bad."

"Well, I feel better already," Jessica said with exasperation in her voice.

Katie rolled her eyes. "All I am saying is that you love him and he loves you. Don't push him away."

"I have to go. Jordan will be home soon. And if you don't mind I would like for this to stay between US!"

"Who am I going to tell?"

"Who wouldn't you tell?"

"You should know better. I never talk about the thing we talk about."

"Fine...Just keep you mouth closed!" Jessica stormed out of the apartment and slammed the door.

Katie was still sitting on the couch when Sheldon showed up.

"You ok?" Sheldon startled Katie out of a trance.

"I'm fine, why the hell wouldn't I be?" she snapped at him.

Sheldon held up a hand. "Sorry. Are we still going to dinner?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Sheldon looked her up and down. "You sure you want to go like that?" he asked incredulousy.

Katie snapped, "What the hell is wrong with the way I am dressed. It has never bothered you before. God damn. What the hell is wrong with everyone today?"

"Katie…" he tried to break in.

"WHAT?"

"Honey, you are just in a t-shirt."

Katie looked down a realized that she had never gotten dressed. She felt horrible. "I'm sorry. Jessica and I had a disagreement. I guess I have been sitting here longer than I thought."

"Look, why don't we just order in."

"I don't want to ruin your plans."

"The only plans I had were to be with you."

Katie smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too. Do you want to talk about your fight?"

"No… She came to me about a fight she had and I did not take her side."

"Did it have anything to do with Danny? He looked a little down when he came into work this afternoon."

"Yes, but I can't discuss the details."

"Did he ask her to move in with him? He has been planning this for weeks. He was so excited. He told me last week what he was planning. And that he was a little worried it would scare her. He said that no matter what she said he wasn't going to be mad. He was going to let her go at her own pace."

Katie was relieved that she had such a smart boyfriend. He knew what was going on without her breaking her promise to Jessica. "Well, he definitely scared her. She is so freaked that she was yelling at me."

"Just give her some time. She will realize that they are perfect together. Anyone can see that."

"Anyone but her."


	18. One bedroom or Two?

_Disclaimer: I know this is still a shock...I don't own CSI. Just borrowing it for a while.._

_A/N: A little muse once told me that if you review she will write._

**Chapter 18: One bedroom or Two?**

The past month and a half had been really awkward for Jessica. She had apologized to Katie for yelling at her, but she was still having a hard time with Danny. They still went out, but Danny never stayed with her anymore. She was really starting to miss him. She felt like he was punishing her. Every time she asked him to stay he would always have some excuse why he had to go home. Their six month anniversary was coming up in a few days and Jessica wasn't sure that Danny was even interested. She walked across the hall to Katie's apartment.

"Katie…"

"Are you still moping?"

"I'm not moping. I just…"

"Moping. I told you it is not too late to tell him that you want to move in."

"Katie…I don't think it is a good idea to move Jordan again. Not to mention that Danny lives in a one bedroom. Where would she sleep?"

"So ask him to move in with you."

"I don't think he is interested anymore. I think I managed to push him away."

"He has been working. He can't spend every night somewhere other than home. He has to have clothes and his stuff. He probably thinks that you don't want him to stay all night."

"I never said that. I just …I don't know what I just. You know we have been together six months. I want to do something special, but I don't know what. I know that he has tomorrow off and then he is off Friday and Saturday since he has worked every weekend since the beginning of February. I thought about seeing if he wanted to go out of town for the weekend, but I am not sure he will go for it."

"Jess, you need to talk to him about how you are feeling. He is the only one who can clear it up for you."

"You suck. Your supposed to have some magic words or something. Isn't that in the best friend handbook?"

"No. The best friend handbook clearly states that I have to tell you how it is, no matter if you like it or not."

"Great. I am going to rewrite that handbook one day."

"Yeah. Let me know when you do. But until then you get the truth and I have to go to work so get out…"

"I love you too."

"I know." Katie said as she shut the door.

"She is so frustrating." Jessica walked into her apartment and looked around. It had never felt so empty as it had over the past month. She missed Danny when he wasn't here. She knew that he couldn't always be expected to come to her, so she decided to go to him. She called Katie's cell phone and asked if she would meet Jordan and keep her over night. Katie tried to pry, but Jessica would not give in. All she said was, "I'll tell you later." Katie agreed and Jessica hung up.

She packed a bag for Jordan and left it at Katie's. She gathered her overnight bag and headed to the market. She was going to surprise Danny. She planned a romantic dinner at his apartment. After she got the food for dinner she went to his apartment. It was dark and the minute she walked in the door his scent filled her nose. She knew she was doing the right thing. Jessica turned on the stereo and started cooking. She cleaned as she went. It was almost five, so she called Lindsay.

"Lindsay, hey."

"Hey Jess. What's up?"

"Is Danny gone yet?"

"He left about twenty minutes ago. Why?"

"Well I am at his apartment. I made him dinner and was just checking on the timing."

"Wow. He said something about going to get takeout."

"Great. I try and surprise him and he plans something else."

"If he knew you were there then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Gee thanks for that."

"I try. I think he said something about going home and then going to see you."

"Hold on my cell phone is ringing."

"Just call me back, Adam just came up with some lab results."

"Ok. Later." She hung up Danny house phone and picked up her cell, "Hello."

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey, what are you up to?"

"Well, I grabbed some take out and went to your apartment, but you're not here."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were coming. I would have been home."

"I was going to surprise you. I am off tomorrow so I thought we could spend some time together. I have been so busy."

"Wow. I wasn't planning on being home tonight. I had some things to take care of."

"Oh, I guess I should have called first. I guess I will just go home."

"I'm so sorry. I will come by when I am done. If that is ok."

"Definitely. You have a key."

"I love you. I will see you soon. I promise." Jessica could hardly hold the grin in. She wanted to tell him that she was standing in his apartment, but wanted to see his face when he walked in and figured out that he was the reason she was not home.

"I love you too. I'll go home and relax for a little while before you get there."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

Jessica was just shy of giddy. She knew he still wanted to be with her. He had planned to stay with her tonight. She got the table set with candles. She turned the lights out and placed dinner on the table as she heard the key go into the lock. Jessica tried to contain her excitement. Danny opened the door and just stared at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I had been thinking…you have been so busy and I missed you so much. And I always make you come to me so I wanted to surprise you. Just seemed like we had the same idea."

Danny walked over and grabbed Jessica by the waist. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. He whispered, "I think I know what I want for dessert."

Jessica grinned, "Dinner first."

Danny just groaned.

"Besides I have a present for you."

"You being here is enough of a present."

"Sit down and eat."

Danny did as he was told. After dinner they moved to the couch and started talking.

"I am so glad that you are here." Danny pulled Jessica closer to him. "What time do you have to go?'

"I don't. Katie has Jordan. I brought a bag."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, Katie talked me into it."

"Remind me to thank her."

"Well, she kind of did. I had been feeling like maybe you were mad at me."

"Why would I be mad? What made you think that?"

"Well ever since you asked me to move in here and I said no you have been acting weird."

"What?"

"Every time I asked you to stay with me you said no. I thought maybe you were trying to get away from me."

"I never meant to make you feel that way. I have just been working so much and have been really tired."

"I know that now, but you not being around really made me think. So that is why I got you this gift."

Jessica handed Danny a small box. He opened it and looked at her with surprise. It was the key that he had given her for Valentine's day.

"I don't understand. You just said that you realized that I wasn't mad at you."

"I know. Look I have been thinking and I really don't like it when you are gone. I miss you so much. When I walked into your apartment today your scent made me cry. I miss your smell on my pillows. I can't move in here Danny."

"Jessica, wait," he said pleadingly.

She held up her hand to stop him from talking. "Let me finish please…There is not enough room in this apartment for both me and Jordan. You only have one bedroom. I think you should move in with us. So, I don't need this key any more."

Danny sat there, stunned. "Are you serious?"

"I have never been more serious or sure in my life."

Danny stood up and looked Jessica in the face. She started to get scared. He grabbed her hands and stood her up.

"You know what I think…I think we should go home."

"No."

"No?"

"It would take too long to get there." And she lead him to his room.

The next morning Jessica woke up to the smell of breakfast and coffee. She rolled over and looked at the clock. It was almost eleven. She got dressed and walked into the kitchen. She was a little shocked when she came out of the room.

"Good morning…or is it afternoon."

"Shut up. Someone kept me up half the night and I was very tired. What happened here?"

"Well, while I was out getting coffee I picked up a few boxes and started packing."

"Started?"

"Well, I have most of the stuff from the living room and kitchen packed. I only packed the things that you don't already have and some of my personal stuff. I would have packed my room but someone was sleeping."

"And when do you plan on moving this stuff?"

"Well, while I was getting boxes I also rented a moving truck for Friday. I figured I could take the furniture that we don't need to a women's shelter and then I could move the other stuff to our apartment."

Jessica just grinned. She knew that she had made the right decision. Now she just had to tell Katie and Jordan.


	19. Pizza, Beer, and Trucks

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to CSI: NY.

A/N: Please review. It isn't hard.

Chapter 19: Pizza, Beer, and Trucks

Tuesday afternoon Danny packed a small bag with some clothes and other stuff he would need for the next couple of days till they could get his stuff moved into Jessica's apartment. Danny and Jessica left his apartment to get home before Jordan did. Jessica unlocked the door and Danny walked into Jessica's room to put his bag up just as Jordan opened the front door, followed quickly by Katie.

"Where the hell did you go?" Katie got out first. "I tried calling you a hundred times last night."

"I know I finally just turned my phone off."

"Yes, I know. You could have answered. What if there had been an emergency?"

"Then you would have said so in one of the hundreds of messages you left."

"Ugh! You can be very frustrating when you are hiding something."

"Who said I was hiding anything?"

"Jessica, where were you last night?" Jordan quietly intrupted the battle.

"I was at Danny's."

"You couldn't have just said that?" Katie rolled her eyes. "So did you talk to him?"

"Yes."

"AND?"

"And we made some important decisions about our relationship last night. I actually just walked in the door."

"Is everything ok?" Jordan looked really worried.

"Jordan, I need to talk to you."

"Oh God, you broke up with him didn't you?" Danny heard the exchange and decided to stay in the room for a moment longer.

"Katie. SHUT UP!" Jessica set Jordan on the couch next to her. "Look, Danny and I think that it is best if…"

"I move in here." Danny walked out of the bedroom.

Jessica smiled, "Instead of us moving in to his apartment."

"REALLY?" Jordan and Katie screamed at the same time.

"Yes. It is easier for me to move my stuff, plus this apartment is bigger than mine. We thought that we would all be more comfortable here."

Jordan jumped up and hugged Danny. Katie hugged Jessica.

"I am so happy you two worked it out. You have been driving everyone around you crazy." Katie moved to hug Danny. "All Sheldon has talked about is you. All I have talked about is you. All anyone has talked about is when you were going to fix this. You have both been miserable since Valentine's."

"Good to know I am still a hot topic of conversation."

"Danny, when people are talking about you it is usually because you are being an ass."

"Thanks Katie. I am sure there is a time or two that you have been the topic of conversation at work, so what does that make you?"

"Interesting."

"Very funny."

"You two knock it off. Jordan, are you sure you are ok with Danny moving in here. If you are not happy with it, then it will not happen."

"I'm not happy…" Jordan paused. "I am ecstatic. It is about time."

"Ok, you have been around Katie way too much."

"So when do you officially move in?" Katie changed the subject quickly to avoid another lecture on her habits in front of Jordan.

"Well, the first of June is in a week. I know that my landlord has a waiting list for tenants for my apartment, I talked to him this morning and he asked if I could be out by this weekend so he could have the place cleaned and ready by the first. So Jessica and I packed my stuff this morning and since I am off on Friday and Saturday…I am moving in this weekend."

"Wow you two really don't waste time do you?" Katie asked in awe.

"We learned from you."

"So who is helping?"

"I am so glad you asked…" Danny cocked his eyebrow and grinned.

"Oh no…I can't. Sheldon and I are suppose to spend the day together."

"I know. No you can spend it helping Danny and me."

"How am I going to tell Sheldon?"

"No worries. Danny talked to him earlier."

"You two suck. I'm leaving before I get sucked into something else I don't want to do."

"Bye Katie." Jessica grinned and walked over to Danny, "I love you."

"I love you too. Both of you. Let go get some dinner."

They left together to go get dinner.

Thursday night Jessica had a hard time sleeping. All she could think about was the fact that Danny was moving in. Danny had gotten there at eleven and went to sleep. He had a really long day and knew that Friday was going to be hard. He was laying next to her and she just stared at him. She looked at the clock again. It was finally six thirty. She had to get Jordan up and off to school. Jordan was sitting on the edge of her bed. "Please Jessica, can't I stay here today? I can help."

"No. You are going to school. There will be plenty to do around here all weekend. Like cleaning this room."

Jordan groaned, and headed to the shower. Jessica cooked breakfast and made coffee. She went into her room and nudged Danny.

"Hey, it's seven and you have to pick up the moving truck and be at Sheldon's by eight thirty. I have coffee and breakfast."

Danny grabbed Jessica and pulled her into him, "You know what?"

"What?" Jessica just grinned as he kissed her.

"This is our apartment as of today."

"Not if you don't get out of bed and get your stuff out of your old apartment."

"But I want to celebrate in my new bed."

"Tonight. Now get up."

"I am," he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Danny, get out of bed, before I change my mind."

Jessica was still smiling and shaking her head when she got to the kitchen. Jordan was finishing breakfast when he buzzer went off.

"Bye, Jessica."

"Bye Jordan have a good day."

Jordan nearly knocked Katie over as she headed out the door. "Sorry, bye Katie."

"Bye Jordan." Katie groggily said as she walked in and grabbed the coffee. "I really didn't want to get up this early."

"Yeah, well we have to make room for Danny's stuff while him and Sheldon are loading up his apartment."

"It's not my fault you have so much shit."

"Katie quit whining. You help, you get reward."

Katie's eyes lit up. "Lava?"

"Oh no. I can't seem to live down the last time we were there."

Katie laughed, "I tried."

There was a knock on the door and Jessica went to open it. Danny stopped her as she was walking to the door.

"I want to answer it." Danny opened the door.

"I heard there was a moving party today." Don and Lindsay were standing at the door.

"Lindsay, you made it." Jessica went to the door and hugged Lindsay.

"Yeah, as Don says 'anything for pizza and beer.'"

"Hey no one said anything to me about pizza and beer." Katie piped in from the kitchen.

"I'm afraid I missed that memo too. And I suppose I am paying." Danny turned and looked at Jessica.

"Of course we are. We have to at least treat our friends to dinner. And what is dinner without beer?" Jessica grinned as the guys nodded their heads. "Now if you and Don don't leave you are going to be late getting Sheldon."

Danny kissed Jessica and Don kissed Lindsay and the guys left. Jessica stood in her living room and started looking at her stuff. For the first time in her life she would not have her own space. She was going to be sharing.

"Ok. I don't even know what to pack."

"Then why am I up before ten?"

"Jess, I know it is hard to combine, but it is worth it."

"Thanks Lindsay, it's good to have a least one good friend."

"I have told you before that the best friend thing starts after ten in the morning. Anything before that is at your own risk."

"How do you manage to run your store?" Lindsay looked at Katie with curiosity.

"This is why my store is open from eleven am to eleven pm Monday thru Saturday. I don't have to deal with people first thing in the morning. And before you ask, I am closed on Sunday so I can party on Saturday night after we close and I can sleep and recover on Sunday. But the best part is that I now have enough revenue to hire staff so I only have to work five days a week, and I can leave when I want."

"Wow, I wish I could write my own schedule. The crazy's of New York do that for me. Even my days off can be ruined by a few nut cases."

"Yes, we all know the pains of being a CSI, and on call. We have all been interrupted at some point or another. Some are definitely more annoying than others."

"Yeah, like when Don and I had tickets to the opera."

"Oh I was think more along the line of when I am about to …"

"KATIE!"

"What? It has happened to us all."

"Can we stick to packing. I know I want to keep my books and tea sets. I packed my stuff that I want to keep in storage last night. The rest is going to a charity garage sale."

"Ok, Jess, I hate to ask, but whose furniture are you using?"

"Mine. Danny is keeping his recliner, but everything else is going. He has a couple of book shelves that are coming here. One is going into Jordan's room. She didn't have a lot of furniture and needed one."

"That good. Don and I were over there once and yeah. His furniture sucks. What about the pool table?"

"Storage. Even I don't want to get rid of that."

Lindsay looked at Jessica. "I think the guys would have a fit."

"We could put it in my apartment. It could go in the dining room with the foosball table," Katie said.

"We'll see. It would be up to Danny."

The woman talked for hours while they rearranged the apartment. When the guys arrived there was enough room for everything. It took a couple more hours of moving Jessica's stuff out and Danny's in.

"Come on, Danny. It will be right across the hall and Jessica does have keys to the apartment," Katie said pleadingly.

Finally Danny relented. "Ok. Only if you promise me a couple of things."

"Yeah, what?"

"First and the most important…" he began.

"What?"

"No one and I mean no one has sex on my pool table"

"Damn, and that was the first thing I was going to do. I hear it is a lot of fun," Katie said with a grin on her face.

"KATIE!" Jessica yelled from the other room.

"You sure have been screaming my name a lot today. I must be good." Jessica growled from the kitchen "And the second?"

"Take care of it."

"I promise to not have sex on it, and I promise to take care of it. If anything happens to it I will replace it. Deal?"

"Deal."

The guys moved the pool table into Katie's apartment, then left for storage. Jessica ordered the pizza and the girls finished unpacking. Jordan had decided to spend the night with a friend from school instead of coming home and cleaning her room. Jessica unloaded the last box and walked the empty boxes to the trash.

When the guys got back they all set and ate pizza and drank beer. About nine that night everyone went home. Jessica plopped back down on the couch after locking the door.

"I am exhausted. I could go to sleep right now."

"Not before celebrating my new apartment." Danny picked her up off the couch and carried her to their room.


	20. Adjustments

**AN:** _I'm back! I still don't own anything but Jessica, Jordan and Katie! I'm sorry for the long wait, but real life got in the way!_

Chapter 20

**Adjustments**

Danny had moved in a little over a month ago and the frustration level in the house had escalated to an all time high. With Danny's weird hours and Jordan and Jessica's more normal hours thing were getting a little out of hand.

"Katie…" Jessica yelled as she banged on her door.

Katie opened the door and let Jessica in. "What is wrong now?"

"I can't do this. I am going crazy."

"That didn't take long."

"Katie, I mean it. What if I made a mistake by letting Danny move in?" Jessica was sitting on the couch almost in tears.

"Why would you say that?" Katie said gently as she sat down next to her.

"I just want to scream at Danny all the time, so most of the time I barely speak to him. And now he is barely speaking to me."

"Why do you want to yell at him so bad?"

"I don't know, little stuff that just keeps adding up."

"Like what?"

"Leaving the seat up on the toilet, I fell in the other morning." Katie could barely contain her laughter. "Shut up. It is other things too. He leaves his shoes in the living room and dishes in the sink, and cups beside the bed. He eats in the living room and then leaves a mess. And when he works late or gets called in he is so loud. He has woke both Jordan and I up in the middle of the night."

"Ok. To say you are anal is an understatement. Has it occurred to you to talk to him? He has been a proclaimed bachelor. He never had to worry about waking someone before or leaving the seat up being that he rarely had girls stay long enough to use the restroom. And the mess…well most people aren't as anal as you are about a mess. Just ask him to pick up after himself. And relax. Some things, like his shoes, could be over looked. Then, you don't seem like quite the bitch."

"Whose side are you on anyway?"

"Mine of course."

Jessica just rolled her eyes. Katie just grinned, "Look if you aren't happy and Danny is not happy. Well then everyone suffers. Danny sucks at work so Sheldon only talks about Danny and you mope and all I talk about is you. Then Jordan becomes a bitch because she feeds off the vibe you two are sending her. Look Jordan is going away this week for Spring break right?"

"Yes, she is going to spend the week with my parents in Orlando."

"Good. I will talk to Sheldon about covering some of Danny's shifts. You two need to work some thing out and quick before you ruin your relationship."

"Katie, what would I do with out you?"

"Die of boredom and loneliness. Now if you don't mind I need to go. Sheldon is meeting me for dinner. When does Jordan leave?"

"In a few hours, she should be home from school in a few minutes then I have to take her to the airport. She is flying to meet my parents in Texas. Then they fly out on Sunday for Orlando, and then next Friday they all fly back here. And my parents are staying a week to visit."

"Well tell Jordan to come see me before you take her to the airport. Is Danny coming with you?"

"No he works till eight tonight."

"Well be careful and call my cell when you get home."

Jessica nodded as she left. She was opening her front door as Jordan got off the elevator.

"Jessie!"

"Hey, go change and I will call the cab. Katie wants to see you before you leave."

Jordan did as she was told and within the hour the two were sitting in a cab. Jessica was lost in her thoughts when Jordan spoke.

"Jess?"

"Yea. What is it?"

"Are you and Danny ok?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm not stupid and I am not a little kid. You and him avoid each other when you used to couldn't stay away from each other."

"We are fine. It has just been a little frustrating adjusting to having someone else living with us."

"Were you this frustrated when I moved in?"

"No of course not. It was different with you."

"Why?"

"I could tell you what to do," Jessica grinned at the thought, "but with Danny it is different. We just both have our own way of living and now we have to figure out how to live together."

"Like his mess…"

"Yes, that and a few other things. We are going to talk this week while you are gone."

"Promise he won't leave."

"Is that what you are worried about?"

"Yes."

"Oh sweetheart. Just because we fight and disagree doesn't mean he is leaving. We just need to talk and get some things worked out. Everything will be fine I promise. Just enjoy your trip to Disney World. And don't forget to bring me some mouse ears."

Jordan giggled and they chatted about Disney World all the way to the airport. When they arrived at the airport it was packed. With spring break being the next week for a lot of kids people were doing a lot of traveling. They stood in line and Jessica checked Jordan in and walked her to the gate. She held her hand as a small blonde woman walked up.

"Hi, I am Kelsey. I am the flight attendant that will be with you this whole trip."

Jordan just smiled slightly. "I am Jordan, nice to meet you."

"I am Jessica. Could you tell me again how this will work?"

"Sure. Since she is in first class and I am the stewardess for the area she will stay with me. I will make sure she gets on the plane and into the right seat. She will not leave the airplane when we land until all the other passengers are off. I will then escort her to the baggage claim were she will meet…" she stopped and looked at her clipboard. "Lisa or Jake Johnston. They will have to show id and sign a form before I am allowed to release her to them."

"Great. Ok, Jordan are you ready?"

"Yes." Jordan hugged Jessica as tight as she could.

Jessica leaned over and whispered in Jordan's ear. "Danny and I love you and will miss you very much. Have fun."

Jordan grinned and walked off holding Kelsey's hand. Jessica watched till she could not see them anymore and turned to leave. She held her tears till she was seated in the back of a cab headed home. Then it was a free fall from there. By time she was home she was hiccupping and gasping from crying so hard. She cried because Jordan was on a plane by herself, she cried because she had let things get so out of hand with Danny, and she cried because she just couldn't stop. She had held tight to her emotions over the past month and it had all just sprung out of her. As she unlocked and opened the front door the mess hit her and she was angry. As she tripped over Danny's shoe she yelled, "Son of a bitch."

Danny walked out of the bedroom as his shoe hit the wall beside his head.

"What the hell?"

Jessica was fuming as she picked up the other shoe and tossed it in his direction. "How old are you? Can you not even pick up after yourself? I have bit my tongue for the past month. You are a slob. I am sick of cleaning up after you. You leave your shoes in the walk way, you leave dishes everywhere and you leave the toilet seat up. I can't handle this anymore."

Danny was stunned and getting a little angry himself after she throw the second shoe. He voice started normal but quickly grew in strength and sound. He was yelling before he knew it.

"I have never met anyone who cleans as much as you do. I mean damn, there's a spec of dust there Jess, you better clean it. It is not like the apartment is trashed. Ok yea I left a couple of dishes out, but I was in a hurry. And you are so organized. I want to randomly move cds or movies just to annoy you. You are such and anal bitch. And instead of talking to me you just throw a shoe at me and start yelling. How the hell do you expect this to work if you don't even talk to me?"

Jessica balled up her fist till her knuckles were white as he spoke.

"You have been avoiding me" Danny kept yelling, "when all you need to do was talk to me. What is your problem?"

"The problem is you. You are inconsiderate and you don't think about me or Jordan. I have a job and she goes to school yet just in the last week you have woke us both up at least twice when you have come in or left for work. You are so loud. Do you even try to keep it down? And the mess, I can't handle it."

Danny lowered his voice and looked at Jessica gently, "Then why not talk to me?"

Jessica sank onto the couch. "I was afraid."

Danny set beside her, "Of what?"

"I didn't want you to leave so I was scared if I said something about what I didn't like you wouldn't want to live here and would leave."

"That's crazy. I wouldn't leave over something so silly."

"Thanks that makes me feel so much better."

"That is not what I meant. We both knew it was going to be an adjustment when we moved in together, but we have to talk about the little things to make it work."

"Look, I have never had to share my house, let alone my room with anyone. I am not used to it."

"That is why we have to talk about things that are bothering us. Look lets address your issues, then we will address my issues. Ok?"

"Ok." Jessica grinned slightly, "First please try and be a little quieter when you are moving around the apartment in the middle of the night."

"I can do that. I am so sorry. I didn't realize that I was being so loud. I never had to worry about it at home. I never thought about it. Anything else?"

"Yes, I would appreciate it if you would please put the seat down. Yesterday morning I didn't think about it and I set down and fell in."

Danny couldn't hold the laughter in and fell over laughing. Jessica blushed and got mad, but before long she was giggling next to Danny.

"It's not funny." Jessica tried to suppress her own laughter, "Ok maybe it is a little funny, but I really wish you would put the seat down."

Danny snorted and suppressed his laughter. "I can do that. I have never lived with a woman, except my mom and she had her own bathroom. Can I address something?"

"Sure."

"Jess, God love you but you are too neat. I will try and keep my stuff put up. I will stop leaving dishes anywhere other than the sink, and I will find a place by the door that we can both agree on about my shoes. I take them off at the door, because at work I walk in all sorts of things and I don't want to track anything on the carpet."

"I understand. I will try to relax, but as far as the shoes. There really isn't anywhere by the door. Could you maybe take a pair of other shoes to work and then change there and leave the dirty ones at work. Then, you can put your shoes in the room when you get home."

"I can deal with that. See we can work things out when we talk."

"Ok, I will talk to you when I have an issue. I have one more problem."

"What?"

"I am hungry and bored. Seems I have a whole week alone with the man I love."

Danny grinned, "Ok Chinese and then dessert in bed."

"Agreed, I just need to make a call before we leave."

"Go ahead; I am going to go shower and change."

Danny headed into the bathroom and Jessica picked up her cell and dialed Katie.

"_Hello."_

"Hey Katie. I wanted to let you know that I got home and that I talked to Danny."

"_Good. How did it go?"_

"I threw a shoe at him?"

"_You did what?" _Katie yelled into the phone.

"You heard me."

"_Are you crazy? What did he do?"_

"He left me."

"_No. Jess, I am so sorry." _Katie sounded heart broken.

Jessica started laughing. "I am kidding. We worked everything out."

"_You bitch." _Katie laughed._ "Good I am glad. Hey, I have to go I will talk to you later."_

"Deal, bye."

Jessica hung up and set on the couch till Danny was ready and they left.


	21. It Was Only a Nightmare, or Was It?

**Disclaimer: **_Nope. Still don't own anything but Jessica, Katie and Jordan! When I win the lottery, I'm going to buy the franchise, though!_

**Chapter 21 **

**It was only a Nightmare or Was It?**

_Three small children were playing on the swing set in the back yard. The oldest, a boy with black hair and warm brown skin about seven was climbing up the steps to the slide. When he reached the top a yell filled the yard. The dark headed carmel skin four year old girl was screaming at the boy to quit pushing her. The small two year old girl looked up at her siblings then continued to play in the sand box. The back down flew open and a woman wearing jeans and a modest shirt came out the door holding a dish towel. Her hair was brown and tied back in a neat bun_.

"_James Hawkes you quit pushing your sister. You know it takes her a minute to go down the slide."_

"_She is such a chicken!" James yelled back._

"_Am not!" cried Kristina._

"_Alright you two, time to come in and wash your hands. Daddy will be home soon and dinner is almost ready."_

_The children moaned but headed in the house to wash their hands. The woman walked to the sand box and picked up the smallest child._

"_You my sweet need a whole bath."_

_After cleaning up the children they were set at the table, just in time for a black SUV to pull in the drive. Sheldon parked and got out of the car. He walked through the front door and yelled, "Katie, honey I'm home."_

"AWWW!" The scream echoed through the apartment waking Sheldon out of a deep sleep.

"Katie, Katie. You ok?" Sheldon touched Katie as she was shaking in the bed next to him.

Katie set up in the bed shaking her head and rubbing her eyes. She pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her head on her knees.

"I'm fine. Sorry if I woke you."

"Hey, this is the third time this week you have woke up screaming. What is up?"

"Just a bad dream. I'm fine really. Go back to sleep."

Sheldon just shook his head and closed his eyes. Katie looked at the clock. Three seventeen gleamed in red through out the whole room. Katie slid out of bed. She was not sleeping well. The closer she and Sheldon got, the more often she was having the same dream. She went into the living room and turned on the television.

An hour had past when Sheldon's pager went off. Katie jumped as Sheldon came out of the room dressed.

"Gotta go to work."

"Ok, see you later."

"Hey, Katie." Sheldon stared deep into Katie's eyes. "This isn't over; we are going to talk about these nightmares."

"Fine," Katie resigned.

Sheldon kissed Katie's forehead then left the apartment. Katie sank back into the couch.

Several hours later Katie dragged herself off the couch and walked across the hall. She knocked gingerly on the door. She could smell the bacon from under the door. Danny opened the front door.

"Katie? Why are you here so early?"

"Is Jess here?"

"She just got out of the shower. She is in the bedroom getting dressed."

Katie nodded and walked past Danny to the bedroom. Danny just grinned and shut the door behind her. Katie walked into the room. Jessica jumped and then sighed as she saw Katie.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"It's only eight."

"Yes but to see you before noon is unusual."

"I have a problem."

"Are you ok? You look like you haven't slept in days."

"I'm not sleeping well. I keep having these nightmares. You're the counselor…counsel."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "I am not a dream interpreter. I am a child counselor."

"Just help me please. I'm not sleeping and Sheldon wants me to talk to him about it. I can't; he will laugh at me."

"Who's to say I won't laugh at you?" Katie sighed and started to leave. "Ok I'm sorry; tell me what you have been dreaming."

Katie cringed then told Jessica the dream. Jessica tried to hold the laughter in but still snickered a little under her breath.

"You afraid of being domesticated, Katie?" Jessica couldn't hold back the smile.

"This isn't funny. Me with regular clothes, and kids. Cooking and cleaning. Me cooking. This is horrible." Tears started to well up in Katie's eyes.

"You do great with Jordan. Why wouldn't you be great with your own kids?"

"Jordan is different. First I can send her home. Second, I never had to change diapers or teach her to walk or talk or anything."

"Are you pregnant?"

"Excuse me? NO."

"Then what is the problem. You're not married or pregnant. You will have kids when you are ready. And the rest, if you and Sheldon got married, don't you think he would marry you and not some normal version of you."

"He is so respected and I would have to up hold some … I don't know."

"Katie, relax. Sheldon loves you and would never do anything to make you less than you are. Just talk to him."

"What if he laughs?"

"Has Sheldon ever laughed at you? No matter how eccentric you have ever gotten he has never laughed at you, why would he start now."

Danny knocked on the door. "Breakfast is ready ladies."

"We'll be right out. Katie come on let's eat, then go home and get some sleep."

After breakfast Katie did as she was told and went to bed. The week with little sleep caught up to her and she slept for hours. It wasn't until Sheldon woke her that she stirred.

"Hey beautiful, are you feeling any better?"

Katie yawned, "A little. I guess we need to talk about what has been bothering me."

"I would never force you to talk, but yes, I would like to know what has been going through that head of yours."

Katie looked at him, apprehension filling her eyes. "You have to promise me that you won't laugh."

Sheldon raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Okay. I won't laugh."

"I've been dreaming about us having kids," she mumbled under her breath.

Sheldon raised an eyebrow even higher as images of their future children filled his head.

"You think I am crazy don't you?"

Sheldon moved closer to Katie on the couch, "Honey I have always thought you were crazy, but that is what I love about you. I think it is neat that you are dreaming about your future and I am in it."

"Not funny."

"Katie, honey, I love you. And I dream of our future too. I just don't think of it as a nightmare." Sheldon grinned.

"Being with you is not the nightmare. It's the becoming my mother, that's the nightmare." Katie sighed and continued, "My mother had no life. All she did was spend time with my brother and I or she was doing house work."

"What's so bad about that? Maybe she enjoyed her life."

"She hated it. When she was a teenager she was in an all girl band, she was the lead singer and guitar player. They were really good, I've heard recordings. Then she met my dad. He was a math major who wanted to be a CPA. Image was important in his line of work, so when they got married she went all normal, no more blue streaks, or piercing and when my dad had the money all of her tattoos were lasered off. I know she loved my dad and us kids, but I always got the feeling that she missed what she could have been."

"Katie, I would never ask you to be less than you are. I love you just the way you are."

"Sheldon, do you want kids?"

"Sure, someday, but I want a wife first." He winked at her and her cheeks filled with color.

"How many?" her trepidation voice filled asked.

Hearing the fear in her voice Sheldon reply, "Half a dozen at least."

Katie gasped out load before realizing the joke, "Well then you better be rich and able to afford a nanny."

"Depends on what my wife and I agree on. So how many do you want?"

"Sheldon, are you asking me to marry you?"

"That all depends on if you would say yes."

Katie's eyes filled with tears, "I would most definitely say yes. And two."

"Then maybe it's time I meet your family." Sheldon leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

**AN: **_Please, please review! _


	22. The GreenEyed Monster

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing CSI related. I will clam Jessica, Jordan and I guess Katie._

_**A/N: **__I am finally caught up. I am even ahead. So maybe you won't have to wait so long for updates. Please review_!

**Chapter 22**

**The Green-Eyed Monster**

As Jessica was getting off the elevator she saw Sheldon leaving Katie's

"You holding her hostage in there?" Jessica greeted him with a raised eyebrow and a smile since she had not seen Katie in almost three days.

Sheldon grinned before responding, "No, she is just in panic mode. Her parents are coming this weekend."

"What? How did you manage that? I've know her since I moved to New York a year and half ago, and I have met her mom once. I've never actually met her dad, talk to him on the phone once." Jessica shrugged.

"I have to go to the store, see you later," Sheldon said dodging the question and grabbing the elevator.

"You've been with Katie too long," Jessica noted to the closing elevator doors.

"Katherine Louise Tanner, open the door," Jessica called as she knocked.

"What?" Katie opened the door gingerly.

"Why are your parents coming to see you?"

"They want to visit, that's all. And don't call me by that name," Katie said, trying to avoid the question.

"Your parents never come to visit. Something's going on…I can see it on your face. Spill!"

Katie tried to shut the door, "Got to go. See you later."

Jessica's foot hit the frame just in time to stop the door. "Not going to work, Katherine."

"Ok, I'll let you in, but only if you stop calling me that."

Jessica grinned triumphantly and walked past Katie. Katie walked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer for herself and a Coke for Jessica, then settled on the couch ready for the long conversation that was about to transpire.

"What is going on? Did you talk to Sheldon about your dreams? Why are your parents coming? When are they coming?"

Katie interrupted the twenty question marathon, "If you let me and only ask one at a time I will answer. Sheldon asked me to marry him, so yes, I talked to Sheldon. So Sheldon can meet them, and they are coming tomorrow for the day since he is off," she rattled off answering the questions in rapid fire succession.

Jessica almost missed what Katie had just said, "I'm sorry did you just say Sheldon asked you to marry him?"

"Yes."

"What? Tell me everything."

Katie did as she was told and replayed the events from the other night. Jessica just sat on the couch with her mouth opened and her eyes wide open focus on every word that Katie said. When Katie was done, silence engulfed the room. Jessica was stunned. She was hurt that it had taken three days and Jessica running into Sheldon for her to even find out this. She just got up off the couch and headed for the front door. Katie did not know what to do; Jessica had never acted like this before.

"Jess, you ok?" Katie's heart sank. She had hoped the Jessica would be happy for her. This wasn't the reaction she had hopped for.

"Yeah. I just need to process." Jessica said without looking at Katie. The tears were starting to fill her eyes and she did not want them to spill in front of Katie.

"Are you mad or something?"

"No, just trying to figure out how my best friend didn't think that this was important enough to tell me the moment it happened."

"Jessica…" Katie said as the front door closed behind Jessica.

"Shit." Katie opened the door to follow Jessica. "Jessie, wait."

Katie grabbed Jessica's arm as she was about to close the door and noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Katie leave me alone, please."

"Jess, talk to me. Why are you really up set?"

"I'm fine. Congratulations. I am happy for you." Sarcasm seeped off Jessica's words.

"Bull shit. You're jealous. You selfish bitch, it has to be you, always about Jessica. Little Mrs. Perfect. Nothing good could ever possibly happen to crazy one. Well guess what, it happened for me first. I'm not damaged goods, people don't have to work so hard to be my friend or to love me. I don't push everyone away because I am afraid. So screw you."

Katie slammed her door and Jessica was left with tears freely flowing down her face. Katie had never been so mean. They had fought before but never had Katie said such mean things. Jessica just slid down her door and leaned against it. Pulling her knees up to her chest she cried harder.

When Danny and Sheldon got off the elevator this is were they found Jessica. "Jess, honey, what's wrong?"

All she could do was point at Katie's door. Fear ran across Sheldon's face, "Is Katie ok?"

Through hiccups Jessica explained that they had a fight. Katie opened her door when she heard the commotion to find Sheldon and Danny helping Jessica out of the floor.

"Typical, everyone runs to poor Little Mrs. Perfect. The poor baby can't do anything alone," Katie sneered.

"Katie," Sheldon said in shock as he shot a look at Katie that made her flinch. Then she rolled her eyes at him.

"Do what you want," Katie replied cockily as she shut the door, hurt flashing in her eyes.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Sheldon waved at Danny, who just nodded in response and walked Jessica in to the apartment.

After Danny got Jessica settled on the couch with a glass of water he asked, "What happened? Sheldon just told me that he asked Katie to marry him. I figured I would find you two talkin' wedding. Not one screaming and the other reduced to tears."

"I got mad."

"Why on earth for?"

"I don't know. I yelled at her for not telling me three days ago when it happened. Then she told me I was jealous and called me a damaged selfish bitch. She said some really mean things." Jessica whined at Danny.

"Are you jealous?"

Jessica looked at Danny shocked that he had asked her that. After a moment the realization that he was right filled her face and her eyes started to fill with more tears.

"Maybe, a little. I have so many issues and I take so long to get to know anyone and she was right. How am I ever going to get to that point with anyone?"

"Jessica, things happen at different speeds for everyone. Look at Don and Lindsay, they have been dating for almost two years and they aren't to that point. Whose to say things are suppose to happen a certain way. Besides, don't you think you were a little hard on her? From what you and Sheldon said she gets really nervous when her parents are around. And not only are they coming, they are coming to meet the man she wants to marry. Did you offer to help her or anything or did you just get mad because she had other things on her mind besides telling you."

Jessica set quietly on the couch for a while taking in what Danny had said. She knew he was right.

"That's not fair. You're supposed to take my side even when I'm wrong." She pouted.

"Sorry, that's not the way it works when you love someone. You tell them how it is, whether they want to hear it or not." Danny lifted Jessica head and looked her in the eyes. "And I love you."

Jessica stuck her tongue out at him, "I guess I should go apologize. If she will even open the door."

"I'm sure Sheldon will make sure she listens. Good luck. I love you. I'm going to order Chinese for us. See if Sheldon and Katie want to come over for dinner."

"K," Jessica walked out the door to find Katie in the hall headed to her door.

(Katie's POV)

Sheldon opened the door behind Katie. "What is up with you?"

"Why is it me? Maybe she deserved whatever she got?" Katie said with her head high and her shoulders back. She wasn't going to back down now.

"Did she?" Sheldon stared down Katie till she looked down.

"I guess not. I've just been so stressed with my parents coming, and I wanted her to be happy for me and be there for me. She just seemed hurt."

"Maybe she was. You know her better than anybody, and you said things that hurt her."

"How would you know?"

"Katie, please I know you. You took what ever you know about her to hurt her as much as you possibly could, so she would feel as bad as you do."

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side."

"What is it the best friend hand book says…tell it as it is whether they like it or not."

"Fine. I'll go apologize."

Defeated Katie walked out her front door and was headed for Jessica's door opened. Katie looked at Jessica.

"I'm sorry." They said in unison.

"Let me go first please." Jessica quickly added and at Katie's nod she continued.

"I was…am jealous. Sometimes I hate how confident and free you are. I am so scared about what people think of me and how someone might hurt me that I forget to put my self out there and then I hate myself. And I felt like you, the one person I fully trust, let me down. If something like that happened to me, you would be the first place I would run screaming my news. And I felt that you would have been the same way. And that wasn't fair of me. I am really sorry I wasn't more supportive. I am really happy for you. I know that you are going to have a long and happy life with Sheldon. If there is anything I can do to help you get ready for your wedding and your parents just ask. The answer will be yes."

Katie was crying when she said, "I love you. You are my best friend and I should have come running to you with the news, but I was so worried about my parents coming that I forgot everything. I am so sorry. I never should have said those things to you earlier. I don't know what came over me. I am so sorry I hurt you."

"It's ok. Are we ok?"

"Most definitely. I do have a favor to ask you."

"Ok"

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

Jessica squealed. "Yes." She paused for a moment. "What am I going to have to wear?"

Katie laughed as Danny opened the door, "Are you two ok?"

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Good, food will be here in thirty, get Sheldon and come pick a movie. And Jessica, Jordan called. She is going with Karli this weekend to the Hampton's. She will stop by in the morning to pick up her stuff."

Katie went to get Sheldon and Jessica headed to pick the movie.

When everyone was settled on the couch with food, Jessica started the movie _My Best_ _Friend's Wedding._

"Katie, take notes. A wedding should be something like this."

"But I was thinking of a Goth vampire wedding."

"What?" The word echoed through the apartment as Jessica and Sheldon uttered the reply.

Katie just laughed.


	23. Parental Surprises

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything but Jessica Jordan and Katie._

**Chapter 23**

**Parental Surprises**

Katie was pacing around the pool table glancing at the clock every couple of seconds. The knock on the door startled her. She opened the door to find Jessica standing on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Katie was confused.

"Well I know that you were nervous about your parents coming so, I cooked Chicken Parm and it will be ready in thirty."

"Jess, I can't come eat! My parents will be here any minute and Sheldon isn't home from work yet."

Jessica shook her head with a smile. "Katie, honey, I meant that I made dinner for all of us. I thought if Danny and I were there that it would be a little easier to deal with them. Plus I have a little more space."

Katie sighed in relief, "Thanks Jess. My mom really likes you. I think my parents will be way more comfortable at your place."

Jessica touched Katie's arm comforting her as they went into Jessica's apartment where Katie called her mom to let her know that they were going to be eating at Jessica's. Katie looked around the apartment.

"Where is Jordan?" Katie inquired.

"She went to the Hampton's with Karli, remember. She will be back late tonight so she is staying at Karli's and will be home after school tomorrow." Jessica answered checking dinner.

Danny and Sheldon walked in the front door a few minutes later. The smell preceded them into the apartment.

Jessica wrinkled her nose and covered her nose. "Oh baby, you smell awful."

Danny came towards her with his arms open. "You don't want to kiss your man hello."

"God, no, get away," Jessica shrieked while she ran around the couch.

Katie laughed at the exchange. "Decomp?"

Sheldon nodded, "Yes, and I have already taken two showers. I am going to go take another one. What a way to smell when you meet your future in laws."

"Do you have lemon juice?" Sheldon asked hopefully.

"There is some under the kitchen sink. Danny go bathe," Jessica answered briskly.

The guys went their separate ways and the smell radiated through the apartment.

"Great, now my parents are going to be repulsed. Hell, I'm repulsed," Katie muttered.

"That is one of my least favorite things about living with a CSI. I could definitely do without decomp and dumps."

Jessica went to the kitchen and grabbed some air freshener. She sprayed and opened the window.

"That's a little better. Hopefully it will air out more before you parents arrive."

Before Jessica could get the sentence completely out the buzz had gone off.

"Shit they're here, do I look ok? Sheldon's not back yet. What are they going to think?" Katie babbled nervously.

"Katie, breathe," Jessica touched her arm and walked to the intercom, "Yes."

"Hello, Jessica, this is Mrs. Tanner."

Jessica pushed the button, "Come on up."

Katie did not know what to do with herself. She was running her hand over her hair and her shirt.

"Katie, you look fine. They are just your parents. I would think you are more nervous about that than you were at Christmas."

"Tell them I had an emergency and I had to go," Katie said with her eyes darting around the room, looking for an escape.

"Katie," Jessica said as she walked to the door to answer the knock.

"Mom? Dad?" Katie's eyes widened at the sight of her mother and father. Mrs. Tanner was wearing blue jeans and a yellow halter top with blue streaks in her hair. Her dad was in blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Hi baby," Mrs. Tanner grabbed Katie into a hug.

"What happened to you?" Katie was still amazed by the sight.

"Well, I guess a year ago, Sandra, from my band in high school called me and asked if I would be interested in playing at the high school reunion. I said yes. After the reunion one of our classmates asked if we wanted a regular gig in his club, so I've been playing ever since. And since Daddy retired, he wasn't so worried about what clients thought."

Katie stood with her mouth open, "Why didn't you tell me? I would have come to your show."

"I don't know. I was embarrassed, I guess. Now, where is this man I am here to meet?"

"Taking a shower, he just got home from work."

Danny walked out of Jessica's room dressed and smelling like lemons. Mrs. Tanner walked to him and extended her hand to him.

"Hi. I am Susan, Katie's mom. And this is Daniel, Katie's dad. You must be Sheldon."

Danny grinned and Jessica jumped in, "No, this is Danny, my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry. I just assumed." Susan stepped back, and the front door opened.

"Hello," Sheldon spoke and Susan and Daniel turned to face him, "I am Sheldon, you must be Katie's parents. I am so excited to meet you."

Daniel stuck his hand out, "Nice to meet you."

"Dinner is ready everyone." Jessica motioned to the table and everyone sat down.

The conversation had gone well, and Jessica and Katie had agreed to come see Susan play soon. Sheldon had hit it off with Katie's dad and had agreed to go play golf sometime. Everyone left around nine and Jessica went into her room to change. Danny followed.

"That wasn't so bad." Danny stated, "Katie's parents weren't what I expected."

"Me neither. Her mom used to be more me than Katie. I was shocked. Even seeing her dad in jeans, from what Katie had said, I half expected him to show up in a suit."

"Well, I for one am glad that is over. After work today I just wanted to come home, relax and not have to be on my best behavior." Danny lay on the bed and flew his arm over his eyes.

Jessica just shook her head, "Danny?"

"Huh?" half mumbled came out of his mouth.

"Why haven't you taken me to meet your family?" Jessica put her hands on her hips a little annoyed that Danny had never offered for her to meet his parents.

Danny sat up at the question. "Believe me you don't want to meet them."

"Danny, we live together. Why wouldn't I want to meet them? You've met my family." Jessica's lip had come out and her eyes were batting as she pleaded.

"Yeah well your family is great, mine not so great." He admitted sheepishly.

"I know you talk to your mom. I know when your cell rings and you go into the other room that is who you are talking to. Are you ashamed of me? Is it because I have a kid?" Jessica's shoulder sank as she sat on the bed.

"Look, my family is complicated, to say the least. I don't talk to my brother. He and I haven't been close since we was kids. And my parents well they--" Danny trailed off.

"I still want to meet them," Jessica said adamantly.

Danny rolled his eyes and sighed, "Alright fine! I will call my ma tomorrow and make plans to go out there. Just a warning, she wants grandkids and she thinks I'm her only chance."

"I think I will survive that, besides we already have a head start with Jordan." Jessica crawled over Danny and kissed him. He made the kiss much deeper and rolled her over so he was positioned over her.

"Thought you were tired," Jessica huffed.

"Not that tired," Danny growled as he lifted his shirt over his head.


	24. Meet the Parents

Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing CSI:NY related. It's a shame though I could really use the money._

**Chapter 24**

**Meet the Parents**

"Jordan, go change," Jessica said firmly. Jordan had just come in from school and was suppose to be getting ready to go to Staten Island to meet Danny's parents when the knock on the door came.

Jessica opened the door to find Katie standing there. "Katie, I am really busy."

"Just check this out first. I have changed my plan for the wedding."

Jessica sighed and allowed Katie in, "I'm listening. You have five minutes then you leave."

"Ok," Katie bubbled. "I was thinking instead of the whole Goth Vampire thing that were could go to Coney Island and, you'll love this, get married on the platform at the Cyclone and after we say 'I do' we can all ride."

"Why would I love this idea?" Jessica said with her heart dropping into her stomach. "I am terrified of heights and even more terrified of roller coasters. Is this a sick joke to get me to go to Coney Island? Besides I don't think the dresses you have picked out would work very well."

"Well, that's why I have decided that we are going to wear Daisy Dukes and corsets. Mine will be white and yours will be black, and the guys are wearing jeans and black t-shirts."

"Time's up. Get out." Jessica grinned and started pushing Katie out of the apartment.

"Jessica, you have to wear whatever I want. I am the bride." Katie said knowing Jessica would give in and wear anything she came up with.

"Bridezilla is a better word. Out I have to get ready to go. Danny will be here any minute." Jessica giggled, then pushed Katie the rest of the way out.

Katie skipped out the door as the elevator dinged and Danny got off. She waved a hand at him and went into her apartment.

"I am going to kill her. She is driving me mad. She is getting married in a month and has changed her mind about everything at least three times." Jessica threw her hands up in the air not knowing what to do with Katie and her wild wedding.

Danny kissed Jessica's forehead, "It's her day. And when you get married it will be just as horrifying to her as it is for you."

"I doubt it. Now I have to wear Daisy Dukes and a black corset. Oh yeah, and ride Cyclone." Danny tried to hide his smile unsuccessfully.

"What am I wearing now? Nothing can be as bad as fangs and a cape." Danny growled unsuccessfully trying to sound like a vampire.

"Oh you'll love it. Jeans and a black t-shirt." Jessica said a little annoyed that she was going to be the only uncomfortable one at the wedding.

"I can live with that. This is her best idea yet." Danny smiled, "Are you and Jordan ready?"

"I think so. Do I look ok?" Jessica said smoothing her yellow sun dress.

"You look stunning," Danny smiled, "Jordan, come on, let's go."

Jordan was still no where in sight. Danny walked down the hall and found Jordan in her uniform playing with her handheld Nintendo DS video game.

"Jordan Michelle Nicols." Jordan threw the DS down on the bed and jumped. "We need to leave and you are still in your uniform."

"Sorry." Jordan grabbed her jeans and shirt that Jessica had laid on the bed, and began to change.

"Hurry," Danny grabbed the video game off the bed. "No DS the rest of the week."

"Uh, that's not fair."

"Not fair is my parents waiting dinner on us, because you weren't dressed since you were playing video games. Now hurry," Danny said in a firm voice. He surprised himself everyday how easy this parenting thing had come to him.

Ten minutes later a dressed Jordan and a frustrated Danny came out of the room and they all headed out the front door.

Forty five minutes and a lot of yelling at cars later they pulled up to a brick front town home.

"This is it. It's not much, but it's my home," Danny said as he waited for Jessica's response.

"It's great," Jessica smiled and opened her door to get out of the SUV. Jordan followed.

The front door opened and plump short woman with brown hair streaked with grey tied in a bun on top of her head yelled, "They're here."

"Hi, Ma," Danny grabbed the woman in a hug, "This is Jessica and Jordan."

"I am so glad to meet ya." The woman grabbed Jessica in a hug before she could protest. "We are so glad that our Danny finally found a good woman. He never brings his bimbos home so you must be a good one."

"Ma!" Danny raised his hands. A man came to the door who looked like an older version of Danny, with gray hair. "Hey, Pop. Tell her to quit talkin' so much."

"Daniel, I can't stop her from talking anymore than I can get you to come see her more often." The man stuck his hand out, which Danny grabbed and shook.

"Pop, this is Jessica and Jordan."

"Nice ta meet you. And I won't smother you in a hug." He shook Jordan's hand.

"Come in. come in. Supper is ready." Danny's mom ushered everyone in the front door through the family room up to the kitchen on the second floor. "Sit, Sit."

Everyone sat at the table as dinner was served. "Mrs. Messer, this taste delicious."

"Please, call me Ma. So are you and my son serious?"

Jessica grinned at Danny who was choking on his food. "We are pretty serious, yes. We live together."

"Good. Good. Has he asked to marry you yet? I am not getting any younger and I want grandbabies to spoil."

"No, we are not to that point yet. But you are welcome to claim Jordan, she loves to be spoiled." Jordan looked up in surprise then just grinned at the idea of someone else giving her what she wanted.

"Daniel, this is a good one."

"Ma, let her eat," Danny rolled his eyes at his mother.

"Hey, I get in trouble for rolling my eyes at Jessica," Jordan piped up. Jessica choked on her bite this time.

"You're right, Daniel will be doing this dishes for that." Danny's mom grinned at Jordan who smiled triumphantly.

Danny shot her a look and Jessica just grinned. After dinner, Danny showed Jessica his room on the third floor.

"So this is where you used to sleep as a boy?" Jessica asked pushing Danny up to the bed. "And how many girls have been in this room?"

"A few." Danny grinned mischievously

"Oh really." Jessica raised her eyebrows and grinned.

"Yeah, this room has seen a lot of action." Danny said sarcastically as he grabbed Jessica and pulled her down on to the bed.

"Danny. Your parents are right down stairs with Jordan." Jessica tried to get up.

"So, Jordan will keep my mom occupied and I can think of a few things that will keep you occupied." Danny ran his hand up Jessica's skirt.

"Daniel!" Danny's mom yelled from the stair case. "This child has school in the morning, you need to get her home and in bed."

Danny grinned, "She not the only one I need to get into bed." Danny kissed Jessica then let her up.

Jessica just shook her head and straightened her dress as she walked down stairs. Jordan was hugging Danny's parent's goodbye when they reached the bottom floor.

"It was so nice to meet you my dear. I hope this means I will see more of my son." She hugged Jessica.

"I will try. His work keeps him pretty busy."

"Well then you and Jordan come by anytime. I would love the company."

"Yes ma'am." Jessica hugged Danny's dad and they headed towards the car. Danny stayed behind a minute and told his parents goodbye.

Danny got into the SUV and looked at Jessica, "Are you happy now?"

"Very much, they are great. I love your mom." Jessica leaned over towards Danny, "and I love you." She kissed him.

"Well they love you. I have never brought a girl home to meet my parents. So now my mom is bugging me about when I am gonna marry you." Jessica just smiled as Danny intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Well maybe you should do that then."

"Maybe I will." Danny paused and Jessica looked at him, "just not today." Jessica shook her head and Danny grinned at her.


	25. Energetic Bridezilla

Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: **__I claim no CSI characters. I am not sure I want to claim Katie right now, but if I have to I will._

**Chapter 25**

**Energetic Bridezilla**

Katie and Sheldon decided that they wanted a small quick wedding. So they decided on the first Saturday of June. Jessica had done as she said and answered to every whim of the bride. First, she wanted a gothic vampire wedding, and then it was a Coney Island wedding with the girls in Daisy Dukes and black corset and the guys in jeans and black t-shirts with the nuptials complete with a ride on Cyclone, which scared the hell out of Jessica. The month of May had flown by and it was two weeks before the wedding. School was out and Jordan had gone to spend those two weeks with her biological grandparents in Ohio.

"Jessica!" The pounding on the door startled Jessica since it was three in the morning and she had been asleep for several hours. Danny had jumped and grabbed his gun until Jessica touched his arm.

"Just Katie. Go back to sleep."

Jessica tiredly walked to the front door in her purple sleep pants and cami. She barely had it unlocked before Katie had pushed her way in. Jessica followed her sleepily to the couch.

"I've got it." Katie bounced on the couch as she spoke

"Got what Katie?" Jessica rubbed her eyes.

"The wedding." Katie said exasperated that it wasn't obvious to Jessica what she was talking about.

"What about the wedding. I have booked everything, bought the outfits, and it is all set." Fear etched Jessica's voice knowing that Katie kept changing her mind.

"There was a slight change in the plan." Katie slinked back afraid Jessica was going to scream at her.

"What?" Jessica extended every syllable of the word and was wide awake now.

"I was talking to a friend of mine in Brooklyn and she said that she could work out the details and Sheldon and I could be the Mermaid King and Queen in the Mermaid parade. And we could get married on a float." Katie was bouncing again with excitement.

"A what? A mermaid. You have got to be kidding me." Jessica said slow and deliberately.

Katie looked defeated. "You don't like the idea? I thought you said no matter what you would be there for me?" Katie stuck her bottom lip out.

"Fine. We can go merpeople shopping tomorrow. Danny will be trilled to be the best merman and I, the mermaid of honor. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yeah. I will be here at eleven in the morning. Be ready to go." Katie jumped up and bounced out the front door. Which Katie promptly locked and went back to bed relieved Katie was gone and hoping she would change her mind again before morning.

Danny's cell phone went off at seven and he left for a crime scene. Jessica dragged her self to the shower after he left. She was getting dressed when she heard a banging on her door.

"Katie?" Katie plowed in the apartment when Jessica opened the door, "What happened to eleven?"

"I couldn't sleep. Saw Danny leave figured you were up." Katie rocked from heal to toe as she spoke.

"Are you on something?" Jessica looked at Katie with curiosity.

"Just took a few energy pills with coffee." Katie could not stop moving.

"Katie, how many in a few?" Jessica's hands were on her hips now.

"The package came with five. I figured I could take them all." Katie bounced as she walked. "You ready to go yet?"

"Let me tie my shoe. Does Sheldon know that you took that many?" Jessica had a tinge of concern on her face as she placed her foot on the table to tie her show.

"Naw. He was at work all night. I have been working on wedding stuff. I found the perfect mermaid suit for me and you." She pulled a picture out of her bag and shoved it in Jessica's face. "Like it?"

"I don't know, you would have to quit moving it first." Jessica grabbed the picture out of the jumping beans hand. She gasped when she saw the shimmering blue tail fin and two small sparkling star fish over the boobs of the woman in the picture. "You want me to wear that?"

"No. That is mine. Yours is the pink one in this picture." Katie stumbled as she took the other picture out to show Jessica.

"You ok?" at Katie's nod Jessica looked at the second picture. It was a neon pink tail fin with a bikini top that match. The mermaid in the picture had hair that matched the outfit. "I will not color my hair that color Katie."

"I thought you might say that. So I bought you this wig last night." Katie fell and grabbed her chest before she could pull the wig out of her bag.

"Katie!" Jessica grabbed Katie's arm.

"Jess, I think something is wrong. I don't feel so good." Katie had sweat pouring down her forehead and was shaking. "My heart feels like it is beating out of my chest."

"I'm calling Sheldon." Jessica rushed to the phone and dialed Sheldon's cell phone

"_Hawkes."_

"Sheldon this is Jess, I'm worried about Katie."

"_What's wrong?" _Sheldon sounded concerned.

"She said that she took five energy pills last night. She is having problems with her balance and all of the sudden she got dizzy and fell. Now she says that she feels like her heart is beating out of her chest and she is covered in sweat." Panicked Jessica kept glancing at Katie while she was talking to Sheldon

"_Ok, Jessica, you need to get her to the hospital. I will meet you there. Can you do that?"_

"Yeah."

"_Alright I will see you there." _Sheldon hung up the phone.

Jessica quickly hung up the phone and grabbed her purse. She helped Katie up and they headed out the door.

"Where are we going? I'm tired," Katie slurred as Jessica directed her towards the elevator.

"We are going to go see Sheldon." Jessica got Katie into the cab.

Twenty minutes later they were at the entrance of the emergency room and Sheldon was standing there waiting on them.

"Hey." Sheldon grabbed Katie from Jessica and took her inside.

Jessica collapsed on the curb and put her head into her hands, taking long deep breaths. Five minutes later once she had regained her composer she walked into the emergency room to find Sheldon talking to the triage nurse as they took Katie back. When he was done Sheldon walked to Jessica.

"She is fine. The nurse said they will probably want to keep her for a while and make sure that there is no serious damage." Sheldon said seeing the concern on Jessica's face.

"Is there anything I can do?" Jessica wanted to be there for Katie the way she had been there for her.

"I don't think so. I am off so I will stay with her. Go home and I'll call when we leave the hospital." Sheldon could see the circles under Jessica's eyes and knew she hadn't slept much.

"Ok. Tell her I love her." Giving in, she hugged Sheldon.

"I will. Now go." Sheldon said shooing Jessica away.

Jessica walked out of the hospital slowly and hailed a cab. As she told the cab driver her address she changed her mind and headed towards the costume shop Katie had mentioned earlier. Maybe if she got some of the wedding stuff done she would feel better.

Three hours and four merpeople suits later, she had everything she needed for the parade. Her cell phone started ringing as she set everything down on her couch.

"Hello."

"_Hey Jess. It's Sheldon." _Jessica's body tightened at the sound of Sheldon's voice, _"We are headed home."_

"Is Katie ok?"

"_Just a little embarrassed but she is fine. We are going to grab a pie on the way home. You and Danny want to join us."_

Jessica relaxed knowing Katie was going to be the same annoying bride she had been. "Sounds good. I'll call and see where Danny is."

"_Ok, see you in a bit. Bye."_

"Bye." Jessica hung up the phone.

Jessica set on the couch next to the mermaid outfits and took a deep breath and rolling her eyes, "I will be so glad when this wedding is over."


	26. Mermaid Parade Wedding

Katie wailed with laughter as she looked at the announcments

_**Disclaimer: **__Ok I am not claiming Katie in this chapter. She has gone over board. Will claim Jessica and Jordan though. Not making any money off this story, which sucks by the way._

**Chapter 26**

**Mermaid Parade Wedding**

Katie wailed with laughter as she looked at the announcements. They had not yet sent out invitations to the wedding. Jessica glanced at them confused by the explosion next to her.

"What is so funny?"

Katie hiccupped through tears and laughter, "Look at the name."

Jessica glanced at the announcement again focusing on the name. Kitie Hawkes was beaming out in the pick ink. They had mistyped her name.

"Just call me Kitty Hawkes!" Full tears were running down her face. "Now I am a plane."

Jessica finally caught on and snickered, before bursting into hysterical giggles. The front door to the apartment opened, Danny, Jordan and Sheldon filed in.

"What is so funny?" Sheldon looked confused as he glanced from Jessica to Katie who were both now sitting in the floor.

"I think they have finally lost it. I told you this wedding is going to be the death or crack up of one or both of them," Danny piped in shaking his head at the women in the floor.

Jessica handed him the announcement as Jordan rolled her eyes and went into her room to unpack. Danny studied it closely.

"They misspelled Katie's name," he handed it over to Sheldon. "I would have expected anger not roaring laughter."

"I'm a plane." Was all Katie could snort out. "Kitie Hawkes."

Realization crossed Danny and Sheldon's faces. Sheldon was the first to speak.

"I think you two need a break," he said while taking the envelopes and announcements from Katie. He was starting to smile as their laughter was quite contagious.

"Can I at least call her?" the snotty voice from the hallway penetrated the laughter like an icy breeze. Jordan was standing with her hands on her hips staring Danny down.

"Not when you are going to talk to me like that." Danny stood his ground and Jordan vanished with a thud as the door shut.

The laughter quickly stopped and Jessica stood up wiping the tears off her face, "What was that all about?"

Danny's stance relaxed a little and he turned to Jessica, "She is mad at me, because I said she couldn't go to Karli's for the night."

"The wedding's tomorrow," Jessica said with out hesitation.

"That's what I said. I told her she could go tomorrow evening. She proceeded to start yelling how it was unfair she had been sent to nowhere Ohio for two weeks with people she didn't know and was now not able to see her best friend."

Jessica smirked, "Being a parent is so much fun."

Danny just shook his head, "What happened to the cute kid who used to hang on my every word and wanted to be seen with me?"

"She got used to you as a parental figure and is now pushing limits." Jessica hugged him.

"Is everyone ready for the parade tomorrow?" Katie bounced up out of the floor changing the subject.

"Thrilled," Danny said with mock excitement. "Cause I want to be the butt of every joke forever."

Katie shrank and Sheldon grabbed her chin, "I for one have never been more ready for anything in my life, and as long as you are happy I am happy." Katie bounced again.

A couple of hours later, Jordan had sulked herself to sleep and Jessica and Katie had finished addressing the announcements. Danny and Sheldon had again gone over all the plans for the next day. Danny packed his overnight bag and kissed Jessica.

"I will see you tomorrow at the parade." He kissed her again.

"I'll be there with neon pink hair and a fin." Jessica put on the best smile she could muster at the idea. Danny grinned and he and Sheldon left for the hotel.

"Whose dumb idea was it that I couldn't spend my last single night with Sheldon?" Katie was sulking on the couch.

Jessica handed her a shot of tequila and set beside her, "It is tradition for the groom not to see his bride till she is coming down the aisle."

"I think it was someone's excuse so they could run and no one would miss them. They could get a better head start then. You know marriages used to be arranged. I would have run to." Katie grinned.

Jessica knew she was getting nervous and going to have a hard time sleeping. So she gave her a sleeping pill and glass of water. A little while later Katie closed her eyes. The excitement and lack of sleep had caught up with her and she was now snoring on Jessica's couch. Jessica covered her and went to bed.

--

The alarmed screamed in Jessica's ears as she rolled over and hit the small clock that was sending the offensive noise out. She sat up and rubbed her eyes not sure if she was truly ready for the day's events. Jessica climbed out of bed and went to wake Jordan.

She opened Jordan's bedroom door to find her bed empty and made. Jessica panicked and started looking around the apartment. She checked the bathroom and kitchen before waking Katie to see if she had seen her.

"Katie! Wake up, have you seen Jordan?" Jessica was shaking Katie vigorously.

Katie sat up and looked around, "No, is she not here."

"No, and when I find her I am going to kill her." Jessica was fuming as she picked up her cell phone.

She dialed Karli's house first. "Hi, is Katie there?"

"Yes, she is still asleep. Do I need to wake her?" Karli's mom asked.

Jessica sighed, "Can I ask you what time she got there last night?"

"Sure, she arrived about ten. Said her dad dropped her off."

Jessica rolled her eyes as she walked into Jordan's room and found the window partially opened, "Can you please wake her and tell her that I will be there in twenty minutes and she needs to be showered and ready." Jessica said as calmly as she could.

"No problem." Karli's mom answered.

"Bye."

"Bye." Jessica hung up her phone.

Katie was standing be side her now eating a piece of cold pizza. "Everything alright?" she asked with a mouth full of food.

"Fine." Jessica said through clinched teeth, "At least until we get home tonight after the parade."

Katie walked away slowly and got dressed in her jeans and t-shirt. She was going to change at the board walk in one of the stores. Jessica was fuming mad. She said nothing just showered and gathered her things. They grabbed a cab silently headed to pick up Jordan. The cab pulled up to the apartment and Jessica asked the driver to wait one moment. He nodded and Jessica got out.

She walked to the door and buzzed Karli's apartment and her mother said she would sent Jordan down. A minute later a slouching Jordan walked out the door tears in her eyes.

"Jessica." Jessica held up her hand to stop Jordan from speaking and shook her head no.

"Not now." Jessica ushered Jordan into the cab.

An hour later they were standing in a changing room putting on fins and letting Enrique fix their wigs and makeup. Jessica had not said a word to Jordan since she picked her up. She fulfilled her maid of honor duties with precision and a smile.

"Time to go." Jessica said enthusiastically, more excited to get it over with than to do it.

Katie jumped looking amazing considering she was wearing a tail fin and star fish were the only thing covering her breast. She was beaming, "Let's go."

Enrique walked out and let the musicians on the float know that the bridal party was now ready. The parade was about to begin. _Under the Sea_ rang out as the musicians started to play.

"Jordan you're up, smile," Jessica grinned at her and shooed her out of the dressing room.

Jessica was next, "Okay Katie, when I get on the float they will change the song to _Kiss the Girl_. Walk out when the music changes. You look beautiful and I am so happy for you." She grabbed Katie into a hug and stumbled as she tried to walk out the door.

"I told her it was too tight," she mumbled through a smile as she walked out.

Danny just grinned at her. He and Sheldon were shirtless with silver tail fins. Their chests were shimmering silver with body paint. Sheldon was wearing a crown on his head. Jessica reached the float and climbed on board, with a little help from Danny who almost had to pick her up since her fin was so tight she could not fully bend her knees.

Jessica reached her spot on the float and the music changed. Jessica only looked at Katie for fear if she looked into the crowd and saw anyone she knew she was going to crack or run, if she could in this stupid fin.

The minister, to Jessica's surprise, never cracked a smile and was able to make it through the whole thing. Jessica was not sure how long she stared at him, until he said, "Mr. and Mrs. Sheldon Hawkes. You may now kiss the mermaid." Cheers erupted from beside the float and it started to move. Jessica set in her assigned seashell next to Danny.

"I may go hide under a rock for the next few decades after this," Jessica said through a smile all while waving at the people she passed.

Danny grinned and then became more serious, "What is going on with you and Jordan? I can feel the tension and neither of you have said a word."

"Can we discuss this at home when I am showered and in regular cloths?" Jessica avoided the question the anger boiling to the surface as she spoke.

Danny just dropped the subject and continued to wave trying not to make eye contact for fear of someone recognizing him.


	27. Crime and Punishment

Disclaimer: I claim no CSI:NY stuff, just my own demented characters

**Disclaimer:** _I claim no CSI:NY stuff, just my own demented characters._

**Chapter 27**

**Crime and Punishment**

Danny unlocked the door and Jessica and Jordan filed in. Not a word had been spoken since they got into the car to come home. Jordan cried most of the way and Danny just kept looking at Jessica waiting for an explanation.

"Jordan, go shower and get ready for bed. Danny and I need to talk," Jessica said firmly without even meeting Jordan's eyes. She just nodded and walked to the bathroom and shut the door. Her sobs could be heard over the water that was now running.

"Will you now tell me what is going on?" Danny said as he threw his hands up staring at Jessica, who just nodded and set on the couch.

"Last night, sometime after you and Sheldon left Jordan climbed out her window, down the fire escape, caught a cab and went to Karli's. She had intended, I suppose to be home this morning before I got up." Jessica took in a long deliberate breath. Danny's mouth was open and anger was filling his eyes as she spoke. "She wasn't though. I got up to wake her up and she was gone. I called Karli's first and she was there. She told Karli's mom that her dad had dropped her off. I was, am very upset. The fear that ran through me when I opened her bedroom door…Oh Danny, I thought I was going to be sick. I couldn't speak to her. I wanted to kill her." Jessica stopped to catch her breath.

Danny just sat there, still shocked, as the water went off in the bathroom. A minute later Jordan came out of the bathroom.

"Jordan Michelle Nicols, get your ass in here on this couch right now," Danny was screaming so loud that Jessica was sure the neighbors would hear him.

Jordan could not even sit before Danny started screaming more, "What the hell were you thinking. You are ten years old and New York City is no place for you to be running around by yourself, let alone get into a cab. Are you crazy? I see people everyday die, because of innocent mistakes. This was just stupid." Danny was standing over a quivering Katie, Jessica touched his arm and he set down on the coffee table behind him.

Jessica was very calm and deliberate with her words, "I know you were angry at Danny last night, but you made the decision to speak to him with disrespect." She inhaled slowly. "Then because of that anger you chose to disrespect me. You have no idea the things that were running through my head when I opened your door this morning. I have been thinking all day on this. You have no idea how angry I am at you."

Jordan tried to speak, but was promptly cut off by Jessica, "I don't want to hear you excuses or your apologies, right now they are worthless. You have lost my trust and you will have to earn that back." Jessica shook her head and continued, "You are grounded for one month, and your door will be removed from your room. I can't trust that if that door is there you are."

Jessica stood up, "I'm taking a shower and going to bed. Danny, can you please remove the door?" At his nod she got up and headed to the shower, glitter was not for her.

Danny got up and removed the door and set it on the balcony. He was still mad when Jordan came up to him, "Dose she still love me?"

Danny's eyes flushed with sympathy at the question, "Yes, that is why she is so angry. She was terrified Jordan."

Tears filled her eyes again as she spoke, "I am really sorry."

Danny hugged her, "I know, go to bed. She will be better in the morning after she has calmed down." Jordan nodded and went off to bed.

Jessica came out of the bathroom feeling much more like herself, "Why don't you go wash the silver off of you?" She grinned as Danny flinched, remembering that he was still covered in it, "I'm going to sleep."

Danny kissed her softly, "Good night, beautiful. I love you." He started to walk away then stopped, "Remember to tell her you love her."

Jessica looked at him and smiled softly, "I will. And Danny I love you too."

She walked to Jordan's doorway to tell her goodnight. The small figure was laying on the bed softly snoring. Jessica covered her with the quilt and whispered, "I love you." And went off to bed.

Danny climbed out of the shower to hear his pager go off, "Shit, I forgot I went on call tonight." Danny got dressed and kissed the sleeping Jessica and Jordan before leaving the apartment. He left Jessica a note just in case she had forgotten that he was on call too.

He arrived at the crime scene to see Lindsay standing over the body of a teenage Asian girl. "What we got, Montana?"

Lindsay looked up and rolled her eyes, "She couldn't be more than fifteen. The way she is dressed I am guessing prostitute." She looked a little taken by the girl, "She was stabbed multiple times." Danny nodded and started to help collect the evidence.

After they had collected all the evidence they could, they headed back to the lab. Danny was analyzing a fingerprint he found on the girl's thick gold bracelet. It came back to a Jin Sun Sang. After looking at his rap sheet and finding that he had a record of smuggling drugs, guns and other things, Danny called Don.

Don took a couple of patrol cops to pick up Jin. They brought him back to interrogation.

"Jin, I have a dead girl here who has your thumb print on her? Want to explain?" Don leaned on the table throwing the picture of the girl on the sidewalk in front of Jin.

Jin shifted in his chair as Don just glared at him, "Look I didn't kill that girl, yeah, I grabbed her wrist when she tried to hit me, but when I left that house she was alive."

"What house?" Don asked.

"This house in Brooklyn," Jin said.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "So what were you doing at this house in Brooklyn?"

Jin looked at them, clearly not wanting to answer the question. "Business, man. Just business."

Flack looked at him and his temper snapped as he threw the folder on the table. "What kinda of business," he growled, leaning over the man threateningly. "Drugs, guns?"

Jin looked at Flack's posture and tried to back away, but he was unable. "I went to pick up some merchandise. Some exotic merchandise and she was there."

Danny and Flack were interrupted by a soft knock on the door before Lindsay popped her head into the room. "You guys might want to see this," she said.

Both men nodded and turned to walk out of the room. "This better be good, Lindsay," Flack said.

Lindsay smiled. "You know it. I finally got an ID on the girl. Her name is Bai Cheng and she is from China."

"So when did she enter the country?" Danny asked.

Lindsay smirked. "That's the thing. According to immigration, she didn't. I found her on a missing children's website. She was reported missing from Tongli about a year ago."

Flack felt anger run through him. "So how does a missing Chinese girl show up in New York without going through immigration," he asked.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know, but I don't like it, Flack. We need to find out what Jin knows."

Flack nodded as he began to walk back into the interrogation room.

"By the way," Lindsay called after him. "She was only thirteen."

Don and Danny looked at each other, each fearing the worst. When they got back into interrogation, Flack looked at Jin. "Cut the crap, Jin. The dead girl is a missing girl from China. What exactly is going on in that house and what merchandise were you picking up?"

Jin looked at Flack, sensing that he was angry with him, but not wanting to reveal what was really going on. "I don't know what you mean!"

Flack exploded. "That's crap and you know it! I have enough evidence to charge you with attempted murder. Is that a rap you want to do down for?"

Jim jumped. "Fine. I went to pick up some girls. Fresh meat from China. I thought they were willing but when I got there, I saw how young they were and knew that they hadn't made the trip willingly. I grabbed the girl, to try to get her away from them, but she fought me. I swear, when I left that house, she was alive," he finished emphatically.

Danny nodded as he threw a pad of paper on the table. "Give us an address."

--

Danny tighten his vest, they did not know what all was in the house. He was going in the back with Lindsay and a couple of tactical people. He was second into the house as the call was made. The house burst into gun fire as the teams entered. They had the upper hand and was cuffing what they thought was the last suspect, when a young girl walked out of the bedroom and fired. Danny fell back as pain rushed through his chest. He could not breathe. He heard the second shot before he felt it. The third came from behind him. Lindsay had shot the girl in the arm in an attempt to get her to stop shooting.

Danny faded for a minute as his breath seems stuck in his chest. Lindsay was leaning over him unfastening the vest when the paramedics arrived.

"I'm fine," Danny was arguing with the paramedic when Mac walked up.

"Danny, go get checked out. Make sure nothing is broken." Mac stared Danny down, "Do you want me to call Jessica?"

"No," Danny replied quickly, "No need to worry her. I will go, but I am fine."

Mac nodded and Danny climbed into the ambulance. A few hours later, he was leaving the hospital with three bruised ribs and a hair line fracture on one. He got home and climbed into the bed as Jessica was getting up.

"You work last night?" She looked at him inquisitively

"Yeah, just really tired," Danny tried not to flinch as he rolled on to his back to sleep.

Jessica leaned over and kissed him before leaving the room, "Ok, love you."

"I love you too," he half grunted as the pain pills kicked in and he drifted to sleep.

Jessica woke Jordan, "Hey, get dressed I have errands to run, and Danny is sleeping so you have to come."

Jordan groaned, "Uh, ok."

Jessica and Jordan were sitting at the table eating when Lindsay and Don walked into the diner.

"Hey," Lindsay hugged Jordan, "How is Danny?"

"Just fine. He is at home sleeping." Jessica grinned.

"That's good." Lindsay said with slight concern in her voice. "I'm glad Mac made him go to the hospital last night. I can't believe after taking two in the vest that he was arguing about going. I'm just glad he is okay."

The flash of revelation crossed Jessica's face so fast that Lindsay missed it, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I am glad he is okay, too."

"Well we are going to go eat, see you later." Lindsay hugged Jessica.

"Yeah, we still need to get together and get lunch." Jessica grinned hiding the embarrassment that she felt filling her.

She paid for lunch as Jordan spoke, "Danny was shot? Is he ok?"

Jessica nodded, "If he was when I left, he won't be when I get home."


	28. Withholding the Truth

Disclaimer: Guess what I am not rich, want to know why

_**Disclaimer**__: Guess what I am not rich, want to know why? I don't own anything CSI related._

**Chapter 28**

**Withholding the Truth**

Jessica unlocked the front door of the apartment. She turned and looked at Jordan, "Go into your room and stay there." Her muscles were tightening as she spoke. Jordan nodded.

Jessica opened the bedroom door and closed it behind her. She leaned against the door and stared at the sleeping man in her bed. Fear, love and aggravation filled her head, she knew the job he did was dangerous. She would never think of asking him to stop, but to not tell her when he was hurt. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes, but she fought them back.

Jessica slowly climbed into the bed, running her hand down Danny's chest and sitting on his legs, much like she did when she was trying to get him to pay attention to her even though he was tired. Not that she wanted to hurt him, but she wanted to prove a point.

Danny flinched as he jumped throwing Jessica off of him, "What's wrong?" Jessica asked innocently.

"Nothing, you just startled me." Danny quickly recovered standing up, hoping he hadn't given himself away.

Jessica stood up looking him straight in the eyes, "You sure it wasn't because you were shot last night?" she asked, her stare never leaving his deep blue eyes.

Danny flinched, "Jess, I can explain."

"So explain," Jessica paused, but before Danny could speak she started raising her voice. "Explain how you felt it was ok to not tell me. Was it ok to embarrass me?" At Danny's confused look she continued, "I saw Lindsay this morning, she asked how you were? I felt like an idiot, because I had no idea that my boyfriend had been shot."

Danny jumped in yelling over Jessica, "I didn't want you to worry. You were already trying to deal with Jordan and her shit. I was fine."

"Bull shit. You were shot. In no way does that make you fine." Jessica had tears in her eyes and the anger was rising to the top.

"Don't give me that, 'your job is too dangerous crap.'" Danny said as he flipped his fingers in a mock quotation.

Jessica was now standing right in Danny's face, she very quietly and slowly spoke each word as the flames behind her eyes burned white hot, "Do not chalk me up to one of those bimbos you usually date. I know how important your job is to you. I would never, never say anything about it being too dangerous or even reduce myself to ask you to quit."

Jessica could hold on no longer and started yelling in Danny's face, "I do, however, expect you for one to take care of yourself, for two try and be careful and for three keep me in the loop."

"Jessica, get out of my face, now," Danny said clinching his fist till they were white.

"Oh no," Jessica pretended to be scared, "I forgot, Danny the hot head can't stand to be called out on anything."

"Fuck you," Danny snapped right back in her face screaming, "You fucking bitch, you are so selfish. I was trying to be considerate. I knew I wasn't hurt bad and I didn't want to worry you."

"Worry me? I'm the selfish one? You just didn't want to face me. You thought I was going to be all upset that you got hurt at work and didn't want to deal with it." Jessica was still standing inches from Danny's face not backing down a bit.

"You're right; I knew you would throw a fit so I wanted to spare my self the trouble," Danny glared at her.

"Well, if you feel that way about me then why are you still standing here?" She stepped aside showing Danny the door.

Danny threw his hands in the air, "I don't fuckin' know." And he headed for the door.

As the front door slammed shut shacking the pictures on the wall, Jessica realized what had just happened and ran after him. She opened the front door tears streaming and yelling, "Danny, Danny wait!" Danny just shook his head and got on the elevator.

Jessica just sat in the floor crying. Jordan walked out tears in her eyes, "Is he coming back?"

Jessica sobbed, "I don't know." She pulled herself up and went into the apartment closing the door softly. "I just don't know. Go watch TV." Jessica said as she went into her room and closed the door.

Danny was flaming mad when he walked into the diner. He sat and looked at the waitress, "Coffee." She nodded and walked off.

The laughter behind him caught his attention. He turned to see Lindsay and Don sitting next to each other smiling and laughing. This just caused more anger to boil to the surface; this was all Lindsay's fault. He would have told Jessica eventually.

"Hey," Lindsay glanced up to see Danny, "We just saw Jessica. She said you were home sleeping."

Danny lashed out, "I was till my girlfriend came home screaming at me for being shot. Thanks by the way."

Lindsay was stunned and Don piped up, "Wow man, what is that all about?"

Danny pointed a thumb at Lindsay, "Your girlfriend here had to go and tell Jessica that I had been shot."

"I figured you would have told her or Mac called her from the scene." Lindsay sat up straighter defending herself.

"I didn't want her to worry," Danny said softly. "Or tell me that I should quit my job."

"Jessica would never ask that of you. She knows how important your job is to you; just like you know how important she does is to her." Lindsay softened her tone, "Maybe you were just afraid you might need her more than you thought."

Danny shrugged as Lindsay set across from him, "I know you Danny, you love her, and that terrifies you."

"All I could think about when I got shot was her and Jordan; Mac having to go over and tell them that I had been shot. The terror on Jessica's face and I couldn't bear to cause her pain. And when I knew I wasn't hurt badly, I didn't want to worry her." Danny put his elbows on the table and leaned over onto them.

Lindsay touched his arm, "Did you tell her that?"

Danny looked at her shacking his head, "She was too busy screaming in my face, and then I lost my temper."

Lindsay grinned for a moment, "Danny, as a girlfriend, no matter how much it may scare me, I would want to know the moment Don was hurt. I need to know. You should have called her or had Mac call her. Even if it was to tell her that you were ok. It wasn't fair to her."

Danny shrugged, "I guess it wasn't."

"Look, go talk to her." Lindsay said standing up, "I'll see you Tuesday morning. And Danny, use this time to be with her." Lindsay and Don walked away leaving Danny in his thoughts.

Jordan was lying on the couch when she heard the key in the lock. She sat up quickly and at the sight of Danny, and ran and hugged him. Danny flinched at the impact but did not loosen his grip on her.

"I thought you weren't coming back." Jordan looked up into Danny's eyes.

"I just needed to collect my thoughts." He met Jordan's gaze. "Where is Jessica?"

Jordan pointed at the closed bedroom door. Jessica was lying on the bed facing the window holding Danny's pillow. As she heard the door open, she did not roll over she just closed her eyes.

"Jordan, please, I don't know if he is coming back. Just go watch TV and leave me alone."

"Why wouldn't I come back" Jessica shot up and wiped her face at his voice, "I love you, I just needed to collect myself." Danny sat on the edge of the bed gingerly trying not to cause more pain than he was already in.

Jessica through her arms around him, then quickly let go, "Sorry," she touched his chest lightly.

"It's ok. I have three bruised ribs and a hair line fracture on one." Danny pulled Jessica towards him, "I'm really sorry. I should have called you last night. I was so scared, and I didn't want to worry you. When I was shot, all I kept thinking about was you and Jordan. The fear and pain that you would have knowing I was shot. I couldn't bear to have you go through that. So I thought I could keep you from it."

"I understand the dangers of your job. I have always known them, but you have to keep me in the loop." Jessica softly touched him.

"The way you did with Jordan?" Danny stared into her eyes, "You should have called me the moment you realized she was gone."

Jessica could not stand the power in his blues eyes so she looked away, "I'm sorry, you're right I should have included you in that. I guess we both need to learn to lean on and trust each other more."

Danny lightly kissed her, "We both will." He said as he positioned himself behind her on the bed, "Can I get sleep now. I am hurting."

Before Jessica could answer there was a light tap on the door, "Come in." Jessica answered first.

Jordan stood there, "Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine," Danny patted the bed in front of Jessica and Jordan lay down. Danny closed his eyes, "Everything is perfect."


	29. Gut Feeling

Disclaimer: I own nothing CSI related

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing CSI related. As much as I wish I did, I just don't._

_**A/N: **I am feeling friendly today so I thought I would update two Chapters. Don't think this gets you off the hook. You better review. My muse will not take it lightly. Enjoy. Anyone missing Katie yet?_

**Chapter 29**

**Gut feeling**

Jessica was sitting at her desk looking over her files and schedule for the day. She had four surprise visits and six scheduled visits to make. Sometimes visits ended up with children being ripped from the arms of their parent. She hated that part of the job; the kids didn't always know she was doing it for their own good.

Jessica collected her files and headed out of the office waving to Karen as she walked by, "Doing visits today, see you in the morning."

"Bye." Karen glanced up from her computer.

Jessica checked her first file again. Nikki Giavoni had two small boys, a three month old infant and a four year old toddler, and she had a drug problem. Nikki had only had her children back for three weeks; she had gone through detox and rehab. She met all the requirements needed for her to get the boys back, but something in Jessica's gut was tugging at her.

She knocked twice when a small dark headed woman opened the door. "Nikki, I'm here to do the visit."

Nikki nodded and pulled the door opened. Jessica walked past her. She looked at the small apartment; it wasn't much a one bedroom with a small kitchen and living area. There were a few baby bottles scattered, but was fairly clean. Jessica sat on the couch.

"How have you been doing?" Jessica touched her arm lightly.

Nikki nodded. "Okay, it's just hard."

"I know; having a baby is hard." Jessica's eyes showed all the compassion she had. "You just need to use your support system. Where are the boys?" Jessica looked around.

"Carmine and Tony are sleeping in the other room." Nikki pointed at the bedroom.

Jessica stood up, "I'm going to take a peek, okay?" At Nikki's nod she opened the door.

Jessica stood and watched the two small boy's chests rise and fall as they slept. She turned and looked at Nikki.

"Okay, I'll be back next week. If you need me, call no matter what time." Jessica handed Nikki a card. Nikki nodded and walked Jessica to the door.

"I mean it Nikki, anything." Jessica stared at the woman's eyes.

"Okay, I will, I will." Nikki shut the door.

Jessica climbed back into her black Ford Fusion. She still had that feeling tugging in her gut. Something just didn't feel right. She pushed the feeling aside and headed off to her next stop. After making her last stop she got back into her car. She sighed deeply and decided to go back and check on Nikki. She pulled back up to the apartment, the door was open. Jessica quickly got out of the car and ran into the door.

"Nikki! Nikki!" Jessica shouted over and over searching the small apartment. She walked into the bedroom and screamed.

She ran to the bed and felt for a pulse. Carmine and Tony were both covered in blood and she could barely find a pulse. She grabbed the phone sitting beside the bed and called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"They are bleeding. There is so much blood." Panic was filling her body.

"Ma'am, calm down. Paramedics are on their way."

"There is so much blood." Tears were running down her face as she tried to cover the holes in the baby's body.

She heard the sirens but never looked up. The EMT touched her and she jumped.

"Ma'am, I need you to move so I can help them." His eyes were emerald green and penetrated her. She let go and stepped back.

"What happened here?" an officer was now standing in front of her asked.

Jessica just keep blinking, "Ma'am, Ma'am, what happened?"

"I don't know." Jessica was staring through the man, tears flowing out of her eyes uncontrollably.

"Ma'am, what is your name? Are these your children?"

Jessica just shook her head, "No. My name is Jessica Johnston. Their mother's name is Nikki Giavoni. I'm their case worker."

"Look, let's go sit on the porch." The man gently touched her arm and walked her to the porch. She sat on the step. "A detective will be here in a minute to take your statement. Stay right here."

Jessica froze, her mind running what had happened over and over. The paramedics rushed by with the boys on stretchers. She looked up and found the green eyed man running past her.

"Are they ok?" she spoke quickly and deliberately.

"We will do what we can," was all he said as he got in the ambulance and they drove off.

The officer sat beside her, "We just have to wait." He glanced up as an SUV pulled up. "Ah, there they are."

Jessica did not even look up; she just sat with her head in her hands.

"Jess, is that you?" At Don's voice, she looked up. Tears filled her eyes again.

"Oh Don. It was horrible, all that blood," Jessica sobbed again laying her head back into her hands.

Don approached the patrol cop to get his statement of events. As he turned around to talk to Jessica, Danny was running up to the porch. "Jessica, oh God, are you hurt?" There was blood everywhere as Jessica looked up.

"No, it's not mine," Jessica said somberly as Mac walked up.

"Danny, start processing the scene." As Danny turned to protest Mac glared in a Don't Argue way. Danny looked at Jessica indecision clearly written on his face. "She'll be fine. I'm going to talk to her." Mac looked in Jessica's direction and Danny walked off.

"Jessica, I need you to tell me and Don what happened," Mac said to Jessica with tenderness.

Jessica sat up and smiled grimly. "Nikki Giavoni, she is a single mother of two boys. She was into drugs and had her boys taken away. Carmine is three months old and Tony is four. She got her boys back after rehab and some parenting classes. I came by earlier to do my weekly visit. The boys were asleep, and nothing looked out of place." Jessica paused, shaking her head. "Nikki seemed a little frazzled so after I finished my other visits I came back by. The front door was open, so I went in and yelled for Nikki. That's when I saw them. They were lying on the bed. There was so much blood, Mac." Jessica started to sob again. "I called 911 and started pressing on the wounds I could see. There was so much blood. I should have stayed earlier. I just had so many visits today. I felt something was off, but I could put my finger on it." Mac sat on the steps next to her as Don answered his phone.

"Jessica, I'm going to need your finger prints, DNA, and the clothes you are wearing. I have to eliminate you." Mac looked at her with a sympathy in his eyes. "Don't blame yourself. It is not your fault."

"Mac," Don looked over and Mac stood up and walked over to Don. "The baby didn't make it."

Jessica heard Don say that and she started sobbing again. Mac walked back over to Jessica. "Why don't you ride with me back to the lab? Danny can take your car." Jessica stood slowly.

"Danny," Mac called as he walked to the door. Danny came out of the bedroom, "I'm taking Jessica back to the lab. I need her clothes and elimination prints. Can you drive her car back?"

"Yah," Danny took Jessica's keys, "Mac, there's a pair of sweats in my locker she can wear. I'm almost done here." Danny turned to Jessica and kissed her forehead, "Take care of her."

"I will," Mac stated walking Jessica towards the SUV.

An hour later, Jessica walked out of the locker room, wet hair laying down her back and sporting Danny's sweats. She handed the bag of her clothes to Mac.

"Here ya go." Jessica's eyes were still red from crying.

"Thanks, let's go to the lab and get your prints and DNA swab." Mac led Jessica down the hall. She looked through the glass and saw Lindsay talking to Adam, and Stella standing over a microscope. Lindsay caught Jessica's eye and waved smiling. She got up from the table and headed to the hall.

"Hey Jess, what are you doing…" Lindsay stopped as she caught the red splotches on Jessica's face and Mac's stern look. "Mac, anything I could do?"

"Lindsay, take Jessica to the lab and get her prints and DNA swab. Then take her to the break room and get her a cup of coffee. Danny and Don will be here soon." Lindsay nodded and Mac walked off.

Lindsay guided Jessica into a lab and got what she needed. "I'm just going to get your prints. Just relax, it is a lot easier if you don't help okay?"

Jessica nodded but never said a word, for fear that she would cry again. After Lindsay got her prints, she asked Jessica to open her mouth and ran a swab across the inside of her cheek.

"Okay, all done. Let me give this to Adam to put in the computer and we will go get some coffee." Lindsay eyes were friendly and full of compassion as she lead Jessica to the break room. Lindsay poured two cups of coffee as she heard Danny in the hall talking.

"Mac, where is Jessica? Is she okay?" Danny was running to Mac as he dropped his evidence off in the lab to be logged by a tech.

"She's fine," Lindsay said as she stepped out of the break room. "She's in here."

Danny looked at Mac, who nodded letting Danny know it was okay for him to take care of Jessica. Danny walked into the break room and Jessica jumped into his arms.

"Oh Danny, I was so scared. There was so much blood." Jessica was sobbing again. "It's all my fault. I knew something was up, I could feel it. I left anyway. I should have been there." Jessica buried her head in Danny's shoulder.

Mac walked into the break room. "Danny, take her home. Lindsay will start processing the evidence you brought in. I'll call if we need you. Just go take care of her. I'll see you first thing in the morning."

Danny nodded and walked Jessica out of the lab. When they were in the car, Danny looked at Jessica. "I called Katie. She's keeping Jordan tonight. We'll go home and I will run you a hot bath. You need to relax."

"Danny, I should have stayed. I should have listened to my gut." Jessica was shaking her head.

"There was nothing you could do. Jess, you left because there was no visible sign of trouble. You couldn't have known something would happen. We don't even know what happened," Danny reassured her as he touched her arm.

"I knew she was using again. I could see it in her eyes. I should have gone with my gut. She gets irritable. She used to beat Tony when she would get high. A neighbor called it in and that is why she lost her kids in the first place. She looked so frazzled when I got there. I could tell the baby had been crying a lot. If she was high…" Jessica trailed off as she thought of the possibilities.

"Jessica, let the lab look at the evidence. Don't go jumpin' to conclusions. This is in no way is your fault. You did everything you could for those boys." Danny squeezed her arm gently as they reached the apartment. "Come on let's get you in the bath."

Jessica nodded, but she still knew this was all her fault.


	30. Self Loathing

Disclaimer: You know the drill I do not own CSI: NY or any characters therein

_**Disclaimer:**__ You know the drill I do not own CSI: NY or any characters therein._

_**A/N:**__ Can you believe it 30 chapters? I didn't think it was possible. This was supposed to be a somewhat short story. Also want to put a shout out to my beta SparkyCSI and her muse Lexi. She helped so much with this chapter_

**Chapter 30**

**Self Loathing**

Danny walked into the lab looking very tired. Lindsay walked up to him.

"How's Jess?" Lindsay said as she shifted the files in her hand.

"She's blaming herself. I called her boss and let him know what is going on. He gave her a couple of days and set up a meeting with her advisor Dr. Connors. She's sleeping now." Danny smiled and looked at Lindsay, "What have we got?"

"Well, the only prints we found at the scene were Jessica's and Nikki's. After some digging I found her dealer, who happens to be the older boy's father and Nikki's husband. Turns out that part of the stipulation of her getting the boys back was that he could not see or be around the boys. He is a pretty nasty character." Lindsay handed Danny the rap sheet. "Anthony Giavoni, drug trafficking, assault, theft, and he is thought to have several girls he pimps out. That is just the top. The baby, Carmine, was not his. But he shared three loci with the boy."

"It was his nephew?" Danny looked at Lindsay.

"Looks that way," Lindsay looked at her pager, "And Don currently has Anthony in interrogation." Danny nodded as they made their way to interrogation.

Lindsay stayed in the observation room while Danny and Don walked into the room, where the suspect was glaring at them.

"This is crap!" he sneered. "Why am I here?"

Don just raised an eyebrow. "How about the six ounces of coke that I found on you? That's just possession with the intent to sell," he shot back.

Anthony just glared at him. "So? For that, I'd been in booking, not here in an interrogation room. Why are you holding me?"

Danny stared at the man stonily before throwing two pictures on the table. "Maybe this will clear your memory," he said.

Anthony stared at the pictures, a look of horror coming on his face he took in the blood staining the faces of the boys. "What?"

Don looked at him. "Come on, Anthony, you weren't allowed to see your boys, Nikki made sure of that. So, why'd you do it? Revenge?" Don glared at him. "Or was it because she came to you for more coke and still wouldn't let you see your children."

Anthony's face became red with rage as he leapt out of the chair, knocking it over. "Child. Carmine isn't mine. Anthony Junior is."

Danny looked at him in surprise. "You knew? You knew that the baby wasn't yours? So that's your motive? Kill the baby because he wasn't yours?"

"Aw, hell no! I ain't a killer. Hell, yeah, I was pissed when I found out that Nikki slept with my brother, but I'm not going to punish an innocent child of that. I cut her off. She kept coming to me trying to get me to sell to her, but I refused."

"When was this?" Don asked.

"Couple of days ago. She told me that if I gave her a fix then she'd get rid of the baby, but I threw her out of my place, kicking and screaming. If that bitch wanted to sleep with Scott, then he can supply her with her drugs," he ended.

Danny and Don looked at it each other, sensing that he was telling the truth. Nodding to him, they left the room.

"Well, that went well," Danny looked at Lindsay and Don as they left interrogation. "So where is Nikki?"

"I might have an idea on that," Jessica's voice squeaked behind the three.

"Jess, what are you doing here?" Danny was shocked to see the woman standing there.

"I thought I could help." She paused only for a second, "I need to help. I know Nikki. I have been on her case for months. I know her habits and her hangouts."

Jessica looked up to see Anthony being walked out of interrogation in handcuffs, "Well, he would have been the first place I would have looked. But I would guess if she didn't go there she went to Anthony's brother Scott. They were always close. Scott would do anything for Nikki."

Lindsay nodded, "Don?"

"I'm going to look now." Don walked to his computer and typed in Scott's name and out popped an address. Don looked at Jessica, "You have to stay here. Go over to the lab and wait. I will call Stella and tell her you are coming."

Jessica nodded and the three left. Jessica walked to the lab slowly and as the elevator doors opened Stella was standing there with coffee in hand.

"Thought you might want some," Stella's soft eyes were soothing to Jessica.

"Thanks." Jessica nodded.

"One hell of a day huh," Stella walked beside Jessica leading her to the couch in the break room.

"I feel so stupid." Jessica sipped the coffee and Stella set there quietly, "You ever have those feelings like something isn't right and you can't put you finger on it." At Stella's nod Jessica continued, "I felt that today when I was leaving Nikki's house. I even went back at the end of the day. I shouldn't have left or I should have come back sooner."

"Jessica," Stella was firmly, yet lovingly talking to her now. "This in no way is your fault. Do you hear me? You saved that boy's life. He would have died if you did not find him. You did everything with in your power."

"But I didn't save the baby. How am I going to tell Tony that his brother died because I fell down on my job?" Tears were threatening to pour out of Jessica's eyes.

"Now you listen to me. You are going to tell that little boy that you did everything you could to save him and his brother. And you will tell him that you are going to make sure he is safe from now on. Then you are going to find good, loving parents to take him in."

Stella was on her knees looking straight in Jessica's eyes. "I know you are one of the good ones. You care so much about these kids. Not all the kids in the system have a case worker who would have even gone back. I know I saw it all the time."

"You were in the system?" shock filled Jessica's eyes as Stella spoke.

"Yes, I was. I had a great social worker. You remind me of her. She gave so much of herself for her kids. That is what she called us. You do the same. I saw it with Jordan and I see it now. I know that you would take them all if you could, but you can't. Just like we can't save them all, neither can you. You just do you job and save as many as you can." Stella touched Jessica arm.

--

Danny, Lindsay and Don pulled up to the house in the Bronx and went to the door and knocked.

"Yes?" A man stuck his head slightly out of the door. The porch light was highlighting the officers at the door.

"You Scott?" at the man's nod Don continued, "I'm Detective Flack, this is Detectives Messer and Monroe, we are looking for Nikki Giavoni."

"I'm sorry, she is not here." Scott did not move, and the noise behind him caught Danny's attention.

"She's running!" Danny screamed as he ran around the back of the house.

Don pushed past the man and ran after Nikki. Lindsay stopped Scott and put him in cuffs while calling for back up.

Danny rounded the back of the house he saw the woman hit the steps. She tripped as she hit the last one and fell. Danny landed beside her and cuffed her.

"Nikki Giavoni, we need to have a talk." Don came out of the house and took the girl from Danny and escorted her to the police car that was waiting in the front.

"Lindsay and I are going to look around. We will meet you back at the lab," Danny said to Don's back as he took Nikki to the car.

After Lindsay and Danny searched the house and found Nikki's bloody clothes and the knife that she used, they headed back to the lab, to fill Don in on what they had found.

Don sat across from Nikki, pictures of the boys lying in front of her. She never looked down.

"Nikki, Nikki, Nikki. Ya know, I don't even need a confession her. We found the clothes and the knife you used to attack the boys. This is an open and shut case," Don said nonchalantly. "My only question is why? Why did you try and kill your kids?"

Nikki was shaking as she finally looked down at the pictures, tears filling her eyes. "Carmine wouldn't stop crying," she finally muttered.

Don shook his head in disgust. "Because one child won't stop crying, you try to kill both of them? In what world does that make sense?"

"Carmine was screaming! He wouldn't stop crying; he wasn't hungry, he wasn't dirty; he was just screaming! Then when I stabbed him," she paused, a crazy glint in her eyes, "and he stopped. The crying stopped for the first time in two days. It was great, but then Tony started crying and I knew just what to do!"

"Take her away." Don shook his head as the patrol cop took her to booking.

"I can't believe that," Lindsay followed behind Don, "Jessica is going to take it hard. But she is strong. I think she will be okay."

"I just don't want to tell her that Nikki just couldn't handle the stress of an infant crying. She is already blaming herself," Danny was walking next to them as they headed to the lab.


	31. A Night to Remember

Disclaimer: I own Katie, Jess, and Jordan

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own Katie, Jess, and Jordan. Other than that…not mine._

**Chapter 31**

**A Night to Remember**

After Stella's pep talk and meeting with Dr. Connors, Jessica was dealing with the situation. She had placed Tony with his grandmother and he was doing well.

"Danny, I have to do something. She is my best friend." Jessica was pulling her skirt off the hanger. It was Thursday morning and she was trying to get ready for work.

"I can think of something I would like to do to you," Danny said as he wrapped his arms around Jessica's bare waist.

"Danny, I have to go to work." Jessica grinned as he spun her to face him.

"Call in sick." Danny grinned mischievously.

"I can't. Seriously what am I going to for Katie's birthday?" Jessica pulled away and put her skirt on before Danny could get her again.

Danny sighed defeated, "What about a surprise party? I could talk to Sheldon. We could all go to Trace and get the private room."

"That sounds great. I will call the owner after work. He loves Katie. Talk to everyone. See if they can get off Saturday night." Jessica walked to Danny and leaned in for a kiss.

Danny deepened it and pushed Jessica down on the bed. "Danny. Please. I. Have. To. Go. To. Work." Jessica moaned as Danny made his way down her neck.

Danny grinned into her neck, "Okay, I'll let you go. But know that you are mine the moment you hit that door today."

Jessica grinned and kissed Danny one more time before getting up off the bed.

After lunch Jessica was sitting at her desk half working and half thinking of Danny. Time seem to be moving slower than usual. She decided it was time to start planning Katie's party

She picked up the phone and dialed Trace's number.

"_Thanks for calling Trace, this is Monica how can I help you?" _a female voice answered.

"Yes, I was wanting to know if the VIP room was booked Saturday night?" Jessica drew circles on the piece of paper in front of her.

"_I'm sorry; we do not take reservations this late in the week." _

Jessica sighed loudly. "Can I speak to Daniel please?" Jessica was hoping that she could talk Daniel into letting her use the room.

"_Look, I said we don't take reservations this late in the week. Now if you don't mind." _The girl's tone had become very snotty and Jessica was losing patience fast.

"First off, don't speak to me like that. Now either you can let me talk to Daniel or I can find my way down there and talk to him in person. I am sure Storm would let me in," Jessica was firm, but never raised her voice.

The girl just sighed, _"Hold on."_ Jessica heard the music in the phone for a mere moment when she man picked up.

"_This is Daniel, can I help you."_

"Hi, Daniel, this is Jessica Johnston. I am a friend of Katie Tanner's well actually it is Hawkes now," Jessica pulled out her most official voice she could muster

"_Yeah, I was at the wedding. It was so Katie. What can I do for you Mrs. Johnston?" _

"Well, Katie's birthday is Saturday and I was hoping that I could use the VIP room to throw her a surprise party," Jessica was a little timid with her request.

"_Let me check real quick." _There was a short pause._ "No problem. It is all yours."_

"Really, that is great. How much do I owe you and when should I drop it off." Jessica was just short of giddy.

"_No charge. Consider it my gift to Katie. Just tell the guests to tell Storm they are here for Katie and they will be let in. Are you going to need to decorate or anything?"_

Jessica hadn't thought of that, "Well what colors are in the room?"

"_Pink and black, all the furniture is primarily black and accented with pink fur."_

"No, that is great. I would like to drop off some balloons and a cake though."

"_Ok, I am usually here around two on Saturdays, so any time after that you are welcome to stop by."_

"Thank you so much, Katie is going to be knocked off of her feet by this."

"_No problem. Talk to you soon. Bye"_

"Bye" Jessica hung up very proud of her first accomplishment.

After Jessica had ordered the cake and balloons she called Enrique. He agreed to fix a bunch of pink wigs, much like she had worn in the wedding, so every female guest would have one. He also promised her that he could die her hair pink and have it back to her normal color by Monday morning. He was even willing to come in on Sunday to meet her. So she set up her appointment for first thing Saturday morning.

She left work after talking Aaron into giving her Friday off feeling like she had at least gotten the party stuff done. As she reached the apartment a delicious aroma filled her nose. She put her key into the lock and opened the door. The room was basked in a warm glow from the candles that were strategically placed through out the room. A hint of music was playing in the back ground and there were rose petals on the floor which started from a vase with roses in it. There was a card on the table that simply read, 'Follow the path to a night you will not soon forget.'

Jessica grinned and set her purse and keys on the table. She followed the path which lead surprising to the bathroom. She had fully expected it to lead her to bed. She opened the door and to her amazement she found an empty room, except for the candle and bubble bath. A card was taped to the mirror which read, 'Relax for a little while.' She grinned and removed her clothes and slipped into the tub. She noticed a glass of champagne and chocolate covered strawberries sitting beside the tub and indulged in the treat.

She finished her glass of champagne and ate a couple of strawberries. The water had lost its heat so she lifted herself out of the tub. She grabbed her white fluffy robe from the back of the bathroom door. She stuck her hands in her pocket and felt yet another card. 'Follow the path' was the entire note. She opened the door and stepped on what looked like a fresh path of roses. She followed it to her front door, where she found another note that simply said open. She did and found a path leading to Katie's door.

She knocked lightly on the door and Katie opened it. Jessica looked at Katie. "Okay what is going on?"

Katie just grinned and pointed to the ground. Jessica noticed the roses on the floor and rolled her eyes. She followed them into Katie's room and found a black sleek dress on the bed with a black lace bra and panties set. There was also a pair of thigh high hose and garter belts. She glanced over her shoulder at Katie.

"They are new." Katie grinned and closed the door.

Jessica dressed her self in the outfit that had been laid out. The dress fit her perfectly. It hugged her in all the right places. It was short, just barely covering the garters and it was low cut showing off her cleavage. She opened the door and found Katie waiting with a card.

'Please join me for dinner.' Jessica read the card out loud.

Jessica started for the door, then stopped turned and looked at Katie, "Where is Jordan?"

"Hamptons with Karli till a week Sunday." Katie grinned and showed her the door.

"Okay, I get the point." Jessica rolled her eyes and headed out the door.

"I'll make sure I find my ear plugs so scream as loud as you want," Katie threw in and shut the door quickly before Jessica could reply.

When she reached her apartment the door was locked. She realized she didn't have a key and knocked lightly on the door. Danny opened it wearing a pair of black jeans and a grey sweater that accented his muscles. She shivered slightly and Danny stuck out his hand.

"You are gorgeous." His mischievous grin crossed his face as he stuck a hand out. "Are you hungry?"

"You don't look so bad yourself. And yes, I am starving." Jessica grabbed his hand and let him lead her to table.

They enjoyed lasagna and wine with dinner. Jessica told Danny her accomplishment with Katie's party and he assured her that everyone would be there. After dinner Danny walked behind Jessica and placed a blindfold over her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Jessica asked a little unsure how she felt about not being able to see.

"You trust me, right?" Danny asked seductively.

At Jessica's nod, he led her to the bedroom and had stand next to the bed. She could feel the bed behind her knees. The sensation was running all over her body. Her senses were on high alert. Danny lifted her foot and removed the first of her shoes, quickly followed with the dismissal of the second. Danny ran his hands up her legs and bushed just at the edge of the dress. He brought his mouth to her ear.

"I told you; you are mine." The hunger filled his voice and sent shivers all over her body.

His hands had made their way over her breast. She jumped as he brushed her slightly. Then she could no longer fill his heat.

"Danny?" Jessica asked in the silent darkness she was engulfed in. Her hands went towards the blindfold.

"Stop or I will cuff those hands where they can't move," Danny's voice burst through the silence and Jessica quickly put her hands down.

She felt something touch her lips. It was cold and she opened her mouth. The juices of the strawberry drenched her lips as she bit down. She moved her hand towards her lips. They were grabbed before she could reach her lips.

"I warned you." Danny licked the juices off her lips. He held her hands in one hand and used his free hand to remove the dress from her body. He pushed her onto the bed and cuffed her hands to the post of the bed.

Jessica moaned and Danny leaned into her again, "I told you; your mine."


	32. Pink Party Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY, wish I did though…I could use the money

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own CSI: NY, wish I did though…I could use the money._

_**A/N:**__**Okay people! Go vote for your favorite authors on the Fanfiction Awards. Katie is nominated for the best Hawkes/OC pairing! And Jordan is up for best OC. Please vote! You can find the polls in the CSI: NY forum. And please review!**_

**Chapter 32**

**Pink Party Preparations**

Jessica opened the front door somewhere around noon on Friday. As she did Katie's door flew open.

"So, I heard you had a good time last night. I think everyone in the building heard." Katie grinned much like a Cheshire cat.

"Katie." Jessica was at a loss of words. Then she grinned, "It was the most amazing sex I have ever had."

"Spill." Katie bounced in Jessica's direction.

Jessica pulled Katie closer in order to whisper, when Katie's apartment door opened.

"Katie, I have to go to work. See you tonight." Sheldon kissed Katie then turned to Jessica, "Sounded like you had fun last night."

Jessica turned several shades of red and glared at Katie who just shrugged. Sheldon waved and got onto the elevator.

"Was I really that loud?" Jessica was starting to get embarrassed.

"No, we are just giving you shit, because we kinda knew what Danny was planning." Katie opened the door to her apartment ushering Jessica in and to the couch. "So, greatest sex ever huh?"

"Oh my God, he blindfolded me and then cuffed me to the bed. Every time he moved towards me I thought I was going to explode." Jessica was glowing as she spoke.

"Yeah, that stuff is pretty hot. I do it all the time. You should try wax and ice. It really gets the senses flowing." Jessica's eyes were growing larger as Katie spoke. "So where you running off to this morning?"

Jessica jumped off the couch. "Crap. I have to go. I have an appointment," Jessica paused and looked at her watch, "In twenty minutes. I have to go. I will talk to you later."

"I won't be home till Sunday. Sheldon is taking me to this amazing hotel with a spa for my birthday. We are leaving as soon as he gets home from work." Katie waved as Jessica got onto the elevator.

As soon as Jessica was in the cab she grabbed her cell and called Danny.

"_Messer," _Danny's accent oozed from the phone.

"Hey, I was just talking to Katie and she said that Sheldon was taking her to a spa?" Jessica asked curiously.

"_Ya, he is taking her to a hotel in Jersey. Just over the bridge."_

"What about the party?" Jessica was getting very frustrated.

"_They will be there at nine. I told everyone else to be there at eight. The women have all been instructed to wear neon pink and the guys black. I did everything I was supposed to do," _Danny sighed._ "Don't worry, she has no clue and everything has been taken care of."_

"Okay, I just want this to be perfect. Last year was horrible. I sprayed mace on a guy with a Mohawk who asked me to dance. We were nearly thrown out, if it hadn't been for the fact that Katie had dated Daniel years ago, we probably would have been." Danny started snickering on the other end, "It's not funny." Jessica was half pouting and half giggling herself.

"_Look, sweetheart, I have to go. I am at a scene."_

"Okay bye. I love you." Jessica grinned.

"_Love ya to." _Danny hung up the phone.

Jessica walked into Hot Topic feeling unsure of herself. She had only been in the store with Katie and even then she did not feel much like she fit in. The store was dark with heavy metal filling the speakers. The Goth rock clothing filled the shelves. She glanced around for a few minutes before finding what she was looking for.

She grabbed the neon pink leather corset had black laces up the middle, and black mini and headed to a dressing room.

A woman with blue streaks and fangs glanced at Jessica, "Are you going to a custom party or something?

Jessica looked at the woman and then at herself. Jessica was wearing jeans and a modest baby blue t-shirt. "My best friend's birthday is tomorrow. We are going out. This is more her style," she stated shyly.

"Where are you going?" the woman asked.

"Lava," Jessica stated.

"That is a great bar. A friend of mine owns it. He opened it years ago after he broke up with this girl. She was pretty awesome. We still hang there from time to time." The woman kept her eyes on the clothes she was putting back on hangers.

"Her name wouldn't happen to be Katie would it?" Jessica asked from the dressing room as she tied the corset.

"Yeah. How did you know?" the woman looked up quickly.

"She is my best friend." Jessica said dryly as she looked in the mirror.

"No shit. Are you the one that maced Michael?" Jessica was horrified as she pulled the curtain back.

Redness filled her face as she nodded. "Yes. I was new here and I wasn't quite used to Katie and her style."

"Damn. You look hot. I know a few guys and girls that would fuck you in a heartbeat," the woman stated with bright eyes. "So you know Katie? You don't look much like a friend she would have."

"We actually get that a lot. Look, her husband and I are throwing a surprise party on Saturday at Lava. We have the VIP room. The girls are wearing pink and guys are wearing black. I don't know many of her other friends. Think you could spread the word. She will be at Lava around nine. So we are telling everyone to be there before that." Jessica walked back into the dressing room to get changed.

"Oh, I can do better than spread the word. I bet I could get the word around and have practically everyone in the club dressed in pink or black. Hell, I will even die my hair pink. Need a change anyway." The woman nodded and went back to folding clothes. "By the way, my name is Tweety."

"Nice to meet you Tweety, I am Jessica." Jessica moved towards the register. After paying for her clothes she headed to the wig shop to pick up her order of five neon pink wigs. Then she headed to drop them off with Enrique. He was to have them fixed and ready by her appointment on Saturday morning. Then she headed home.

As she got to the apartment Jessica noticed a note on the table. 'Sorry, got called back in. Be back late. Love you, Danny'

Jessica sighed and made herself a sandwich and looked around the empty apartment. She decided to watch and go to bed early.

Sometime during the night Danny had come in, but Jessica was not sure when. She got dressed and went to do the grocery shopping. When she returned Danny was sitting on the couch watching TV.

Danny jumped off the couch and grabbed a bag from Jessica, "Hey, I was wondering where you were."

"I had to get food. Plus, I think that I am nervous about tonight. I want everything to go well and I have never been into Lava without Katie. She helps me be confidant." Jessica sat the bag on the counter and started wringing her hands together looking down at them.

"Jess, you're gorgeous and you don't need Katie." Danny placed his hand on her chin and lifted her head and captured her lips.

Jessica deepened the kiss, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Danny kissed Jessica's forehead. "Go shower, we have to go get the cake and drop it off at the club before your hair appointment."

Jessica left and came out of the room an hour later in her black mini and neon pink corset with black ribbons, accented by the strapy clog sandals she had on. Jessica's hair was in a loose pony tail on the back of her head. She was wearing what looked like a dog collar around her neck. Danny was stepping out of the bathroom when he saw her.

"Damn, woman. Did you want to leave the house?" Danny licked his lips.

"Get dressed Danny, we have things to do." Jessica rolled her eyes and glided past Danny, not with glancing over her shoulder to watch him as she shook her hips a little more than she needed to.

"Do I have to?" Danny had moved directly behind her.

"Yes. I am not about to pour myself back into this outfit." Jessica winked and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Danny sighed and walked into the room to get dressed.

A few minutes later, they were walking out the door and down to the bakery on the corner. They picked up the pink cake and headed to Lava. Jessica opened the front door and was greeted by Daniel.

"Jessica?" Daniel questioned her as she came in carrying a cake.

"Yes. Daniel. I think we have met once before." Jessica blushed slightly remembering the first time she met Daniel.

"I will never forget and I am pretty sure Michael won't either." Daniel smiled and waved a hand at her and Danny, "The room is this way."

He led them the far back corner of the room. There was a velvet rope blocking the entrance. Once inside Jessica was stunned. The room had its own bar and several couches and chairs all black with neon pink fur lining the furniture. You could see the dance floor from any area in the room and she was getting very excited.

"Thanks. I will open a tab on my credit card when we get back." Jessica nodded as she looked around the room.

Daniel stopped before he left, "Well, about that, there will be no charge for any drink ordered in this room tonight. I would just leave a very good tip for your bartender. I am sure it goes without saying but, please do not invite the whole bar in here." He smiled and walked away so Jessica and Danny could set up.

"Holy shit, it is all free. I am gettin messed up baby." Danny grabbed Jessica and pulled her on to one of the round chairs in the corner.

Jessica grinned and rolled onto Danny, "This is why I have a limo picking us all up. That way no one has to drive."

"That's my girl. Always thinkin ahead." Danny kissed her.

Thirty minutes later Jessica kissed Danny goodbye and he put her in a cab to go get her hair done. She was to meet him back at the apartment around five so they could go pick up the others. Jessica walked into the salon at three.

"Jess, are you ready to be a masterpiece?" Enrique hugged Jessica as she walked up.

"Not really, but go ahead." Jessica took a long pause. "I can't. I can't. I'm sorry; I can't die my whole head neon pink. Even for one day. I can't do it."

Enrique smiled, "I figured you would change your mind. So I planned something a little different." He held up several hot pink hair extensions. "I am going to sew these into your hair. Then I will take them out tomorrow. No one will know they are not your hair. I promise."

Jessica sighed and smiled, "I am so lucky to have you."

"Yes, yes you are." Enrique just flicked his eye lashed several times.

An hour and a half later Jessica stepped out of the salon; her hair was in ringlets and had mini twist through out. Some of her hair was down while other parts were up. The pink matched her top perfectly and she felt like she should be at a punk show not an up town salon. She was carrying a bag full of pink wigs for the others. She hailed a cab and went back to the apartment.

She called Danny's cell as she pulled up and saw the limo waiting.

"_Messer,_" Danny answered full of his Staten Island accent.

"Hey, I'm here and the limo is waiting." Jessica grinned as she saw Danny step out of the limo and she hung up her phone.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Danny asked as Jessica walked up to him. "I'm waiting on my girlfriend and I think she would be a little pissed if she saw you standing that close to me."

"Damn and I was looking for a good one night stand.' Jessica stuck out her bottom lip and Danny nipped it with his teeth, before kissing her.

"Girl, you are going to be the death of me tonight. Get in this limo. If traffic is moving slow enough I can think of a few things we could do before we get to Don and Lindsay's" Danny winked and opened the door. Jessica just grinned and stepped in.


	33. Pink Party

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own anything CSI: NY._

_**A/N:**__ I would love some reviews. I was up to almost 4 a chapter and have dropped back to 2. I need encouragement. Tell me what you think, who do you like, who do you hate…ect. Thanks to my faithful reviewers. _

**Chapter 33**

**Pink Pleasure **

Jessica called Lindsay as the limo was pulling up to her apartment. Don and Lidsay walked out the door.

"Damn, Montana," Danny's jaw dropped as he opened the door to the limo. Lindsay was wearing a strapless pink bustier featuring embossed bunnies with black trim, bows, and a lace up front, with a matching pink skirted bottom featuring ruffles with black lace details.

"You better watch it." Don punched Danny's arm.

"Wow, Jess, you look hot." Lindsay grinned at Jessica as she tried not to flash her ass as she got into the limo.

"You look amazing as well. Hell I am suprised that Don let you out of the house wearing that." Jessica smiled

"You and me both," Lindsay said shaking her head, "you and me both."

A few minutes later they were pulling up out side of Stella's. Stella was walking out the front door as the limo reached the curb.

"No way, that ain't Stella." Don and Danny were staring out the window as Lindsay spoke. Stella was wearing a black buister with a set of neon pink with black pocka dots panels covered by black lace ups and a key hole back and a pair of black low rise waist denim pants with a slim leg, silver tone hook grommets and black criss-cross laces line the front of each leg and the back pockets.

Stella opened the door to the limo, "Anyone says a word and I will kick your ass." Stella stopped as she got a glimpes of Jessica and Lindsay. "Okay, you two look hot and I feel much better about my choice. Some guy stopped me on my way out and asked how much for a night. I showed him my badge and he got into the elevator pretty damn quick."

Danny and Don were snickering to themselves and Stella gave them a stern look and they stopped immediately. Jessica called Mac as they pulled away from Stella's to let him know they would be there in a few. He agreed to wait outside and they hung up.

Mac opened the door to the limo and looked at each woman, pausing a moment longer on Stella, "You ladies look," he paused looking for the right word, "very Katie like."

"That was the plan," Jessica grinned knowing she had done well with her choice and was glad to see everyone else had taken the same time and effort into what they were wearing.

The limo pulled up to Lava a little after eight. The line was already starting to form and true to Tweety's word there was a lot of pink in the crowd. Jessica and Danny climbed out of the limo, with Lindsay, Don, Stella, Adam, and Mac following close behind. They were all sporting neon pink and black. They walked up to the velvet rope.

"Hey, Storm. We are here for Katie's party," Jessica greeted the short stalky red headed man.

"Jessica, that you?" Storm looked stunned at the appearance of the woman.

"Yeah, you like?" Jessica spun around.

"You bet; Katie will be shocked. She is not here yet. The club is looking quite pink this evening." Storm lifted the velvet rope to let the group in, "Have fun."

With a wave the group went into the VIP room to wait for Katie.

"Okay, bar is open and free," Jessica said as she stepped up to the bartender and ordered a round of Patron chilled and naked.

"Sorry, honey. We are all on call except Adam and Danny," Stella spoke up. "We are hoping the nut case will be on the slow side tonight."

Jessica shrugged as the bartender handed her the round of shots, "More for us." And started to split the shots with Adam and Danny.

"Baby, I think I will just have one. I want to make sure you don't have too much." Danny kissed Jessica as he took one shot.

Jessica and Adam split the other six shots. Soon everyone was sitting around talking. Danny's phone vibrated in his pocket so he pulled it out and looked at the text, 'we are walking in now.'

"They're here." Danny jumped to his feet and everyone got ready. Stella and Lindsay even agreed to put on the pink wigs.

Sheldon was holding Katie's hand as he led the blindfolded woman through the club towards the VIP room.

"Sheldon, I know we are at Lava. Did you think that the blindfold would stop me from knowing that? I would know this place any time anywhere," Katie was yelling over the music.

"I never said that going to Lava was the reason you are blindfolded." Sheldon reached and slipped the blindfold off Katie's face. "This is why."

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled at the same time. Katie just looked around mouth open at the sight of her friends in pink tight sultry dresses.

"Holy Shit." Katie continued to look around and realized that most of the club was in some form or another wearing pink and black. "This is for me?"

"Yes," Jessica stepped up, "I even added a little pink to my hair."

Katie reached up and tugged Jessica's hair and realized the woman was not wearing a wig. "You did this? You look hot. Who bought your clothes?"

"I did. I went to Hot Topic, alone and met Tweety who helped me and spread the word about your birthday." Jessica hugged Katie, "Happy Birthday."

Just then the bartender pulled the cake out with candles a blazed and Katie made a wish. As Katie was ordering her drink, the pagers started vibrating through out the VIP room.

"Katie, I'm sorry." Mac stepped up to Katie, "I hate to ruin your party, but we have to go."

Danny picked up his phone and looked at Mac, "I'm not on call, why is dispatch paging me?"

"They may be short handed, Danny. Or it is a big case. I will call and get more detail. You say goodnight." Mac said firmly and kissed Katie on the cheek and walked out.

One by one the team told Katie Happy Birthday and slipped out. Danny and Sheldon were the last to leave.

"If we can get back we will, but the limo is outside." Danny kissed Jessica, "Have fun. And Adam take care of my girls here."

"Hey, I thought you weren't on call?" Jessica pouted.

"I'm not, but if the case is big enough or high profile enough I have to go. I am sorry honey." Danny kissed Jessica's forehead.

"No, problem," Adam nodded in Danny's direction.

"I love you, Katie. Happy Birthday," Sheldon kissed Katie. "I will see you at home."

After everyone left, Katie and Jessica sunk onto the pink fur couch.

"I can't believe you had your hair done." Katie touched Jessica's hair again.

"I have an appointment to change it back tomorrow." Jessica grinned as Adam handed her another shot.

"Thought you all would want another shot." Adam grinned.

--

Mac, Stella, Lindsay, Don, Danny and Sheldon all squeezed into the SUV that Sheldon was driving.

"Alright, there was a break in at the mayor's home and his maid is dead. This is top priority," Mac stated from the passenger seat. "Everyone comes and collects. Then Danny and Sheldon can go home since they are supposed to be off tonight."

"Hey Mac," Stella looked at the man.

"Yes?" Mac answered looking straight into Stella's eyes.

"Could we all go home and change?" Stella looked around the SUV. At least she and Lindsay could not pass off the outfit they were wearing. (I'd love some description of Stella and Lindsay's outfits!)

"Sheldon, drop me, Don and Danny off at the scene. Then drop the ladies at the lab so they can change and come back to the scene." Mac looked at Sheldon and then glanced at Stella, "After you are both dressed, come back to the scene."

At everyone's nod the conversation staled.

--

Jessica, Katie, and Adam drank and danced. Somewhere around midnight the things started going downhill. Jessica and Katie had climbed on a speaker box and were dancing provocatively at the encouragement of every man in the bar. When Jessica leaned in and kissed Katie the men cheered. So she leaned in and deepened the kiss before moving her hands all over Katie as she danced.

"Oh, shit." Adam picked up his phone and started taping the activity on the dance floor. He wanted to make sure that people believe this when he recounted the night's events.

When Jessica started to untie one side of her corset Adam jumped up and walked to the speaker, "Jess, maybe you should come down."

"Hey, let the woman dance," a random man started yelling at Adam.

"I don't want to," Jessica whined as she continued to grind up to Katie.

"Katie, Jess come on. Sheldon and Danny would want you to come and sit down for a little while." Adam grabbed at Jessica's leg and she wiggled loose.

"Adam relax. Danny and Sheldon ditched us. We are just having a good time," Katie slurred and stumbled.

Adam caught her as she tripped and slid off the speaker. Storm saw the exchange and headed over. "Hey, what' up?"

"They are really drunk. I am trying to get them down." Adam looked at the bouncer in hopes that he would help.

"Come on Mrs. Jess." Storm grabbed Jessica and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey, put me down." Jessica slammed her fist on Storm's back.

After placing both women in the VIP room, Storm left. Adam grabbed his phone.

"_Messer."_

"Hey Danny, how close to done are you?"

"_Just about to head to the lab, why? Something wrong?" _Danny asked, concern filling his voice.

"No, Katie and Jessica are really drunk and well they were making out and dancing on a speaker box. Storm and I got them down as they started to strip." Adam was worried Danny would get angry.

"_Look, get them in the limo and head to the lab. By time you get there Sheldon and I should be able to leave."_

"Okay, bye." Adam nodded like Danny could see him. "Alright ladies, let's go pick up Danny and Sheldon from the lab."

Jessica and Katie glanced at each other and grinned. "Sure, Adam. Let's go." Jessica said in Adam's direction.

"I so have to pee. I'll be right back." Katie grinned at Jessica.

"Alright, just come straight back here." Adam sighed.

Katie walked off and Adam sat on the couch. Jessica stood and watch Katie hit the front door.

"Hey, Adam. I'll go get Katie and meet you at the limo. Can you cash out for us?" Jessica walked out of the VIP room and waved over her shoulder. "Thanks."

"Sure," Adam stood and walked to the bar. "I need to close out our tab."

The bartender just looked at him, "It was an open bar for the party, man."

"Oh Shit," Adam turned and ran towards the front door. He opened the door as the limo was driving off with Katie and Jessica standing up through the sun roof.

"Sorry, more partying to do," the girls waved as Katie yelled.

"Danny is going to kill me and Sheldon is going to help hide the body," Adam muttered as he pulled out his cell phone.

"_Messer."_

"Danny," Adam paused.

"_Adam, what's wrong?" _Danny could tell from the hesitation in Adam's voice that something was up.

"I lost the girls. They ditched me in the club and took off in the limo." Adam flinched knowing that the full wrath would be unleashed soon.

"_You did what?" _Danny screamed into the phone._ "All I asked is for you to keep an eye on them. And you lose them. How drunk are they?"_

"They were kissing and dancing and striping."

"_Aw, fuck man. Let me talk to Mac. I'll be there in a bit. Stay put. You are going to help find them." _Danny's frustration was seeping from the phone as he hung up and all Adam could hear was dead air.

--

After a couple of hours of collecting, evidence everyone was heading to the lab. Danny's phone rang as he was loading a box into the back of Sheldon's SUV. When he hung up he walked over to Sheldon.

"Seems like our girls got a little intoxicated. Adam is loading them into the limo and bringing them to the lab. I figured we could let Adam take the SUV and just take the limo home," Danny said as he helped Sheldon pick up the rest of the samples.

"Sounds good, you go confirm with Mac that we can leave and I'll put the rest of this in the car." Sheldon took the swabs from Danny and put them into the box he was carrying.

Danny found Mac talking to the mayor and waited until the mayor stepped away to speak to Mac, "Mac, Sheldon and I are headed to the lab. It's still alright if we head out after we log our stuff."

"Yes, I want to see both of you at noon tomorrow." Mac took a fatherly stance as he spoke, "Well rested with fresh eyes."

"You got it." Danny spun around and headed to the SUV so him and Sheldon could leave.

Sheldon and Danny waited on the elevator as it passed each floor. The ring of Danny's phone penetrated the quiet elevator.

As Danny hung up the phone, "We have a problem."

Sheldon looked at Danny with concern, "Plan on sharing?"

"Our very drunk girls ditched Adam. They are in the limo and Adam is standing outside of Lava, alone," Danny was fuming as he spoke.

"How drunk are we talking?" Sheldon inquisitively asked.

"According to Adam, before Storm and him pulled them off the speakers they were dancing, making out and striping," Danny spoke with a cold hot anger.

"Alright, let's get this stuff logged and get out of here. At least they aren't driving." Sheldon sighed. He had to be the calm one, Danny was already seeing red.


	34. Girls Night Out

_**Disclaimer:**__ Just a FYI…I do not own CSI: NY. The Cubby Hole is an actual bar in NYC, never been there so I made up everything else. And I will claim my characters._

**Chapter 34**

**Girls Night Out**

The night air was warm and humid, but as the girls stood out the roof of the limo they just waved.

"This is the most fun," Jessica slurred as she ducked back into the limo.

"Let's go to the Cubby Hole in the West Village," Katie grabbed the bottle of Asti and poured each girl a glass.

"I've never heard of it," Jessica downed her glass.

"They have the best martinis. Oh and you should probably know that it is a gay, lesbian, and bi bar. Will that bother you?" Katie finished her glass and refilled.

"I'm too drunk to care, let's go." Jessica giggled.

"To Cubby Hole, James," Katie said in a mock English accent.

A few minutes later the girls found themselves at the corner of 12th and 4th climbing out of the car. Jessica stumbled a little and Katie caught her and they started laughing. The red brick with vines beckoned them as they walked into the bar and headed to order drinks.

"What can I offer you?" the bartender smiled at the women.

"Surprise us," Jessica winked at the guy.

Soon there was two martini glasses sitting in front of them. "And what are these?" Katie asked.

"You have the English Sapphire Martini and your girlfriend has a Chocolate Martini, Enjoy ladies." The bartender winked and went on to help another group at the end of the bar.

"Girlfriend?" Jessica just giggled. "Think your husband will mind?"

"Only if you tell. Now dance with me." Katie cocked her head and winked at Jessica as the hip hop music filled the club.

Jessica grinned and grabbed Katie's hand and lead her to the dance floor, "You wish is my command, birthday girl."

The girls walked to the dance floor which was littered with a variety of couples. Some were two men, two women, and one of each. No one even cared who was dancing with whom. Katie pulled Jessica in front of her and got so close that the women were sharing air. Jessica flipped and had her back facing Katie and they were grinding up against each other and Katie had her hands on Jessica's hips and the woman weaved to the floor and back up again.

"Too bad," Katie looked at Jessica.

"What?" Jessica was more than confused.

"Too bad we won't remember a damn thing tomorrow." Katie laughed.

They continued to dance and draw attention, till a woman in tight black jeans and a red bikini top came up to Katie.

"Are you and your girlfriend interested in a threesome on stage," the girl asked as she pointed to the stage which was complete with a pole.

"Hell yeah," Jessica jumped up and headed to the pole.

Katie watched in amazement at the movements she never knew her friend had and made a mental note to get her drunk more often.

--

Sheldon pulled up to Lava with Danny in the front seat. He had been calling both Jessica and Katie's cell phones and neither were picking up. Adam got in the back of the SUV.

"Sorry," Adam slouched into the seat.

"Man, they were drunk. How could you let them out of your sight?" Danny turned to look at Adam.

"What did you want me to follow them to the bathroom, watch them pee?" Adam glared at Danny.

Danny grunted and turned in his seat.

"So where do we look?" Sheldon looked at Danny. "There are thousands of clubs in New York."

"Yes, but which ones would Katie go to?" Danny smirked at Sheldon.

"Who said my wife is the one leading this escapade?" Sheldon stared at Danny and then shrugged, "Okay, maybe it is her."

"Did you call the limo company and find the driver?" Adam inserted sarcastically.

Both Sheldon and Danny looked in the back seat and Danny picked up his phone.

"_Manhattan Limo Services, how may I help you?" _a small voice answered the phone.

"Yes, I rented a limo and my drunk girlfriend is out in the limo and I need to know where the limo is." Danny looked at Sheldon and shrugged.

"_I'm sorry, sir, but I can not give out that information."_

"Look, I am Detective Messer with the NYPD and I need to know where I can find the limo that I rented for my girlfriend," Danny used the most firm voice he could muster with out getting angry.

"_Please hold, let me talk to my manager." _

"I'm holding." Danny sighed.

"_Sir," _the woman came back to the phone.

"Yes," Danny sat up.

"_My manager said if you can confirm the credit card number you used to book the limo I can give you the location of the limo." _Danny reached in his pocket and pulled his credit card out of his wallet and repeated the number to the girl. She then told him where the limo was. Then Danny hung up.

"They are at The Cubby Hole on the corner of 12th and 4th." Danny looked at Sheldon, "Tell me Katie had nothing to do with this."

"Hey, isn't that the gay and lesbian bar in the West Village?" Adam asked from the back seat.

"How do you know that?" Danny looked at Adam.

"When I dated that suicide girl," At Danny's nod he continued, "She liked to go there."

At Danny and Sheldon's glare Adam sunk back into the seat and closed his mouth.

Jessica and Katie were dancing on the speaker, rather provocatively when Danny, Sheldon, and Adam walked into the bar.

"Is that Jessica and Katie?" Danny looked at Sheldon who was pointing at two girls making out on the speaker.

"Holy shit," Danny's eyes were as wide as they could be as he spied his girlfriend making out with her best friend, "That is like every fantasy I have ever had," he said, the anger suddenly draining out of him.

Sheldon hit Danny, "That is my wife up there."

"Yeah, and tell me that isn't just a little hot." Danny looked over his shoulder at Sheldon.

"What are you staring at?" Sheldon looked at Adam.

"Nothing I haven't already seen," Adam grinned sheepishly.

Danny walked up to the speaker and grabbed Jessica's leg. "Jessica Kaye, get your ass down here."

"I'm busy," Jessica winked and grinded up against Katie.

"Katie, come on, let's go home." Sheldon was grabbing for Katie.

"Still celebrating my birthday," Katie leaned into Jessica.

"Hey, ladies, are these men bothering you?" The bartender had come over to see what the commotion was.

"This is my wife and his girlfriend," Sheldon pointed at the women. "And they are very drunk."

Jessica tripped and fell at that moment and Danny caught her, "My hero. Now take me to bed or lose me forever." Jessica winked and kissed Danny's ear.

Danny shook his head, "I think you will pass out before that happens."

Sheldon helped Katie down and walked her to the SUV. "You take Jess in the limo and I'll take Katie."

"What about me?" Adam looked from one to the other.

"Get a cab," Sheldon and Danny said in unison.


	35. Hangover from Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own CSI: NY. I wish I could use the money._

_**A/N: Don't forget to go vote for Katie (best OC/Hawkes pairing) on the Fanfiction Awards and Jordan is up for best OC. You will find the poles in the CSI: NY forum. And please review. **_

**Chapter 35**

**Hang-over from Hell**

The jack hammer was going off again as Jessica rolled over in bed. The sun radiated through the closed curtain and lit up the room. She tried to find the monstrosity that was invading her head; she slammed her hand on to the bedside table knocking the ringing cell phone off. At the conclusion of ringing, Jessica covered her head and closed her eyes.

Almost as soon as she went back to sleep the phone started ringing again. This time she could not find it. The phone had made its way under the bed. Jessica groaned as she leaned over the edge of the bed trying to reach the phone and slipped tumbling to the floor. She grabbed the phone and her head at the same time.

"What!" Jessica snapped.

"_Honey?_" Danny's sweet voice came through.

"Why are you calling me?" Jessica was a little quieter and less snappy.

"_I was checking on you. I have been calling since noon when I hadn't heard from you."_

"What time is it?" Jessica tried to find her clock but her eyes would not focus.

"Almost five," Danny smiled into the phone.

"Oh God, I think I am going to be sick." Jessica dropped the phone and ran to the bathroom. Several minutes later Jessica was lying on the cold linoleum, and fell asleep.

Danny came into the apartment just before six and walked into the bedroom. Jessica was no where to be found. He was about to walk into the bathroom when there was a knock on the front door.

"Danny," Katie bounced as Danny opened the door.

"Katie," Danny rolled his eyes and turned away from the door.

"Where is my drinking buddy? Did she get her hair fixed?" Katie said with mock quotations.

"I'm not sure. When I called at five she was running to throw up and now she is not in bed." Danny started walking back down the hall.

Danny opened the door to the bathroom and found Jessica lying on the floor. Her lips were turning blue and there was vomit on the floor.

"Jessica," Danny grabbed her and yelled at Katie, "Call 911." Danny searched for a pulse and tried to rouse Jessica. He found a faint pulse, but could not get her to wake.

Katie called 911, and after she told the operator the situation she hung up without thinking and dialed Sheldon's cell phone.

"_Hawkes,"_ Sheldon answered the phone.

"Shel, Jessica is really sick," Katie said between hiccups as she was crying in the phone.

Katie was sobbing so hard that Sheldon had a hard time understanding her. _"Katie? Calm down. Tell me what happened,"_ he responded calmly, trying to ignore the flare of panic that rose in him.

"Danny and I just found her in the restroom." Katie took a deep breath, trying to calm her self. "She was passed out in the floor, her lips were light blue and there was vomit everywhere."

"_Okay, tell Danny to keep an eye on her. If she starts to vomit, tell him that he needs to keep her from choking on the vomit."_ Sheldon instructed very calmly. _"Hang up and go down and wait on the paramedics. They will need to be able to get into the building quickly. I will be there in fifteen minutes."_

Katie shook her head and hung up. She told Danny everything Sheldon said and headed out the front door, leaving it open as she left.

Danny continued to check Jessica for a pulse and making sure she was still breathing. She started to vomit and Danny turned her head and opened her mouth in order to keep her from chocking.

"Jessica, you stay with me. I need you! Jordan needs you!" Danny's eyes welled up as Jessica's body started to convulse in his arms.

Katie was standing on the curb when the ambulance arrived. She ushered the paramedics into the apartment building and into the elevator. As the elevator stopped on the fourth floor she ran to the open door and showed them the way to the bathroom.

The paramedic took Jessica out of Danny's arms and placed her on the floor. They took her blood pressure, temperature, and pulse. Danny watched in horror from the door frame as the men worked on Jessica.

"What happened?" Alex, a tall thin blonde man asked as he took his equipment out of his kit.

"We went out last night for my birthday. We had a lot to drink." Katie said through sobs.

"What did she drink?" the other paramedic, a short stocky brown headed man asked.

"She had several different kinds of stuff." Katie was standing next to Danny in the door way.

"I talked to her at five on the phone, when I got home a little after six she was on the bathroom floor surrounded by vomit," Danny inserted.

"Are you her husband?" Alex asked never looking away from Jessica

"No, I am her boyfriend. I live here. This is her best friend and she lives across the hall." Danny just stared into the room.

"Well you probably saved her life. She is very lucky you came home when you did." Alex said trying to relay some hope to the pair standing at the door.

"Henry, go get the gurney, I'll put the IV in." Alex nodded at the second paramedic.

Alex put an IV in her left wrist and after placing her on the gurney they put an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. Danny stepped aside as they wheeled her out of the apartment.

"Where are you taking her?" he asked through muffled sobs.

"Queen of Mercy." Alex answered as they left the apartment.

The paramedics loaded Jessica into the ambulance and took off.

"Damn it, I'm losing her." Alex yelled to Henry.

Henry pushed on the horn and weaved through cars. "Tube her."

Alex reached over Jessica's body and grabbed a clear plastic wrapped tube. He pulled it out of the package and removed the mask from her face. He tipped Jessica's head back slightly and forced the tube down her throat. He places a small bag at the end and squeeze air into her lungs. Jessica's body started to convulse and Alex radioed in and let the hospital know the stats.

The ambulance pulled into emergency and was greeted by a team of doctors and nurses.

"Get her in trauma one," Dr. Stevens barked. "I know this woman. What did she take?"

"According to her boyfriend and best friend, she went out last night to party with her friend. They had a lot to drink. A mix of lots of things." Alex checked his notes and helped transfer her to the bed

"Let's kick up her fluids; we don't want her to dehydrate. And let's get some charcoal to help absorb some of the alcohol. Hook her to the ventilator; I want to make sure she is getting good air."

The doctors worked on Jessica for more than an hour before Dr. Stevens made his way to the waiting room.

Sheldon pulled up to the apartment as the ambulance was pulling away. Danny was getting into his SUV when Sheldon called him.

"Danny," Sheldon yelled. "Let me drive you. I called Mac. He is going to meet us at the hospital. I am supposed to call and let him know where they are taking her."

Danny's glassed over eyes looked through Sheldon and he just nodded. Sheldon ushered him into the car, followed closely by Katie.

"They are taking her to Queen of Mercy," Katie piped in at the lack of Danny's voice.

"Okay, can you text Mac and let him know." Sheldon buckled in and started the car.

Katie did as she was told, "Shel, it was horrible. She was turning blue and we couldn't get her to wake up. Then she was shaking." Katie closed her eyes trying not to cry again. "This is all my fault."

"Katie," Sheldon glanced over to her, "This in no way is your fault."

"She is sick because we drank so much. Neither of us had ever consumed that much alcohol that fast. I should have stopped her." Katie could not hold back the tears anymore. She just sobbed uncontrollably.

"Katie." Sheldon's voice was full of sympathy, but could do nothing to console Katie.

They pulled up to the hospital and went into the waiting room. Katie and Danny sat in the only two available seats in the waiting room. Sheldon walked up to admissions.

"May I help you?" a slightly over weight nurse asked in a nasal voice.

"Yes, I am Dr. Sheldon Hawkes from the New York crime lab, and I am looking for Jessica Johnston. She was just brought in by bus." Sheldon's chocolate eyes melted the nurse.

"Let me see what I can find, sweetheart." The nurse stood and walked away from the desk.

"Thank you," Sheldon said to her back.

The nurse returned a moment later. "She is in trauma right now; they are working to stabilize her. Someone will come and find you when things settle."

"Thank you, ma'am that is very helpful." Sheldon nodded and walked back to Katie and Danny. "She is here and they are working with her right now. Danny, I am going to go get you some coffee. I will be right back."

Sheldon walked off and came back a few minutes later with coffee in tow. He handed it to Danny as Mac walked in. Sheldon told Mac the status they had. Mac set next to Danny.

"She is strong, Danny. She will be fine, but you need to snap out of this so you can help her. Jessica is going to need you to be strong." Mac touched Danny's arm and Danny started to sob into Mac's shoulder.

"You should have seen her. There was nothing behind her eyes." Danny continued to sob.

Katie turned and walked away, Sheldon quickly on her heels, "This isn't your fault Katherine."

Katie spun on her heels, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she yelled louder than she intended.

"I just want to make sure I have your full attention," Sheldon shot back in a stern voice.

"I'm sorry. I am just really worried." Katie sat down on the floor and Sheldon set beside her. She just cried as he held her.

A little over an hour later Dr. Stevens walked out of the door. "I am looking for the family of Jessica Johnston."

Danny quickly stood up, as did Katie and Sheldon. "I'm her boyfriend."

Dr. Stevens nodded and led the group to a small room just inside the door.

"Jessica has severe alcohol poisoning." Dr. Stevens started, "She is on a ventilator for the time being. She is in a coma."

"Is she going to be alright?" Danny asked the question that was looming in the room.

"It is up to her. We are moving her to ICU right now. It is on the third floor. If you want to head up there you will be allowed to visit her. I will stop by tonight before I leave to check in on her. We are still waiting on some of the blood work that I sent out."

"Thank you so much." Katie's sad eyes looked up to the doctor.

Dr. Stevens stood to leave, "She is very lucky you found her when you did. I don't think she would have survived another hour."

Danny watched as the doctor left. The group made their way to ICU on the third floor. It was a small intimate room with couches and chairs. It was quiet as small groups of people sat together. Danny felt a small memory of horror, after being here when Louie was here.

A door at the far end of the room opened and a small blonde hair woman was standing there, "Jessica Johnston's family."

Danny stepped up, "Yes."

The woman smiled and led him through the door. They walked down the hall and came to a stop at the second room. The walls were glass and he could see her lying there motionless except the up and down movement of her chest as the ventilator pushed air in and out of her lungs.

"You can go in. Talk to her, I am sure she will know you are here." The woman touched his hand then walked off.

Danny took a deep breath, and slowly entered the room. The familiar sound of machines beeping and the pulsing sound of the ventilator brought tears to his eyes. "Jessica, it's me. You have to wake up. I need you, Jordan needs you. We can't make it without you. Please wake up." Danny set down next to her laid his head on her hand and cried.

_**A/N: Don't hate me please, but do review. What do you think will happen? Will they survive this, tune in next week to see… ;) I promise it wont take a week to post the next chapter. But if you don't review anything is possible. **__****_


	36. Terror and Sadness

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own CSI: NY. I wish I could use the money._

_**A/N: Don't forget to go vote for Katie (best OC/Hawkes pairing) on the Fanfiction Awards and Jordan is up for best OC. You will find the poles in the CSI: NY forum. And please review. **_

**Chapter 36**

**Terror and Sadness**

The phone was ringing and Jessica was yelling for Jordan to answer it.

"Hello." Jordan finally got to the phone, "Mom it's for you" Jordan didn't even realize what she said till Jessica came out of her room. She had tears in her eyes. Jordan just looked at her, "Is it ok if I call you that."

"More than you will ever know." Jessica wiped the tears away as she answered the phone. "Hello."

"_Happy Birthday."_

"Hey mom."

"_Did she just say what I think she did?"_

"Yeah, I think that is the best birthday present ever."

"_Well I am sure you have plans but I wanted to call before your dad and I left. We have dinner plans. You know the business."_

"Thanks for calling mom. I love you."

"_I love you too sweetheart. And Happy Birthday."_

The women hung up. She was finally feeling like she was at home in New York. Jessica had a life and a family here. The knock on the door broke her thought. She looked through the peep hole and grinned as she opened the door.

"Ya ready to go yet?" Katie asked, "You ain't gettin any younger."

Jessica shook her head and grinned, "Girl you have got to come up with some new material."

"I can't believe I let you talk me into wearing this." Katie whined at Jessica. She was wearing a long sleek black dress with spaghetti straps, with black heels and her hair was down with light curls in it.

Jordan came in the room at that; looked straight at Katie and started laughing, "You look funny Katie."

"That's it I'm changing."

"No, if you want to go to dinner with us for my birthday you have to wear that." Jessica recalled wearing a pink and black corset and mini skirt with pink hair for Katie's birthday and she was not going to let Katie forget.

Katie sighed defeated, just as the buzzer went off. It was Danny, so Jessica buzzed him in. When he got to the door, he stared at Katie.

"Who is this Jessica? I thought I knew all of your friends?" Danny grinned mischievously.

"I'm not going. I can't do this all night." Katie pouted and Danny laughed. Jessica gave him a look that said apologize or regret it.

"I couldn't resist, you look very nice Katie."

"Fine." Katie pouted till they reached the curb. Danny had a limo waiting for the women. Jordan about fell off her heels when she jumped excitedly.

"Ladies," Danny opened the door and Jordan jumped in. Katie went in next. As Jessica reached the door Danny closed it and leaned into her. "Happy Birthday," he whispered as he kissed her softly. Jessica did not stop at that and made the kiss more passionate than thanks for the ride. They were interrupted when a voice came from the sun roof. "Get a room." Jessica could hear Jordan giggling at Katie's comment.

"Guess we should get goin." Danny opened the door and the two got in.

"Where are we going for dinner?" Jessica asked.

"You'll see." Danny just grinned at Katie.

When they reached the hotel Jessica just assumed they were eating at the restaurant, until they walked past it. Danny kissed Jessica's hand as Katie opened the door to the ball room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

Tears welled in Jessica's eyes as she scanned the room. Her friends from the lab and work were there, her parents, all of her siblings, nieces, nephews, and a few other family members, even some friends from back home.

"What a way to meet the family," Katie said to Danny. Jessica shot a look in her direction as she walked towards her parents.

"Katie, I met them at Christmas," Danny rolled his eyes.

"Mom, Dad." Jessica hugged them both.

Danny followed suit and hugged Jessica's parents.

Jessica continued her way around the room, after they had made the rounds. Danny called everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone." People started to quiet down and he continued, "We are here to celebrate the life of this beautiful creature right here. I am sure you are all getting hungry and are ready to get the party started, but I would like to give Jessica my gift first."

Danny pulled a little blue velvet box out of his pocket. Tears started to well up in Jessica's eyes. She looked nervously around the room and her mom was crying.

"Jessica, I met you one year ago tonight. This has been the best year of my life. I don't want to lose you ever. I almost lost you once and I refuse to do it again. Will you marry me?" Danny held his breath unintentionally as he waited for the answer.

"Yes." Jessica grabbed Danny into a kiss.

Danny's head shot up at the loud beep and the nurse pushing him out of the room.

"What's going on?" Danny yelled trying to push his way back into the room.

"She's crashing, get the paddles!" Dr. Stevens yelled at a nurse.

The room was spinning as Danny tried to get back into the room; three nurses were doing everything they could to keep him back. The faint yell of 'clear' could barely be heard over Danny's voice

Tears were streaming down Danny's face as the steady beep of the monitor started up again. At the doctor's nod Danny was allowed back into the room.

"What happened?" Danny asked through sniffs.

"Her heart and kidneys are not doing well." Dr. Steven's ushered Danny to a chair. "She is just going to have to fight, we are doing everything we can, but if her kidney function does not pick up soon, she may have to go on dialysis." Dr. Stevens paused for a second. "Danny, did you know that Jessica was pregnant?"

Danny's head shot up and looked at the doctor, "What?"

"We did some blood work when she was in the ER and found that she is pregnant. I assume she didn't know since she was out drinking." Dr. Stevens studied Danny's face, "The baby didn't make it, and we are going to schedule a D & C as soon as she is stable enough to under go the procedure. I am so sorry."

Danny nodded, and Dr. Stevens left the room.

"Jessica, I know you can hear me. You need to wake up. I need you. I can't believe it; we were going to have a baby." Danny leaned his head against the wall behind him, overcome with fear and grief.


	37. Guilt

Disclaimer: Here's the shocker, wait for it…I don't own CSI: NY

_**Disclaimer: **__Here's the shocker, wait for it…I don't own CSI: NY. I know hard to believe isn't it? Oh well I will just have to keep dreaming that Danny is mine. Think my husband will mind?_

**Chapter 37**

**Guilt**

Jessica's head was swimming. She was having a hard time focusing. She remembered going to the party and maybe making out with Katie, but she was hoping that was just a dream. Jessica could hear the slight sound of voices, but when she tried to talk nothing happened. Her throat was very sore. The pressure on her chest was unbelievable, what exactly did I do last night?

She tried to open her eyes again. She looked around the unfamiliar room. Everyone looked so sad. Danny was talking quietly to Don and Lindsay by the door. Jessica tried to move her hand and saw the IV. _Where am I? Jessica thought._

Jessica looked around again, this time she saw the machines and realized that something was in her mouth. _No wonder I can't talk. I guess I will have to wave my hand to get someone's attention. How did I get into the hospital?_

"She is doing a lot better," Danny said as he looked from Don to Lindsay, "The doctor said that the last set of tests he ran came back really good. Her heart and kidney function is where it needs to be and there is no permanent damage."

"How are you doing?" Lindsay asked as she touched Danny's arm. He had been in the same clothes since Sunday and it was Tuesday. "Have you even left the room?"

"I'm fine, but I will be even better when she wakes up. I am not leaving till I see her blue eyes." Danny's eyes filled with tears, but he fought to keep them from falling.

"It's ok, man. She will be fine. How did the procedure go?" Don said full of trepidation.

"They did it yesterday," Danny said dryly. "The doctor says there is no reason she can't have more children."

"Do they know why she miscarried?" Lindsay hoped she would not set Danny off.

"No, but I would guess it was the large amount of alcohol in her system. The doctor says there is no way to know that." Danny was fighting tears again.

"Danny, you can't blame her." Lindsay started, "If you do, you will come to resent her. This isn't her fault. She didn't know, and miscarriages happen a lot more than people know. My sister had three before she had any of her children. It just happens; no one knows why it happens."

"I know Lindsay. It is just really hard not to be mad at her. I just want to blame someone." Danny gripped his fist so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"I know, Danny. I'm sorry. Just try to be supportive; she is going to need you." Lindsay hugged Danny. She looked over his shoulder and saw Jessica's hand moving. "Jessica?"

Danny turned around and saw Jessica trying to move her hand and her eyes were fluttering. "Nurse." A blonde woman, five foot nothing walked up to Danny.

"My name is Laura. What can I help you with?"

"I think she is waking up." Danny just pointed at Jessica stunned.

The nurse walked to the bed, "Hi, Jessica. I am Laura, your nurse. You need to be still okay." At Jessica's nod the nurse continued, "I am going to page Dr. Steven's and we will see about getting you off the ventilator. Are you in any pain?"

Jessica shook her head no and searched the room for Danny.

"Danny, we are going to leave. We will come by tomorrow after shift," Don said as he ushered Lindsay out of the room.

"Okay, bye and thanks." Danny nodded and headed back towards Jessica's bed.

"Hey baby, you have some serious explaining to do." Danny smiled the best he could. Jessica's eyes lit up as she knew he was messing with her.

Danny grabbed her hand. "I am sure you are wondering how you got her." Jessica nodded again. "I found you passed out on the floor of the bathroom Sunday when I got home from work."

Jessica look confused. "It is Tuesday. You had alcohol poisoning, but you are okay."

"Jessica, glad to see your beautiful eyes," Dr. Stevens said as he walked into the room. "Let's get that out of your mouth okay." Jessica nodded willingly. "Alright on the count of three I am going to pull it out. It may be a little uncomfortable."

Dr. Stevens unhooked the tube from the machine and switched it off. Laura was standing behind him. He counted to three and pulled. He handed the equipment to Laura and she walked off.

"Danny will you hand me that glass of ice chips?" Danny reached beside him and picked up the cup handing it to the doctor. "Eat these. It will help the scratchiness of your throat."

"Okay," Jessica said in a low scratchy whisper.

"Now we need to chat. You had alcohol poisoning. You have been out for three days. We were a little worried about you, but you are a fighter or Danny here willed you to live." Dr. Steven's smiled.

"My stomach hurts," Jessica moaned as a cramp hit her.

"That is the other thing we need to talk about." Dr. Stevens let Danny sit next to Jessica and take her hand.

"What is going on?" Jessica saw the sadness in Danny's eyes and tried to sit up.

"Lay back." Dr. Stevens touched her arm. "Jessica, you were pregnant, sweetheart. The baby died and we had to do a D & C yesterday."

Jessica just started blinking furiously as tears welled up. She was going to be a mom. "I killed the baby by drinking?" The tears fell freely and Danny's tears followed the lead.

"No, there is no way to tell if your drinking had anything to do with it. You were maybe five weeks along. There is no explanation as to why. There is nothing you could have done to fix this." Dr. Stevens grabbed Jessica's free hand. "Do not blame yourself. Grieve, but do not blame yourself. You can still have children, there was no damage done to you."

"Oh, Danny, I am so sorry." Jessica met Danny's eyes for the first time. "Dr. Stevens, can we have some time alone?"

"Sure, I will come back in an hour to check on you." Dr. Stevens walked out of the room.

After Dr. Stevens left the room Jessica just stared at Danny. She wasn't sure what to say.

"This is all my fault. I am so sorry. I should have known. I knew I was late, but I just figured it was stress." Jessica tried to make eye contact but Danny wouldn't look at her.

After several minutes of silence Jessica spoke, "Danny talk to me."

"I can't." Danny never looked up.

"Why not?" Jessica was crying again.

"Because I am too angry. Why? Why did you have to get pregnant? Why did you have to lose the baby?" Danny stood up shaking his head. "I need someone to blame and right now you are the only one I can point the finger at. And I don't want to. I almost lost you and I did lose a child. I can't do this right now."

Danny walked through the door as Jessica yelled, "Danny, please. I need you." Danny threw his hands up and walked out of sight.

Jessica rolled over on her side and sobbed till she fell asleep.

Wednesday morning Dr. Stevens walked into the hospital room. Jessica was staring at the wall.

"Good morning." He smiled sweetly.

"Hi." Jessica glanced at the older man. He reminded her of her father, early to mid fifties slightly graying. He was tall too, with sweet eyes that were slightly hidden behind his glasses.

"How are you feeling?" He checked over her chart.

"I feel fine. I am ready to go home." Jessica tried not to cry.

"How are you emotionally?" Dr. Stevens had placed the chart on the counter by the sink and was now sitting in the chair next to the bed. "And don't say fine."

"Okay, I won't say fine." Jessica sat there for a moment then the tears were falling. "It's hard, ya' know. I wake up missing three days of my life and I find out I lost a child. I feel like it is all my fault somehow, but everyone just keeps telling me that it isn't."

"I know you want me to tell you some magical reason why this happened. Every woman I have ever seen go through this wants that. I wish I could give it to them, but it wouldn't make it any easier. It was still your child, whether you knew it was there or not. And now it is gone." Dr. Stevens handed Jessica a Kleenex and continued, "It would be no different a feeling if your older child died. You would want answers, and you will now have fears of losing her. But in time, you will learn to live with those fears and not let them lead your life."

"How? How do I continue living like there is no way to lose my child?" Jessica was sobbing now.

"You just do. My wife has had eight miscarriages in our married life. Three before we ever had a baby and two in between the first and second and three before the last one. It never got easier to lose a child. You just learn to grieve and move on. It is always in the back of my mind and I know hers. They were our children, if only for a moment. And they will live in our memories just like anyone else I know who has passed." Dr. Stevens held Jessica's hand.

"I am so sad. I just want to cry and scream. I want Danny to talk to me, but he wouldn't even look at me yesterday." Jessica searched the older man's face.

"He has to grieve to. It is hard to understand what you are going through. You were carrying that life in you, but he has lost something too. Don't forget that." Dr. Stevens turned as there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, can I have a minute?" Danny stood at the door with a bouquet of orchids.

"Of course. She will be going home soon. I am going to write her dismissal forms now." Dr. Stevens stopped at the door. "Remember what I said Jessica. The nurse will give you the rest of my instructions when you leave." He smiled and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

"What was that about?" Danny placed the floors by the sink and set down next to Jessica.

"Grieving," Jessica stated plainly. "Danny?"

Danny held one finger against Jessica's lips. "Please let me talk first."

Jessica nodded her okay and Danny continued, "Sunday when I walked into that bathroom and saw you lying there I felt my heart stop. I thought you were dead." Danny paused for a second to catch his breath, "I wanted you to fight. There was even a point when you crashed while I was lying by you. I thought my life was over. But you fought, and you lived. My prayers were answered. Then, the doctor tells me that you were pregnant. For a moment I was scared of being a dad, and then I was excited at the idea of having a family with you. But as fast as I became excited, I was told that my child had died. I needed a reason. I wanted to blame you, or me, or Katie."

Danny stopped and laid his head on Jessica's hand crying. After a minute he looked up again. "I know that was stupid. I had to get out of here and think. I didn't want to say anything to you that would hurt you more than you already were. I did a lot of thinking. I made you a promise. I promised that I would protect you and take care of you. Remember?"

"The orchids," Jessica grinned through the tears as she remembered the orchids he had brought her after a fight were she thought she saw him kiss another woman.

"Yes, the orchids." Danny glanced over at the orchids and then back at Jessica. "See while I was thinking I decided that the only way I could truly keep my promise was to marry you. So I called your dad and asked his permission."

Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue box and opened it. Inside was a one carat princess cut diamond surrounded by ten tiny blue sapphires.

"Jessica Kaye Johnston, will you do me the honor of letting me love you till the moment I take my last breath and you take yours. Will you marry me?" Danny held his breath without even realizing it.

The tears were falling even faster and Jessica could barely speak through the hiccups, "Yes." Danny captured her lips in his.

_**A/N: **__This chapter was a little difficult to write. I have never actually cried while writing before. Anyway, a couple of years ago I had a miscarriage and well I used a lot of what I felt in Jessica. I know everyone is different and I mean no disrespect to anyone who has been in that position. I lost the baby at 12 weeks. I was two days from being out of the first trimester and had already seen the baby and heard the heartbeat. So I hope I handle the situation properly. Things will look up in the next one…how can they not with a proposal like that._


	38. Bait and Hook

Disclaimer: Here's the shocker, wait for it…I don't own CSI: NY

_**Disclaimer: **__Here's the shocker, wait for it…I don't own CSI: NY. I know hard to believe isn't it? Oh well I will just have to keep dreaming that Danny is mine. Think my husband will mind?_

_A/N: Channel 7, WKBW is a real station in NY. But that is where my knowledge ends, so I am just barrowing the name and number for realism, please don't sue me._

_A/N: Another quick note. I need to give credit where credit is due. Thanks to Aphina for helping me come up with the torture to be placed on Adam. And while I am giving my thanks let me also mention my lovely beta, SparkyCSI. I would not be able to do this without her. You should so check out both of these author's stories; they are amazing writers. _

**Chapter 38**

**Bait and Hook**

Jessica was smiling and staring at her ring, "It is beautiful."

"It was my grandmother's. I went and talked to my mom last night. She gave me the ring. Let me just warn you, she is well past excited. She called me this morning to see if we set a date and if we knew when we were going to have a baby." Danny paused after saying baby. He didn't want to upset Jessica.

Jessica closed her eyes for a minute then smiled, "I think we should start right away. Okay, maybe we should wait till we are married. I want to be able to fit into a dress." Jessica winked.

Danny just shook his head, "Well, that will make my mother's life."

As they pulled up to the apartment Jessica asked, "Where is Katie? I haven't seen her since I woke up. Did she ever come to the hospital?"

Danny opened his door and walked around to open Jessica's. "She was there when I found you and when you were admitted. She feels like this is her fault. After the doctor said that you had been pregnant she hasn't been back. I think she blames herself and she said that she knows how much you want children."

"It isn't her fault." Jessica shook her head as they reached the front door. "I have to go talk to her."

Danny nodded and kissed Jessica, "I know. I have to be at work in an hour. Will you be okay?"

"I am going to take a bath and put on some comfortable pjs and veg." She walked over to Katie's door and raised her hand to knock.

Sheldon opened the door as she was about to knock, "You're home." He gathered her into a hug, "We missed you."

"Is she here?" Jessica grinned.

"Yes, she is in our room. She hasn't gotten out of bed since she heard you were pregnant. She is blaming herself." Sheldon's eyes were full of concern.

"Can I go in and talk to her?" Jessica touched Sheldon's arm.

"I think you are the only one who can." Sheldon held the door open, "I'll see you later."

Jessica padded through the apartment. It was dark and dirty. Katie wasn't a neat freak by any means, but her apartment needed a good once over. Jessica reached the door of Katie's room and glanced in.

Katie was lying on the bed in a black t-shirt. Jessica knocked on the door, "Go away. Sheldon, I will get up when I am good and God damn ready." Katie never moved, the sadness apparent in her voice.

"No, you will get your ass up right now and quit moping. This isn't your fault and I need your help." Jessica stepped into the room and Katie darted into a sitting position.

"You're home," Katie grabbed Jessica into a hug and started sobbing. "I am so sorry. I should have checked on you sooner and I never should have taken you to the Cubby Hole. This is all my fault."

"Katie," Jessica hugged her friend full of compassion. "This is not your fault. Do you hear me? You need to quit blaming yourself. It isn't my fault or Danny's or yours. There is no one to blame. We will just grieve and move on. Now stop crying, I have to show you something."

Katie wiped her eyes, and look squarely into Jessica's face. "You're not mad at me?"

"No," Jessica stated firmly, and then relaxed. "I do have a question, did we make out or was I dreaming?"

Katie giggled and her eyes lit up, "Oh honey, I can see why Danny loves you so much. You are one hell of a kisser."

"Aw shit, I was afraid of that. Does anyone else know?" Jessica lowered her head and shook it slightly.

"Just a couple," Katie gritted her teeth.

"By a couple please tell me you mean us and our men?" Jessica looked at Katie.

Katie shook her head. "The whole lab. Adam got it on video. He loaded it on Danny and Sheldon's computers as their screen savers as payback for leaving him at the club and not giving him a ride home."

"Oh, I may kill him." Jessica grinned.

"Don't get mad, get even. It is so much more fun." A mischievous grin crossed Katie's face. "You said you need my help."

"Well," Jessica flung her left hand in the air, "See Danny…"

"Holy shit is that a ring?" Katie grabbed Jessica's hand and stared at the ring. "Wow, never thought Danny would do it. I'm hungry, want to go get dinner?"

"Yes, he asked me today before we left the hospital. It was so amazing. And yes, I am starving. Let me take a shower and change. And woman, you need a bath." Jessica mock gagged.

"Shut up. We can leave in an hour." Katie swung at Jessica and missed as Jessica ducked and ran.

An hour later around noon the girls were getting into a cab.

"Burger Joint on 57th" Katie told the driver as Jessica shut the door.

"Danny will be so jealous. He loves that place." Jessica just grinned, "So what are we going to do with Adam?"

"I still need to think on that one. Tell me about this ring and the proposal." Katie was interrupted by the Jessica's phone ringing.

Jessica looked at the number she didn't recognize and opened her phone, "Hello."

"_Jessica?"_ a small female voice asked.

"Yes," Jessica answered in her most professional voice.

"_This is Gina Messer, Danny's mom."_

"Oh, Mrs. Messer, sorry I didn't recognize the number." Jessica looked at Katie for help.

"Call me Ma, please. I was calling to tell you welcome to the family. I suppose you said yes."

"Yes, ma'am, I said yes." Jessica grinned.

"_I was also calling to ask if you were Catholic." _Gina asked._ "See we are Catholic and I have always wanted my boys to have a good Catholic wedding, but I am sure neither of them really cares. I want to see Danny married in a church."_

"I understand, Ma. I am not Catholic, but let me talk to Danny. And we will see what we can do." Jessica grimaced at having to tell her she was not Catholic.

"_Well, you are a good girl and we can look past you not being Catholic, but please don't tell Danny I called. He would be so upset."_ Gina sounded a little worried that her son would yell at her for bothering Jessica.

Jessica grinned, "I don't think he will be mad, but I will keep this between us. How about you and Pop come to dinner on Friday night and we will talk wedding. I will tell him I called and asked you, okay?"

"_Ok, thank you. Bye."_ Gina hung up.

"What was that all about?" Katie said as the paid the cabbie and got out.

"She wants a Catholic wedding." Jessica smiled at the idea of marring Danny.

"Oh a church wedding, so when is the date. I will be busy, because ain't no way you gonna find me in a nice dress in a church." Katie frowned.

"Oh no, I wore a damn mermaid outfit in a parade for you. You will wear what I want, where I want and when I want. Got it." Jessica pointed her finger in Katie's face and at her nod she removed her finger.

"Crazy much?" Katie giggled and dragged Jessica into Burger Joint.

After Jessica and Katie ordered Jessica looked at Katie, "Okay, first we need to give Adam a little payback, but how?"

Katie sat in silence for a moment, then her eyes lit up and a mischievous grin crossed her face, "Okay here is what we do. We take Adam out for a night of drinking."

Jessica cringed. "Not sure I am ready for another night of drinking."

"So drink Coke, no one will ever know that you don't have alcohol in it." Katie tried to smile. She had almost forgotten that Jessica had just got home from the hospital.

"Okay, so after he has had a few…" Jessica was waiting for the big finish.

"We get him to sing karaoke and video it. You know Adam if there is any beat he will move his body. So we pick the song, and we have blackmail video." Katie was smiling again.

"I don't want blackmail, I want pain and suffering." Jessica ginned like a cat that just ate the canary.

"Don't worry, my pet," Katie rubbed her hands together as her maniacal voice pierced the table. "I will call a friend of mine at WKBW and have her write a story on karaoke bars. We will have our video be the main attraction. And then we will place it on loop in the break room."

"You know someone at channel seven?" Jessica looked surprised.

"You're not my only normal friend." Katie smiled then changed the subject, "So, when do you think you want to get married?"

"I think in the fall. Danny and I haven't talked about it yet. He got to the hospital, proposed, brought me home and went to work. Not much conversation in that time, a lot of kissing, though." Jessica laughed. "But I know I want a church wedding. I always have. I want my colors to be purple and silver. You will be my maid of honor and I think I will ask Lindsay to be one of my bridesmaids. I am not sure about the other. And of course Jordan will be my flower girl."

"Gee, you haven't thought about this at all." Katie giggled as she was handed her lunch. "What do you think the guys are eating for lunch?"

"Who knows, Danny loves coming here for lunch. Says it's 'the best damn burgers in New York'" Jessica said in a mock New Yorker accent while making quotations with her fingers.

"Are you making fun of me?" Danny tapped Jessica on the shoulder.

"Me, I would never do anything like that," Jessica batted her eyes and spoke sarcastically.

"Yeah and you're a Yankee fan too." Danny kissed Jessica and then he and Lindsay sat down.

"Hey Jess, how are you feeling?" Lindsay glanced in Jessica's direction.

"Well, I am not in any pain, and emotionally I am doing okay. But I am glad you are here. I have a question for you." Jessica placed her left hand under her chin showing the ring in Lindsay's direction. Before Jessica could finish her question Lindsay squealed.

"He proposed?" Lindsay grabbed Jessica's hand and then turned to Danny, "Oh my God, you proposed."

"Yeah, you think you could keep this low key for now?" Danny rubbed his forehead.

"Nope, not a chance." Lindsay grinned.

"I was afraid of that." Danny smiled defeated.

"So, will you be one of my bridesmaids?" Jessica inserted quickly.

Lindsay squealed again, "Yes. I would love to."

They brought Danny and Lindsay their to go bags and Lindsay got up. "I will call you later so we can talk."

"Okay, I bye." Jessica waved at Lindsay and then turned to Danny, "Hey, I called and invited your parents over for dinner on Friday so we can talk wedding. I thought after dinner we could call my parents and put them on speaker."

"She called you didn't she?" Danny grinned.

"No, why would you ask that?" Jessica smiled trying not to feel guilty.

"I can tell you are lying, but I won't tell her. I love you." Danny kissed Jessica's forehead and then her lips. Jessica deepened the kiss.

"I love you, too." Jessica waved as Danny walked out of the Burger Joint.

Jessica picked up her cell phone and dialed.

"_Ross."_

"Hey Adam," Jessica replied sweetly.

"_Hi Jessica, how are you feeling?"_ Adam asked apprehensively.

"I am doing well. I have a question. I know that Danny and Sheldon gave you a hard time after Katie and I ditched you. I am sorry about that by the way." Jessica grinned softly to Katie.

"_Yeah, it's alright."_ Adam relaxed think Jessica and Katie didn't know what he had done.

"Well, to say that I am sorry I wanted to know if you were interested in going to dinner with Katie and I tonight?" Jessica could not suppress her smile this time.

"_I'd love to. What time?"_ Adam grinned.

"Well what time you get off?" Jessica asked sweetly.

"_I get off at five."_ Adam looked at his watch.

"Okay, meet us at my apartment around six thirty."

"_Okay, I have to go see you tonight. Bye._" Adam hung up the phone.

Jessica looked at Katie with a mischievous grin, "Bait, and hooked."


	39. Karaoke Magic

Disclaimer: Here's the shocker, wait for it…I don't own CSI: NY

_**Disclaimer: **__Here's the shocker, wait for it…I don't own CSI: NY. I know hard to believe isn't it? _

_A/N: Okay, the Apple Restaurant is real. Even the drinks and food they order is real. But that is where my knowledge ends. Also, WKBW is real. And Jenny Rizzo is real. Again that is where my knowledge ends. I am just barrowing these names and places. So there you have my other disclaimer. As always, Review._

_A/N: Another quick note. I need to give credit where credit is due. Thanks to Aphina for helping me come up with the torture to be placed on Adam. And while I am giving my thanks let me also mention my lovely beta, SparkyCSI. I would not be able to do this without her. You should so check out both of these author's stories; they are amazing writers. _

**Chapter 39**

**Karaoke Magic**

Adam was bouncing as he gathered his stuff from his locker and headed out the door. He was waiting for the elevator when Danny walked up.

"Hot date tonight?" Danny asked with a scuff.

"Actually I am going to dinner with Jessica and Katie. They are taking me to dinner because they feel bad about ditching me." Adam smirked.

"Until Jessica finds out you put picks of her kissing Katie on my computer." Danny smiled.

"She isn't as vindictive as the rest of the lab. It was a joke." Adam stood tall, and then backed down as Danny looked in his direction.

"You better watch yourself. You never know what those two are up to." The elevator door opened and Adam stepped in. Then Danny continued, "Have fun."

Adam just waved. "I intend to."

After the door shut Danny called Jessica.

"_Hello,"_ Jessica answered her phone.

"Hey baby, I was wondering, why are you taking Adam to dinner?" Danny asked.

"_Well, payback's a bitch. And I am out for blood, but you can't have details. It would just ruin the fun. Talk to you later. I have to finish getting dressed. Love you,"_ Jessica said in a flirty voice.

Danny laughed. "I can't wait. Love you too. Don't have too much fun." Danny hung up the phone and walked off whistling.

Adam arrived at Jessica's door promptly at six thirty and hit the buzzer.

"We will be right down, hail us a cab," Jessica voice boomed through the speaker.

Adam walked to the curb and started hailing a cab. One stopped just as the girls were walking out of the apartment building. Jessica was in a pair of low rise jeans and a purple halter and Katie was in a black mini skirt with hook accents on each side with fishnet stockings and a black corset with black piping and lace trim.

"Wow, you two look amazing." Adam gawked at the women as they got into the cab.

"Thanks," Jessica grinned at Adam then turned to the cabbie, "Apple Restaurant, seventeen Waverly Place Greenwich Village, please."

The cabbie nodded and started to drive. The ride to the restaurant was filled with idol chit chat. When the cab arrived, they exited and went in.

"We need a table for three please," Katie addressed the women standing by the door. She ushered the group to a table and handed them menus.

"So what is good here?" Adam looked at the menu.

"Everything," Katie ginned at Jessica while Adam looked at his menu.

"May I take your dink orders?" a Vietnamese woman asked with a thick accent.

"I will have a Sui Martini and so will he, and she will have a Coke," Katie answered before Adam had a chance to speak. The woman nodded and then walked away.

"Thanks," Adam smiled, "I had no idea what to order."

"No worries," Katie grinned, "I will order your food to, it will be a better experience then. We really want to say we are sorry for everything."

Adam smiled, "It's okay. I am glad we could do this."

"Us too," Jessica smiled.

The waitress came back with their drinks and then took their orders.

"I will have the Stir Fry Beef Cube salad," Jessica ordered.

"I will have the Lemon grass Chicken, and he will have the Sizzling Beef Stat." Katie smiled and handed her menu over to the woman. Jessica and Adam followed suit and handed over theirs as well.

A little while later they were done eating and heading into the Red Den. Adam had already consumed two Sui Martini's and was working on his third when Jessica suggested Karaoke.

"I love Karaoke," Adam squealed with delight, "What is in this drink? It is amazing."

"Unfiltered sake and brizzard watermelon," Katie answered flatly. "I have an idea. Adam let Jess and I pick your song. Then you can pick ours."

"Okay," Adam grinned happily swaying to the music.

Jessica and Katie quickly went to the table to sign Adam up. They returned to see Adam ordering another drink.

"Last one, okay." Jessica was a little leery of him drinking too much.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to introduce one of New York's finest, Adam Ross. He will be entertaining us with _Don't Cha_ by the Pussycat Dolls!" The crowd erupted as the man left the stage open for Adam. He just stared at Jessica and Katie.

"I love that song. But this is our secret, okay?" Adam grinned as he walked off.

The music started and on queue Adam started singing and dancing. Jessica was filming the whole time. The crowds hoot and hollered louder than ever and Katie just laughed.

When Adam returned to the table he was grinning, "Did I do good?"

Katie nodded trying not to burst out laughing.

"Now I will go pick yours and Jessica's song." Adam was bouncing on his feet.

"Adam, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I am not feeling well. Can we rain check?" Jessica smiled sweetly at Adam.

"Sure. No problem," Adam smiled and led them out of the restaurant.

The next morning Adam was woken up by his phone ringing.

"Ross," Adam said quietly trying to dull the pain in his head.

"_Adam,"_ Mac's voice rang out from the other end, _"You were supposed to be here an hour ago. Where are you?"_

"Oh shit," Adam jumped out of bed, "Thirty minutes tops, Mac. Sorry I over slept. I must have forgotten to set the alarm."

"_Make it twenty or you will be pulling some dumpster dives."_ Mac hung up his phone.

Adam jumped and ran to the bathroom. Taking a wash rag out of the bathtub he ran hot water on it and did a quick run over the smelliest parts and then he got dressed and ran out the door.

The elevator opened and Adam darted out and to his computer. Looking at his watch, "Twenty minutes on the dot."

"Good thing," Mac walked in behind him. "I need you to create a Photosynth of the bachelor party form these phones."

"No problem." Adam sighed as Mac left the room.

Kendall walked in a few minutes later, "Want some caffeine?" she asked as she handed him a coke.

"Thanks. I truly need that, and these." Adam pulled some aspirin out of his drawer.

Katie hung up the phone and grinned at Jessica. "All set. It will air on the five o'clock news, and then again at ten."

"I know the lab keeps at least one of the TVs in the break room on to see the news." Jessica giggled, "Think we can get there in time?"

Katie looked at her watch, "We have about forty five minutes."

The girls left the apartment and headed to the lab. When they arrived the receptionist greeted them.

"Katie, Jessica, so good to see you. How are you ladies doing?" the elderly women greeted them.

"Just fine, Mrs. Millie. Can we go in the break room?" Jessica smiled.

"Sure thing, the guys are headed up now." Mrs. Millie smiled and went back to the phones.

"I am so glad they finally hired someone with an IQ instead of a Barbie," Jessica whispered over her shoulder to Katie.

Katie giggled as they headed into the break room. Jessica set up the video tape to record so they could play it on loop.

"Now we will go to Jenny Rizzo and her report on Karaoke bars," the new reporter said.

"Have you ever wondered what possesses people to stand on a stage and belt out a song?" Jenny stated the question.

Several different people gave answers like, it's fun, too much to drink, and what better way to embarrass your friends. The answers scanned the board.

"Well some people just get on stage and belt it out, no matter what the song is," Jenny stated as the video of Adam started playing.

Jessica turned up the volume in attempt to catch people's attention. And that she did. Lab techs and CSIs were filling the break room fast. Adam took up the rear.

"What is everyone watching?" he asked through the crowd.

At his words the crowd split and Adam caught full sight of himself belting out _Don't Cha_ while dancing.

"Payback's a bitch," Jessica smiled at Adam.

"Keep your videos to yourself and we will do the same," Katie added.

The girls stood up and walked out of the break room. Danny and Sheldon were walking towards the break room.

"What are you doing here?" Sheldon asked Katie.

"A little payback." Katie smiled and kissed Sheldon.

"Video is in the player. Use it at your leisure," Jessica kissed Danny and the girls walked off.

"What was that all about?" Danny looked at Sheldon.

"Like I have any idea, do you know my wife?" Sheldon answered.

"Jessica and Katie just got Adam. He is on the news singing _Don't Cha_ at a Karaoke bar," Lindsay piped in from in front of them.

"Damn, they're good," Danny smirked.


	40. To Be or Not To Be Catholic

Disclaimer: Here's the shocker, wait for it…I don't own CSI: NY

_**Disclaimer: **__Here's the shocker, wait for it…I don't own CSI: NY. I know hard to believe isn't it? _

_A/N: Can you believe it 40 chapters…this wasn't supposed to be this long. ___

**Chapter 40**

**To Be or Not To Be Catholic**

Friday after work Jessica rushed out of work. She headed to the grocery store before heading home to cook. As she reached the apartment she fumbled for her keys. Katie opened her apartment door.

"Need a hand?" Katie asked through snickers as she watched Jessica juggling bags and keys.

"Yes, please." Katie started to clap. "Katie, not now, my soon to be in-laws to be will be here in a little over an hour and I still have to cook." Jessica's words were full of apprehension.

"Okay, sorry," Katie said sarcastically as she grabbed the keys and opened the door. "Do you need any other help?"

"Not with the cooking, but you can keep me company." Jessica set the bags on the counter and started unloading.

Jessica pulled a large bowl out of the cabinet and placed it on the counter. She then handed Katie the bag of potatoes.

"Changed my mind, sit and start peeling," Jessica grinned as she handed Katie the peeler.

Jessica did not give Katie the chance to complain. She grabbed the celery and onion and chopped it into small pieces, and then placed them in a frying pan with hot olive oil in it. She sautéed the veggies, and added them to the bowl she had placed on the counter. She added ground hamburger meat, oats, ketchup, Worcestershire sauce, an egg and milk then she mashed it together with her hands.

"Ewe, Jessica what are you doing?" Katie turned her nose up as Jessica hands ran through the raw meat.

"Making meatloaf. You liked it when you ate it, now get to peeling." Jessica just shook her head at Katie.

Jessica finished shaping the meat and placed it in a loaf pan and placed it in the oven. She then grabbed a small pot and added a small amount of grease, a slice of bacon and some cut up onion. Once it was sizzling she added two cans of green beans with salt and pepper. Katie handed Jessica the peeled and chopped potatoes.

"I'm leaving, before you make me do something else. Have fun with the in-laws." Katie skipped to the door as Jessica threw a towel at her.

"Fine, skip out on me. See if I care," Jessica mock pouted.

She turned the beans down and placed the rolls on a cookie sheet and ran to change clothes. As she was walking out of her room Danny came in the front door.

"Wow that smells delicious. How long till dinner?" Danny grabbed Jessica and kissed her.

"Ten minutes max, I hope your parents get here soon or everything will be cold," Jessica said as the buzzer sounded.

"My pop is never late for a meal," Danny buzzed them in and waited at the front door as Jessica placed the rolls in the oven.

"Pop, Ma, glad you could come." Danny hugged his mom, and shook hands with his dad.

"Yum, it smells good in here," Ma said as she handed Danny her bag.

"I hope you like it. I made a southern dinner. My momma used to make it all the time." Jessica walked out of the kitchen and gathered the woman in a hug. "Danny if you will get your parents something to drink I will get dinner on the table."

"Ma, Pop, come sit in here. Pop wanta beer? Ma?" Danny ushered his parents to the dinner table.

"I would like water, and Pop will have the same," Danny's mom looked pointedly at Danny then at Pop.

Dinner was filled with small talk as everyone devoured the food.

"Honey, that was amazing. I don't think I have to worry about Danny being to thin any more," Gina started.

"Thanks. I am glad you enjoyed it." Jessica blushed slightly. "Let me clear these dishes and we will get to what we want to talk about."

"Here let me." Danny got up from the table. "You go get your planner."

Jessica sat back down with a small book in front of her. "We were thinking maybe a fall wedding, around the first part of October." Jessica's eyes lit up as she talked about the date.

"I think that would be lovely. That will give us a little over a year to plan, and plenty of time for you to take classes." Gina looked at Jessica.

"Ma, she means this October, and what classes are you talking about?" Danny stared at his mother.

"RICA, so she can convert to Catholicism, and then engagement classes take six months, this all has to be done so you can be married in the church." Gina looked stunned at the faces she was receiving from around the table.

"What made you think she would convert?" Danny's angry was rising as he spoke.

"When I talked to her earlier in the week she said that she wanted a church wedding. I just presumed she would have a Catholic wedding." Gina was not backing down. Her temper was right on the edge of going off.

"Ma, you can't make her convert. She doesn't have to be Catholic to marry me." Danny was just shy of yelling now.

"Danny, stop." Jessica quietly spoke. Danny and Gina stared at her, "I'm sorry if I made you think I was going to convert, but that was never my intention. Can we not get married in the church if I am not Catholic?"

"No, that would be unheard of. The church will not even acknowledge the union if you are not Catholic and the priest could not marry you." Gina spoke quieter in Jessica's direction.

"I didn't know that." Jessica sat silently.

"Well, you have to take classes and then at Easter you will be confirmed and participate in the Sacrament of the Eucharist, also you would be baptized if you have not all ready. Plus, you and Danny would have to take a pre-marriage class that takes six months. Then if the priest sees fit he will marry you." Gina spoke each word slowly and clearly. "I told you that I had always wanted my boys to have a church wedding, and you said that you wanted that too. I thought you had already agreed to this."

Jessica's heart dropped at the thought of hurting Gina. She had always dreamed of having a good relationship with her in-laws. "I thought we would be married in a church by a preacher. I didn't know it would be this much. I'm sorry." Tears rose in Jessica's eyes. "I never wanted to disappoint you."

"Disappoint, it is more than that. I can not accept this wedding. You are a sweet girl and have been good for my son, but I can not support a marriage that is not supported by the church." Gina stood up.

Jessica stood up as well, looked at Danny and left the room tears falling freely from her eyes, "Ma. What are you thinking? I am marring Jessica on the day of her choice, I can't believe you said that to her. You are not welcome in my home any longer. Get out." Danny was yelling in his anger now, and Pop had risen to his feet.

"Daniel," Pop said firmly, "You will show your mother more respect than that."

"Not till she shows respect for my fiancée," Danny retorted, not backing down.

"It is alright," Gina stepped between the men, "Danny is right. I need to go speak to Jessica, and then we will leave."

Gina knocked quietly on the door to the bedroom and then opened it.

"Jessica, may I come in please?" At Jessica's nod Gina entered the room and sat beside her on the bed.

"I really am sorry," Jessica started, but Gina cut her off.

"No, I'm sorry. I should never have expected that you would change your beliefs just to fit what I want out of a wedding. This is your day, not mine." Gina touched Jessica's hand, "I just saw how much my son loves you. He has never spoken to me that way. But he had every right to defend you. I am truly sorry. We are going home, goodnight."

Gina stood up and headed to the door, "Ma, he loves you too and has great respect for you. As do I, but I can't deny the faith that I was raised with. We will have a church wedding in front of God, just not Catholic." Jessica stood next to Gina, "Please stay, we can talk over some other details."

Gina nodded and the two went back into the living room and sat at the table, starting the planning fresh.


	41. Dresses and Gowns

_**Disclaimer: **__Here's the shocker, wait for it…I don't own CSI: NY. I know hard to believe isn't it? _

**Chapter 41**

**Dresses and Gowns**

"Danny," Jessica said over the breakfast table.

"Huh," Danny grunted, never looked up from his pancakes.

"Do you think Jordan should know about the baby? I mean what if she asks how you proposed to me." Danny put his fork down as Jessica finished her question.

"We don't need to tell her, besides all she needs to know is that you were sick and I realized I couldn't live without you so I asked you," Danny took her hand and kissed it gently.

"What time do you work?" Jessica started eating again.

"I work the twelve to eight. What time are you going to look at dresses?" Danny finished wolfing down the pancakes and added more to his plate.

"Your mom is supposed to be here at ten, and then we are going to pick up Lindsay and Karen." Jessica's eyes lit up as she thought of the wedding.

"What about Katie?" Danny asked.

"What about me?" Katie answered grumpily.

"Just wondering if you are going to look at dresses," Danny guarded his plate as Katie reached for a piece of bacon.

"I'm not sure why I have to, I can tell you now, 'I hate everything'" Katie pouted.

"You are my maid of honor, and let me remind you," Jessica was interrupted by Katie.

"I know, I know. You wore 'a mermaid costume in a parade' and I 'woke you up several times in the middle of the night when I got an idea.'" Katie made quotations with her fingers.

"Therefore," Jessica started.

"I 'am now your beckon call girl and will do as I am told.'" Katie said monotone voice.

Danny just laughed at the two. As he got up to put his plate in the sink the buzzer went off.

"Hey, Ma, they will be right down." Danny kissed Jessica as she grabbed her purse and Katie and headed towards the door. "I love you. Have fun. And remember to wait for me before telling Jordan anything." Jessica waved and was out of sight.

Three hours, five stores, and fifteen dresses later they were sitting in the bridal room of Just Pretty Bridal.

"Jessica, please pick a dress. Any dress. I will wear it and not complain. I am tired of trying on dresses," Katie whined again.

"This is fun, and I feel so pretty when I dress up. I love trying on clothes," Lindsay smiled.

"I like trying on clothes but I'm with Katie. I am tired," Karen responded.

"Alright ladies," a plump short woman with graying hair came in carrying three dresses. They were satin V neck halter, floor length A-line skirt with a satin belt with a rhinestone buckle. "Here are the sizes you asked for."

Each of the three women walked into a dressing room. And a few minutes later each was standing in front of a bouncing Jessica.

"That's it. That is the dresses." She smiled and turned to the sales women, "Can I get those two in purple and the other in platinum?" She pointed at each woman in turn.

"Yes ma'am. I can place the order as soon as the dresses are paid for and then it'll take about three weeks." The sales woman said in a strong Brooklyn accent.

"Do you do alterations here?" At the woman's nod Jessica pulled out her credit card and handed it to the sales woman.

"Okay, let me ring it up and I will get you a receipt. And we will set an appointment for all alterations. Have you found your dress yet?" the woman walked to the register as Katie, Lindsay, and Karen headed to change back into their street clothes.

"Not yet." Jessica answered quietly.

"Why don't you look at the dresses over there." The woman said as she started typing on her computer.

Jessica slowly walked over to the wedding dresses. Tears filled her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Gina walked up to Jessica.

"I'm fine. It just makes it real, ya know?" Jessica wiped her eyes.

"I understand." Gina touched Jessica's arm, "He loves you so much. I can see it all over his face, he lights up when you walk into a room."

Jessica grinned at the thought of Danny as she shifted through the dresses. Her hand stopped, "Wow, look at this." Jessica pulled the dress out. It was luster satin, with beaded embroidered lace; princess line dress with a hug the shoulder neckline and a cathedral train. The back featured covered buttons all the way down.

"That is beautiful," Gina's eyes filled with tears this time, "Go try it on."

"You think I should," Jessica touched the dress lightly with her finger tips.

"Yes," Gina took the dress and placed it in a dressing room. "Go find a strapless bra so you can try it on."

Jessica grinned and grabbed a bra to use. She went into the dressing room as the others came out.

"Where is she going?" Katie asked some what grumpily.

"To try on a wedding dress," Gina scolded Katie. "Sit down and pretend to have a good time."

Katie shook her head and sat. The sales woman went in to the dressing room to help Jessica into the dress.

Jessica walked out of the room and stood on the platform in front of the others.

"Wow," Katie's eyes lit up and she smiled, "You look stunning."

"Jess, you look beautiful," Karen spoke next, shock on her face.

Lindsay just stared at her eyes and mouth wide, "Wow."

"Here try this on with it," the sales woman handed Gina a double layered, finger tip length beaded veil.

Gina walked over to Jessica, who tilted her head down slightly. Gina placed the veil on Jessica's head, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"I have always wanted to do that. I figured I would never get the chance only having boys." Gina wiped her eyes.

"I'm glad you were here." Jessica grinned through tears. "I think this is it."

Everyone agreed, so Jessica added it to her bill. Gina agreed to keep the dress at her house so Danny would not see it before the wedding.

"Let's make a trip to my house and drop off the dress. Then we can go get some lunch." Gina suggested as they walked out of the shop.

"Sounds good to me, I'm starved." Katie grunted from behind.

"Katie, you are as bad as Don and Danny," Lindsay inserted.

"No kidding." Jessica laughed as her phone rang. "Hello."

"_Hey baby, how's the dress hunt __goin',__"_ Danny asked.

Jessica's face lit up, "Perfectly well. We are headed to your mom's then we are going to get something to eat."

"_Why don't you meet me and Don at the Burger Joint at three. I would love to see __you,__"_ Danny asked sweetly.

"Sound good to me, hold on I will ask," Jessica put her hand over the receiver, "Is the Burger Joint okay with everyone. Danny and Don want to meet us around three."

Everyone nodded their okay, except Katie, "Is Sheldon going to be there?"

"Katie wants to know if Sheldon is coming." Jessica told Danny.

"_I'm sure we can twist his arm," _Danny grinned into the phone.

"Then we are there. I love you." Jessica blushed.

"_Love you too. Bye."_ Danny hung up.

"Look he can't live without seeing you during the day," Karen grinned seeing how happy Jessica was.

"Nope, he just wants to know what she got," Lindsay laughed.

"Hey, he could just want to see me. Your man is going to be there too," Jessica laughed.

"Yeah right," Katie blurted. "He wants to know what the dresses look like."

At the Burger Joint Jessica grabbed a couple of tables and pulled them together. Shortly after the girls arrived Danny, Don and Sheldon walked in.

"Ladies, your princes have arrived," Danny said as he walked up to the women.

"Where?" Jessica looked around the room.

"Ha ha, very funny." Danny grabbed her hand and pulled her up into a kiss.

"Oh it was you," Jessica grinned as everyone set down.

"So how was dress shopping," Sheldon asked

"It sucked. It took forever, and the dresses were uncomfortable." Katie whined.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Sheldon kissed Katie.

"Not considering I wore a mermaid costume in a parade," Jessica grinned.

"Okay, I get it. Will you let it die already?" Katie glared at Jessica.

"The second you stop complaining," Jessica smirked at Katie.

"Fine, we had a great time and tried on these beautiful dresses," Katie said in a chirper mock voice while her hands were swinging about. Everyone laughed.

"So did you find everything you wanted," Danny looked at Jessica.

"Yep, but that is all you can know." Jessica smiled.

"Told you he only wanted to know about the dresses," Lindsay smirked.

"Alright, let's talk about something else please," Gina changed the subject and they began to catch up with everyone's day.


	42. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I know, and you know, I don't own CSI: NY so quit askin already

_**Disclaimer:**__ I know, and you know, I don't own CSI: NY so quit askin already._

**Chapter 42**

**Homecoming**

Jessica sat on the couch reading a book. She kept reading the same line over and over again. She had called her mom earlier and told her about the dresses. She was having a hard time concentrating on the book. Her cell phone stirred her out of the trance she was in.

"Hello," Jessica answered the phone.

"_Hey,"_ Jordan was on the other line.

"Hey sweetheart, how was your trip?" Jessica asked excited to hear Jordan's voice for the first time in almost two weeks.

"_It was great. We just got back to Karli's. I was wondering if I could stay the night and come home in the morning,"_ Jordan asked eagerly.

"I wish you wouldn't. Danny and I need to talk to you," Jessica said quietly.

"_Is everything okay?"_ Jordan sounded worried.

"Everything is fine. How about Danny pick you up on his way home from work?" Jessica asked.

"What time does he get off? It is already five." Jordan was giving a little attitude.

"He gets off around eight and will pick you up then or you will come home now," Jessica was much firmer in her tone this time.

"_Fine, I'll be ready at eight. Bye."_ Jordan lost her meanness.

"Bye, I love you," Jessica hung up.

Once she finished talking to Jordan she dialed Danny.

"_Messer,"_ his Staten Island accent seeping from the phone.

"Hey, can you pick Jordan up at Karli's on your way home?" Jessica asked.

"_Sure, I'll be out real close to eight tonight."_ Danny smiled as he talked to Jessica, _"I can't wait to tell her."_

"Well, you better wait till ya'll get home," Jessica said firmly.

"_I will."_ Danny paused as if listening to someone else talk, _"Hey, I gotta go. I'll see you in a little while. Bye." _

"Okay, bye," Jessica hung up and started reading her book again.

Jessica fell asleep on the couch reading. This is where Danny and Jordan found her.

"Jess," Danny touched her arm lightly.

"Huh," Jessica jumped, "Oh, sorry."

Jordan ran up and gave Jessica a hug. "I missed you," Jordan stated as she hugged Jessica.

"Hey, I missed you to. Why don't I order some pizza, then we can talk. Go put your stuff in the laundry." Jessica stood up and headed to the phone.

"Karli's mom washed everything last night, but I will put it up." Jordan ran off to her room.

Jessica ordered the pizza, Jordan put up her stuff and Danny took a shower. They reconvened on the couch a few minutes later.

"Okay, so what do we need to talk about?" Katie plopped on the couch in between Jessica and Danny.

"Well, how would you feel about being a junior bridesmaid in a wedding?" Jessica asked softly.

"It would be fine," Jordan spoke, "Who do we know that is getting married now? Don finally ask Lindsay?"

"No, Danny finally asked me." Jessica showed Jordan the ring.

"Seriously!" Jordan squealed and jumped off the couch. "That is so awesome. Now I will technically have a mom and dad."

"Wow, back down to our planet please," Danny grabbed the bouncing girl.

"When's the wedding? Can I call you mom and dad? Can I change my last name to Messer? Can I have a little brother or sister? I'm not getting any younger, and neither are you," Jordan asked in quick secession.

"Woo, slow down." Danny stared at Jessica who was crying. "Hey, what's wrong?

Jordan stopped bouncing, "I'm sorry. You're not that old."

"No, that isn't it." Jessica wiped her eyes as she spoke, "Do you really want to call me mom?"

"Yes. I have wanted to for a while. I just didn't know how to ask you. When I talk about you I say mom," Jordan spoke softly slightly embarrassed for making Jessica cry.

"I would love for you to call me mom, and share our last name," Jessica hugged Jordan.

"I want to be a part of this family. And I feel like if I have a different name I am not really a part," Jordan sunk in her seat.

"Honey," Danny grabbed her chin. "You could be no more a part of this family than you are now. And I would love to be your dad and for you to have my last name."

"So what about a brother or sister?" Jordan was smiling again.

"Let's get married first," Jessica winked and then started laughing.

The buzzer went off and Danny got the pizza. They sat on the couch watching a movie and eating.

Monday morning Jessica went into work happier than she had been in a while. She stopped by Aaron's office.

"Mornin', Jess," Karen smiled, "You look happy."

"I am more than happy. Is Aaron in?" Jessica bounced as she walked.

"Yep, go on in." Karen waved her hand in the direction of Aaron's office, "Come talk to me when you are done."

"Okay," Jessica went into Aaron office, "Morning, boss man."

"Morning Jessica, what can I do for you?" Aaron looked up from his paperwork.

"Since Danny and I are getting married," Jessica sat in the chair across from Aaron and continued, "I would like to change to papers so Danny can adopt Jordan as well. And after talking to Jordan, she wants to change her last name to Messer."

"Okay, you know how to do all that. Why did you come to me?" Aaron smiled.

"I just needed to know if you would take care of it since I am swamped." Jessica shook her head and grinned.

"Sure," Aaron grabbed a post it and wrote a reminder. "I will get it done by the end of the week. Then you all can sign and we will send it to the judge."

"You're the best," Jessica got up and left the office, waving over her shoulder as she shut the door.

"Danny is adopting Jordan and she is changing her name." Jessica beamed at Karen.

"Wow, that is amazing." Karen smiled at her friend's happiness.

"Hey, you want to do dinner Thursday night? Danny has to work and Jordan is flying to see my parents for a week." Jessica sat on the couch across from Karen.

"Sure, I don't have any pressing plans. I did meet this guy online. He is coming to take me to lunch today." Karen smiled.

"Well, you have to bring him up to meet me." Jessica smiled.

"I will." Karen grinned as her phone rang. Jessica waved and went to her office.

Several hours later Karen knocked on Jessica's office door. She was followed by a tall lanky man. He had black hair and dark eyes. He stared at Jessica, making her feel a little uneasy.

"Hey, Jess, this is Alex. Alex, Jess." Karen introduced the man. She was smiling.

"Hello," Alex looked up and down Jessica, making her pull the neckline of her shirt up slightly. He grabbed her hand to shake it. His hands were sweaty and he held on a bit longer than Jessica would have liked.

"Hi," Jessica pulled her hand back as quickly as she could. "Nice to meet you."

"Well, we are off to lunch. I will see you later." Karen winked and smiled brightly.

Alex stepped out of Jessica's office first, "Karen."

Karen stopped, "Yeah," she was so happy.

"Have a good lunch." Jessica smiled.

"Thanks." Karen walked off happily.


	43. Too Close to Home

Disclaimer: Here's the shocker, wait for it…I don't own CSI: NY

_**Disclaimer: **__Here's the shocker, wait for it…I don't own CSI: NY. I know hard to believe isn't it? _

**Chapter 43**

**Too Close to Home**

Friday morning Jessica woke up and Danny was already gone. She showered and dressed, and then headed to work.

As she walked into her office Aaron was waiting for her. "Jessica."

Aaron ushered Jessica into her office, "Yes, Aaron"

Aaron's face was serious, which caused Jessica alarm.

"Aaron, what is going on?" Jessica sat on her couch and Aaron sat beside her.

"Karen was found dead this morning." Aaron's eyes were red, Jessica had not noticed before.

"What…what happened," she asked as tears were welling up in her eyes. "I had dinner with her last night."

"She was found in the park last night." Aaron stopped.

"She was murdered?" Jessica was full out sobbing now.

Aaron just nodded. They sat in silence for a long time. It was only broken by Jessica's cell phone ringing.

"Hello," Jessica tried to stifle the sobs, without much success.

"_Jessica, its Stella,"_ Stella's voice echoed in Jessica's ear. _"We need to talk about last night."_

"I will come to the station." Jessica said through hiccups.

"_Okay sweetie, I will see you in a bit. Bye."_ Stella hung up.

"Aaron, I have to go talk to the police." Jessica stood up and headed out of the office.

"Jessica," Jessica turned as she was almost out the door, "I am leaving for the day and I want you to go home when you are done at the police. I will see you on Monday."

Jessica nodded and headed to her car. She ran the events from the night before in her head over and over. She barely realized she was at the station. She walked into the front door and stopped at the desk.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" A man's voice echoed over the noise in the room.

"I am here to talk to Detective Bonasera," Jessica spoke quietly.

"Your name?" the man looked into her eyes and she looked away.

"Jessica Johnston," she stated matter-of-factly.

"I will let her know you are here. Have a seat." The man picked up the phone and had a short conversation.

Don walked out from a door behind the man, "Jessica," he called her name, but she was so lost in thought she never heard him.

Don touched Jessica's arm. "Jessica."

This time she looked up and looked into his eyes. She was almost lost in them. "Sorry." She stood up.

"No apologies necessary. We are going to go over to the lab, okay." Don led her through the door and to the lab. When the elevator door opened Jessica spotted Danny, Stella and Mac talking in Mac's office.

Stella looked up and nodded to Don. Don led Jessica into Mac's office and she was offered a chair.

"Hey," Danny sat down beside her.

Jessica just started crying and buried her head on Danny's chest. "See, she is not ready to do this."

"Danny, Stella can handle this. You need to go to the scene. Lindsay is waiting on you." Mac stated firmly.

"Hey, Jessica, let's go get a glass of water," Stella took Jessica's hand.

"I'm okay, Danny, go do your job." Jessica wiped her face and pressed a smile on her lips.

Danny kissed her and headed towards the door, "Call me when you get home."

Jessica nodded, "Stella, I'm fine. What do you need to know?" She looked directly at the older woman.

"Tell me what you remember about last night and when you last saw Karen," Stella asked gently.

"We went to dinner at The Boat House Central Park. We were going to talk wedding and about Jordan. She wants to take Danny's name after the wedding. We had reservations for eight, and we left just after nine thirty. I parked in the museum garage and took the trolley to the restaurant." Jessica paused for a minute. "I offered to take her home, but she refused. Said it was a beautiful night and she wanted to walk. She said it was silly for her to go to the east side with me when she could walk to the west side and catch a cab."

"Okay, so she walked." Stella wanted to make sure she was getting everything.

"Yes, we argued for a minute about how I thought it was better if she just rode with me. She wouldn't hear of it. She is the youngest of six, she is the only girl. She said she could handle herself." Jessica started to cry, "I should have made her ride with me."

"Jessica, it isn't your fault. I have one more question for you." Stella looked at Jessica. "Was Karen dating anyone?"

"Yes, she was dating this guy she met online I think." Jessica paused for a second, "Alex, I think that was his name. I only met him once, but he gave me the creeps. I should have told her, but she was so happy. She hasn't had a date in a while. She is, I mean, was so shy." Tears welled in Jessica's eyes threatening to spill our.

"Great, thanks for your help." Stella touched Jessica's hand and then stood up, "You can go."

"Stella," Jessica touched her arm, "Why did you ask about Alex?"

Stella smiled sweetly, "I just need as much information as I can get about her."

"I get it, Danny does that to. It's an open case and you can't discuss the details. Look, just find the bastard who did this." Jessica stood and headed for the door.

"Jessica," Stella called to the retreating back, "I will I promise."

Jessica nodded and headed to the elevator. As soon as she was in the car she called Danny.

"_Messer."_

"Hey, I'm headed to see Katie at her shop. Call me when you head home okay." Jessica sat in the driver's seat with the keys in the ignition.

"_I will."_ Danny's voice was soft and sweet.

"Alright. I will talk to you later. I am having a hard time concentrating on the road without talking to you too. I love you." Jessica blinked as she almost side swiped a cab, the cabbie yelling and honking his horn.

"_I love you too. Bye."_ Danny hung up.

"How is she?" Lindsay asked as she finished putting evidence in a bag to transport back to the lab.

"She is really freaked. I mean first waking up to losin' a baby, now Karen. They weren't best friends, but they pretty close. I am off this weekend. I think I may take her upstate; Jordan left yesterday to go see her parents for a week. We could leave tonight and come home on Sunday afternoon." Danny picked up his phone. "Hey, Linds, could I bail on you? Could you log everything? I'll dive for a month."

"No worries, Dan, just go take care of her." Lindsay grinned in Danny's direction, "I promise not to torture you too much."

Danny called and asked Mac if he could head out and with his permission Danny grabbed a cab to Katie's store.

"Jess, you sure your alright?" Katie asked for the fourth time in thirty minutes. Jessica had been pricing inventory and not saying much.

"I'm fine, just tired. But if you ask me again, I am going to use this pricing gun and tape your mouth shut." Jessica rubbed her eyes.

"You're funny," Katie said through a ball of packing tape at Jessica when she heard the front door bell go off. "I have a customer."

"Run away while you still can," Jessica mocked a laugh as Katie walked out of the back room.

Even though Katie was in charge and had several employees now, she still was a hands on kind of owner, but everyone loved her no matter how much she got in the way of them doing there jobs.

"Jessica, this is your first day at work and your boyfriend is already coming to hang out. I mean, I may have to let you go. This behavior is very unsatisfying." Katie grinned as Danny walked into the back room behind her.

"Hey," Jessica looked up from her pile of CDs and smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"Kidnapping you." Danny grabbed her purse off the desk, found her keys, and then grabbed her hand, "Katie, we will be back on Sunday, so don't worry."

"Sure thing, have fun." Katie waved as Danny pulled Jessica to a standing position then threw her over his shoulder.

"Hello, Katie, you are supposed to keep me from being abducted." Jessica played like she was beating on Danny's back.

"He's way too cute honey, he can have you. Don't do any thing that I wouldn't do." Katie grinned and waved.

"That doesn't leave much not to do." Jessica laughed as she was escorted to the car.


	44. Dealing with Grief

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own CSI: NY. I am just borrowing the characters for a little bit. Please don't sue. I promise I will replace them unharmed when I am done with my story._

_**A/N: **__Thanks for the reviews. It helps my muse find a reason to write. Sorry it has been a couple of days since I posted. I had to up and move out of my house with little notice. We found black mold growing and for the safety of my children we left. Now I am all settled and ready to write._

**Chapter 44**

**Dealing with Grief**

Jessica boarded the plane and found her seat. As she buckled up she ran through the past few days. Stress was over taking her; the weekend away with Danny was great till the call from Stella. Jessica rubbed her temples as she recalled the phone call. She had caught the guy, turns out it was just a random act; a robbery gone badly. She couldn't deal anymore. Jessica just wanted to run away. So she decided to go stay with her parents for the rest of the week. Danny and Jessica fought all the way back to the city. Danny finally realized this was the only way to let Jessica cope with all that had happened. Jessica didn't want to think any more. The stewardess startled Jessica as she touched her arm.

"Mrs. Johnston would you like a drink?" the tall blonde asked.

"No thanks. Can I get a pillow please?" Jessica asked blinking back more tears. The stewardess nodded and walked off.

Jessica was grateful the flight had minimal people on it and she turned out to be the only one in first class. She was enjoying the peace and quiet. The stewardess returned a minute later with the pillow. Jessica smiled and took it. She leaned against the window and closed her eyes.

Jessica rode down the escalator to the baggage claim. She found her bag and headed out the door. Jessica stepped out into the scorching heat, yet she was still chilled. She rented her car and started to drive; weaving confidently through the lanes and headed south on I-35W to her home. She pulled in the driveway and followed it to the house; parked and grabbed her bag from the passenger's seat.

Jessica walked up the front steps and opened the front door. She stood just inside the stoop for a moment. The smell of her mom cooking radiated through the house. It reminded Jessica of when she was a little girl and would come in from school.

"Jake," her mother's voice rang out from the kitchen, "Is that you? You and Jordan need to wash up for lunch."

"Mom," Jessica walked into the kitchen.

Lisa just stood in disbelief that Jessica was standing there. Jessica broke down and started sobbing. Lisa wrapped her in her arms and held her.

"Are you alright? Is Danny alright? Jess, what's going on?" Lisa asked in a panic. She was puzzled at the unannounced arrival of her daughter.

"Danny and I are fine," Jessica said through hiccups. Her whole body was shaking.

"Jessie, you are burning up. Go take a bath and get in bed. I will bring you some lunch in a minute." Lisa touched Jessica's head. "We will talk then."

Jessica nodded and headed out of the kitchen. She stopped just as she reached the door, "Don't tell Jordan I am here yet. I am not ready to see her." Lisa nodded and Jessica continued out the door.

Danny exited the elevator and walked to the front door. He placed his key in and was about to turn it.

"Danny," Katie opened her front door and startled Danny, "Where is Jessica?"

"Hey Katie, she went home for a few days. She needed to get away." Danny sighed.

"I heard that Karen's death was just random." Katie followed Danny into his apartment. "Hey, you got anything to eat?"

Danny shook his head and headed into the kitchen. "There is some left over meatloaf that Jess made. You can eat that."

"Thanks." Katie grabbed the plate and placed it into the microwave. "So when will she be back?"

"She is going to fly back with Jordan on Friday. This house is going to be so empty." Danny looked around.

As Katie sat at the table to eat the button on her shirt popped. "Damn, I swear. This is the third time this has happened today. I must be bloated or something."

Danny raised his eyebrows and turned towards Katie, "TMI, Katie."

Katie just grinned as she grabbed her plate and headed for the door, "I'll bring the plate back later."

Danny nodded and Katie left. Danny was about to take a nap when his phone went off. He picked it up and headed back out the door.

Jessica was just climbing into bed when her mom came in, "I have a grilled cheese and tomato soup."

Jessica forced a grin. "Thanks Mom."

"Are you ready to tell me why you are here?" Lisa said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Karen was murdered. We went to dinner and when we were leaving I tried to get her to let me take her home, but she refused. She went one way and I went the other. She was mugged and fought back. The man let go of her purse and she tripped and hit her head on the concrete." Jessica thought she might cry, but it seemed that the tears had finally run out.

"Oh baby," Lisa hugged her daughter.

"So much bad has happened since I moved to New York." Jessica's tears fell this time.

"And so much good, you found a man who loves you and a daughter that worships you. You have friends and a good job." Lisa grabbed Jessica's chin and pulled her head up so she could look into her eyes. "You know that bad things happen everywhere Jess. You know that good happens too. It is what we focus on that makes us who we are."

"I know. I just needed to get away." Jessica pushed a smile on her lips.

"Well I am glad you are here. I would be happier if you weren't running fever." Lisa grabbed the thermometer and stuck it in Jessica's mouth. The thermometer beeped and Lisa removed it from Jessica's mouth. "102.4, I think you are going take these and get some rest. I will talk to Jordan after lunch," she said as she handed Jessica some aspirin.

Jessica took the aspirin and ate. When she was finished she pulled the covers up to her chin and closed her eyes. Lisa grabbed the plate and left the room.

Sometime after ten Jessica woke, darkness filled the room. She climbed out of the bed and walked down stairs to the living room. Her dad was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey baby, did you sleep okay?" Jake patted the couch for Jessica a seat next to him, "Are you feeling any better?"

"I feel much better. I think the stress just got to me." Jessica curled her legs under her and snuggled up to her dad.

"Your mom told us what happened, are you okay?" Jake stroked the top of Jessica's head.

"I will be. Did mom tell Jordan?" Jessica asked feeling guilty that she had not been the one to tell her.

"Yes, mom told us after lunch." Jake muted the TV in order to give Jessica his full attention.

"How is Jordan? I feel bad for bailing on mom." Jessica laid her head on Jake's shoulder, "It wasn't fair of me to have mom tell her. I should have done it."

"Jordan is surprisingly okay. She cried and asked a lot of questions. Mom just went to check on her. She went to bed a little while ago," Jake finished as Lisa walked into the room.

"Jordan is asleep. How are you feeling?" Lisa touched Jessica's head and satisfied that the fever was gone sat down in the recliner.

"Much better. I think being here helped." Jessica smiled. "There is nothing like being taken care of by my mom."

Lisa smiled, "Maybe so, but you need to turn to Danny and not me. He will be your husband soon and that makes him the one you turn to."

"I know," Jessica blushed. "Sometimes though it is good to come here and rejuvenate."

Lisa nodded and smiled, "I agree. So tell me about the wedding."

Jake kissed Jessica's forehead and stood up, "This is my queue to leave. Good night." Jake stopped and kissed Lisa before he left the room.

Jessica and Lisa spent the next couple of hours looking at pictures of Jessica's dress and her wedding party's dresses. Jessica was just short of ecstatic talking to her mom.

"I need to go to sleep," Lisa yawned, "I don't need another all nighter. I have a million things to do tomorrow. I think I will go to bed."

"Night mom," Jessica hugged Lisa, "I think I am going to go for a swim and then I will go to bed."

Lisa left the room and Jessica headed to change into her swim suit. She grabbed her cell phone and walked down to the pool.

"_Messer_," Danny answered his cell phone through a yawn.

"Hey," Jessica almost whispered, "Did I wake you?"

"_Hey_," Danny sat up in bed, "_No I just got into bed. I got called out earlier._"

"I can let you go." Jessica grimaced.

"_Not a chance. How are you holding up?_" Danny yawned.

"I'm okay. I am about to go for a swim. I'm sorry I left." Jessica sat down on a lounger.

"_Why are you sorry?_"

"I should have stayed with you. I ran home to my mommy instead." Jessica blushed.

"_Hey, everyone needs to run home from time to time. I love you._" Danny smiled.

"I love you too. I miss you." Jessica could feel the warmth rise in her as she spoke to Danny.

"_I have to be at work at eight,_" Danny yawned, "_I better get some sleep._"

"Okay, I love you. And I will see you on Friday" Jessica smiled. "And Danny thanks."

"_For what?_" Danny asked a little confused.

"For loving me and being patient with me." Jessica smiled. "I love you."

"_Baby, you make it easy to love you. And I think you are the one that is patient. I'll see you Friday. Good night and I love you._" Danny hung up the phone and covered back up and went to sleep. Jessica set the phone down and dove into the pool.


	45. Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own CSI: NY. I am just borrowing the characters for a little bit. Please don't sue. I promise I will replace them unharmed when I am done with my story._

**Chapter 45**

**Happy Birthday**

It had been a month since Karen's death and things had gotten back to normal. Jessica was planning the wedding, plus Jordan's eleventh birthday party for that night. They were having a surprise party at the apartment then a couple of Jordan's friends from school where staying over.

Katie pounded on the door for the second time, "Jessica, open the damn door. I have to pee."

Jessica opened the door, "Katie you live across the hall. You could have gone to your bathroom."

Katie pushed pass her and ran to the bathroom. "What is with you lately? You seem to pee more than most people and you are eating everything in sight," Jessica inquired as she headed back into the kitchen to finish the snacks.

"I don't know. It sucks. Sheldon started to kiss me this morning as he was leaving for work and I nearly threw up in his mouth. It was so gross." Katie covered her mouth for a moment hoping that there wasn't a repeat.

"Are you pregnant or something?" Jessica said with out skipping a beat.

"What?" Katie practically yelled.

Jessica turned around and faced her best friend. "Katie?"

Katie sat down on the couch. "I hadn't thought about it. I am more than a month late, my boobs hurt, I eat all the time, and I have to pee all the time. Oh shit. I'm pregnant."

"Katie, calm down. Why don't we go to the bodega and get a test. Then we will know for sure." Jessica touched Katie reassuringly on the shoulder.

"I can't have a kid. Jess, I would suck as a mother." Katie started to cry.

"Katie you will make a great mother. Come on, let's go." Jessica took Katie's hand and the two left.

An hour later Katie was pacing outside of the bathroom. "Is it time to check yet?"

"Katie, calm yourself. It says wait five minutes. It has been two." Jessica smiled at the nervousness of her friend, "I will go look, but it may not have an answer yet."

Katie nodded and Jessica walked into the bathroom and looked by the sink. There it was the word 'pregnant' plain as day.

Jessica walked out of the bathroom and said solemnly, "Katie,"

"What? What is it?" Katie was in a panic.

"You're pregnant." Jessica smiled.

"Oh shit." Katie sat on the couch stunned.

Jessica sat down beside her and touched her leg. "Katie, you are going to be fine. You are great with Jordan."

"Yes, and Jordan can clean herself after she pees and poops, she can feed herself, and she doesn't cry at all hours of the day and night." Katie rolled her eyes at Jessica, "I'm not ready to give up my life for a kid."

"Katie, your life isn't going to be over just because you have kids." Jessica was getting a little frustrated at Katie, "You can still run your store. I mean hell you own it; you can take the baby to work with you. Or higher a nanny, and I am sure Sheldon will do his fair share."

"Easy for you to say, he doesn't have to look like a whale, pee constantly, get sick to his stomach, have sore boobs, swell, or hell give birth," Katie grew more terrified as she spoke, "This child is the size of a watermelon when it is born and the hole is the size of an orange. You pop it out."

Jessica started giggling, and then it turned into full blown laughter.

"Quit laughing at me," Katie was trying to be angry, but she started laughing.

A few minutes later Danny and Sheldon came into the apartment.

"Yep, they're in here." Danny turned to Sheldon as he walked into the apartment.

Jessica stifled her laugh as she got up off the couch, "Hey baby, how was your day?"

"Stimulating as always," Danny grinned, "I put all the evil men and women away."

They kissed. Jessica pulled away when she need air, "I talked to Karli's mom. She is going to be here with Jordan at seven. Everyone is going to be here at six thirty. Go shower; it is six now." Jessica smiled at Danny as she stared into his eyes.

"Yes, ma'am." Danny saluted Jessica and headed to the bathroom.

"Hey sweetie," Sheldon went to kiss Katie.

"I don't think so; this is all your fault," Katie growled as she stormed out of the apartment.

"Did I miss something?" Sheldon looked at Jessica more than confused.

"Go talk to her," Jessica said in her motherly voice, "But don't be late to the party."

Sheldon shook his head and snickered under his breath, "Yes, Mom. We won't be late."

Jessica finished setting things out on the table and was about to sit down when the buzzer went off. She hit the buzzer to open the main door and waited at the front door.

Katie was sitting on the couch crying when Sheldon walked into the apartment. He sat down beside her.

"Hey," Sheldon said gently, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Katie said between sniffles.

"Katie, you don't cry for no reason." Sheldon spoke slowly, "At least you didn't until recently."

"See, I have already changed. Everyone hates me. Now I am going to get fat, more moody and no one is going to want to be near me," Katie wailed as the tears started to overflow again.

"Katie, what are you talking about?" Sheldon was confused for about half a minute, then it dawned on him, "Are you pregnant?"

Katie sobbed louder as she shook her head yes. Sheldon sat there for a moment as a smile grew on his face.

"I'm going to be a dad." Sheldon's voice was full of excitement.

"How can you be happy?" Katie looked into Sheldon's chocolate eyes, "Our lives as we know it are over."

"No, Katie, they are just starting." Sheldon pulled Katie into him, "Things will change, yes, but that doesn't mean they will be bad. I know how much you love Jordan, and like it or not she is a kid."

"Why does everyone keep comparing this to Jordan?" Katie pulled away, "Jordan is ten, I mean eleven. She is self sufficient. A baby takes complete care all the time. I don't get out of bed before ten for anything, I go out when I want, and I am responsible for just me. That is all going to change."

Katie got up off the couch, "Why doesn't anybody understand or care how I feel?"

Katie walked out the front door slamming it behind her. Sheldon went after her. As he opened the front door the elevator was closing. Jessica opened her front door to let guests in.

"Where's Katie?" Jessica inquired in Sheldon's direction.

"I don't know. She just left." Sheldon headed towards the stairs. "I'm going to go try and find her."

Sheldon ran down the stairs, but Katie was already gone. He stood at the front door letting people in contemplating on where she might have gone. He looked at his watch and then headed back upstairs.

When he reached Jessica's door he put a smile on and walked in, "Hey, she should be back soon."

Jessica touched Sheldon's arm, "Just give her some time. She needs to let it sink in."

Sheldon shook his head as Jessica's cell phone rang.

"Hello." Jessica answered in a friendly tone and then she quickly closed her phone and yelled, "Hide, they are here."

"I'm sure they are here," Jordan said to Karli's mom just outside the door, "They knew I would be home, besides it's my birthday and my mom would die before she missed it."

Jessica grinned as the door opened. "Surprise," everyone yelled.

Jordan gasped and then smiled. She started hugging everyone.

"Mom, this is awesome," Jordan hugged Jessica.

"Happy Birthday, baby." Jessica kissed Jordan's forehead.


	46. Babies

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own CSI: NY. I am just borrowing the characters for a little bit. Please don't sue. I promise I will replace them unharmed when I am done with my story._

**Chapter 46**

**Babies**

Katie walked slowly through Central Park. She thought about how excited Sheldon was and wondered why she wasn't. She sat down on a park bench and watched as couples walked by. Then she saw this woman pushing a stroller. The woman sat down on the bench next to Katie.

"How old is the baby?" Katie asked with a smile.

"She is a month old today," the woman said as she glanced at the sleeping baby fondly.

"I have a silly question," Katie spoke softly, and at the woman's nod she continued, "Are you glad you had a baby?"

The woman looked at Katie. She studied her expression, "I was worried at first," the woman started. "I was afraid I would be a horrible mother, and that I wouldn't be able to handle a baby. But then the first time I heard the heartbeat, I cried. She was alive and in me growing. I was already being a good mother."

"But what about now?" Katie was terrified.

"It isn't easy. But I wouldn't trade it for the world. When she smiles, the world lights up." The woman smiled, "Are you having a baby?"

Katie nodded yes, "I just found out. My husband is ecstatic to put it mildly, and I'm not so sure how I feel."

"Not every woman who gets pregnant is instantly excited. Sometimes it takes some getting used to. Things are going to change, I won't lie to you. But that isn't necessarily a bad thing."

"I know. Hell, I never thought I would get married, and here I am married and having a baby. Talk about things changing." Katie smiled, "But you're right, it has all been amazing so far."

The woman looked at her watch, "I'm sorry, I have to meet my husband. It was nice talking to you." The woman stood to leave.

"Thanks, you have no idea how much this helped." Katie grinned at the woman.

"No problem. Bye." The woman walked off.

Katie sat on the bench for a little while longer. Hunger was getting the better of her and she got up. She was headed out of the park when she stopped to buy a dog all the way. As she exited the park, hotdog in hand, she headed home.

As Katie was walking back to the house she saw a little thrift shop. She decided to go in. Katie found the perfect gift to give Jordan to explain why she was late. She bought a bag to put it in and headed towards the apartment, feeling much better than when she left.

Everyone was leaving the party when Katie arrived at the apartment. Jessica grinned when she saw Katie get off the elevator.

Jessica stepped into the hall and closed the door, "Hey, you okay?"

Katie nodded, "I think so. I'm going to be okay. I have Sheldon and you to help me. I couldn't be luckier."

"Yes, you do." Jessica smiled and hugged Katie. As she released the hug she looked a Katie, "Now you better get in there and explain to Jordan why you weren't at her party. She is a little upset."

"Does everyone know?" Katie grimaced a little.

"No one, I haven't even told Danny yet," Jessica ushered Katie inside.

Sheldon was sitting on the couch talking to Flack and Danny. Lindsay and Stella were talking at the kitchen table. Sheldon looked up and caught Katie's eyes.

"Hey," Sheldon stood up and headed towards Katie, "You okay?"

Katie nodded. "Where is the birthday girl?"

"In her room with her friends." Danny looked up and smiled and then he yelled, "Jordan, Katie's here."

Jordan came running down the hall followed by her friends. The noise level in the room grew drastically. "Katie, where have you been?"

"Trying to think of the perfect present for you," Katie removed the bag from behind her back.

Jordan squealed and opened the present. She looked at it confused, "It's a bib."

"Yep," Katie looked at Sheldon and smiled, "What does it say."

"I love my cousin," Jordan read the bib out loud. "I don't have any baby cousins."

"You will in about nine months" Katie smiled.

"You're having a baby?" Jordan jumped and squealed again, "Awesome!"

"Congrats," Flack looked at Sheldon, "You'll be a great dad."

"Wow, guys, that is amazing," Lindsay hugged Katie.

"You will be great parents. Congratulations." Stella hugged Sheldon and then Katie.

"I win the pot," Danny cheered. Sheldon and Katie looked in his direction. Danny returned their looks and shrugged. "What? We bet on everything. Don't look so surprised."

Sheldon shook his head, "Glad you won man."

Jessica hugged Katie, "I'll be here whenever you need me."

"I know." Katie hugged Jessica back. "Oh, Jordan, one more thing," Katie pulled something out of her back pocket, "Four tickets to Jonas Brothers."

Jordan and her friends squealed this time. "Aunt Katie you are the best." Jordan hugged Katie and then ran to her room, followed by her screaming friends.

"I am going to need ear plugs and a strong drink before this night is over." Danny rolled his eyes in Jessica's direction.

"You'll survive. Every father does." Jessica smiled back at him.

Stella left first, Don and Lindsay not far behind, and then Sheldon and Katie were gone. Jessica was in the kitchen doing the dishes when Danny walked in and grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

"That went well," Danny sighed as he sat at the bar. "But I do have a question for you."

Jessica stopped washing and glanced at Danny, "What?"

"Are you pregnant too?" Danny's cocked his eye brows up and stared at Jessica.

"Excuse me, am I pregnant?" Jessica was shocked, "What would give you that idea?"

"I found a test in the bathroom. And you have been really moody and every time I touch you, you seem to flinch." Danny sat his beer down and walked up behind Jessica.

"The test was Katie's for one. For two, I'm not even late yet. I am due next week. And for three, we said we were going to wait till after we were married to try. So we have been using protection remember." Jessica shook her head at the idea that she might be pregnant, but now the idea was planted and that was all she could think about.

"I just wanted to check. I figured it was Katie's but there were things that didn't fit, so I wanted to ask." Danny kissed the back of Jessica's head and sat back down at the bar.

--

The next morning Danny exited the elevator into the lab. "Hey," Sheldon met him with a chipper smile.

"Hey," Danny said much less enthusiastically.

"Long night," Sheldon smiled.

"It was insane. First they would giggle, and then someone would say something and they would squeal. And Jessica just kept feeding them more sugar. At three I finally made them go to bed; even then it took an hour and several threats to get them to sleep. I tried to convince Jess to let me wake them this morning, but she said no. So here I am tired and grumpy with a smile ready to work." Danny placed a fake smile across his lips as Mac walked up.

"Sheldon you have a case in Central Park with Stella. Danny you are in the lab today. Catch up on open cases and do paperwork," Mac said in his do not argue voice.

"Fine," Danny said a little more forceful than he intended.

"Sorry I missed Jordan's party. I have her gift in my office. You can come get it before you leave." Mac smirked at Danny, "Did you survive the slumber party?"

Danny growled, and retold his story of getting no sleep. Mac shook his head and patted Danny's shoulder.

Jessica started cooking breakfast as soon as Danny had left. The girls had to be up and ready to go by nine. Karli's mom was taking them to Coney Island and the beach.

Jessica opened the door to Jordan's room, "Girls, breakfast is ready. Get up. You have an hour to eat and get ready to leave."

Slowly the girls started to move. It took a little more prodding to get Jordan out of bed, but eventually everyone was dressed and had eaten. They even had time to pick up Jordan room before Karli's mom got there.

"Bye mom," Jordan hugged and kissed Jessica before leaving.

"Have fun, I'll see you tonight." Jessica waved then shut the door.

Jessica sat on the couch and contemplated Danny's comment about her being pregnant. She couldn't shake the funny feeling she had in her stomach. She decided to use the second test that had come in Katie's pack she had bought. Jessica peed on the stick and set it on the counter. She left the bathroom and went into the kitchen.

Jessica tried to concentrate on the dishes, but gave up as she realized that she had washed the same dish three times. She decided it was time to go check. She walked into the bathroom picked up the stick and stared at it.


	47. Multiple Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own CSI: NY. I am just borrowing the characters for a little bit. Please don't sue. I promise I will replace them unharmed when I am done with my story._

**Chapter 47**

**Multiple Surprises**

It was six thirty on the night of Jessica's 26th birthday; it had been a long year. So much had changed in her life. She had been in New York two years now. She had a best friend, a fiancée' and a daughter. She never thought that she would feel at home in New York, but she was.

Jessica was getting dressed when the phone rang.

"Jordan will you get that?" Jessica yelled from the bedroom. She was just about to zip up her dress.

Jessica heard Jordan say hello and hold on just before her bedroom door burst open.

"Mom, it is some lady from Hollywood 411," Jordan was a little confused, "Isn't that the TV show Daddy watches sometimes?"

"Damn it," Jessica got Jordan to finish zipping her dress and then she walked to the phone.

"Hello," Jessica said frustration seeping from the word.

"Is this Jessica Johnston, daughter of Jake Johnston, the talent agent?" the woman asked officially.

"Yes," Jessica sighed loudly into the phone, "Can I help you?"

"This is Tabby Tibet from Hollywood 411, and I heard that you were getting married." Tabby said cheerily.

"Ya, so?" Jessica was losing what little patience she had.

"We would like to do a story. We have done one on all of your siblings' weddings." Tabby didn't back down or lose her cheeriness.

"Yes well, all my siblings are in the industry. I am not. So why would I want to have my wedding all over your show?" Jessica was very snippy as she answered.

"Well, you father and siblings will be at the wedding, and you are famous by association," Tabby stated matter of factly.

"I don't want you at my wedding and I don't want it mentioned on your show. You will not turn my wedding day into a circus!" Jessica practically yelled into the phone.

"Honey, I hate to tell you, but your wedding is going to be on every entertainment magazine and show. I just thought I would give you the benefit of letting you know that it was out there and give you the opportunity to be in on what is announced," Tabby's tone changed from condescending to a little more understanding. "I understand that you are not in the industry, but your family is. And people want to know about your family."

"Look, it is my birthday and I am trying to get ready to go out. Can you please give me a number to call you back at?" Jessica sighed knowing she wasn't going to get out of this.

"Sure, call me 213-555-8976." Tabby stated the number quickly and Jessica jotted it down, "I'll be waiting to hear from you. Bye."

Jessica hung up the phone as Katie pounded on the door.

"Hey Katie," Jordan opened the door.

"Hey," Katie smiled at Jordan and then turned to Jessica, "I can't be in the wedding."

"What?" Jessica shouted as she turned to face Katie, the anger bursting out of her.

"I'm going to be to fat to fit into my dress." Katie stuttered as she took a step back.

"The wedding is two weeks away. You can't back out on me Katherine. I don't care if you look like a beached whale," Jessica pronounced each word slowly through clenched teeth.

Katie stepped back as Danny opened the door and hit her head. "Ouch."

"Sorry," Danny grinned and rubbed the back of Katie's head. "Why are you standing so close to the back of the door?"

Katie just pointed at Jessica. Danny looked into Jessica's eyes. "Honey, you okay?"

The anger in Jessica had boiled to a breaking point and she started yelling, "No. I'm not okay. Hollywood 411 found out about the wedding and want an exclusive, now it is going to be a circus instead of a wedding. Not to mention Katie here thinks she is too fat to be in the wedding. And I am pregnant." Jessica started to cry and ran into her room and slammed the door.

Danny looked from Katie to Jordan, "I'm sorry, did she just say she was pregnant?"

Katie nodded dumbfounded, "I think she did."

"Yes!" Jordan screamed, "I'm going to have a brother or a sister. Cool."

"So you knew nothing about this?" Danny looked back at Katie.

"Nope, this would be news to me." Katie scanned the room for a quick exit. "I think I am going to finish getting ready at my apartment. Knock on the way out."

Katie grabbed Jordan and headed out the front door. Danny slowly walked to the bedroom door and knocked.

"Go away; I don't want to talk about it." Jessica yelled through the door.

"Jessie, honey, open the door." Danny knocked again. "We have to leave soon. The limo will be here in twenty minutes."

Jessica opened the door slowly. Then she went and sat on the end of the bed.

"A baby," Danny kneeled in front of her and kissed her belly. "Are you happy?"

"Yes," Jessica smiled, "I couldn't be more excited. I didn't want anyone to know till after the wedding."

"Not even me?" Danny grinned.

Jessica blushed, and looked down at the floor. She grabbed her bottom lip with her teeth as Danny spoke. "I think I should have known."

"I know," Jessica refused to meet his eyes. "I wanted to tell you, but I was scared."

Danny placed his hand gently under Jessica's chin and raised her eyes to meet his, "Why would you be scared? I love you and I want to have kids with you."

"I know, but I just wanted to get through the wedding before I started dealing with being pregnant." Jessica grinned as she got lost in his eyes.

"Look," Danny smiled, "Go wash your face and reapply what ever needs to be reapplied. Then let's go celebrate your birthday. We will make sure both Jordan and Katie keep this on the down low till you and I talk and decide when we want to announce it."

Jessica nodded and headed off to the bathroom. Danny walked out of the apartment and into Katie and Sheldon's.

"Katie, Jordan," Danny wanted to get their attention. When they were both looking at him he continued, "We are not ready for anyone to know about the baby just yet. So this stay with us until other wise told."

"I figured," Katie stood up, "We had already decided not to tell anyone until Jessica announced it."

Danny shook his head and rolled his eyes, "She is just stressed. The wedding is two weeks away, and she feels like things are getting out of control."

"She always has a melt down when something big is coming. Then all of the sudden, she will be a cool as cucumber. Don't worry about her. She can handle anything," Katie smiled.

Katie grabbed her purse and Jordan followed her out the door. As Katie was locking up her apartment, Jessica was coming out of hers.

"Sorry," Jessica took a deep breath, "I think I needed to do that. I am fine now. Shall we go?"

Everyone headed for the elevator. As they reached the front door a limo pulled up. Everyone climbed in and they headed to pick up Sheldon from work.

"Jessica, please go with me?" Katie begged Jessica Monday morning. "Sheldon has to work and I don't want to go by myself."

"Alright, I'll go," Jessica sighed. "Jordan is at Karli's anyway."

"Thank you, the appointment is in an hour. Can we leave now?" Katie smiled at Jessica who just rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse.

Once they were in the waiting room of the doctor Katie became more nervous, "So do you think we will find out if it is a boy or girl?"

"I don't know," Jessica shrugged her shoulders. "This is a first for me too ya know."

"Katherine Hawkes," the nurse said from the door.

Katie and Jessica stood up and headed in the door. Katie was weighed and peed in a cup. They took her blood pressure and asked if she had any questions. At Katie's nod no the nurse showed her to a room.

Katie sat on the end of the exam table and Jessica sat in the chair next to the bed. A few minutes later a short man walked into the room holding a chart, "Okay Mrs. Hawkes, let's take a look at the baby, shall we?"

Katie laid back and pushed the waist of her jeans down under her slight belly. Katie took a deep breath as the man put a small amount of warm jelly on her belly.

The man pushed a bulb looking instrument into Katie's belly and rubbed the jelly around. All of the sudden the room filled with a loud thumping noise. The man looked for a few minutes and made some notes on the chart he had, and then turned to Katie.

He turned the monitor so that Katie and Jessica could see the screen. "Well, you see this right here?" he pointed at the screen and Katie nodded.

"That is the heart beating on that baby," then he pointed at two other spots on the screen, "And these are their heart beats."

Katie shot up, "Excuse me, what do you mean _and these_? There is only one baby in there."

"Ma'am, I need you to lie back down." The man touched Katie's arm, "You mean you didn't know you were having triplets?"

Katie shot back up, this time she yelled, "Triplets?"

Jessica just sat there in shock. Katie just stared at the screen, "You have got to be kidding."

"No," The man spoke with much trepidation. "From what I can see there are two boys and a girl. I would have to look again in a couple of months to be sure. They are still a little small and I want to make sure."

The man wiped Katie's belly off and turned the lights back on. "You may get up. I would like to see you in a month. Make an appointment at the front desk."

Katie pulled her pants up and climbed down off the table. She never said a word. Jessica just followed. Katie checked out and was given her next appointment.

"Triplets," Katie kept repeating the word over and over. "Triplets."


	48. Four Murders and a Wedding

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own CSI: NY. I am just borrowing the characters for a little bit. Please don't sue. I promise I will replace them unharmed when I am done with my story._

**A/N: **_When I started this story I had every intention of stopping it when Danny proposed. If you have read Sins of the Past this story was to take place between the end and the epilogue. Well I have passed the point in which I was suppose to stop. I am not sure if I want to keep writing. So here is the deal. Let me know what you want. Do you want me to continue on or would you just like me to write and epilogue that will tell you how the couples are a few years down the road. I will let you all decide. Majority rules. But you will have to review and let me know what you think._

**Chapter 48**

**Four Murders and a Wedding**

After the rehearsal dinner Danny left with Don and Sheldon. They were staying at Don and Lindsay's. Jessica was adamant about not seeing each other before the wedding, so Jessica, Katie, Lindsay and Jordan went back to Jessica's for a slumber party.

Jessica was getting more little nervous as the night went on.

"What if he doesn't show up?" Jessica asked the group over manicures.

"Then he is an idiot," Katie started as she removed the black finger polish that she was wearing. "And I will shot him."

"And I will help hide the body," Lindsay grinned, "I am a CSI, it should be easy enough."

The girls all giggled and kept on painting their nails. By midnight, Jordan had fallen asleep on the floor, and Katie was getting hungry, so they decided it was time to call it a night. Katie went back to her apartment to eat and sleep in her bed. One of the problems she found since she was pregnant was that she could only sleep in her bed. But since she lived across the hall and Jessica had a key, Jessica allowed her to leave her sight.

Lindsay and Jessica were sitting on the bed talking when Lindsay's pager went off.

"That's weird. I am off till Sunday." Lindsay picked up her phone and called Mac.

"Taylor," Mac sounded wide awake as usual.

"Mac, I was just called out. I am supposed to be off till Sunday. Danny and Jessica's wedding is tomorrow." Lindsay said eyeing the Jessica with a helpless grin on her face.

"Lindsay, I know. They had a multiple homicide and they are short handed. You should be done in a couple of hours. Just go to the scene, collect evidence and then take it to the lab. They will log it there." Mac was firm, but had a hint of understanding in his voice.

"Mac, Jessica isn't going to be happy." Lindsay smiled at Jessica, who was now standing beside the bed with her hands on her hips.

"Let me talk to her," Mac instructed. Lindsay handed the phone to Jessica.

"Mac?" Jessica's tone wasn't very friendly. It bordered on the edge of homicidal.

"Jessica, listen. Lindsay will be back at you apartment before you leave in the morning to get your hair done." Mac said firmly.

"Mac, I have let this job interrupt dinner, my sleep, family time, hell even sex. I have never complained. However, this time I am. My bridal party, and I mean every last soul, better be at the church, fully dressed and ready to walk down the isle at three o'clock sharp. Or you will have one very unhappy, pregnant bride on your hands. And heed my warning, it will not be pleasant," Jessica said each word clearly and full of venom.

"Jessica," Mac spoke back with a military firmness that Jessica had not heard from him, "everyone will be there, and on time. You have my word."

"Fine, but I am holding you to that," Jessica pouted as she hung up the phone. "Go."

Lindsay frowned and hugged Jessica, "I'm sorry. I'll be back soon I promise."

Jessica climbed up to her pillow and started to cry. She picked up the phone and called Danny.

"Messer," Danny answered without looking at the phone.

Jessica heard cars and sirens as Danny answered the phone. "Where are you?" Jessica asked a little afraid to hear the answer.

"Mac called," Danny started as Jessica hung up the phone.

Danny tried calling back but the phone was busy. Jessica had taken the phone off the hook and cried herself to sleep.

Katie came into the apartment at ten to find Jordan still asleep on the floor in the living room and Jessica asleep on the bed.

"Jessica," Katie nudged Jessica lightly.

"Huh," Jessica moaned sleepily.

"We have hair appointments in an hour. Why are you not up and dressed? Where is Lindsay? And why aren't you screaming at me to hurry up?" Katie asked very confused at the behavior of Jessica.

"I'm not getting married." Jessica said as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Jessica Kaye Johnston, get your ass out of that bed right now." Katie yelled.

Jordan came running from the living room, "What's going on?"

"Your mom here seems to think I am going to let her not get married." Katie said as she pulled the covers off of Jessica. "Now, unless you want my husband to be very angry at you then I suggest you get up now. Or I will pick you up and carry you to the cab in that."

Jessica groaned, "I'm not going."

"NOW!" Katie screamed so loud that both Jordan and Jessica jumped.

"I'm not going. If he cares so little about this day that he would work, than screw him!" Jessica yelled back.

"He will be there, now get up." Katie grabbed Jessica's arm, "Jordan get dressed and get the dresses. The cab will be here in five minutes. Now hurry."

Jordan left the room and Katie dragged Jessica out of bed, still wearing a cami and boxer shorts, and to the front door, "Last chance, are you getting dressed or are you going like this."

Jessica rolled her eyes and walked out the door. "If he doesn't care why should I?"

Katie shook her head and helped Jordan get the dresses and followed the bride to the cab. Jessica got more than a few stares on the way.

"Mac," Danny pleaded to Mac, "We have got to go. Lindsay has to get to the hair dresser and I have got to get to the church."

"Danny I understand. Just go, I will finish up here and see you at the church at three." Mac waved the two off.

"Jessica is going to kill me," Danny told Lindsay as they got into the SUV. "I will drop you off at Enrique's. Then I am going to go pick up the guys and head to the church."

"Yeah, she is. But I will take care of it. Just drop me off." Lindsay looked at Danny with a sympathetically.

Danny dropped Lindsay a few minutes later and headed off. Lindsay went into the salon and sat in one of the chairs. Enrique came into the lobby a minute later.

"Honey, you look terrible," Enrique cringed as he spoke.

"I got called out last night. I haven't been to sleep or showered," Lindsay said wearily.

"Well, I can fix some of that." Enrique grinned, "I am a magician. Go in the back and shower. Then go see Shelly. She will do your make up and I promise you girl, no one will know you haven't slept."

Lindsay smiled, "Do you have coffee? Maybe then I won't yawn all day long."

"In the break room, help yourself, now scat." Enrique shooed Lindsay off.

Katie, Jessica, and Jordan walked into the salon moments after Lindsay headed into the back.

"Okay, honey, this is your wedding day. Pardon me for saying so, but you look like shit." Enrique shook his head.

"Bad night," Katie started, "One of the bridesmaids and the groom got called out on a job last night and they aren't back yet."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, your bridesmaid is in the back right now getting showered and her makeup done. Now if I can just get the rest of you bitches dressed and beautiful in," Enrique looked at his watch, "three hours, I will truly be a magician."

Jessica sulked for the next three hours, even though Lindsay and Katie both tried to get her to understand. Enrique had done as he promised and made all four girls look stunning. They each had their hair up in curls with babies breathe placed neatly through out and Jessica had her hair down with lots of curls. Enrique had even placed the veil on and pinned it into place. It wasn't going anywhere. The girls exited the salon to find a limo waiting for them. Enrique kissed Jessica and promised to meet her at the church.

Jessica was finding it harder to be mad the closer it got to three. They pulled up to the church at two and headed to get dressed. After Katie, Lindsay and Jordan were dressed they helped Jessica into her dress. As they were zipping her up there was a knock on the door.

Lisa and Jake came in. Lisa had tears in her eyes as she looked at her daughter.

"You are stunning," Lisa hugged Jessica.

"Mom, I don't want to cry. Now stop," Jessica said as tears filled her eyes.

"Last chance to run," Jake said with a smile.

"I think I will take my chances here," Jessica hugged her dad as there was another knock.

Lindsay walked to the door and found Don standing on the other side holding a walkie talkie.

"Danny wants to talk to Jessica," Don winked at Lindsay.

Lindsay took the walkie talkie out of his hand and placed it in Jessica's. Everyone left the room.

"Jessie, you there?" Danny's voice echo through the empty room.

"Yes," Jessica said barely audible.

"Jessica, I love you more than life. I am so sorry that I worried you by going to a scene last night. It is my job, and you have always been understanding about my job. I should have been more understanding to you. I shouldn't have gone. I just wanted you to know that before we did this." Danny's voice was cracking up.

"Are you crying?" Jessica asked.

"No," Danny lied.

"I love you, too. And I know it is your job. And I am sorry I got so upset. I trust you and I know that you would never do anything to hurt me. I should have trusted that you would be here no matter what." Jessica said as her dad knocked on the door.

"It's time." Jake smiled and winked at his daughter.

Jessica nodded, "I will meet you at the front. I will be the one in a white dress, with a smile."

"See you there. I love you." Danny put the walkie talkie down and headed out the door.

"You are happy aren't you?" Jake asked Jessica as she walked to the door.

"Happier than I have ever been." Jessica smiled.

Jordan went down the isle, then Lindsay and then Katie. After each took their spot in the front of the church the door closed and the wedding march started. Jessica held tight to her father's arm. Jake kissed Jessica and then lowered her veil.

"I love you honey." Jake smiled as the doors were opened.

Everything seemed to come to a stop. Jessica's eyes meet Danny's. She saw him mouth "oh my God." This only made her smile more. She never took her eyes off of him. They were in udder bliss.


	49. The Wedding

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own CSI: NY. I am just borrowing the characters for a little bit. Please don't sue. I promise I will replace them unharmed when I am done with my story._

_**A/N: **__Alright, so here is the deal. This is the last chapter of Day by Day. I am going to take a short break and then I will write a third story for the series. It will take place when Jordan is 16 and we will see how Danny and Jessica handle a teen and see how Katie handles triplets. Keep an eye out for the next story. _

**Chapter 49**

**The Wedding**

The church was filled with lavender flowers. The center isle had the red carpet rolled out. As the back door opened the congregation rose to their feet and turned to see the bride. A few cameras flashed as Jessica stared at Danny. He was all she saw. As Jake and Jessica reached the first step Danny stepped up to greet them.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God. To join this man and this woman in holy matrimony, let us pray," the pastor started. Everyone bowed their heads as he prayed.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do," Jake pulled Jessica's veil over her head and kissed her, as tears filled his eyes.

Jake stepped aside and took his seat. Danny took Jessica's hand and they headed up the last two steps.

"You are stunning," Danny whispered in Jessica's ear as they walked.

When they reached the platform, the wedding party turned towards the congregation. Jessica turned and handed Katie her bouquet. Katie's eyes were filled with tears.

The pastor talked about love for a few minutes and then he looked at Danny.

"Do you Daniel Messer take Jessica Kaye Johnston to be your wedded wife as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Danny choked out through tears as he stared at Jessica.

"Do you Jessica Kaye Johnston take Daniel Messer to be your wedded husband as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Jessica's smile grew across her face as she stared into Danny's eyes.

"The couple has prepared their own vows, Daniel you may start." The pastor nodded at Danny.

Danny turned to face Jessica, he grabbed her hand and tears filled his eyes as he began to speak, "I promise to love you from now till eternity. No matter what life deals us we can handle it together. I promise to stay faithfully, and hopelessly devoted to you. We have had our ups and our downs, but we have made it this far and we can make it through whatever else life deal us. I love you with all my heart, all my mind, all my body and all my soul."

Jessica tried unsuccessfully to fight back tears. The minister turned and nodded towards Jessica.

"Danny, I love you more each day. I wasn't sure it was possible to love so much. I promise to continue to love you till the day I take my last breath. No matter what life deals us I promise to stay by your side and support you, love you and be there for you. You are my life line and I love you with all my heart, mind, body and soul."

"May I have the rings please?" The minister asked Katie and Don.

They each handed over the ring they had. "These rings are a gold, which is as pure as this marriage is. They are a circle which has no beginning and no end. They are complete, as will this marriage be."

He handed the first ring to Danny, "Daniel, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," Danny said as he pressed the ring onto Jessica's finger.

The pastor then handed the second ring to Jessica, "Jessica, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," Jessica said as she placed the ring on Danny's finger.

"The couple has requested to do another ring ceremony. Jordan, would you step up here please?"

Jordan moved from her spot just past Lindsay and moved in front of Danny and Jessica.

Danny knelt down on one knee. "Jordan with this ring I promise to be the best dad I can. I will make mistakes and you will hate me at times, but know that no matter what, I will love you and will think of you as my own." Danny placed a ring on Jordan's right ring finger and then kissed her. Jessica leaned down and kissed Jordan. Jordan had tears running down her cheek as she returned to her previous spot.

"Now, by the power given to me by the state of New York I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Danny did just that. He grabbed Jessica and kissed her with a passion she had only ever dreamed of. When both needed air they finally released to hear the cheers of their friends and family.

Danny and Jessica left the church together. As they reached the curb they climbed into the limo and headed for the reception.

The rest of the wedding party got into the second limo and headed for the reception. Everyone else followed suit.

Danny grinned as he stared at Jessica, "So, you're my wife huh?"

"Yep, can't get rid of me now." Jessica grinned, "At least not with out an attorney and lots of money."

"Don't you think for a second that I will ever let you go," Danny kissed Jessica.

After driving around the park a few times in order to give the guests time to arrive at the hotel the limo finally pulled up to the front door. Waiting in the lobby was Jessica's parents, Danny's parents and Jordan.

"Mom, Dad," Jordan ran up and hugged them both. "I am so happy."

"Me too," Jessica grinned.

"Everyone is waiting," Gina spoke up first.

The group walked to the door and as it opened Don spoke into the microphone that was placed on the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman, if I can have you attention, please." Everyone stopped and turned towards Don, "I would like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Messer." Everyone cheered.

The party was still going strong an hour later. Jessica leaned over towards Danny and whispered, "I'm ready to go. If you know what I mean."

Danny grinned and walked to the microphone. "If all the single men would please come up we are going to throw the garter."

Danny grabbed Jessica's hand and led her to a chair that had been placed in the center of the room. Jessica sat and lifted her skirt slightly. At the whistles Danny moved his mouth towards her leg and removed the garter with his teeth. Jessica had chills run over her body and turn several shades of red as Katie yelled, "Get a room."

Danny turned away from the guys and tossed the garter. As he turned to face the men he was surprised to see Don holding it. "About time, you plan on askin' Montana any time soon."

Don laughed and shook his head, "Soon enough."

"Okay all you single ladies. Let's do it," Jessica yelled as she waited for the group to form.

She tossed the bouquet over her head and turned to find a mess of women on the ground and Lindsay holding the flowers.

"He's mine. I figured I need the bouquet more than any of these women," Lindsay winked at Don.

Jessica and Danny slipped away to change before leaving. Jessica was wearing a white slip dress and Danny had changed into a pair of slacks and a baby blue pullover.

Jessica kissed her parents and Jordan. Then she hugged Katie, "Take good care of my girl."

"No worries, I will have her hair dyed and her body pierced and tattooed before you return." Katie grinned.

"I'm not worried, Sheldon will be there." Danny grinned and kissed Katie on the cheek.

Jessica just looked back and forth between Katie and a grinning Sheldon before winking at Katie. "You do that and I'll tell him your secret," she said teasingly.

Katie's eyes grew wide as Sheldon looked at her. "What secret?" he asked.

"Um. Not now," Katie tried to temporize as she shot Jessica a killer look.

Danny grabbed Jessica's hand as everyone headed to the front door armed with birdseed. "You ready?"

Jessica nodded and as the two ran for the limo, she turned and called back to Sheldon, "Triplets!" Sheldon just turned to Katie with his mouth hanging open as she nodded the confirmation.

Once they reached the safety of the limo Jessica tried to remove the birdseed which had planted itself in all parts of her undergarments.

Danny grabbed the bottle of champagne that had been chilled and filled two glasses.

"Here's to us and the life we will have together," Danny toasted and they drank.

**The End for Now.**


End file.
